Batman: A New World
by Brian Mark
Summary: It is crunch time for Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent. And then, there's the Grim Reaper ! What part will Catwoman, the Riddler, the Penguin and Mr. Freeze play in the challenge to Dent's insidious gangsterism ? A re-telling of the whole Batman Saga. Welcome !
1. Chapter 1: Apaches Over Gotham

Batman: A New World

Chapter One

Apaches Over Gotham

By Brian Mark

It's late November in Gotham, the perfect time for a prolonged night flight exercise for the Squadron of Apaches based at Daniels Air Force Base, at Kane's Field. The engines roar pre-flight, as a simulated strike on a major city conurbation has been meticulously planned. Special Forces attached to the unit, along with the country's latest Strike Drone aircraft, will simulate an attack on selected targets and guide the Apaches onto others. Meanwhile a flight of F22 Raptors prepares for take-off. The signal is green for go. From among the Top Brass we hear the immortal phrase:

- Let's go go go go go !

In the top floor of Wayne Enterprises' Gotham Headquarters, Chief Executive Officer Bruce Wayne is hosting a School Reunion dinner party, not for his own year at Gotham High, but for his late Father's!

- Good evening, and welcome assembled guests! It is indeed an honor to take my turn in hosting this annual dinner, in honor of a most remarkable year of students who passed through Gotham High over thirty years ago. And it is indeed a special honor to have been able to take my Father's place and attend in his name. I know, as I look around the room, I am not alone, as a number of you are with us in that capacity also. Well without any further ado, it gives me great pleasure to hand over to a man, who has been like an uncle to me, in fact I call him Uncle. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Chairman of the Year Association, Dent !

- Thank you very much, , congratulations on your latest big business acquisitions and successes by the way! (A certain Miss Salina Kyle sneers a little out of the corner of her mouth in Wayne's direction!) As I look around the room, I can't help feeling that, once again, I am amongst good friends, and also reminded, if it were ever necessary, of close friends no longer with us. Its good to have Miss Salina Kyle with us again this year. Salina, you know how much we all miss your father, Davis, and of course, Bruce, you know how much your father, Tom, meant to us all. Good, indeed, it is to see you all with us this evening, even the infamous Oswald Cobblepot, you old dog!

Meanwhile, in two different living rooms at opposite ends of the city, two young friends are sitting down to play an unofficial games release, circulating amongst a host of school friends. They log on their computers.

- Wow, one says, 'Apaches Over Gotham,' cool !

But someone else is logging on his ! And he's quietly laughing to himself, at least to begin with, but who is he, I wonder ?

- I'm going to be the Drones and the Raptors, says one boy.

- I'll be the Apaches, says the other.

And the game begins. ... Some game!

For, all of a sudden, the pilots in control of each actual Apache, each in turn, lose control of their aircraft, and likewise the remote pilots controlling the Drones back at Daniels! And, what is more, despite it being an exercise, every aircraft is carrying potentially live ammunition!

- Drone One to target enemy special forces in the Kennedy Building I think, and Drones Two and Three to individually target the nearest two Apaches! Arm all available weapons. He presses Enter! And fire !

The remote pilots are dumbfounded to see all the lights on their weapons systems light up and locked on targets!

- Blue on Blue alert ! Blue on Blue alert ! They shout to all within radio contact !

A Private on Comms alerts the most senior officer at the Base, Colonel Clinton Cole.

- Colonel, you're never going to believe this, but we have just lost control of all our aircraft and weapons systems over Gotham, and there is absolutely no way we have of protecting this City!

- Get me the Mayor, the Chief Medical Officer and the Police Commissioner at once ! This is going to be one rough night. How could we have lost control of the world's most advanced weapons just like that, ay Perkins? The Colonel says, clicking his fingers.

- Hello, Commissioner Gordon ? ... No we don't know what on earth is goin' on here. Is there anything you think you can do at your end ?

- Well there is someone I can think of, who might be able to help.

- Not your Assistant Dent and his cowboy S.W.A.T. Teams I hope !

- No, the one I mean is Batman!

- You cannot be serious !

Our as yet unidentified friend's laugh intensifies, as he enters command after command, first into his PC, then a laptop !

Actual missiles leave the actual drones hurtling towards their designated targets. The Apache crews are terrified to see, in their video feeds, real Hellfire Missiles locked on and heading in their direction.

- Wow, this looks so real, both boys cry as the 'game' unfolds !

The Special Forces Teams can't believe what's going on, and duck for cover, as rockets tear through the glass facades of their chosen vantage points. Explosion after explosion rips through some of Gotham's most prestigious buildings !

- Wow, the boys cry, the special effects in this game are amazing !

The Apache pilots just manage to release decoy flares, and dodge the Hellfires, which also explode, only this time into vacant apartment blocks !

Suddenly a secret beeper goes off in Bruce Wayne's inside waistcoat pocket. He attaches a mobile ear-piece, as he moves quietly to one side.

- What is it, Alfred ? He asks.

- I suggest that you turn to CNN, Master Bruce, comes the reply.

Wayne accesses the news on his mobile, and sees footage of the first strikes on each building. A female news reporter is commentating:

- Fire is ripping through the upper floors of the new Rainbow Plaza. One eyewitness claims that she saw a missile strike the 20th floor. There are as yet unconfirmed reports that the Air Force is currently holding a night exercise over the City. The most senior officer on the Base is currently unavailable for comment. This is Niamh Ross, reporting for CNN, from Gotham City.

- I'm on my way, he says.

Meanwhile, as the boys are playing, their families are beginning to hear the news on TV, that the actual buildings exploding in the game are exploding in real life !

More and more boys around the city join in, and each takes control of an aircraft in the game. The team multiplayer mode is activated, and Apache fights Apache, Drone fights Drone, and Raptor fights Raptor. And everyone can see the heat signatures of the Special Forces, which one team has to destroy !

Wayne receives another incoming message:

- (Whispering ) Yes, Commissioner. It has just come to my attention. I'm just getting ready now.

- Something told me you might be !

The Dinner at Wayne Enterprises has to be abandoned. It is just too dangerous to continue. Many are involved in the emergency services. After directing everyone to the emergency exits, Bruce enters a food service shute, presses a hidden special button, and is propelled at amazing speed upwards to the rooftop. A Bat Hang Glider, self-activating, awaits him there, and he is automatically patched through to Fox !

- OK Lucius, ... Alfred, .. what is going on, and how do you suppose we stop it ?

- Mr Wayne, I was just in the middle of a total systems check, from our satellites right down to our radar beacons all across the city, when, all of a sudden, the airways went wild with a signal I simply have never seen before. I have the Cave Computer working on decoding the signal right now, but in the meantime ...

- In the meantime Master Bruce, I suggest you get over to some of those buildings. I've just intercepted communications from the Fire and Ambulance Departments. There are people - men, women and children trapped in two main blocks, says Alfred.

- OK Which is the higher hotspot ?

- The Houston Plaza, Sir.

- OK, I'm on my way.

- Just one more thing, adds Fox, whoever is controlling all those aircraft is doing so most erratically, as if they have absolutely no flying skills at all !

- Thanks, Lucius, I will bear that in mind.

And so, donning his Batman costume in a matter of moments, he is airborne in the Bat Glider, a massive auto-radar guided, gyro-stabilized masterpiece created by Lucius Fox, to twist and turn, and simulate the movements of a Bat Man around the towering buildings of Gotham.

Gliding intricately around the tower blocks, he makes an absolutely miraculous computer controlled manoeuvre, to stop dead, at just the right spot, to effect the perfect rescue of the first family, then the second, and on to the second building, on fire as a result of the night's terrors. He carries all manner of equipment to aid him in said tasks, fire retardant cloak and spare wrap for rescuees, for example !

- O thank you, Batman ! Shouts one grateful recipient of his assistance !

Computer Tycoon Oswald Cobblepot suddenly gets a call on his mobile phone.

- Why Lucius, to what do I owe the honour of this phone call ? Ah, a new type of digital signal you say, riding the airways on two separate bands. And you've almost fully decoded it you say. Nice work, nice work ! Well, Lucius, in answer to your question, if it were me looking to take over the country's Air Force, I'd use a piggy back system, accessing a seemingly unimportant part of a systems layout and then use it to access the more important systems, in relay. That would explain the dual interacting digital signal you've been decoding ! Do you think that young Wayne will be able to save the day ?... Why am I not the least bit surprised ? ... You are most welcome my old friend.

Bruce receives an incoming message on his comms.

- What is it Alfred ? ... I see, you've managed to narrow the primary signal to the Old Cathedral Quarter. I'll be onto it as soon as I can. What about all the secondary signals you are picking up around town ? ... Ordinary family homes ? But that doesn't make any sense !

Meanwhile, the special forces team leader instructs his men:

- Only head for the unoccupied floors of the building. Avoid collateral damage to civilians at all costs. I repeat at all costs ! Then another explosion rips through their building.

- Wow, says one of the boys, that was awesome ! Only for him to hear, in the background, one of the family talk about an explosion in the very building he had targeted ! He tells his parents. Are you sure, Jimmy ? His mother asks. The boy' s father phones the police. The call is intercepted by Alfred, who relays the message to Bruce Wayne.

- That has got to be it, says Bruce. Children have become unwitting pawns in this joker' s game ! I'll instruct the Commissioner to issue an official statement on the news, to tell the families to log off their computers. ... What is it Lucius ?... You cannot be serious, that simple huh ?... The air conditioning and cooling systems ? ... Hello Alfred, I'm on my way to Eerie Three, I' ve got an idea.

- I thought you might, Master Bruce.

Gordon makes the broadcast. All but one boy hear it and log off.

- Activate Bat Drones One, Two and Three, he calls into his sleeve, while rushing to another Wayne Enterprises Building.

Bat Drones launch remotely from above the very building Bruce is heading for, and they start to eliminate the Air Force Drones One by one, vaporizing them to avoid injury and further damage ! They look like large bats in the night sky !

- What ? Exclaims the strange guy at his PC and Laptop. What's happened to all those platforms I wonder. And who is shooting those Drones out of the sky ? This is a job for the F22 's I think. ( Presses button. )

- Ah, now we're talking, says the remaining boy. I have one Apache, but four inbound Raptors !

- ( Bruce getting a call on his mobile ! ) Sorry Aunt Harriot, ( she 's his Great Aunt ! ) I 'm really a bit busy right now, what 's the problem, anyhow ?

- Well, Bruce, it was just that I was thinking, it was getting near bedtime, and wondered whether you were going to be back for supper ! I' ve been trying to get Alfred for ages, but I reckon that he might be listening to his music up loud again. Honestly Bruce, there are times, when I think that we need to get a new Butler !

- I take it you haven't seen the news on TV tonight then, Aunt Harriot.

- Should I have, dear, why, I hope nothing bad has happened ?

- O no, Aunt Harriot, you just go off to bed. Don 't wait up ! Oh, and don' t be annoyed with Alfred. From time to time I give him a few extra special duties to perform !

Bruce activates a secret door in the building, accesses another ultraspeed 'service shute ' and ascends direct to the roof. Another Bat Glider awaits. He straps up and away. The incoming Apache, the boy is controlling, is twisting at low altitude towards Batman's Eerie. He launches, and intercepts the Apache, jumping on to the landing gear. He indicates to the pilot:

- Turn your air-conditioning off !.

- ( The pilot signals. ) What, I can't hear you !

- ( Pointing to the control panels ) The air-conditioning, turn it off !

The pilot complies. The boy loses control of the Apache, but still has full control of the F22 's ! The pilot slows the Apache sufficiently for Bruce to shout into the camera link, direct to the boy, to log off his system, and end the game. Which he does.

- Wow, its Batman, he says. Ma ! Ma !, I've just spoken to Batman, Ma !

- Hey, that's amazing, Dick, and I'm sure you'd love to be just like him one day, Son ?

- O yes, you bet !

- Now come on, and have your supper.

The Raptors are returned to the control of their respective pilots, and normal service is resumed !

- Well done, Lucius, says Bruce, but how did you know the guy was using those systems as a piggy back ?

- There are some things that have to remain secret, ... even from you, Mr. Wayne !

Bruce summons up the Batmobile, heads at breakneck speed to the Old Cathedral Quarter. Alfred directs him in, to the very source of the primary feed, but the bird has flown, and only a laughing set of jaws remains.

- Until the next time Batman. Until the next time, sucker ! He hears coming from the children's toy.


	2. Chapter 2 Harvey Dent And Thomas Wayne

Chapter Two

Thomas Wayne and Harvey Dent: An Unbreakable Bond ?

by Brian Mark

Harvey Dent and Tom Wayne had got to know each other on a 'slowly but surely' basis through High School, with a few shared interests and school subjects, that would eventually come to unite them in a common bond, leading to one being prepared to sacrifice himself for the other.

To begin with, their lives had been as different as chalk from cheese. Tom was the product of a privileged background, the son of a rich tycoon, a multi-millionaire. He would go home, after school each day, to a vast mansion. He loved to keep a daily journal. Harvey, on the other hand, though not poor by any means, was the son of a Captain in the United States Rangers. His Mother had died, when he wasn't long out of diapers. He was brought up by his well-to-do Grandmother in Gotham, and , just when his friendship with Tom was beginning to blossom, his Father was wounded and horribly scarred in Vietnam, notably around the face. He was largely ignored by the community around him, and turned to alcohol, and would beat his son periodically. If there was one thing Harvey would fear the most, it was to be wounded, or scarred, about the face.

And yet, there were warmer exchanges between Father and Son, especially when talking about his Father's exploits and those of his comrades, in war. It was these exchanges that inexorably drew Harvey, like his Father before him, to seek to make a career in the military, and, for him, it would be the Green Berets ! He had a complicated relationship with his father, and, if truth be told, there were underlying complications with Tom too. Tom came from a reasonably happy and stable home. He had money and privilege behind him. Harvey did feel a little inferior. He did feel a little jealous, too.

But something of Harvey would rub off on Tom, as the future would soon prove, and in more ways than one. For Harvey would take a principled stand against the power and influence of privilege. For instance, he was one of only three true friends to the young Oswald Cobblepot, who had entered Gotham High on a scholarship, and had previously had no friends. He was more a figure of ridicule. It was Harvey, that introduced Oswald to Tom, soon to be one of those other true friends !

And Harvey's interest in, and awareness of, military tactics was for Tom infectious. They would buy and paint model soldiers, tanks and a whole range of military vehicles, making up rules for war games, and fighting each other on intricately constructed homemade battlefields, the Battles of Waterloo and Gettysburg among their favourites. Wayne Manor provided rooms with ideal space for all their military endeavors !

They both excelled academically, too. Their favourite shared subject was chemistry, not because of the subject in itself, rather the nature of the man, who was to tutor them for four years in that subject, Doctor Viktor Fries, an Austrian academic, who excited his students with an infectious love for the subject, and who was never afraid to think out of the box, and, what is more, to encourage his students to do the same. And already, the young Tom and Harvey were exploring interesting possibilities, such as devising explosive devices, that they dreamed of using on real battlefields some day !

But Viktor Fries seemed very much a pacifist, and was the first to discourage that particular application of all the valuable information and insights in the field of chemistry he imparted to them. I say seemed, because all sorts of stories about his background circulated around the area, where he lived, and Gotham High ! Had he been an arch Nazi Scientist during the War ? Was he secreted away by high-ranking American Officers, and enlisted to work for the Government ? Was he, in fact, really Jewish, and had he fled persecution by the Nazis ? One thing was for sure. Here was a man of mystery. And there is no one in any academic establishment, that students like to talk about more, than a man of mystery !

Probably the most significant day in their relationship came on the day, when they had to make their career choices, and to decide whether they would pursue the university route, vocational training or something else. Harvey, of course, was always going to pursue something else !

- Well Tom, the moment of truth, you know only too well, where I'm headed. First stop the United States Rangers, then the Green Berets ! So what about you then ? Don't tell me, as if I even have to ask ? Its out into the big bad world of Daddy' s Business and Wayne Enterprises, isn't it ?

For that is, indeed, what Tom's parents were expecting him to do, in fact, dreaming he would do !

- Well, Harvey, first stop the United States Rangers, then the Green Berets !

- You' re kidding me, you have got to be kidding me ! Why, the world is your oyster man. You could be a multi-millionaire business tycoon tomorrow ! Are you stark-raving mad, or what ?

- I haven't seen any of that world yet, apart from what you see on luxury vacations, that is. So some oyster ! No I've got to make my own way in the world first, prove to myself that I've got what it takes, then I might return to the ' Business ' some day.

- But you' re the only child man. I thought you said that, apart from you, there was only that dotty Aunt of yours, what's her name again ?

- Aunt Harriot, yeah, she lives with us in the Manor. I know they' ll be disappointed, but you are right, Harvey, you just can' t walk into money and success. You've got to earn it. You showed me that. Everyone should have to earn respect..., the hard way ! The world of big business and high finance is really stuffy and boring anyway. Let's sign up together, and see the world from a different angle. What do you say, Harvey ?

- Let's do it !

It came as a bitter disappointment to his family and high-ranking employees, but it had not come as too great a surprise.

And so it was. Both joined up together, and were admitted to Westpoint for training as Second Lieutenants, and, passing with flying colours, they then completed the required period of training with the Rangers. Their careers mirrored each other's perfectly, with both rising to the rank of Captain, each with their very own Company under their command. Subsequently, both applied to join the Green Berets. They were both accepted, and soon saw action in some of the more sensitive operations around the world, notably attempted hostage rescues, including the failed attempt to rescue the students in Tehran.

And it was indeed this latter set of circumstances, that was to lead to their fateful meeting with a certain Alfred Pennyworth, or rather, Captain Alfred Pennyworth of the British S.A.S !

The failed attempt to free the Tehran hostages had shown the Government, that they needed an integrated team of specialists set up, to be in a constant state of readiness, to take on such missions in the future. These were to be the Delta Teams of Delta Force. America looked to Britain, and a force that was already nearly forty years old !

Tom and Harvey were on the very first training course, having been specially selected to help found Delta, and attended the very first briefing. This was led by Pennyworth, though this was not his operational name. His colleagues in the Squadron knew him better as Captain Alfred ' Freddie ' Mc Leish, after his Scottish mother ( His Parents never married ), or simply as ' Mac ' for short !

- Gentlemen, the formation of specialist anti-terrorist teams is by no means an easy task. It involves extraordinary patience, perseverance, dedication and self-sacrifice. But it also demands a high degree of intelligence, and in more ways than one. You have to learn about your foe, everything about him, not just the latest information about his unit strength and his last confirmed location, but who he is, where he comes from, what he does, and when, ... and why, he does it. I know I don't need to lecture a group of Green Berets on the Japanese credo of martial arts, and how you use your enemy's strength against him. In the S.A.S., we have long experienced the benefits of knowing our enemy's mind, and using that against him !

Both Tom and Harvey got to know 'Mac' very well indeed, and they were to become very good friends. Pennyworth was placed on long term secondment with the embryonic Delta Teams, and was to be heavily involved in their training and development. He even accompanied them on their first tentative forays into action. And, for some time, the unit existed unofficially, with Tom and Harvey proving themselves admirably, often independent of Mac's involvement, or advice.

Well, finally the day came when the Team was to be formally acknowledged, in advance of its official launch. The list of promotions concerning leadership and command were posted on the notice board outside the mess hall. Both Harvey and Tom made their way to it together, for news about their possible elevation !

- Well would you believe it, Harvey, there is now a Major Dent in our country's armed forces !

- Wow, I don't believe it, let me see that ! And he looked at the list in absolute disbelief. Then, as he looked down the list, his face dropped a little, and looking to hide what were his true feelings, he went on to say;

- And I see that they've made you Colonel, to head up the whole outfit. Why, congratulations, partner !

Their's were to be the youngest promotions ever to such ranks in the entire history of American Special Forces, and both from that same Year in Gotham High !

Harvey's reaction to the news has got to be seen as complicated, though. As, after going through life together, even very sensitive undercover operations together, as equals, now they were to be separated, both by rank and command. Harvey couldn't but help feel that the money and influence of the Wayne Empire had been the decisive factor in Tom's promotion over and above him, and, from that moment on, a jealousy and resentment against Tom began steadily to grow. But, above all, and more importantly, a desire to begin to accrue money and influence for himself began to grow. For, as successful as he had already become, his career in the Army and Special Forces had fostered in him a hunger and ambition for more, for Harvey Dent seriously considered that he deserved more, and that this simply was not just Wayne's world !

They would both remain with Delta Force for a few more years, during which time Tom became a father for the first and only time, to a boy, ... called Bruce. Both would be formally accredited with having been founding members of Delta Force, something that would have been enough in itself, to set up both for a lifetime of success. The difference was, for Harvey, that whereas he had needed that great leg-up, as it were, his erstwhile best friend had not !


	3. Chapter 3 Oswald Cobblepot

Chapter Three

Oswald Cobblepot

by Brian Mark

The first day for Oswald Cobblepot at Gotham High went disastrously wrong. Firstly, his mother, who had become very fussy over him in her later years, had insisted he wore the eye patch his optometrist had prescribed for him on the very last day he had outlined. Oswald had a myopic right eye. His name didn't help either. With a name like that he became an instant target for ridicule and abuse.

- Coppertop, Sozzled Coppertop !...Oscar Wobblepot ! ...or just simply the kid with the weird name !

Little could any of those who engaged in such cruel games have known, that many American citizens and their families owed their lives to that strange name, and would do again.

His flat feet didn't help either, nor did a bit of a long nose, nor his background, coming from the poorer end of town, and what was perceived, even by his teachers, as a backwater elementary school. As he overheard one say to another one day :

- ( Whispering ) He 's from that Porterfield School downtown.

- Sure nothing good has ever come out of there !

" Nothing good has ever come out of there," Words that would stick in the young Oswald 's ears forever !

He had had no chance to impress anyone with his incredible sense of humor and comedy ( He did incredible humorous impressions of past Presidents of the United States, notably Abraham Lincoln ! ) or with his incredible intelligence. O yes, of course, that would have been a major handicap too in the eyes of his peers, and it definitely was ! From the very outset of his most formative years, he felt like an outsider. He was made to feel that way.

Yet his background was indeed remarkable. His father was English, suffered with a pronounced stutter, but a man of remarkable intelligence. Oswald was a real chip off the old block. He was an only child. And, as they say, an only child is a lonely child. He was also born quite late to parents that had met relatively late on in their lives, and had found it hard to have children, until little Oswald came along.

Theirs was indeed a most remarkable story, and top secret too,...very hush hush old boy and all that ! For they had met during World War Two, at a top secret military establishment called Bletchley Park. His Mother was an administrative assistant with the American Military, typing out top secret enemy communiques at lightning speeds, a talent that would stand her in good stead when looking for employment back in the States, and his Father a top Code Breaker, working on Nazi German intercepts, crucial in the planning of the Invasion of France and the D-Day landings. He was a hero, some of his most important work certainly saving half a Division of American Paratroopers, But he could never talk about what he did in the War, a real hindrance when the couple settled in Gotham, after it was over. He was legally bound by the British Official Secrets Act. No one wanted to employ a stuttering Englishman for anything other than part-time tutoring in mathematics.

The young Oswald never knew about his Father's heroic past, until his very last year, when, finally, he felt he could reveal to his son the nature of his work at Bletchley. It involved computers !

- Computers ? What are computers, Dad, he asked.

Little did he know, but, from that moment on, his life would change forever, and the fate of his career path would be forever set.

- They are massive machines that can make mathematical computations at miraculous speeds. We were reading the enemy's communications faster than they were ! Our biggest achievement was cracking the German Lorenz Code. We called it Fish. I worked on a long detailed analysis of German defences sent in code by none other than Erwin Rommel himself. This revealed that the planned Drop Zones for the 101st and 82nd Airborne Divisions would have landed them right on top of Rommel's Reserve Panzer Corps ! We used a massive machine called 'Colossus' to decipher it. It was the world's very first programmable computer ! Computers have got to be the future Son, they have just got to. Only remember this, Oswald, I used computers in a way that caused many people to die. You should use them in a way that helps them to live !

It was strange, but his Father never stuttered when he got excited about mathematics and computers !

Yet, for Oswald to succeed in a career he chose from that moment on, he could not talk about these secret machines to anyone. But he did love to experiment with electronics, valves and transistors, putting together devices ,that soon were able to perform the mathematical abilities of a ten year old child !

His was a secret life, and a solitary one. There was someone, however, he longed to impress, and draw into his secret world of computers. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, at least in his eyes, and intelligent like him too, but a girl who seemed beyond reach nonetheless, ... because of football. Yes, football, or rather footballers. She was absolutely captivated by them, and had joined the High school Cheerleaders Team. Belinda Gordon, the lovely Belinda Gordon..ahh!

Now, Oswald loved football, and, like so many other boys his age, had dreams of making the team, and then the big college side, then on to the Gotham Giants stage ! Given the fact that he might open himself up to even more ridicule, he had never quite had the courage to put himself forward at the team practice, until now. For, ' Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady,' and for Oswald to win his fair lady's heart, he was going to have to play football, and make the team. O how love can make fools of us all !

He genuinely wanted to make the grade. He had a strong arm, and a mind for tactics on the field that the team coach could never have conjured up in ten lifetimes ! If given a chance, there was real potential there for someone like Oswald to break the mould !

- Well look who it is ! It can' t be. He can' t be serious... not Wobbletop ! The guy can hardly walk straight let alone run straight !

- Look give the guy a chance, ( the voice was Harvey Dent 's ), football is a game for everyone after all, give the guy a trial,

what 's fifteen minutes ?

- ( To the others ) We could always have a bit of fun with the guy, rough the geek up a little. That would teach him that he can't cut it in a hurry !

And so with the lovely Belinda looking on, Oswald walked on to the field, dressed in the School's training colours, and ready to impress !

- What position do you want to play, asked Tom Wayne.

- Quarterback, came the reply.

- You cannot be serious, man ! Laughed one of the others, that 'd make you a playmaker, and you 'd have to be tough enough to take real heat, you geek !

- Anyway, you can 't run. Its like you waddle like a duck, dude !

- With a conk like that, geek, more like a penguin !

- Yeah, right, he does look more like a penguin.

- Just cool it guys, said Harvey, just give the guy his shot, and see what he can do.

And so the young Oswald describes the play to his would-be team mates. an incredible play, and yet ludicrously simple.

- Wow, said Tom, that is so outrageous it might just work ! Harvey, you act as receiver and take up your position.

Well, as soon as the play begins, Oswald gets swamped, but still manages to let loose a pass that flies true and fast through the air, too fast for Harvey to connect !

- Hey, Oswald, that is some great arm you've got there ! Shouted Harvey.

( Oswald could see Belinda sit up and take notice ! )

Oswald announces the second play, very like the first, only tweaked a little here and there ! This time the opposition pile in on him, to the advantage of Harvey, who now has room to make the play and gain position. Oswald can't use his throwing arm, they are grabbing it, but he uses the advantage of his flat feet and kicks the ball, giving it a torpedo spin, again fast and true, and this time straight to Harvey !

- Touch down, O yes ! says Harvey.

- Wow, straight down Harvey's throat ! says Tom.

- Hey, you can 't do that, Geek, says the others, its against the rules, man !

- Ah, but what a play guys, come on !

- No, the guy's a freak, ...( To Oswald ) Geek, Freak, Penguin Freak...Geek, Freak, Penguin Freak !

Harvey appeals to the Coach.

- Hey, Coach, you saw that first play, and the second, can't we give him a chance on the team ?

- No way kid, look that last move was illegal, as for his so-called plays, he just got a bit lucky with a few odd ball ideas !

- Oddball, said the others, yeah, he's an oddball alright ! And they started to laugh. And, as the player Belinda was sweet on was laughing the most, she felt inclined to laugh too !

This almost destroyed Oswald.

From now on, his peers in school would almost all call him the Penguin !

Now, and Tom Wayne felt this about Oswald, a lesser young man might easily have become greatly embittered at this

point, ... with the world of football, with girls and even with life in general, but not Oswald Cobblepot. It would take a whole lot more than that to make him bitter .. with the world of football, with girls and with life in general !

He did start to stutter though.

OK, he couldn't find his way onto the team. That course of action was now blocked. But he still wanted to play some role in the running of the team. So he tried to join the support team, the wet sponge brigade, the drinks guy, stretcher bearer, anything ! But no, at every turn, the way was blocked. As a mathematician and a student of mathematics, both normal and higher, he was without equal, even for his age. He was the best, probably, that Gotham High had ever seen, or would ever see. Even to support the team and cheer it on was barred to him. For the crowd of Gotham High supporters were just as keen to shout insults at him as they were at the opposition !

The irony was never lost on Oswald, when more than half the team had to come to him, and ask for extra tuition, something that Oswald was prepared to do all too willingly. But, as a person, as a human being, Oswald Cobblepot simply did not figure on the radars of his peers. He simply did not exist, except as a figure of ridicule.

It had broken his heart to see what had happened to Belinda. A girl who could have been almost his equal in Maths, slumped and flunked in almost all her subjects, especially Maths. She became so infatuated with members of the football team, that she got more and more behind in her work, even consciously so, because a girl, intellectually, would have to be just like the lowest common denominator amongst the entire team, if she was to be popular with its players !

The extra tuition sessions he found saddest of all would be with Belinda, for she had become so much less than what he dreamed she could be with him, and, despite the fact that he could spend a few hours a week in her company, she no longer had eyes for him. They were always on the clock, to count down the minutes when she could escape, and join the other Cheerleaders, and meet up later with the latest team member she was dating !

But, even now, he still could soldier on. His dream for computers, his humanitarian ideals for how they could be used, fuelled who he was as a person, and gave him the reason to go on. Until the night of the Prom !

Would Gotham as a City of people ever be the same, after what was to unfold that night?

It was a night that Oswald long had dreaded. If any form of dress would make him look like his enforced alter ego, it was the formal attire that was traditional for male students on Prom Night, only in Gotham High, Top Hat, Bow Tie and Tails !

And yet, it was as if his Mother had lived for this moment.

- Of course you have to go to the Prom Oswald, you can't miss your Prom Night. Oh your Father would be so proud. I remember seeing him for the very first time in his bow tie and tails. Oh, he was so dashing at those Bletchley Do' s. Look, I have spruced up your Father's old suit especially. I even found his old spats !

And so the doting Oswald just didn't have the heart to let his beloved Mother down. He was even prepared to wear what still looked like an old suit for her sake. He would attend the Prom !

But the Football Team, and a number of their girlfriends were waiting. In fact they couldn't wait ! They had been waiting for this moment more or less from that day they first coined his nickname, the Penguin ! They were going to have the greatest night of fun at someone else's expense in the history of Gotham High. For, despite all that most of them owed to Oswald, their very graduations in most cases, they despised him, and the fact that he was progressing on to the most prestigious mathematical and technical college in the country !

They kept it a secret from Harvey and Tom, of course. But they grabbed him after the main festivities were over.

A noble motley horde orchestrated events : Crawford Spratt, Cadbury Hawkes, Press Gutter ( Press short for Preston ), Caspar Furey and Cameron Scrape, all from Gotham's wealthiest elite !

- Look, guys, here he comes now. And look what he is wearing, man. Would you look at those spats, dude !

- Hey, Oscar, Pe pe pe Penguin my old chum, you don't mind if we tie you to this post now do you ?

- And you won't mind if we stick my Aunt Matilda 's Cigarette holder in your mouth either ! Ha Ha !

- And now for the piece de resistance, my old ch ch ch chum. And he covers his top hat with pink paint, then fills it with the paint, and sets it on Oswald 's head.

- Hey guys, where did you get this paint, a junk shop ! It must have been dirt cheap. It is bright pink, and runs like water, man !

- Smile Penguin ! Ha Ha ! As he takes a picture. This is going to every guy in the year, Oscar !

Needless to say he was mortified. He was humiliated beyond words. Now he was embittered beyond words. Now he hated the football scene beyond words. Now he hated life beyond words !

Meanwhile, Tom Wayne and Harvey Dent had been elsewhere, talking more with their soon to be former tutors. Though one had been strangely in a hurry to leave that night.

- O Doctor Fries ! Shouted Tom.

- Congratulations, congratulations to you both, on coming first and second in Chemistry my boys. Apologies, I am in a rush to leave. I have another engagement planned and I must not be late !

Strangely enough that was the last time that Tom, or many, would ever see of Victor Fries, at least for a long

while !

But, as they were leaving the Banquet Hall, they were horrified to see what had been done to Oswald. They shouted to the remaining crowd to leave, and they cut him loose, trying to clean him up as best they could.

- How could anyone do something like this on anyone' s Prom Night, they both asked themselves, and indeed Oswald himself.

But Oswald gave no answer. All they could see in his eyes was hate, hate and a blind rage that neither would ever see epitomised more, ... ever, ... ever !


	4. Chapter 4 Two-Faced!

Two Faced

By Brian Mark

By the time Harvey Dent had resigned his Commission, and returned to Gotham, he had changed. Obviously he was older, so much more mature, and now carried with him all the respect that was due to him, following a glittering military career. Alright, he had been jealous of the greater success his erstwhile best friend had known, but that in itself doesn't explain the Fall from Grace that would define the rest of his life.

For Major Harvey Dent had become disillusioned, yes, even cynical. Whereas Tom Wayne's forays into foreign fields had been dominated by the plight of refugees and the many thousands of civilians caught up in the tragedy of human conflict, Dent had been struck, above all, by the causes his own Government had asked him to espouse ,... .asked ? No, ordered !

Whereas social consciousness had always played a part in the minds of those who led the Wayne's Financial Empire, and this he had always somehow overlooked, something fundamental had been compromised in Harvey's hitherto socially conscious psyche, something so fundamental as to change the direction of his life for ever, his Moral Code.

They say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Well that makes for some strange bedfellows ! On occasions, he would have to collaborate with drug dealers, corrupt officials and right wing oppressors, in the service of faceless officials at the highest levels of Government, who never appeared on TV, but who pulled all the strings, nonetheless, and were instrumental in the ordering of Delta's most sensitive operations. What hold did they have over Presidents, Senators and Congressmen ? What kind of hold could they possibly have ? This question intrigued Dent. If that was were true power and influence lay, then that life was for him, to be the one who pulled the strings !

To have become a faceless power broker at the heart of Government must have meant becoming an arch manipulator, and so must he. To have a hold on others in positions of power must mean learning their most politically embarrassing secrets, and so must he. But all the bribery and corruption involved, and Dent of course had been forced, he might well argue, to follow that path while in Special Forces, all of that must have meant acquiring wealth of the order of the Waynes, and so must he !

He would begin by using the very expertise that his Government had taught him, Special Forces Training. The new emphasis on S.W.A.T. Teams - that was his way in ! Law and Order, how perfect ! The perfect screen for covert operations of the corrupt kind !

He would advocate the formation of highly trained armed response teams, Special Weapons And Tactics, to spearhead the fight against crime in the City with the highest levels of gun crime in the whole country !

He would promise to turn the whole sordid reputation of Gotham around, attracting new businesses and industry to the City, and the increased wealth it so badly needed.

He would also use two of the most corrupt senior police officers in the City to form the recruitment panel of the new force, so as to gain total control over the moral calibre of the men who would serve under his new command ! There had to be some genuine teams, properly selected, but each of these had to be commanded by one of Harvey's corrupt band.

He would also use his not inconsiderable savings from his life in the military, to found his own private security company, ' Dentsec ', providing bodyguards to the rich and famous of Gotham, as well as the security systems for their vast mansions and manors ! What a perfect way to learn all about their secret lives and sensitive activities, that must never be disclosed. What a way to be in the perfect position to gain access to safes and the sensitive information they might contain, not to mention the money and valuables. Then there were the priceless art collections, that could be stolen, then ransomed back to their owners, in return for certain favours, or sold on to provide Dent with more in the way of funds, with which to bribe and corrupt so many around him.

He would need, in this regard, to provide some added incentive for the City's wealthiest to seek his services. And so, the very first operation assigned to his very first S.W.A.T Team ( later to form his most gifted and trusted Team Six ) was to fire bomb ten of the lesser rich magnates of the City ! The infamous Incendiary Attacks, that Dent himself would suddenly, somehow manage to bring to an end, with a shootout, involving stooges recruited for the purpose and shot dead while perpetrating their campaign against the wealthy !

It was cynical, but then so was Harvey Dent ! Dentsec secured the security contracts for every multimillionaire's home in Gotham ! With the exception of two. The Waynes already had their very own security experts, Delta Force and S.A.S. trained ! And Davis Kyle's. Well he had his own unique security system and bodyguards,... of the wild animal variety as we shall see !

Dent never revealed his nefarious character to any of his victims. He always used a variety of intermediaries, either his subordinates or criminal elements useful to him, who would enjoy immunity from the attention of his S.W.A.T. Teams, until they threatened to break ranks, that is. That way, he was able to maintain the veneer of respectability as a champion of Law and Order and a former Major in the American Military who had retired with distinction ! It also enabled him to maintain his friendship, however fleetingly, with Tom Wayne. The two would tend to spend most time together sharing a table at Public functions and Wayne's Charity Gala events.

He had still been fairly close to Tom, of a fashion, until Bruce had reached the age of seven or so. He would often be a guest at Wayne Manor, often inviting himself. You see, he had always held a candle for Martha, Tom 's wife. He had been attracted to her first, head over heals, in fact, in High School, and had become rather jealous of Tom, when Martha fell for his best friend instead. He saw in the young Bruce, not only the endearing little boy that he was, but the Son that Martha and he might have shared, had relationships materialised differently. To Bruce, he was Uncle Harvey. To Martha, he was a close family friend, nothing more. In fact, Dent would never marry, or even have a regular relationship with anyone. This was due in part to the feelings he still had for Martha, but, much more, to the fact, that he could never hope to keep his secret activities secret from a woman !

But the frequency of contact wavered, once he had fully turned to the Dark Side.

Yet, like in some Shakespearian Play, it seemed that things were destined to take the most tragic course. It began with an assassination attempt on Dent's life. He and Tom had been leaving a public event together, when a disaffected member of one of his teams tried to kill him.

- I'll kill you, you double-crossing Son of a ...

But before he was able to complete his expletive, a senior member of Dent's elite Team 6 had shot him dead,... clinically, ...two shots,... tap tap, the way that Tom and Harvey had learned from ' Mac,' all those years before.

- Who was he, Tom asked, and why did he say what he did, Harvey ?

- I don't know, Tom, I think he was having real problems at home, and had been passed over for promotion.

But Tom 's intuition told him, that something just didn't quite add up. He didn't think that the assailant had to be killed. Any Team member trained to the standards of a Delta Team could easily have disarmed the would-be assassin. Then, there was something about the Officer who fired the shots. The man gave off the wrong vibes for someone entrusted with heavy automatic weapons.

Tom began to research the background of assailant and Officer alike, and didn't like what he saw. One night, in his private study in Wayne Manor...

- My God ! How could Harvey have missed all that ? That has got to be too much of a coincidence, surely !

Both had been suspected of coming from the same armed criminal gang some years before, and couldn't possibly have passed through the thorough screening process Dent and his Committee Members were obliged to follow.

It came to Dent's attention that a Mr. Tom Wayne had been accessing such sensitive information. His heart sank. He would have to arrange yet another killing. This time it would be that of his former best friend and Commanding Officer...and yet, just maybe this might open the way for him to find true happiness with Martha ! Maybe he might even 'turn over a new leaf', and live an honest life with the only woman he ever truly loved !

And so it was, that the night of that big Charity Gala Performance, under the guise of a mugging, the threat to Dent would be extinguished by the very Officer who had dispatched Dent's disaffected assailant. But tragedy had struck indeed. Cruel enough the burden of near fratricidal guilt would have been, but Martha wasn't meant to be there. Dent had arrived late for the Gala, too late to try and separate Tom from his wife on some pretext. He rushed toward the exit leading to the alley way, where the dirty deed was to be done, only to be horrified by what he was to witness. Martha wasn't meant to be there. Martha wasn't meant to be by Tom's side, when he would be shot. Martha wasn't meant to try to get in the way of one of the two fateful shots that the gunman fired. Martha wasn't meant to die !

And so the tears that Dent shed the day of the Waynes' Funeral were never to be crocodile tears. But there was more. In one of the funeral orations, delivered by the General, who had been in overall command of the various units Delta had been part of, he learned that Tom Wayne's promotion to Colonel was the result of bravery and initiative shown in the course of a mission, that could only have been conducted to save Dent's life and that of his comrades, but one that had had to remain a secret until Tom's death... What a way to reward the man who had been prepared to die for him !

And yet, there was to be one more final step to take, before he could feel secure once more.

His former instructor and good friend, Alfred Pennyworth was suspicious about the manner of the deaths. He started intercepting radio calls between S.W.A.T. Team Members, running clandestine checks on his computer and cross-referencing newspaper reports about a number of shootings, sometimes attributed to armed muggers, sometimes the result of S.W.A.T. Team action. The modus operandi was always the same. Two shots fired in quick succession, fired by a high-calibre weapon, fired at point blank range !

Again, evidence of such interference reached Dent's ears. Only this time the solution would be something different. Not surprisingly he had had his fill of such blood-letting. Instead, he would have Alfred 'Mac' Pennyworth drugged with a powerful haleucenagenic, that would scramble his mind in such a way, that it would induce long term symptoms of mental illness, thereby neutralising the threat he posed, but sparing his life. Alfred hadn't suffered a sudden psychotic episode the night he was taken ill, and rushed to hospital. He had been surprised by a Special Forces team, injected subtly with the drug, and left to be found by a passer-by. He was rushed to hospital and then transferred. The Wayne's trusted Bodyguard was to spend the best part of a year in Arkham Asylum !

.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucius and Oswald

Lucius And Oswald

by Brian Mark

Lucius Fox was born in New Orleans, to a humble Afro-American family. His Father had distinguished himself, valiantly, in a segregated Black Unit in World War Two and would only receive his Medal of Honor years later, just months before he would pass away with cancer. An uncle on his mother's side had been killed in the last few weeks of that War, as part of the celebrated Tuskegee Squadron of 'Blacks Only' Pilots.

He had been educated originally in a segregated school, having to be bussed in a 'Blacks Only' vehicle to school every day. He had moved with his family to New York, after his father, an inventor, had finally cracked the market in the world of vacuum cleaners and other household machines. His path through a predominantly Whites High School had been marred by distinct racial prejudice. In fact, Lucius would later wryly joke that mainly segregation and prejudice 'coloured' his background !

Lucius was incredibly intelligent, and, if he had been allowed, could always have taken the normal exams for a boy his age, several years earlier in advance ! But it was not socially acceptable for a Black student to be so intelligent. Black Americans weren't meant to be able to achieve anything like his level of intelligence, since they were more like an ' ape race' in the eyes of many Southern White Americans.

Like Oswald Cobblepot, the unusual young man, who was to become his best friend in College, he was a brilliant mathematician, but his real bent, as it were, was for science, technology and design. His Father had stumbled on the, as yet, secret development of computers quite by accident, through a friend, a fellow inventor, who was exploring that field at the time. Knowing he had not long to live, he shared his discovery with the young Lucius, in such a way, that left him thoroughly intrigued with the possibilities, that such technology could open up, and offer to the world.

Like Oswald Cobblepot, Lucius Fox had become an ardent humanitarian towards the close of his High School years, and was revved up and ready to go, by the time he entered what was a specialist Technical College, to explore ways in which technology could be best used to improve people's quality of life, at every level. He had a real vision for the most incredibly diverse use of, not only computers, but a wide range of computer-related technology and design. For instance, he was intrigued by the potential for robotics and automated technology. Lucius would complement Oswald perfectly. All they had to do was to meet, and that they did !

- Why hello, my name is Oswald Cobblepot.

- Hello. My name is Lucius Fox.

It was a brief meeting !

In the end, it was the fact that they both tended to sit in the same spot, while eating in the College Canteen, that brought them together. Computers...automation...humanitarian ideals...two individuals rejected by the society they were striving to serve. They were kindred spirits ! They were made for each other !

They became friends. They got to know each other well. Though Lucius had come to appreciate quite early on, that there was a rough edge to Oswald, a side to him that he tried to keep hidden, and managed to, at least most of the time ! For Oswald could have a temper, and, admittedly very rarely, it erupted now and again !

Their friendship blossomed, and so did their dream..., to set up a business together, Humanitec ! They were both Triple A Grade students with a vision, that far outstripped that of any of their Professors or Tutors. The world was their oyster !

And then..., after what he first saw as a chance meeting with a passing acquaintance at a party, and subsequently, passing out on the floor, Lucius found himself the subject of a drug bust investigation ! Apparently, an incriminating photograph had been taken. And yet, for some reason he couldn't at the time explain, everything was kept very hush hush. He was somewhat quietly released on bail, pending trial. Lucius, realising that his career in the technology business could be over before it had begun, felt he could tell no one, not even his best friend.

And Oswald had his own concerns. At first, it started very gradually, then as a steady stream. Whether it would be a phone call, or a personal visit, suddenly he was being courted by young heirs to vast fortunes, young Assistant Chief Executives from big businesses looking to recruit the leading names in Computer Technology and know-how, and all, every last one, his former persecutors from Gotham High !

Irony of ironies, he thought. Here we go again, he thought. They need me again, he thought. He took the most perverse satisfaction turning them down, one by one, with a bitterness and anger he would always solely reserve for his erstwhile enemies. Oswald loved the word 'Erstwhile'!

But, just when his hitherto unremitting thirst for revenge seemed at last to be abating, and when that sense of satisfaction was bringing a sense of happiness back into his life, two great blows were to shatter Oswald's dreams, all over again.

The next time the two friends met, Lucius dropped a bombshell.

- Oswald, I don't know quite how to put this, but...hell, I better just come straight out and tell you anyway ... I can't go into business with you. I've been offered a very lucrative deal with a company called Weaponstech, and it was an offer that I simply couldn't refuse !

The Company had big important contracts with the Government. These contracts were vital to the country's National Security, and so was Lucius himself, apparently. If he agreed to accept their offer of a job, arrangements could be made with the State Department, and his felony forgotten. It was as simple as that.

- But why ? I would have thought that Hell itself would freeze over, before you'd be prepared to fit even a screw into a weapon !

- Oswald, my friend, I'm afraid it's all top secret. We get our College Degrees next week, and I start the next day. I'm sorry, Oswald.

And so, not for the first time in this little man's life, he was absolutely devastated. He felt betrayed. He resented Fox. He was relying on their joint savings to open up an initially private little advice and repair business, before setting out on their quest to change the world for the better, and make a decent living too !

However, despite reckoning that his chances of securing a sizeable investment loan would be absolutely nil, having firmly shut the door in the faces of his 'Erstwhiles', and in no mood to return to them 'cap in hand,' Oswald Cobblepot was absolutely dumbfounded one day to find himself leaving the First Gotham Bank with a loan great enough to start a full-blown computer and software business !

- I see you're looking for a loan to set up a business that will design and maintain computers. Well this Bank is poised, even as we speak, to make the switch to computers, but we can't find a business to deal with. Why, yes, you're just the man we need. I'll draw up the Investment Loan now….. (And a few moments later) Here 's the loan, now let's do business !

Hardly devastating news, I probably hear you say, and you'd be right. In fact things just got better and better for the brand new Humanitec ! Word soon spread amongst Gotham's other Banks, which were also looking to modernize. This led to more contracts and more investment loans ! Then, what he had always wanted, a contract with Gotham General Hospital ! First of all ,it would only be administrative. The deal was this. Oswald would offer the General a cut price deal, on the condition that the not insignificant savings on Administrative Records costs would be directed exclusively to patient care.

This way, he could feel that, at long last, his computer expertise would directly benefit people's health care ! The next stage involved consulting with surgeons and other specialists in the field of medicine, to see how computerization might revolutionize the whole process of health care at the coal face, as it were ! And these consultations were indeed bearing fruit. At long last, he was fulfilling the commitment asked of him by his Father.

Oswald Cobblepot was now heading up his own burgeoning Information Technology company ! But not for long ! Now for the devastating part. Back came the ' Erstwhiles ' again. They were headhunting again. They were looking for Oswald and his expertise again. And Oswald, politely this time, said 'no' …, again.

Only it would be different this time. For some of the biggest Corporate Investors in the banks, which had invested in him, were the fathers of the very people he had shunned ! In an arrangement with the Banks, they bought up all the shares in Humanitec, and, on one fateful afternoon, ousted Oswald ! For this poor self-made, self-effacing, would-be tycoon, business success was a case of ' Now you see it now you don't !' The headhunters had finally come hunting for his head, literally ! One of the ' Erstwhiles ' threw a photograph on the table as they broke the news. It was a copy of the photo taken of him looking like a penguin, all those years ago ! Now, piled one on top of the other, were reason upon reason to seek revenge on Gotham's sporting, cultured and financial breed ! His repressed desire to avenge rejection by the football fraternity, and his ritual humiliation multiplied tenfold. He looked hard at that photograph, and a perverse idea began to circulate throughout his mind.

The night of the now infamous Prom, Oswald must have thought that, short of killing or physically wounding him, these ' Erstwhiles ' couldn't possibly have caused him greater grief or pain. That night those so-called cultured young men had stolen his dignity. That day they had stolen his very dreams !


	6. Chapter 6: Wayne's World (The Batling)

Wayne 's World

( The Batling )

By Brian Mark

Bruce Wayne was born into a multi-millionaire business empire, the only child of Tom and Martha Wayne. By the time that he would finish High School, he would be a billionaire !

Tom and Martha had met at Gotham High. Martha Langfield had begun her time there late, when her family moved into the big city, leaving their country farm. She was two years Tom's junior. They met in the High School Library. Tom was there with his best friend, Harvey, who, now that I come to think of it, was the first to notice this beautiful girl studying at one of the tables.

It was Harvey who first introduced himself, in the hope that long awaited romance might have finally come knocking at his door. Things seemed to be going rather well. Then Tom joined them, and all of a sudden the tenor changed, and Martha's attention was entirely diverted to Tom and to everything he said.

Harvey would always believe that the young Martha had known about Tom's wealthy and successful background before their fateful meeting, adding one more reason for him to be a little jealous of his best friend, and eventually come to resent him, but nothing could be further from the truth. For it was Martha, who had thought her family was more successful than Tom 's, as they sat together in the library that day.

They fell in love, and despite the problems caused by Tom's early military training and the subsequent separation involved, they were eventually to marry and live together in the family quarters on base. Given the sensitive and highly dangerous nature of his work, towards the end of his military career, they had purposefully delayed having children. Tom had turned his back on a multi-million dollar business to pursue a career in the Army, but, following the sudden death of his father, he decided to leave and take command of a different operation ! He was now Chief Executive Officer of Wayne Enterprises, and not long after, little Bruce was born !

The earliest recollection, Bruce would have of his father, was when he was about six. He had just been subjected to an act of bullying by a bigger and older boy at school, called Jack, and had been crying in his room. His Father had comforted him. He hadn't told him off for crying. When Bruce had stopped, Tom Wayne simply brought his Son down into an area of the garden, and showed him a few simple, but very effective, moves in the art of self-defence !

- If he tries it again, son, and goes to hit you, allow his weight to carry him forward, get behind him a bit, and push him hard in the same direction. It works every time !

And he demonstrated it again and again. The next day, Jack tried it on again, and sure enough, he tried to hit young Bruce. Only this time, he got the shock of his life. It was like the little weed, he had bullied the day before, had turned into a Ninja ! 'Crazy Jack', as he was known, ended up, face down in amongst a bunch of trash cans ! Bruce now felt very good about himself, Jack quite the opposite, but he never picked on him again, nor did anyone else in his year at school ! Only later on in life would their paths cross again.

He had earlier memories of his mother of course, for she had always been at hand, and had looked after him from birth. No Nannies ! And then, there was Alfred. Although Alfred Pennyworth was to become the Manor Butler, Bruce first remembered him as the Family Chauffeur ! And, for some reason as yet unknown to him, his Father never called him Alfred, but Mac !

In fact, Tom Wayne had offered his former mentor an opportunity to make a life for himself in America, in return for his services as Bruce's Bodyguard ! That, and a life in the luxurious surroundings of Wayne Manor, together with enough money for him to acquire and expand vast collections of paintings, antiques and rare plants and trees. For Alfred 'Mac' Pennyworth was a fairly unobtrusive, cultured mix of Englishman and Scot !

He had also overseen the security measures taken in the Manor, following the now infamous incendiary attacks that had beset some of the wealthiest homes in Gotham, again when Bruce was around six years old.

Suddenly an emergency elevator was fitted, especially for Great Aunt Harriot, who also lived with the Waynes. This elevator could travel at reasonable speed, straight down into a special cellar, next to a large cave, built especially for the purpose. But Bruce's absolute favourite was the secret escape pole, hidden behind a false bookshelf in the Manor Study, which led to another emergency cellar ! There was a button, hidden in a small bust of William Shakespeare, on his father 's desk. Pressing this activated the emergency exit !

He would enjoy nothing more than to play on the pole ( when his parents weren't looking of course ! Mind you, Alfred knew. Alfred seemed to know everything ! ), and secretly make his way back up again, and then repeat the process !

In fact, it was while he was in the cellar that Bruce Wayne, the boy, had his very first encounter with the little creature, that would ultimately define Bruce Wayne the man. He had used the pole so much, in such a short period of time, that the security lighting hadn't come on. He had exhausted the emergency batteries. Bruce was really startled by a fluttering noise in the dark. This was followed by a series of eerie shrieks. He was really scared, and reached frantically for the manual light switch on the wall next to the pole. The lights came on gradually in stages.

The first things he could see were rather indistinct shadows and silhouettes against one cellar wall. As the lights activated fully, the creatures panicked, as they were blinded by the light ! Bruce could plainly see that they were bats. Though he had been clearly frightened by them in the dark, he wasn't the least bit afraid of them in the light. But, out of consideration for them, he turned the lights off again, even though he was really scared of the dark, and then noticed that they must have gone. He turned the lights on and they had vanished !

Suddenly, for Bruce, the Bat had become a mystery creature. It was tiny and entirely harmless, but had scared him. He couldn't see in the dark, but they had somehow been able to see, and escape ! He investigated further, and discovered a narrow fissure in the cellar wall. The next day he brought a flashlight with him and shone it in through the crack, and, lo and behold, there was beyond the fissure a vast, dark cave full of bats, sleeping and sheltering from the bright summer sun !

Bruce was to become so intrigued by the bats, that he looked to find out as much as he could about them. His parents allowed him to use his Great Aunt's Elevator to gain access to the cellar system. He was even allowed to have a small room in the Manor, set aside for his very own bat enclosure, keeping a few of the bats he would catch in the cellar on a rotation basis, in a specially lit, dark room, for him to enjoy the company of his new found friends. It never ceased to amaze him, how friends of his, who came to visit, were absolutely terrified of bats ! Boys who were really tough, and feared no man, would cower in fear, if he let them loose to fly around the room !

And so that had been the first of two great defining moments in his early life, a really happy one. The second doesn't really bear thinking about, a really sad one.

By the time Bruce was ten years old, it was like he had three parents, Martha, Thomas and Alfred. Alfred was indeed like a Father to him, for it was Alfred who would drive him to school and pick him up most days. And Alfred had taught him how to better climb trees and the rock formations, some of which towered within the boundaries of the Manor. Bruce loved to climb the rocks and the trees. Alfred pointed out that the best natural climber in the world was the monkey, and that it had remarkably strong hands. This was it's secret. He helped Bruce to develop strong hands, and to become an adept climber by the age of ten ! By the time he was eleven, he would have none.

One cold December evening, his Father was leaving to go to a concert he had especially sponsored, a big charity event to raise awareness about the plight of orphans in Somalia, where he had served. His mother had been due to attend with him, only to have had to change her plans the day before. And yet, at the last moment, she was able to attend after all. Bruce remembers even to this day how beautiful and striking she looked, as she left with his Father. Alfred would normally have accompanied them to such well publicised events, in his capacity as bodyguard, but he was visiting family in Scotland at the time.

Bruce went to bed as usual that night. Aunt Harriot saw to that. When he woke up the next morning, she had to break the tragic news to her Great Nephew… There had been a robbery outside the theatre, after the Gala. No one saw what had happened, but his Mother and Father had both been shot. Neither had survived.

As much as he loved his Great Aunt, there was one person that he needed more, Alfred. A few days later, he arrived back from Scotland, and embraced him like a son. It was to be Alfred's hand he would be holding throughout the day of his Parents' Funeral.

Over the next weeks, then months, he would visit Alfred's private apartments in the Manor, and was made as welcome there as he once was in his parents' rooms. His abiding memories of those days were the radio and computer equipment piled high in one corner of the room, and how they might be both involved in great lighthearted conversation, when his Bodyguard's attention would suddenly be distracted by beeping noises and flashing lights. Page upon page of computer data would rapidly fill up his computer screen, and he would have to say :

- Bruce, I really am sorry but something very important has come up. Away off to your bedroom now. I'm afraid I have work to do.

And then, as if it hadn't been bad enough losing his Parents, suddenly Alfred was gone. Just like that. Oh Aunt Harriot explained as best she could, that he had suddenly been taken ill, and was in hospital, but, when Bruce asked if he could go and visit, there would be an awkward silence, before she would simply reply:

- No Son, I'm afraid you can't, it's just not possible, and that's that.

This was indeed a wilderness period for Bruce, one that lasted for the best part of a year, when one day he heard the sound of a car drive up to the main door. Then he heard Aunt Harriot shout out:

- Bruce, Oh Bruce, why look who it is ! We have a special visitor today.

It was Alfred, much thinner than he remembered, and a lot slower in speech, but it WAS Alfred ! He gave his former protector a big hug, that was only half returned in kind, but it WAS Alfred. He hardly spoke, he was still weak after his time in hospital, but within a week, or so it seemed to Bruce, he was back to his usual self again, and many wonderful years in this special relationship would follow, only this time he returned to the service of Wayne Manor as it's Butler, not it's Bodyguard !


	7. Chapter 7: Davis and Salina Kyle

Davis And Salina Kyle

by Brian Mark

Davis Kyle, like Tom Wayne and one or two others in his year at Gotham High, had been born a multi-millionaire. His Father had made his fortune in property and land deals. Funnily enough, the wealthy background of the 'Jet Set ' students didn't so much guarantee them select and special status in the school, rather the opposite, if anything. For, more often than not, they would be the object of jealousy, from both tutors and fellow students alike.

He was the eldest of four children. He had three sisters. But, unlike the two boys whose friendship he craved the most, Tom Wayne and Harvey Dent, his was to be an uneventful and relatively insignificant passage through High School. He wasn't nearly as good looking as they were, and was labeled as the 'year nerd' at an early stage of his academic career. His first real friend had been Oswald Cobblepot, who, very kindly offered him help with his mathematics, when he would fall behind.

But, as was the case with Oswald Cobblepot, on a few occasions, when he became the object of ridicule, he would find in Harvey and Tom champions, who were prepared to risk their own hard earned popularity and status, amongst a small number of their fellows, in order to defend his dignity. However, he never quite managed to penetrate their inner circle of friends, and could only realistically rely on Oswald for friendship.

The one aspect of his life and character, that was to define Davis, was to be his love for animals, especially endangered ones. Right from the very start of his time in Gotham High, if there had been a stray dog or cat around, then, sure enough, he would be the one to go and pick it up, offer it a little comfort and reassurance, and then, probably, half his lunch ! He would bring pet frogs, mice and even crickets to school. This would buy him a little bit of popularity, temporarily, amongst his peers, but it was always short lived.

When he finally graduated, he had already made the decision, that the world of animals, and not people, would be the world for him. They always made more sense to Davis than people, certainly the people he had known, and so, he decided to make Africa his university of choice. Like Tom Wayne, he, too, wouldn't enter, in any way immediately, into the Family Business. Rather he wanted to see something of the world outside America first, and broaden his horizons. Ironically, it was to be this decision, that was to occasion the first real moment, when he sensed real respect from Tom and Harvey !

- Well, good for you Davis. At least I'm not the only multi-millionaire this year to be bucking the trend, and making my own way in life, said Tom.

- Yeah, man, and it's likely to be really dangerous too ! Respect, man, respect ! Harvey added.

There would be more to follow, as we shall see.

To be fair to his Father, Davis did find in him someone who was prepared to support him in his conservationist endeavours. Davis had been able to persuade him to set aside an area of land on their estate to provide breeding space for some endangered species of apes and monkeys. And his Father was prepared to fully fund his years in the African Jungle and Bush.

And it was while investigating and documenting the lives of animals in their wild and natural habitat, that he was to meet and then marry the most beautiful woman in the world. Eat your heart out, Tom and Harvey ! To Priscilla, Davis mightn't have been the most handsome guy in the world, but he was the most caring and sensitive. She, too, had dedicated her life to the African Wild, and found in Davis the most incredible kindred spirit and soul mate !

They soon married, and together pursued an attempt to establish a Safari Park, to protect locally endangered wildlife from a growing army of property developers, who were buying up vast areas of land, to sell as farms to the local native tribes people at exorbitant rates. But, as a result of poaching, which Davis always suspected as being sponsored by the Developers themselves, they both decided to transfer the location of the Park to America.

Not long before, his Father had died suddenly, and, even though he had divided up the Family Estate equally amongst his children in terms of land, he had, nonetheless, entrusted the lion's share of the financial inheritance to Davis. And so, Gotham's nationally renowned Safari Park was born !

- Hey, Priss, that was really nice of them.

- Nice of who, Darling ?

- Harvey Dent and Tom Wayne, two old school friends of mine. They sent me congratulations cards from Somalia !

Not long after the Park was opened, little Salina was born, the absolute picture of her mother ! Davis thought that life simply couldn't get any better than this. It was so satisfying to be involved in conservation, and, at the same time, to afford the opportunity to the public, to be able to see the animals roaming free in conditions that closely resembled where they had come from, not to mention the educational and research programmes involving schools and universities !

Yet Davis was to be denied the joy of many years with his beautiful wife, and Salina with her beautiful mother, when, after a brief trip to Africa, to pick up a replacement rhino for their small herd, she contracted a rare form of malaria, which robbed her of her life, just days after returning home. Davis would have to bring up Salina on his own.

Salina Kyle would have only the vaguest memories of her mother, but was the spitting image of her in every way, even down to her deep love for animals and a concern for their welfare ! She would become both an ardent environmentalist, as well a conservationist. From an early age, as early as she could remember, she was involved in the care of even the most dangerous of the animals. And, by the age of nine, she was given a not insignificant responsibility for the animals, that had always been her favourites, the big cats !

For years, she had learned to observe their behaviour, both in the Park and on safari with her beloved Father in Africa. Indeed, they were to make many trips there, and Salina was to discover much, not only about the Continent's animals, but also the culture and practices of it's peoples.

And yet, there was another love in Salina's life, and nothing whatsoever to do with Nature. It was gymnastics ! Her Father offered her every encouragement, converting a large room in their Manor into a private gymnasium for his daughter, and very soon she was a junior champion several times over. In fact, by the time she reached the age of sixteen, she had been selected to represent her country in the next Olympic Games !

Until tragedy struck once more ! The family had already been coming under pressure, ironically, from property developers, the now infamous Property Cartel. Two of her Aunts had decided to sell their land and to 'up sticks'. The third, though reluctant to sell to the same developers, suffered a severe financial setback, that she would never discuss, even with her brother, Davis, and soon she, too, sold up and moved away. This was prime real estate, ideal for new luxury homes, apartments and business tower blocks !

Extreme pressure was applied to Davis to sell the Safari Park. Business, though not poor, wasn't quite as good as it once had been. People didn't want to see wild animals in the shadow of luxury apartments, as you can imagine. Davis had sunk every last bit of available liquid capital into establishing it and funding the educational end of things, and the funds were running dry. And the Cartel had the muscle to pressurize the Banks into refusing him any bridging loan. Keeping it a secret from Salina, he was seriously worried that they might lose the Park. This was his very life !

Davis had just celebrated his daughter's sixteenth birthday and the accompanying news of her selection for the Olympics Team, when, driving along a cliff-top road, on his own one evening, his car mysteriously veered off the road, killing him instantly, as it crashed onto the rocks below !

Controversy surrounded the incident. Was it suicide ? Had he been drinking ? Had there been another car involved ?

Salina was totally devastated, not just at the sudden tragic loss of her Father, but at the loss of the Safari Park she had loved so much from childhood. It was to be a double blow, that was to have far-reaching consequences, not just for her, but for nearly every property developer in Gotham City !

As the developers, themselves, arrived to oversee the dismantling of the Park, Salina, who had to be involved with the safe relocation of the big cats, would never forget the totally cynical disregard they showed for her cats, poking and prodding at them, deriding them, and, almost in the same breath, deriding the memory of her beloved Father. One of them, the young Cranberry Stubbs, made this suggestion to another young friend, Kaufmann Burns:

- Hey, Kaufmann, take your belt off.

- Excuse me ?

- Your belt...lend me your belt for a minute.

Whereupon he took his own belt off, and fastened it to his friend's, using it as a whip, beating the big cats and pretending to be a Lion Tamer !

- Hey, pretty cool, eh, Kaufmann ?

- Why yeah, Cranberry, that is so cool man, so cool. Hey, let me have a go ! ( Thrashing towards the cats ) Hey, this is really awesome, man !

- Hey, leave those cats alone !Salina was insensed.

- Hey, Girl, cool it, Girl, cool it. we are waiting for the cat woman to arrive.

- That would be me.

- Hey, aren't you a little young to be a cat woman ?

- I am the 'cat woman', as you so crudely put it !

All the animals were sold and successfully relocated to other parks around the country, all except for a number of the cats Salina had cared for. Kyle Manor still remained in the Family's hands. Davis had somewhat mysteriously altered his Will just weeks before, leaving the Manor and all its enclosed grounds to Salina, together with a relatively modest investment fund, that would be sufficient in the financial upkeep of the property. No one could touch it. His daughter's welfare was secure, and his daughter wanted to maintain some link with her Parents' heritage and the life she had shared with her Father, her big cats ! So she maintained a mini park, as it were, in the grounds of Kyle Manor !

It wouldn't be long before Salina was to discover the role property developers, and the Cartel, had played in the demise of the Family's Safari Park and Estate. Their behaviour towards her cats, that day, would dictate the nature of the revenge to be wrought in her Father's name ! And that term the 'Cat Woman' stuck in her head, too !

- They'll wish that they had never tangled with the Kyles, she told her lions, panthers and tigers one day, and it will certainly not have been the last time they ever set eyes on you, my great big little sweethearts !


	8. Chapter 8: The Penguin Strikes Back !

The Penguin Strikes Back !

by Brian Mark

Although Oswald Cobblepot was incandescantly angry with life, and some aspects of Gotham life in particular, he was also very depressed. How often angerand depression go together, and how often the psychologists will tell us so ! He had finally been broken. Life had broken him.

And yet, there was also something rather comic about Oswald.

- ( Answering the phone one day ) Aw, ... hello Mom...Aw, you know, .. I have my bad days, ... and my very bad days.

But that didn't mean that he was prepared to stay broken. And his burning desire for revenge would play an integral part in his attempt to become whole again. Maybe it might have made him just a little twisted, but he would still be whole again !

Before Oswald vacated his business premises at Humanitec, he made a point of withdrawing as much money from the accounts as he could ( his bank manager proved more than sympathetic in this regard !) and taking as many of the computers as he could !

This, together with a not insubstantial amount of personal savings, would form the basis of the campaign of revenge he would wage on all the interests, in any way associated with the injustices, to which he had been subjected !

He spent some of these resources on cosmetic surgery, ... on a nose job...not to have it shortened, but to have it lengthened !

He would have himself several costumes made, all based around the way so many among Gotham's young cultured elite had made him look all those years ago, on the night of his Prom. Pink Top Hat, pink and black pinstripe coat and trousers, white shirt, black and white spats and a cigarette holder with dummy cigarette ( For Oswald didn't smoke ! ), O yes, and the monacle he had started to wear at college, of course ! There were also some variations on the theme, for when he felt like a bit of a change !

Quite wisely, he had soon realised that his was a campaign so vast and complicated, that he could never hope to wage it on his own. He would need to recruit a team ! He would call it his Football Team !

Prior to the hostile take-over of his business, Oswald had started up and sponsored a private Football and Netball School for boys and girls who, like him, had been rejected, for all the wrong reasons, by their respective school teams and sports coaches. Only the tubby, the tall and lanky, the very short or thin, and the less than good-looking could join. They loved it, and most began to excel, much to the appreciation of their parents. They had all loved Oswald.

In fact, on one occasion, a rather impressive, well-built young man came looking to be part of the School. Said Oswald:

- Sorry kid, you are far too strong and good-looking to join !

Some of the oldest members of the School were so incensed at the fact that he would have to close it, and the way he had been treated, that he found in them all too willing members of his 'Team'. Others, who had been rejected by Gotham Society, included some Japanese, who had suffered prejudice after the War, poor Afro-Americans, homosexuals, those born with Giantism and Dwarfism, the facially scarred, the very over-weight, the scrawny and the Irish !

As much as possible, Oswald would look to use large hangar-like buildings as a hideout, so that they could play football ! Oswald really loved to play football ! And he had a girlfriend, too, the large and curvy, Molly Brown. Molly wasn't her real name. He called her that, because he thought she was unsinkable ! Molly was one of the first members of the Football Team, and was very good for Oswald.

Finally, D-Day arrived. That was what he called it anyway. Maybe he was subconsciously resurrecting a chapter in his Father's heroic past, but, like all those football plays of his, it was meticulously planned, as we will see. And Oswald had employed some of the more irregular talents of the ex-con elements in his Team, like picking locks, for instance ! The targets, the Football fraternity, Oswald's old football coach, now permanently on the Giant's staff, and a few of the 'Erstwhiles', associated with his Prom humiliation and the hostile takeover... O yes, and some of the rather hollow, thrill-and-money-seeking young females, attracted like magnets to money and stardom !

And so the scene was set. It was the night of a big Football Game, the Gotham Giants versus the Metropolis Minotaurs, an occasion made all the more significant as it was the first night the Giants would use their new computerised giant scoreboard and advertising monitors around the stands, these the gift of some of the sponsors from the new Humanitec, who would be present on the night !

- Let the fun begin ! Meh meh meh meh meh ... ( Oswald was already getting into character ! )

The Giants were the first to score, but the points went to the Minotaurs instead ! The home crowd are incensed. But the Metropolis fans think this is very funny, as do a lot of the television audience, and as does Oswald. Those on the console try to rectify the fault, as well as technicians from his old business, but to no avail. The Minotaurs score, and their points are recorded as norma, but each time the giants score, their points go to the Visitors !

- ( TV Commentator ) In all my years of broadcasting, Dan, I have never seen anything quite like this !

Then, towards the end of the game, the advertising monitors momentarily go blank, then up comes the pictures of Oswald on his Prom Night, tied to a post and covered in paint ! Then pictures of Oswald today, in his new costume.

- ( Oswald, over the intercom ) Support your local Penguin meh meh meh...the real provider of tonight's scoreboard and advertising services, ah ! ... A special greeting goes out to Crawford Spratt, Cadbury Hawkes, Press Gutter, Cameron Scrape and Caspar Furey, all of whom, I believe, we are honoured to have with us this evening. On a rather personal note, I'd like to express to them a profound debt of gratitude. They made me the man I am today !

Meanwhile, a number of his Team start tapping on the windows of the high class cabs and private cars, to be used by stars from the Giants, his old coach and so on. Some of the drivers are black, one Japanese and some Irish ! The following is but one example of a conversation 'twixt Team Member and Chauffeur:

- Say, how would you like a decent game of football yourself, then a night of wine women and song, in return for the use of the vehicle of course ? Don't worry, you won't get into any trouble. We'll tie you up and leave you where people will quickly find you, and make it look like we hijacked the car ! Let's give some of these guys a lesson !

- Hey, that sure sounds good to me !

Then, on the scoreboard and the monitors, there appear the words BOMB ALERT ! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY CALMLY TO THE EXITS. THANKYOU ! There is organised panic all around the stands, with the stewards controlling things, but just about ! The owners of the Giants are furious with the Sponsors from Humanitec, but all have to make their way out, and to the vehicles that await them !

- Right there, Uncle Tom, step on it !

- OK Paddy, let's get out of here !

- OK Nip, let's go !

Each time, the real drivers turn round, much to the shock of the occupants. On go the automatic security locks, and each target is brought to a piece of waste ground, tied to a post and pink die poured over their heads !

Says each member of Oswald's Team:

- We didn't want to use paint, you see. Its dangerous !

Then, the necessary photographs are taken, to be published in the Gotham Journal the next day !

The female members of the Team use pink mascara on the girls' faces, and nail polish on their dresses, and confiscate their high heel shoes, then pour water over them.

- ( Molly Brown ) So many girls like you, over the years, have called me cheap, honey. Well, I'll show you who's cheap ! It doesn't come any cheaper than water, girl !

When it comes to the female associates of the men in question, one, significantly, is specifically spared the ordeal of trial by mascara, one Belinda Gordon, much to the suspicious unease of one Molly Brown !

Meanwhile, all the poor underpaid and derided drivers are having the time of their lives playing football, and enjoying the company of the Penguin's female Team Members. Nothing too untoward, you understand ! Oswald had his standards and a reputation to maintain ! Suffice to say, some phone numbers are exchanged !

Then, at the close of the evening, everything is made to look as if the 'Poor Drivers' were forcibly removed from their cars, and tied up by the Penguin's Gang. They had had a ball !

Lots of other capers, 'a la Penguin, were to ensue, all directed against Gotham's corrupt elite, but, alas, too many to catalogue in this saga of stories ! Save to say, that none ever quite managed to live up to the finesse and precision of this first foray into the world of Oswald's revenge !


	9. Chapter 9: Doctor Viktor Fries

Doctor ViKtor Fries

By Brian Mark

Viktor Fries was born in the village of Oberndorf, Austria, to Catholic parents, but had been orphaned tragically, when only eight weeks old, when his parents were both killed in an avalanche, while out skiing. He was brought up by his widowed Grandmother, originally Jewish, but who had 'converted' to Catholicism when she married his Catholic Grandfather. After his death, she had secretly reverted to Judaism, and, again in secret, had the young Viktor circumcised and dedicated to her God.

Quite graciously, she would allow the young Viktor to choose for himself which path to follow, but , despite the fear of anti- Jewish prejudice, Viktor would show a marked bent towards his Grandmother's secret faith. Her father had been a celebrated Chemist, and, in private, she was just as capable. As a woman, she would never be accepted locally in that vein. Her eldest Son, Viktor's Father, had also followed in that tradition, as would Viktor ! Only, he managed to master the Holy Trinity of science, Physics, Biology and Chemistry, and would achieve the title of Doctor in all three disciplines ! Catholicism wasn't exactly the greatest supporter of science in those days, but there was an innate tradition for learning in the Jewish tradition, indeed a thirst for knowledge, and he was able to sit under some of the finest scientific minds in the whole of Austria, a country which, with its mountainous beauty, he loved with a passion.

One field in particular fascinated him. It never ceased to amaze him, how plants, animals and even human beings reacted to the freezing cold temperatures around him, especially when an animal or a person was hurt. It seemed to Viktor, that it was indeed an advantage to suffer injury in the freezing cold. Cryogenics, this was to be his chosen field. He had had a rather uneventful childhood. There were few children of his own age, growing up in Oberndorf, and the fact, that he was an orphan ,caused most of those, that there were, to distance themselves from young Viktor. In fact, most of his most significant social contacts were with those of his Grandmother's generation.

One thing for certain there was, however. Viktor Fries was growing up, when German and Austrian Science was at its zenith. The question was soon to be posed, however, what particular direction was it going to follow, when it came to its particular use ? For we are, of course, talking about Nazism here, and the terrible dilemmas facing the German Speaking Scientific Community under Adolf Hitler.

Initially when they came to power, despite the personal distaste for Nazis, and a fear of their Anti-Semitic rhetoric, the shackles placed, hitherto, on science by a rural Catholic culture, were now off under Hitler. Science, and therefore Scientists, flourished, as the doors were now flung wide open to every kind of scientific endeavor. But, therein lay the problem ! Catholic Scientists had always been critical of any way, in which fellow scientists might try to ' play God.' This was exactly what Nazi Science was to be all about !

They were particularly interested in his early research on cryogenics, the idea being that Party Members might be able to cheat the onset of old age, by the freezing process, then awaken in a Nazi Golden Age, when the effects of old age would have been conquered, and a much longer life could be guaranteed !

For Viktor, still in his early twenties, when the Anschluss with Germany came, it seemed, that this was his great worth to the Nazis, a worth that, perhaps, had caused them to be somewhat less than thorough, when investigating his past, for evidence of Jewish ancestry. But they were, nonetheless, aware of his opposition to the Party, and, therefore, applied leverage of the most Nazi kind.

By this time, Viktor had fallen in love, and become engaged to Monika, a junior laboratory assistant at the University of Vienna. She was summarily whisked away during the night, imprisoned in a concentration camp, and kept alive for as long as Viktor co-operated with them in all their various scientific endeavors.

At one point, he was briefly recruited to produce a form of cyanide gas, to be used ' i the Control of Rodent Pests.' But Viktor had already heard the rumours about the use to which cyanide gas was actually applied, and he deliberately used an out-of-date additive to the only consignment he handled, rendering it totally ineffective. He was later to discover that the lives of thousands of Jewish women and children were saved, since it took the Authorities at several Camps months to be able to order in replacement supplies !

He was also coerced into working on the Army's Automatic Weapons programme, designing and constructing prototype weapons, that would operate efficiently in severe Russian winters. Needless to say, he incorporated the occasional little flaw here and there in the overall designs !

Other examples, in his private campaign of subterfuge and sabotage, included 'mistakes' in the exact mix of chemicals in the manufacture of artillery shells and the fuel for V2 Rockets !

But it was to be Viktor's versatility, that would occasion him to find himself at the heart of the most dangerous weapons program of all, the development of an Atomic Bomb. Viktor, himself, still claims to this day, that he and a select group of dedicated scientists around him, could have been the first to win that deadly race. Even though they all felt very much German, and feared the doom and destruction of their homeland by the Allied Powers, they strove to avoid the doom and destruction of the World ! Together they sabotaged their own programs and calculations, in such a subtle way, as to disguise the true nature of their intent. How many millions of lives they may have saved !

Then, one day, in their Top Secret Laboratory, as the War was coming to its close, in burst a group of specially selected American soldiers !

- Are you Doctor Viktor Fries ?

- I am, Ja.

- You are hereby under arrest, by order of the President of the United States, and are to accompany me to our nearest Headquarters !

Some strange arrest ! For, after a short period of intensive interrogation and interviews, Fries spent the last few weeks of the War in a luxury mansion in Allied Occupied West Germany. In the course of his debriefings, he had expressed his deep concern for the safety of his fiancee, and had informed his benevolent 'captors ' of the last known camp, where she had been incarcerated. The Americans had made it a number one priority to locate her, and secure her safe return kto Viktor as part of an arrangement under the terms of Operation Paper Clip, whereby many of Germany's top scientists could be secreted away to the United States, and offer their services to the Government, in return for immunity from any form of prosecution.

Within a few weeks, Viktor Fries was driven to a special hospital created for the survivors of Hitler's Death Camps, and there was reunited with a woman he simply did not recognize. Highly, highly emaciated, and bearing the scars of surgical procedures, performed by fellow scientists, it was Monika...it was Monika.

You can only imagine the vortex of emotions Viktor felt at that moment...

Hers would only be a partial recovery. Once she had put on enough weight, and was strong enough to travel, they both found themselves in America, where Viktor initiated a preliminary program for research into cryogenics. He and Monika were married, but, because of the nature of the experiments, which a Nazi scientist had carried out on her, it was many years before they were finally blessed with a child, a little girl they called Heidi.

Unfortunately, and tragically, their joy was to be short lived. For the exertions of carrying the child to term, and then delivering her, caused a weakening of an already weakened heart, and Monika passed away just two days later with Vikr and little Heidi in her arms.

Viktor was devastated, but, alas, even then, he did not have time to grieve, as his infant daughter was born grossly underweight, and with health problems, that would result in 'touch and go' life or death illnesses throughout her childhood, and into her teenage years. That Nazi scientist had inflicted even more heartache on his Family.

He left the Cryogenics Program to be nearer to his daughter, who required constant care on a regular basis in Gotham's Special Children's Unit at Gotham General Hospital, and took up the appointment as Head of the Science Department at Gotham High.

He would be, however, both a full time scientist, as well as a full-time tutor ! He would be a man driven. For Heidi was finally diagnosed with an incurable degenerative illness, that eventually would kill her, before she reached adulthood. It was a race against time ! Viktor was pursuing a course, where he could prepare both his and the body of his daughter, in such a way, that they could be cryogenically frozen alive, and then revived at a future date, when a cure had been found for Heidi. Then, as Viktor himself would put it,life might " restore the years that the locust had eaten."

This would involve using a mixture, an, as yet, untried formula of chemicals, to alter their blood in such a way, as to enable the freezing process to take place, without causing any lasting tissue damage, before, once and after the state of long-term frozenness was reached. For the procedure to be properly tested, he would require the assistance of the Government body he had helped to found. They worked together. Viktor felt that the research would benefit thousands of people suffering the very predicament he faced.

Word finally would reach him the day of the fateful Prom for Tom Wayne's year, that all the tests were positive, that the procedure would work, and that Fries and his Daughter should make their way to Washington immediately. As closely involved as he had been with the academic careers of all his students at Gotham High, he only had time to pack a number of implements and other equipment, and share a few last words with colleagues and students alike at the Prom, without actually saying goodbye..., and then he was gone.

At a secret location in Washington, both he and Heidi were prepared over a few days with a course of injections, and then, gradually, cryogenically frozen.

Both he and his beloved Daughter were to awake as if from a good night's sleep decades later. But, instead of being able to resume a normal life, and for Heidi to be cured of her disease, both Viktor and Heidi had to be kept in conditions, where the temperature could not be any warmer than -8 degrees centigrade ! This was a state of affairs, that he had not for one moment foreseen.

They had awoken in a military research facility, established to prepare soldiers for permanent placement in Northern Alaska, where they would guard that particular stretch of American frontier from possible Soviet invasion. The penny finally dropped for Viktor Fries. This had been the hidden agenda all along. The facility he had helped to found had discovered that there was a flaw in the formula he had created, whereby, once frozen, the body could never again be exposed to normal temperatures. They had known this a full month before facilitating the procedure he and Heidi had undergone. This discovery, however, would prove, fortuitously, to be of great benefit to cynical elements within the Government, looking to produce the perfect Arctic Super Soldier, an army of men and women able to operate comfortably in sub-zero temperatures, without constriction ! As that penny finally hit the floor, Viktor Fries let out a yell in uncontrollable despair !


	10. The Most Formative Years Of Master Bruce

Chapter Ten

The Most Formative Years Of Master Bruce

by Brian Mark

,Bruce Wayne's years at Gotham High were to prove largely uneventful, ..well, apart from a prolonged period of bullying, and a brief, but sparkling Basketball career ! He had begun his first year as an orphan. That had singled him out amongst his peers for persecution straight away ! Then, of course, he was a multi-millionaire. That didn't help either. His Great Aunt Harriot could have sent him to any one of the most prominent Private Schools in the country, but, like a number of wealthy families in Gotham, Bruce's family decided, that it was more beneficial for him to receive a more normal education, and Aunt Harriot was his family now. It is, however, debatable, whether his years in Gotham High could, in any way, be considered normal !

He was treated as a freak, by fellow students and tutors alike, not least because the young Bruce would be delivered to school every day by the World's most distinguished butler ! Most of his tutors were inherently jealous of his vast inherited wealth. Picking up on the antagonistic vibes he experienced in his first year, he shared what was happening, with the only person in the World he could share things with, his beloved Alfred.

We have already seen, how Alfred had a rather cultured side. He was also very intelligent and well-educated. He had to be, to become a Captain in the British S.A.S. ! He had both been educated about the World, and then seen it for himself, and knew the value of learning and understanding. And so, his advice to his young charge was simple:

- Work hard for all your tutors, Master Bruce. Learn everything you can, and earn their respect.

As he would say, every morning he left him off at school:

- Learn much, understand more, and grow in wisdom !

He was to become a real all-rounder, though he didn't excel in any one subject, other than, perhaps Biology, particularly Animal Biology, given the decidedly eclectic nature of the hobby he had developed as a child !

When it came to bullying, this was much more verbal and psychological, than physical. His peers had discovered early on, that the young Bruce Wayne was not to be trifled with ! He had, however entered Gotham High a rather morose and depressed young man, and little by little, became reluctant to employ the simple moves imparted to him by his late Father.

In his second year, he was roughed up a little, to put it mildly. It was blatantly obvious to Alfred, what had happened, so his faithful Butler took it upon himself to greatly expand the boy's repertoire of options self-defence-wise !

- We begin, Master Bruce, with what is commonly known as the grab block, thus called because you grab the offending fist like so ( grabbing Bruce's clenched fist. He continues to demonstrate ). Then, by applying greater and greater pressure on the said fist, you can lower the assailant gradually, and quite harmlessly to the ground, thus !... But, of course, bullies rarely act alone, and, as I too have discovered rather to my own personal detriment, they can come at you in numbers, and all of a sudden. Therefore sound evasion techniques are required !

Alfred's rather quirky turns of phrase would always make Bruce smile,and even laugh at times, something which didn't offend his Butler in the least, since this was nearly always his intention anyway !

- An instinctive, instant act of well-balanced positioning is required at all times. ( Demonstrating ) Perhaps the rock hard anchoring of the feet, while the upper body moves radically forwards ...backwards ...right...or left...thus ! In fact, you can do this, changing your physical position repeatedly, in such a way as to leave a relatively large number of assailants looking decidedly stupid and embarrassed, unable to lay so much as a glove on you. I believe that is the current idiom nowadays, young Master Bruce ! As the encounter continues, your tormentors become the object of ridicule to any passers-by. You did say, that the method of bullying they most employ is that of humiliation.

- Yes, I did say that, Alfred. Didn't I ?

Bruce had already guessed, that someone, who had once been his full-time bodyguard, would have been specially trained in the use of self-defence and weapons. It never quite escaped the young boy's notice, that Alfred, as much as he closely resembled the quintessential English Butler, actually bore secreted under his frock coat a Browning semi-automatic pistol, 9 millimeter ! Unknown to 'Young Master Bruce", Alfred also had in his possession a Heckler and Koch Mp5 Kurz Automatic Submachine Gun, that he would wear on special occasions !

How could Bruce possibly have known, that this Butler and Bodyguard combined had been a highly decorated Captain in the British S.A.S., who had distinguished himself in the course of the Unit's heroic action to end the Iranian Embassy Siege in London ! But he could definitely not have even remotely contemplated, that his dear, dear mentor was still in the employ of her Majesty's Government, undercover overseas, with a brief to be on the alert for threats to his country's interests, both at home and abroad !

Well, sure enough, within days of these lessons, Bruce had occasion to employ all the moves he had learned, in a way that totally humiliated the group of heavies concerned, evading every attempt they made to either punch or grab him, even down to the last moment, when one of them, having finally anticipated where Bruce's head was going to be, fell victim to the grab block. Down he went slowly and harmlessly to the ground, and believe you me, there were more than a few passers-by !

From now on, however, it would be the verbal and psychological tactics in the school of bullying, that would provide the young Bruce Wayne with yet another rude awakening to the harsh realities of life.

Those with a personal axe to grind, especially those Bruce had embarrassed before, the circle who liked to 'rule the roost' in his Year, the Mob, as they were called, would sabotage his satchel, or his bicycle, thereby getting their own back on him, time and time and time again.

- Alfred ?

- Yes, Master Bruce.

- Did you ever sabotage anything ?

The sense of irony certainly was not lost in the mind of Alfred 'Freddie McLeish' Pennyworth !

- In what way, young Sir ? .. I can't say that I'm exactly sure what you mean.

- Well, Uncle Harvey kind of told me, that you had been in the Army, and I just thought you might know how to sabotage things.

Once Bruce had explained the nature of the problem and the threats posed, Alfred, very cleverly, didn't exactly impart the exact ideas and techniques, used in the art of subterfuge and sabotage, certainly not for the rather basic tasks that pertained to Bruce's case. Rather, he simply shared the basic principles involved, only half-guiding the young man to conclusions, which Bruce then would be free to arrive at himself. Only later on in life, would it dawn on Bruce Wayne, that this was to mark the beginning of a process, which would ultimately lead to him becoming a tactical genius !

- What about the old 'half-cut' approach, Master Bruce ?

Well, it just so happened, that the 'Mob' loved basketball. In fact, they lived for it ! It was a real forum for all Bruce's persecutors to show off to all the thrill-seeking Cheerleaders, and to one another, in that age-old social anthropological struggle to become the Alpha Male ! Bruce wanted to get into their minds, and upset the apple-cart a little !

And, so it was, that one evening after Practice, the Mob took a bit of a tumble, ... literally ! As they were exiting the gym, each noticed that their shoes were a little loose, but none paid it any particular mind. Then, just as they were at the top of the steps, and had whistled to get the attention of the Cheerleaders, lo and behold, they all tripped, and tumbled down the steps... in front of all twenty cheerleaders ! To say that those guys were mortified would be an understatement. They picked themselves up, then their shoes, dusted themselves down, and ran as fast as they could to the bike sheds for cover. It had appeared to the, by now hysterical, group of girls, that their boyfriends had completely forgotten how to tie their shoelaces !

Also there, quite by coincidence, of course, was Bruce, to witness the whole spectacle. With an air of not insignificant satisfaction, he looked warmly and lovingly down at the penknife in his hand, the penknife that his Father had bought him for his Eighth Birthday.

He was now determined. He wanted to get into their minds !


	11. Chapter 11:While The Cat's Away !

Chapter Eleven

While The Cat's Away !

by Brian Mark

Salina Kyle was one embittered young woman, following her Father's death and the loss of their Safari Park. For some reason, the Coroner had been unusually quick to reach the verdict of suicide, as Cause of Death. Salina was curious to find out why, and would look, over the course of time, to get to the bottom of why her Father's car had left the road so suddenly that night.

But she was also plotting revenge. There might not have been the evidence, thus far, linking the Property Cartel to her Father's death, but what they had done to him was unmistakable, nonetheless. They had destroyed his life. They had destroyed hers !The Park, all gone, .. her Father gone. She would travel abroad, to Africa, and gather the resources she needed, resources that would be hard for the Authorities to trace later on, just the right type of big cats, that had a successful breeding record in the States, drugs that could induce paralysis or hallucinogenic states, techniques to help control and train the animals, the various commands in Kikuyu and Swahili, used to communicate with them, and so on. She even brought back her own personal supply of plants, that produced the toxins, which formed the basis for the drugs she had acquired.

There was only one area, in which she had been totally unsuccessful, and this was gathering together a group of people, who might assist her in her secret endeavors. But this was to change significantly, on her return journey through Eastern Europe. One of her Aunts, upon learning of her trip to Africa, had invited her to stay for a while with her, and this she did.

Her Aunt absolutely adored the Circus, and insisted that Salina accompany her to one in particular. It was her absolute favourite.

- Its my absolute favourite, she told Salina, O you have got to come along !

Circuses, and the way, that they had traditionally exploited animals, ran totally against Salina's principles, but she didn't want to offend her host, so, for the first time ever, Salina Kyle went to a circus show ! It was there that she first saw Lazlo !

Can you imagine, it was a lion-taming act ? Six clearly aggressive male lions controlled by just one man, but no ordinary man. This was a tall, imposing, strong-looking guy, with rock-like facial features, certainly someone you wouldn't like to meet on a dark night ! But it was his control over the cats that so impressed Salina, and which caused her to sit up in her seat. The only thing that she didn't like, was his use of a whip ! It disturbed her. It upset her. Whips should never be used on animals. Mind you, she did rather like the look of it. It was long and impressive !

After the show was over, she made a point of meeting up with him.

- My name Lazlo... I from Herzegovina... want to go to America some day !

- Purrfect ! She said to herself. Well let's see if we can get you a job then.

- I want to be in America !

- Yes, Lazlo. I can take you there !

- I want work with cats. Must work with big cats...that O.K. ?

- O yes, Lazlo, that is more than O.K. There is just one tiny, little thing.

- And vot is that ?

- You are never to use a whip on my animals. ...It is cruel !

- No problem... No problem.

- But that whip of yours, can I have it ? Would you give it to me ?

- No problem, Mistress Salina . My gift to you...you take me to America !

Salina finally had her team, ...Lazlo !

- O how I love this whip, Lazlo. You know things couldn't have worked out better on this trip after all. ( As she waves the whip ) Yes, it looks as if I have definitely finally ... cracked it !


	12. Ch 12: The Amazing Edouard Nikma !

The Amazing Edouard Nikma

by Brian Mark

Edouard Jean-Paul Nikma was born to Eloise and Pavel Nikma, not long after they settled in the United States. They had met, while working as Teachers in West Germany. Eloise was from the French-speaking part of the Province of Alsace-Lorraine, and Pavel from Poland, having been brought up under Soviet Russian rule, before defecting and escaping from behind the Iron Curtain to the West. Edouard had a number of brothers and sisters, some older, some younger, and they all attended the prestigious, up-market Kane's Memorial Elementary School in Gotham.

His Teacher's first impression of him in First Grade was, that he seemed exceptionally bright. He was multi-lingual for a start ! For, given the international and multi-cultural background of his family, Edouard could speak fluent English, French, German, Polish and Russian, by the time he was five years old ! None of his siblings, though multi-lingual of sorts, could ever hope to match his ability and aptitude, when it came to languages !

But all that was soon to change, as it soon became clear to her, that Edouard was falling way behind the others in his class, in Reading, Writing ( especially spelling ) and Basic Primary Mathematics. This would frustrate the young Edouard, since he felt that he could understand his Teacher perfectly. In fact, one to one, and orally, Edouard could still seem a very bright pupil indeed. Unfortunately, he suffered greatly in the School, due to the fact that his brother and sisters before him had all been really high achievers. He would be constantly adversely compared to his siblings throughout his time at Kane's.

As year followed year, the young Edouard just got further and further behind in his work, and was clearly struggling. He himself could not understand, how most of the other children had no problems with Reading, Writing and Maths. Since, for him it all seemed like Greek. Ironically, if it had been Greek, he would have excelled at that too ! When it came to factual and educational programmes at home on TV, Edouard had no problems. He drank it all in, and might even add a little thought of his own ! It was like he had a photographic memory, and yet, there was super-intelligence there too !

He didn' t like any of his Teachers much, since they all dealt with him in a condescending and disparaging manner, all, that is, except one, Deputy Vice Principal Grey. Edouard thought, that she was the best teacher in the school, as did most of the parents. It was felt, at the time, that she should have got the appointment as Principal of the School, ahead of Principal Harley. But it seemed to be the case of 'who you know, rather than what you know' there. Harley had been good friends with two leading members of the School Board of Governors, and Miss Grey had been passed over.

Well, she began to wonder whether there might be something different about Edouard, that might make it hard for him to read and write. She had expressed such thoughts to his Parents, but they seemed in some way offended at the thought, that there might be something wrong with their child. She had also gone to the Principal, but he felt, that what she was suggesting didn't make any sense at all, and that Edouard was either just lazy, stupid or both !

Well, 'push finally came to shove', when the Principal became his Teacher in his final year at Kane's. The man grew more and more impatient with him, and started to humiliate him in front of his fellow pupils. It particularly annoyed Edouard, that the Principal would call him Edward, when, in the same breath, criticizing his Reading and his Spelling !...He was E-dou-ard, ' ay - do - ar ', with a silent 'D' !...Finally, one day, matters came dramatically to a head.

- Honestly, Edward, one of us has got to be totally stupid, and it certainly is not me ! How on earth do you expect to make it to Gotham High with grades like these ? Why couldn't you be more like your Brother and your Sisters ?

The young Edouard simply stood up, the words, ' One of us is totally stupid ' ringing in his ears.

- OK Principal Harley, you have just said, that one of us is totally stupid, and that it is not you. Well, let's just see about that !

The Principal sits down in absolute shock and disbelief. Nothing like this has ever happened to him in 35 years of teaching.

- You are forever setting us challenges and questions, day after day, week after week. Now. let me set you some challenges and questions for a change ! Then we shall see who is 'totally stupid' as you put it !...Let's start with a few little riddles, ey !

I know ! What is the difference between a teacher and a steam train ?

- ( Still taken aback ) I don't know !

- A teacher will tell you to spit out your gum. But the train will say chew chew ! ( The class giggle at that one ! )...Until I am measured, I am not known, yet, how you will miss me, when I have flown. What am I, Principal Harley ?

- Until I am measured...measured...measured...no..., now hold on, give me time, give me time !

- Eh Eh ( Imitating the buzzer sound on quiz shows, when an answer is incorrect )... O how ironic, Principal Harvey, Sir, since Time, in fact, is the answer!Yes ! ( As he kicks the air ! )

Someone in the class goes, 'Wow !'

- I will always be broken, every time I am spoken. What am I Principal Harvey ? (The class giggle at Edouard's subtle corruption of the Principal's name!) ...What, Principal Harvey,... I can't hear you !... Silence is the answer, Principle Harvey, Silence, something I am getting more and more from you, if you don't mind me saying ! ( A few of the class dare to start applauding )...What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries ?

- ( Standing up ) Now come on Nikma, control yourself,...you've had your fun,.. now...

- Fun, Principal Harvey ?... I'm only getting started !...

- ( One boy pipes up with a question for Edouard ) Hey, what is the answer to the last riddle, man ?

- Why, a towel, of course ! ... Old joke !... I know, let's try a little bit of English, and some Spelling !...What English word is pronounced exactly the same, when you take away four letters, Principal Harvey ?

- ( Really rattled ) Look, sit down, Edward, I won't tell you again !

- I'm waiting for an answer, Principal Hardy, what's wrong, Principle Hardy ? This isn't exactly a Spelling Bee, you know !...Having problems ? ... The word, 'Queue' ! ( The whole class gasps ! )...Now let's try a little Mathematics ! Maybe, English isn't your strongpoint ! ( Someone in the class goes, Owch ! )

Edouard goes up to the chalkboard. Harley can't stand in his way, because, by now he is almost numb ! He starts writing up this sequence of numbers.

1

11

21

1211

111221

312211

- What's the next number in the sequence, Principal Hardy ? ( Harley goes to the board with some chalk in his hand, and tries a few quick calculations. ) Eh Eh...Sorry, Mr Principal, Sir, this is the answer. Let me explain it to you in a way, that you can understand !

13112221

Why ? Because line 2 says one 'one', to describe the number on the first line, line 3 says two 'ones' to describe the number on line 2, line four says one 'two' and two 'ones' to describe the number on line three, and so on and so on !

- My goodness...Why of course..Brilliant, quite brilliant ! Exclaimed the Principal ( under his breath ).

- Too difficult for you, Principal Hardy ?. ...Let's try the Laws of Probability !

Another boy says:

- You can not be serious, man ! )

- If your sock drawer has 6 black socks, 4 brown socks, 8 white socks and 2 red ones, how many socks would you have to pull out in the dark, to make sure you had a matching pair ? ...Come on now, I'm waiting, I'm waiting...( Harley is now really beginning to lose it, trying a complicated calculation ! ) The answer is simple, Harley. There are four colours of socks, so the answer is five, you are bound to have at least one pair the same !

- Still too difficult ?... Let's try one more problem, eh ?...You have a barrel of oil, and you have to measure out one gallon, but you only have a three gallon can and a five gallon can. How do you do it ?

- ( Now beginning to talk gibberish, but still determined to try to solve the problem )..Three gallons...let me see now...Five gallons...

- Too late ! ... Out of time !...You fill the 3 gallon can, and pour it into the 5 gallon can. Then fill the 3 gallon once again, and empty it into the 5 gallon one, until it is full. 5 gallons from 6 gallons leaves one remaining gallon in the three gallon can. Simple mathematics, Principal Hardy ! Six take away five equals one !

One final little conundrum, before I leave. A man on a camel arrives in a town on a Friday. He stays there for three days, and leaves on Friday. How come ?

- Oh, I don't know... I don't know...you win E-dou-ard,...you win...

- Why thank you Principal Harley, thank you... ( Goes to leave...stops then turns round ) ... Oh, and, by the way, the camel's name is Friday !

He leaves. The whole class erupts, and gives him a standing ovation, while Harley is a gibbering nervous wreck ! Edouard bows once or twice.

- Thank you,... thank you...You are too kind ! ( He leaves.)

One boy shouts out to him. 'One more Edouard, just one more !'

He comes back in.

- OK Here's a good one. What stinks while its alive, but smells real good, when its dead ? ... Bacon !


	13. Chapter 13: Bruce The Man

Chapter Thirteen

Bruce The Man !

by Brian Mark

I said, last time, that Bruce wanted to get into the heads of his enemies at Gotham High. Let me explain, what he had in mind !

He had always been a bit of a late developer, had Bruce. he was always amongst the smallest boys in his year, throughout his high school career, something else, that would account for the bullying. This also left him somewhat at sea, when it came to members of the opposite sex ! Of course, there was no shortage of interest in him from girls in Gotham High. Fortunately for Bruce, he was able to discern when money was more important than meaning.

All this was to change, some 15 months before his Graduation, when he was to discover, that he had a flair for basketball ! Ok, he might not have been tall, but he WAS agile, thanks to the efforts of his beloved Butler, during, what were to prove to be rather numerous lessons in the art of self-defence ! Once, his commitment to play started to grow, his constant mentor converted one of the Manor's vast rooms into a basketball court, and the rest is history !

What fuelled such a desire to excel at basketball ?

It was an opportunity to penetrate the very consciousness of the 'Mob' and register a blow against them once and for all, a chance to 'wipe the slate clean". The 'little rich runt' would supplant the prowess of even the best amongst them, and progress on to achieve record success at College Level. What is more, Bruce would invite a number of his friends, rejected by the team for no apparent reason, and help them to progress too !

In this regard, he was very much a kindred spirit of the young Oswald Cobblepot, and soon, a significant proportion of the 'Mob' had had to give way to young men, who needed no extra motivation, other than, finally being given the opportunity to prove themselves, and to play with a passion ! Now, this really got into the mind of Bruce's enemies, but there was nothing, effectively they could do about it, except wait until life after High School.

Bruce became Captain of the Team. He was just too good, ousting the School Alpha Male from the position with ease. Bruce's year as Captain was to be a record-breaking one, with Gotham High winning the National Championship for the first time in it's history ! He was easily the Team's top scorer, and had an absolute stream of female admirers. finally, Bruce made up for years of drought in that department, and there were one or two acquaintances, that were to leave there mark on the young man.

And his was also to be a very successful college career, and would leave with Firsts in Biology, Physics, Chemistry and Mathematics, together with two fellow beings, who considered themselves to be ex-girlfriends ! He also joined the College Basketball Team, and helped it reach some not insignificant local success.

Well, isn't it funny how history often repeats itself, certainly in the world of Gotham ? ! ...For, just when the Senior Executives and Trustees at Wayne Enterprises were expecting and looking forward to him joining as C.E.O. , Bruce announced his intention, not to join the Family Business, but to become a Search and Rescue specialist with Gotham's Fire and Emergency Response Unit ! Of course, His Great Aunt Harriot was very disappointed.

- Of course, I'm very disappointed, Bruce.

But, on the other hand, she was very proud of her only Great Nephew, nonetheless !

- But, on the other hand, I am very proud of my only Great Nephew, nonetheless !

Alfred, of course, well understood the young man's desire to make the world a better place, and to help people, as opposed to entering into the rather murky world of big business, a decision that his Father, Tom, had occasionally discussed with his friend, 'Mac' all those years before. Then Alfred, though people often saw his previous profession in rather 'macho' terms, preferred to see his chosen profession in terms of public service, protection and safeguarding those at risk, in the face of danger. In this, he was not alone. Most of his colleagues, like him, were rather unassuming people you would never know were in the World's most famous Special Forces and Anti-Terrorism Regiment, 22 S.A.S. And, of course, he had been involved in more than his fair share of rescues !

The exact nature of the vocation his young employer had chosen for himself, did come somewhat as a shock to him, however, given that it would at times entail entering the dark, enclosed environments of caves and collapsed buildings, as the Bruce Wayne he knew had always, under the right circumstances, demonstrated all the classic symptoms of claustrophobia !

- I know what you're thinking, Alfred. How can he possibly do a job, that will often take him into enclosed spaces, when he suffers from claustrophobia? I've decided to do, what you've always taught me to do, to face my fears big time.,That's where you come in !

Whereupon, even before he began his official training with the Fire Department's Search and Rescue, Bruce embarked on a radical,strict training regimen all of his own, or, rather, Alfred's. this was akin to the very survival training, to which this unassuming Butler had been subjected, by his Instructors:

Pot-Holing under the foundations of the Manor, BLINDFOLDED, and in the freezing cold! ...As Alfred explained at the time, members of his regiment might have to live in drains, escaping from the clutches of rigorous search teams, conducting routine surveillance or seeking to gain secret access to a building on a mission.

And long-distance underwater swimming, his hands tied behind his back, in the Manor swimming pool, and in the freezing cold ! Alfred had already switched the regulators and thermostat off two nights before, and was shoveling ice by the barrel load into the water, as Bruce began his twenty lengths, and that was just for starters. In what Bruce might regard as a rare moment of indiscretion on his Butler's part, Alfred even sat and watched him go through the ordeal, while drinking hot coffee and reading the newspaper ! (That's what his instructors had done for him, and so, he considered it all part of the training !In jobs like these you have to put all thoughts of comforts and luxuries aside, even when they are to the very forefront of your mind. As tough as the training proved to be, it worked, it worked !

His very first day on the job was to prove very disappointing, however. Returning from a visit to the local caves outside Gotham, a member of the public had reported hearing a faint voice, as if calling for help. Ladder 21 of the Fire Department's Search and Rescue Unit was dispatched immediately, his Ladder ! But they couldn't find anyone, after extensive searching, and at considerable risk to themselves. they found no one that day, and no one was ever found.

Fire Officer Wayne was to greatly distinguish himself as a Search and Rescue Worker, both in the eyes of those he would help to rescue, and in those of his fellows, sometimes to the point of recklessness, placing himself at unnecessary risk, something which was frowned upon in the Service, since, if you found yourself in trouble, then your colleagues had to place themselves at unnecessary risk as well. As the Chief so succinctly put it:

In the Fire Service, we are in the business of helping the citizen in trouble, not becoming one ourselves !

And, once again, Bruce became a focus of attention for the ladies, but, this time, Bruce could quickly discern love for a uniform, not the man wearing it.

Nothing in his life, not even his basketball triumphs, could compare to the adrenalin rush, and success of a mission, when his services would be required by the Chopper Squad, his strong hands again, dangling from ropes and grabbing damsels in distress ! Those were the missions he would most remember.

Yet, there were to be two aspects of his overall experience in Search and Rescue, that were to dishearten the young man, and , ultimately, bring to a premature end his career as part of the Service.

One was the fact, that, far too often, the people he had come to rescue were the victims of violence, and this was something he could do absolutely nothing about. There were times, when, even he and his friends might be fired upon, when attempting a rescue. This was his Uncle Harvey's department,and that of his S.W.A.T. Teams. Little could he have known, that the very man responsible for stopping it was also responsible for starting it, ... and keeping it going

The second was the fact, that there were times, when the ladders just weren't long enough, and the staircases above those levels were out. The winds and flames, not to mention the smoke, were just too high and strong to use a chopper. Why wasn't the technology available to reach the men, women and children he saw burned to death under those circumstances ? Here was he, a billionaire, able at any time to commission and pay for such technology, and, yet there was none.

- A hang-glider, Chief, that would get me to the floor we just can't access.

- It's just not possible. You'd just get yourself killed. Anyway, we just don't have the money !

Well, after a lot of thought and soul-searching, Bruce decided, that, again, his life would take yet another course. He would leave the Search and Rescue Service, and become C.E.O. of Wayne Enterprises. But this was not the different course ! He had decided to use the finances and technology of his late Father's business empire, to invest and innovate in areas of research and development, that would benefit ordinary people, starting with Fire,Search and Rescue !

He would right the wrongs he had experienced in an under-funded Emergency System. Little wonder, that Bruce Wayne would come to earn the respect of one Oswald Cobblepot !

But he was also going to go it alone, and try to make a difference all by himself, using the vast resources at his disposal, and a number of not insignificant skills, to be the World of Rescue's answer to a vigilante ! But he would need others, if he was going to go it alone ! He would need Alfred. And he would need a technical genius to head up a new department in Wayne Enterprises, a technical innovator such as the World had never seen ! He would advertise for the post of Head of Wayne Technical Innovations. He would need Lucius Fox !


	14. Ch:14 The Incredible Edward Nigma !

The Incredible Edward Nigma !

by Brian Mark

For the next number of years, after his incredible intellectual assault on Principal Harley, the young Edouard Nikma would be passed from pillar to post, from one school to another, or one institution to another. But first, both he and Harley found themselves in Arkham Asylum together, Edouard in the Junior Wing !

Principal Harley had been admitted immediately, Edouard soon afterwards, following several examinations by a child psychiatrist, who described his actions that day as a psychotic episode. Needless to say, the young Edouard disagreed !

From time to time, some of the adult inmates would share the same courtyard as the juniors. Edouard just couldn't resist one last opportunity to challenge his unfortunate former Principal.

- Principal Harley, do you reckon that it is possible to compose a meaningful sentence where the word 'and' appears five times consecutively ?

- It sounds most unlikely, if you ask me. You can't have a sentence, where the word can be used twice together, let alone five times !

- An Accountancy and Law firm had a new office-front sign painted. The man in charge was unhappy with the painter. He wanted to draw his attention to a flaw in the way he had painted the title. ' There is too great a gap between 'Accountancy' and 'and' and 'and' and 'Law', he said.

- Ah, .. nice one, ...nice one ! Yes, ...well done, Edouard, well done !

Unfortunately for Harley, he would never be a Principal again. In fact, he would never teach again. The fact, that he had spent a period of time in an Asylum would prejudice the entire world of academia against him. Apart from his Parents the only other person to visit him while he was in Arkham was Miss Grey, now Principal Grey, following a unanimous decision by the Board of Governors ! In fact, she would visit him several times, making sure that he was keeping up with some school work she had set him, but also to conduct a few simple tests on his vision, the results of which she passed on to the Authorities. This finally led to one of the first ever diagnoses of Pronounced Dyslexia in America.

Edouard would never forget the debt of gratitude he would owe Miss Grey. He would never forget the kindness she showed him, when no one else seemed to care, but he would also never forget, that he had been able to change things for the better at Kane's Memorial. The School never looked back after Miss Grey's appointment as Principal, growing from strength to strength, introducing a screening process for children with learning difficulties like Edouard's. He would never forget, that he had been able to get rid of someone, who had been incompetent in his job, and have him replaced by someone better.

O yes, I must also mention that it was while Edouard was in Arkham, that he discovered he could play the piano ! One of his male nurses, rather inconsiderately insisted on playing jazz music on the ward's record player. This would normally have proved a great annoyance to Edouard. Well, it would have done had he not discovered that he loved jazz, and could play it effortlessly on the old piano in the visitor's room. In fact, Edouard rather singlehandedly transformed the sombre mood of the place for patients, parents and staff alike, with his impromptu sing-songs on Visitor's Nights !

Institution-wise, he was passed from pillar to post. You name it, whatever the establishment, Edouard had experienced it. Not one demonstrated the slightest ability to help someone like him. Mind you, sometimes he didn't exactly make it easy for them ! When it came to school, sometimes he would wind up expelled. He would always remember with affection one moment in particular:

- All I happened to say to the teacher was, " So what if I can't spell Armageddon, it's not the end of the world." !

But he did notice one thing. He couldn't but help noticing it, time and time again. In every one of those institutions, from Arkham and thereafter, the wrong people were at the helm. There would always be the isolated example of someone who seemed to know what they were doing, especially when it came to Edouard's case. They would be sympathetic, maybe because they, too, shared some of his experiences, symptoms and frustrations, but they would suddenly be moved, or their suggestions as to how to help him would be rather casually over-ruled.

Edouard was dumbfounded at the fact that he would end up on the receiving end of sadistic treatment, of the verbal kind, from those who were meant to be acting ' in loco parentis '. In fact, it amounted to persecution. He would often be denied favours and requests, when he had problems, and needed some things in particular.

It never escaped his attention that the wrong people always seemed to end up in the wrong jobs. It was always the case of who you know, not what you know. With his sharpness of mind, Edouard reckoned that it saved the Authorities money to have rather incompetent, or less than able, people in control of things. New ideas, or more effective approaches, though very cost-effective in the long term, can involve a bit of expense and a lot of effort in the short term. Too much effort, and THOUGHT, for the powers that be. Edouard had come to the inescapable conclusion, that too many people just didn't want to THINK !

His parents were of absolutely no help. It was as if they had totally disowned him. They had too much faith in institutions, and never believed their son, when he would complain about the many ways they had failed him. And they just couldn't cope with his perceived erratic behaviour.

Push came to shove again. Edouard decided to go freelance !

But, before we go any further, there are one or two other significant things about his life around this time. It all started with communications he would receive through the post ! First of all, as had happened all too often before, they would spell his Christian name wrong. It was now Edward Nikma, time and time again. Despite his many efforts to rectify the situation, he was still Edward Nikma ! Then the ' piece de resistance '. One day, a letter arrived addressed:

' Edward Nigma '

And that was it. The name stuck. And Edouard would be Edward Nigma for the rest of his life !

- E. Nigma, he thought to himself. Mmmm...how appropriate !

And then there was Edouard's great role model, the Penguin ! Edouard had recognised in Oswald Cobblepot a kindred spirit, and knew where he had been coming from completely. Most telling, one might say, was the fact that Edouard would always have the same newspaper cutting on his bedroom wall, wherever he would go. It was a photograph of the night of the big football game, Cobblepot's first caper, with the quote caption written below:

" You made me the man I am today ! "

But, I did say that Edouard had decided to go freelance. He decided to become independent. Obviously, he needed money. Well, Edouard had always looked older for his age, and, from the age of fifteen, he would earn his living in clubs and bars, playing jazz !

He was incredibly accomplished, and gained incredible respect as a musician, from the singers and performers he would accompany at the old Joanna ! This would fund totally what Edouard came to recognise what was the start of his true, albeit unorthodox, education. He was determined to educate himself ! Second hand text books, encyclopaedias and the early forms of internet access in public libraries. He taught himself how to decode the confused visual signals to his brain. So he could now read ! He embraced practically every intellectual discipline and subject, becoming as fluent in them as he was in the many languages he had come to learn. He learned incredibly fast. In fact, he learned so incredibly fast, that he wanted to research into WHY he could learn so incredibly fast, ... and think so incredibly fast.

He researched the geography and workings of the brain, and finally came to one startling revelation... He had always thought that his outstanding powers of thought were due to his exposure to multi-lingual circumstances as a child, leading to a rapid development of intellect at an early age. But now he calculated that the synapses of his brain, from the time in his mother's womb, must have developed and been wired in such a way, that his cognitive functions were actually channeled through his brain's optical system, the fastest working of it's systems, and not the usual cortex, causing a continuous overload on his visual recognition capacity, but instant thought and memory ... fibre-optic broadband !


	15. Chapter 15: Batman is Born !

Batman Is Born

by Brian Mark

- Well, now, thank you so much for applying for this position, Mr ...

- Fox, Mr. Wayne, ,... Lucius Fox.

- Well, Mr. Fox, I guess you are probably wondering, why I am the only one conducting this interview today, rather than a panel.

- The thought had crossed my mind.

- Quite, well, .. its like this .. ( hesitates ) ... well let's put it another way...

- Excuse me, Mr. Wayne, if you don' t mind me interrupting, but I have always found it so much more helpful, if a person, no matter who he is, or what he does, just comes straight out and says what he means ! ... As you can see from my portfolio, I am amply qualified for the post of Head Of Technical Innovations as advertised

- Quite, quite. .. Well, Mr. Fox, there is absolutely no doubt, that you are, in fact, the very man that we ,.. I mean I .. am looking for, at Wayne Enterprises. Your qualifications as a scientist, together with your aspirations and, indeed, achievements as an innovator, make you absolutely ideal for this position. And certainly, your previous employers and the Government that has contracts with them, could not possibly be wrong,, in speaking so incredibly highly about your work. You see...( hesitates again ) this is a personal appointment of mine, ... and I need to feel, that, whoever I appoint to this position is someone I can trust implicitly, especially as the job involves matters of a somewhat sensitive nature.

- Sensitive, ?

- Yes, sensitive. .. You see, ... OK, looking at your portfolio, I can 't help but noticing that you were involved in the manufacture of weapons.

- Ah, but, if you look more closely, you will notice that most of my research was centred around defensive technology, to help protect our soldiers and the civilians they, too, would be called upon to protect.

- Yes, exactly Mr Fox, exactly.

- If the fact that I was involved in weapons manufacturing is a problem for you, Mr. Wayne, let me assure you, it was also a big problem for me. If, reading between the lines of what you, so feebly, have been trying to say, you are looking for someone you can absolutely confide in, let me begin by confiding absolutely in you.

This makes Bruce Wayne sit up and take notice.

- By all means, .. by all means.

- You see, ,... in a way, ... I have a criminal record. .. Now I know what you are thinking. But I assure you I was totally innocent of all charges ... charges that is, if any had been officially brought against me.

- Now it's your turn to sound a little feeble !

- Touchee, , Touchee ! ... Look there is a possible drugs indictment, that could be made against me, that could ruin my career in the civilian world of Technology. For some reason, I am yet to get to the bottom of, all charges were dropped, when I signed up for Weaponstech, and I have been in the clearever since ! I assure you , I have never ever taken illegal substances, and, for that matter, I am also a 100%, dyed in the wool pacifist !

- Well then, Lucius, if I can call you Lucius, it looks like you have a new job ! Welcome to Wayne Enterprises ! That is precisely the sort of man I am looking for.

- Why, thank you, Mr Wayne, thank you ,... But what about these matters of a more sensitive nature, that you would wish me to deal with ?

- All in good time, Lucius, all in good time. I can assure you that it involves nothing of an underhand nature, however.

And so began what was to become a legendary relationship between Bruce Wayne and his Head of Technology at Wayne Enterprises !

- Well, Alfred, it looks as if we have the perfect man for the task at Wayne Enterprises ! The perfect man for the job.

- If I may be so bold, Sir, .. may I ask what task, and, for that matter, ... what job ?

- Alfred, you know what constantly frustrated me at Search and Rescue. There was the crime, but there wasn' t the opportunity to help people the way I know that I can help them. I need a man who can create the technology I need to be able ro rescue the unrescuable, and to protect me from the odd bad guy, who gets in my way. Lucius Fox is his name, Alfred, Lucius Fox.

- Forgive me for saying so, Master Bruce, but do you not think the public are going to think it rather strange, if they see a billionaire businessman effecting rescues all around the city ? Are they not more likely to press for your immediate confinement in the Asylum, Sir ?

- I've already thought of that, Alfred, I've already thought of that.

- Then, I am all ears, Sir, all ears.

- A uniform Alfred, .. no a disguise, ... a uniform and a disguise. A way of instilling fear in the bad guy, yet a sense of hope in the folk I have to rescue. A fantastic figure, someone who can perform death-defying feats, ... while using my enemy's mind against him. You taught me that ... No, I tell a lie. .. My Father taught me that.

- ( Alfred's mind goes back all those years to when he first addressed Thomas Wayne and assembled company ! ) Ah yes, Master Bruce. If I may say so, Sir, there is nothing like making your enemy so afraid, that his fear leaves him defeated already, even before he sees you. I learned that in Her Majesty' s Armed Forces Sir.

- I remember you served in the Army, Alfred, ,... but, where on earth did you learn all those skills you've been teaching me, .. ( joking )... the S.A.S. ?

Alfred gives no reply.

- O you are kidding me. .. You have got to be kidding me !

- I assure you, Master Bruce, there is absolutely no 'kidding' involved.

- Well, would you believe it, I must have the best Bodyguard in the whole country !

- If you forgive me, Sir, I would wish to beg to differ there.

- Well, the most dangerous Butler then !

- ( Almost laughing ) I wouldn' t wish to beg to differ there.

- Am I right, Alfred, but don' t you guys normally have a particular specialist field of expertise ? What was yours ?

- Secure Communications and Surveillance, Master Bruce.

- But, why are you a Butler, and here of all places, and not a Security Adviser somewhere ? The pay would be much better !

- With due respect, Sir, it would most definitely not. You see, your Father, out of whose estate I receive payment, made sure that my service would be adequately remunerated in kind, Sir, ... the rare paintings on the walls ...and the rare flowers in the garden for instance, .. and the beautiful antiques acquired over the last twenty years.

- You mean to say, that most of the paintings, plants and antiques here in Wayne Manor are yours ?

- ( Again almost laughing ) I'm afraid so, Sir.

- I always wondered why I had nothing to do with your salary, Alfred. Now I know. But you are such a brilliant Butler. You certainly act the part brilliantly.

- Not at all, Master Bruce. You see, and I think I speak for all my old colleagues here, we always saw ourselves, above all, as Public Servants. When I joined the Regiment, Sir, it was at a time when aircraft hijackings were the norm, and people were being taken hostage, requiring our services. So the role of a Butler is not that far removed from my previous vocation. With regards acting the part, Sir, it was also our experience, that it was always best to stay permanently in character, as it were, when undercover. One' s cover is so easily compromised otherwise. In my experience, it pays, and in my case, quite literally, to be something that I am not. After all, that is precisely, all too often, the way my adversary mightl come at me. .. You were saying, Master Bruce, ... something about a disguise.

- ( Remembering back to his boyhood and the incidents in his Bat Room ) Why yes, Alfred, absolutely. Its like what you said, ... about leaving the bad guy afraid, even before he sees you. That made me think ... Look come with me, and I'll show you ! ( They descend to the Security Cellar ) Remember this place, Alfred.

- I do indeed, Sir, for it is I who designed it.

- Really, Alfred ? ,... I didn' t know that. .. Anyway, remember my little hobby when I was a boy.

- O how could I ever forget, Sir.

- When I first encountered bats down here, I was scared to bits. Scared to bits. And what is more, even the most macho friends, I showed them to, were scared in the same way.

- I must confess, Sir, if I am being totally honest, so was I at times, so was I !

- My point exactly, Alfred. My point exactly...What if that were to become the nature of my disguise, ...a giant bat...( pausing as he thinks ) No... a bat man ! ... A guy, who seems to be half bat and half man. ... Yes that' s it, Alfred, ... a perfect picture of agility, active mainly at night, and an object of fear and mystery ! ... A bat man, ... a bat man...Batman, ...that' s it, that' s who I'll be, Alfred,... Batman !


	16. Chapter 16: A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

by Brian Mark

Dr Victor Fries and his Daughter, Heidi, were to awaken in an Ice World ! There is no other way to describe it. A world where they would be free to walk around and explore, but where temperatures were not allowed to reach any higher than -8 Degrees Centigrade ! And so, this was to prove a natural restriction on their freedom. The secret research facility, in which they now found themselves, was hidden and located somewhere in remote Alaska.

The very first person Victor had spoken to, as he came to, was Professor Gunther Grintz.

- Ah, Good Morning, Herr Doktor ! ( Shaking him rather gruffly ! ) Welcome to the 1990' s ! My name is ...

- ( Beginning to recognise him ) I know who you are... Its Grintz isn' t it ? Doktor Gunther Grintz.

- Well, actually, I am Professor Gunther Grintz now. But you may call me Gunther ! May I call you Viktor ?

- No you most certainly may not you Schweinhund ! I remember you. You worked with us on the first Nazi Cryogenics Programme, then got transferred. The last time I heard about you, you were involved in inhumane experiments on women and children in Auschwitz !

- O come now, Herr Doktor, surely you know that you can' t believe everything that you hear in wartime. How did you come to hear of such rumours anyhow ? I was not aware of any such rumours !

- Oh I know enough to convict you of a list of war crimes the length of my arm. You were a disgrace to the German People, Grintz, and, obviously, given the fact that I find you here in your present capacity, things haven' t changed !

- Now, now, now, Herr Doktor, you will come to discover, in due time, that nothing could be further from the truth. You just need a little time, that' s all. This all comes as an initial shock to you and your lovely daughter, but you will come round. You just wait and see ! I am imagining you must be wondering, how I can be standing here in front of you, still alive, after all these years, just as you are.

- I can only imagine, Herr Professor, that you too used my formula and were frozen like myself. A child could have worked that one out.

- Ah, but he would not have known, that I was, in fact, the very first test subject, and risked my very life to prove that your formula worked, Herr Doktor ! I do of course owe you a tremendous debt of gratitude.

- All I know is, that I have heard quite enough from you, thank you very much. Look, is there anyone else that I could talk to ?

- Perhaps I will get the Colonel for you.

- The Colonel. You mean, this is a military establishment ?

- Jawohl, Mein Herr, Jawohl. I' m afraid it is.

And it was in the course of his conversation with the Colonel, and its immediate aftermath, that Viktor Fries was to come to appreciate something of the true horror of their plight !

- Well good morning Fries, nice to have you finally with us. It is indeed an honour to meet the Father of this project, at long last. Oh, my name is Skinner, by the way, Lieutenant Colonel Anderson Skinner. No doubt you must be wondering, where you are, and what you are doing here.

- I want to know how my daughter is. Where is she, is she alright ? And why is this a military facility ?

- All in good time, Fries, all in good time. Your daughter is in the room next to you, and is being revived even as we speak.

Straight away, Fries tried to get up, but, of course, he was still quite weak, and almost fell over. Skinner called for an Orderly to come and help him to the room next door, just in time, as Heidi began to come to.

- Vati, is that you ? She said with a low weak voice.

- Why hello, Liebschen, yes it is me, Heidi, don't worry about a thing, you are quite safe, everything is going to be quite alright. We just have to get you warmed up a little first, that's all.

- Well Doktor, that is one thing that we have to talk about, said Skinner rather quietly !

In the course of the next few days Skinner was to explain to Fries, what had happened to them both, and the true and secret nature of the Research Facility in which they now found themselves. Vickor was catapulted into a state of deep despair and anger, at what had happened to him and his daughter. They were both now effectively imprisoned in a different world. And, for either to effect an escape from that prison, would mean instant death, ...by warming !

Two days later...

- We need you to co-operate with us, Fries, Skinner said to him. The research has reached a brick wall. We are no nearer to being able to overcome the Minus Eight Barrier now. than you would have been all those years ago. We thought we had come close, but unfortunately, all our test subjects just didn' t quite make it. We need more Arctic Soldiers, Fries, and we need them to be able to move freely in both worlds and climates. It's in your own interests, Doctor, if you are ever to be able to return to the real world and a normal life again. You need a breakthru every bit as much as we do.

- And, if I refuse ?

- Your daughter, Doctor, your daughter.

- Why, you ... you wouldn 't, ... you couldn't. ... Why you are no better than the monsters I had to deal with in Nazi Germany !

- Now, now, now, Doctor Fries, can I call you Viktor ?... Don 't you think that, that is, ever so slightly, a bit of an exaggeration ?

- But you threaten the life of my daughter !

- I did no such thing, Doctor Fries, I did no such thing, ... but there may be certain circumstances, that could arise in the future, when we might have to turn the heat up a little !

- Herr Colonel Skinner, I pity you. ... I really do pity you.

- Pity me, Fries ? ( Smirking ) Why ?

- Because my daughter and I, as terrible as things are for us, have only lost our freedom. But you, ... you Herr Colonel have lost your very soul !


	17. Chapter 17: Batman Begins !

Batman Begins !

by Brian Mark

- Well Good Morning, Lucius. Welcome to Wayne Manor !

- Good Morning . Thank you for inviting me.

- Please, come in and sit down. I have asked my Butler to prepare us some morning coffee and muffins. So how are you, my friend, and how are you getting on with the suggestions I gave you the other day ?

- ( They both sit down in the Drawing Room ) Well, Mr Wayne, ( as he produces drawings from an attaché case ) I've taken the liberty to draw up the following designs and specifications, for the various equipment you wanted me to work on, but I must say, that I do still consider the particular items a little peculiar, if not irregular to say the least.

- Sorry, Lucius, I thought that we had already covered that one the last time. I was simply asking you to come up with some working prototypes for equipment, that I might approach my old Department at Search and Rescue with, as a way of effecting rescues in the most dangerous situations they face.

- But a high-tech hang glider ?

- In black.

- Yes, .. in black, ... and bullet-proof body armour .. ?

- In black.

- Yes, ... in black ,.. and a fire-retardant cape or blanket.

- Also in black.

- Quite, Mr Wayne, ... quite. I must say that it all still seems to be highly irregular. As I said at our last meeting. I would expect to be meeting with representatives of the Rescue Services themselves today, to discuss the necessary specifications, but as I see, I seem to be the only one here.

- Well, Lucius, depending on how effective all this equipment I have ordered is, I would like to be able to present it to the Service more as a fait accompli, if you get my drift ?

- I'm afraid I do, Mr Wayne, I'm afraid I do.

- Ah. Here come the coffee and muffins now. ( Enter Alfred, silver tray in hand ! ) You haven't met my Butler before, have you, Lucius ?

- No, I don't believe I have had the pleasure, ... apart from earlier when he showed me in, that is.

- Alfred, ... Lucius Fox. Lucius, .. .Alfred.

- Why, Good Morning, Sir.

- Good Morning, Alfred. Is it alright to call you, Alfred ?

- Why yes indeed, Mr. Fox, yes indeed ! And how would you like your coffee, Sir ?

- In black.

Bruce Wayne smiles impishly !

- As you no doubt remember from my CV, Mr. Wayne, I am particularly interested in the field of automation. No doubt you have heard of the great Pierre Jaquet-Droz ?

Alfred looks down directly at the table, and coughs !

- Why no. Should I have ?

- Perhaps if you would pay more attention to your Butler. .. Your $20,000 table clock is a Droz original, I believe, … .Eighteenth Century… ... Droz was the leading expert in the field of automation in his day. His Writing Boy still bewilders experts today, with it's intricate clockwork precision and programming. ..You are also wearing a Droz wristwatch, Mr. Wayne.

- ( Distracted ) Yes, it was my Father's. ( Bruce lifts his laptop, and googles up a video of the Writing Boy in action. )

- Hey, Lucius, … that truly is remarkable. … You weren't kidding.

- May we continue, Mr Wayne ?

- O yes, O yes, you can say anything you want in front of Alfred. Alfred is well used to keeping secrets !

- Well then, this Hang Glider. ( pointing at the relevant section of the specs ) I suggest using automated technology, based on gyros and auto-correcting stabilization to assist the brave rescue worker, in the dangerous task of flying such a device. And, take it from me, he would have to be very brave indeed, to the point of near recklessness !

- Well, I was rather thinking of test-flying it myself, first. Do you think you could possibly customise it to my size and weight ?

- I suppose I could, Mr Wayne, but do you think that's wise ?

- Let's just say, this is one of those more sensitive matters, that we discussed during your interview, Lucius, and leave it at that.

- Very well, Mr Wayne, very well. ... Then, next, we have the bullet-proof body armour, in black as you have repeatedly suggested. I have been experimenting with the whole field of nano-technology.

- Nano-technology ?

- Yes, it's the technology of the very small, down to the very atomic and molecular structure of materials and functions, Mr Wayne. ... I suggest that we make both the armour and the cape using carbon nano-tubes. These are molecules refashioned in the shape of tubes, providing one of Nature's strongest structures, marrying strength with lightness ! Then, there's also silk and paper to consider. Layered together, they provide a light-weight, but extremely strong, absorbent armour, that could resist crossbow bolts in the days of the ancient Chinese. Layered with my nano-tech materials, they should provide the Search and Rescue worker with all the protection he requires.

- I love it, Lucius, I love it. And the cape, or blanket, too. Also carbon nano-tubes ?

- Yes, but layered with New Zealand wool, one of the most heat-resistent, fire-retardant materials on earth. When was the last time you saw a sheep catch fire, Mr. Wayne ? And finally soaked in my latest fire-retardant solution, never before tested on a human being before. Now let me guess. You'd like to be the first to test that too, Mr Wayne.

- Yup. Got it in one.

- Why in black, if I might be so bold ?

- You are always bold, Lucius, sure that's what I like about you ... It's just that, when I worked in Search and Rescue, the bright orange tended to make you an easy target for the armed and dangerous, who would want to take a pot shot at you. That's all.

- My God, .. I see, Mr Wayne, I see ... Well then, ... there you have all my specifications. All I need are your measurements and weight, and I can proceed, in having these produced right away.

- Excellent, Lucius, excellent. Well, we can leave it at that then, Lucius. Alfred will show you out.

- Thank you, Alfred. ...Look, tell me this...Who is the Gardener here ? ... The rare plants and flowers you have around here are fantastic !

- Alas, there is no Gardener as such, Mr Fox. But if there were one, that would be me, Sir.

- Why, Alfred, congratulations ! Were those Pancratia I saw in front of the Main Entrance ?

- They were indeed, Mr Fox. They were indeed.

- And by the Main Gate, Cremastra, right ?

- Right again, Mr Fox, I see you know your rare flora and fauna.

Whereupon both pass away the next half hour, or so, in the Wayne Manor Greenhouse and Nursery !

- Alfred, I really love that particular type of Arisaema, ... and then there's that beautiful Ammocharis ... And how on earth did Mr Wayne come by that Dactylorhiza ?

- Ah, how indeed, Mr Fox, how indeed ?

Well, within a fortnight of their meeting, Bruce Wayne was finally able to take charge of the whole array of equipment he had ordered, and Alfred helped him to put the new technology through its paces. Let's face it, there was hardly anyone better suited to do that than Freddie McLeish !

They took the Hang-Glider to the cliff-tops overlooking the City, and found that Fox's particular, individual wizardry worked like a charm. It almost flew itself ! Bruce was even able to land on a narrow ledge with pinpoint accuracy !

There was only one way to test the fire-retardant cape and blankets. Pour gasolene over an area of the Wayne Manor Courtyard, set it alight, and walk through it with his old service boots on ! These also worked like a charm !

Finally, it was time to test Fox's own particular type of Kevlar ! Alfred takes out his Browning Automatic ! Bruce puts on the chest and back pieces that Fox had had moulded especially around his body, but only after he has donned Alfred's own personal bullet-proof vest ! Alfred directs no less than six rounds at close range to Bruce Wayne's heart. Bruce falls down, groaning, as if in great pain, and clasping his chest.

- O how very droll, Master Bruce, very droll. Maybe it is my highly experienced eye, but I could tell after the first shot, that Mr Fox's armour wasn't even dented by the rounds fired, let alone penetrated !

- I guess I should have known better than to think I could fool someone like you, Alfred.

- Yes, indeed, Master Bruce, yes indeed.

- But this Body Armour is absolutely incredible, Alfred.

- I would go as far as saying revolutionary, if I may say so, Sir.

- I see that he has also included some extra material as samples. ... Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?

- The thought had crossed my mind, Sir.

That evening, Bruce is talking to his Great-Aunt.

- It's maybe something that I might wear at a fancy dress party sometime, Aunt Harriot. Do you think that you could make me a pattern ? I have someone who'll be able to do the cutting and sowing !

- But Bruce, a bat mask ? Whoever heard of going to a fancy dress party, as a bat ?

- Well, there is always a first time, Aunt Harriot, there's always a first time !

- Well, alright, Bruce. I have already taken all your necessary measurements. I can have the pattern ready for you tomorrow.

- Why thanks a million, Aunt Harriot, you are a miracle-worker ( as he kisses her on the cheek ).

- Aw, I wouldn't go as far as saying that now, Bruce.

Alfred was soon able to take possession of Aunt Harriot's pattern and, using special tools, cut and fashioned Fox's spare material into a Bat Mask ! Soon everything was set. Bruce trained regularly with the Hang Glider, until he felt ready for his first mission.


	18. Chapter 18: Flight of Fancy

Flight of Fancy

by Brian Mark

On the big night in question, Bruce had just arrived home, only this time he was accompanied by Harvey Dent. They had met at a private function, and Harvey was trying his very best to interest Bruce in a business proposition.

- But it makes perfect sense, Bruce. Dentsec currently updates it's already up-to-date, state-of-the-art security systems, a field, I know for a fact, that Wayne Technologies has never sought to explore. ( Little could he know ! ).

- Look Uncle, Wayne Manor is already well served with its security.

- Bruce, I have been coming here for how long now ? The countless paintings and antiques, that you and your family have acquired over the years, must be worth an absolute fortune ! Back at Headquarters we have reason to believe that one of the gang responsible for the old arson attacks might have resurfaced and has already tried to burn down one of the city's mansions, and I have never seen any sign of security here, since your Father died.

- Now Uncle, just because you can't see any sign of security doesn't mean that it isn't there.

- Point taken, Bruce, point taken. But, for instance, take that small musket mounted on the wall over there. That has got to be worth a fortune on its own. What is it anyway ? I have never seen anything quite like it before.

Bruce was really hard pressed to give any answer to that question, as indeed his Father would have been, since, of course, they didn't actually own most of the objets d'art adorning Wayne Manor ! Fortunately, just at that moment, Alfred emerged from one of the adjoining rooms, porting a light and magnifying glass unit around his forehead !

- Ah, I thought I heard voices. Is there anything that I can get you, Sirs ?

- ( Bruce looking to Harvey ) No, thank you Alfred, but Mr. Dent just happened to be admiring our little musket here.

- ( Appreciating Bruce's predicament ) Ah yes, Sir, if you remember ,you wanted the junior boy's musket cleaned and returned, back, for a time, with the rest of the Sir Henry Knott Collection and Late 18th Century pieces. I must apologise, Sir, it must have slipped my attention.

- Ah, quite so Alfred, quite so. Just don't let it happen again. Well, Uncle, it's like Alfred has just said. The musket was especially made for a junior boy, quite possibly the son of the celebrated gunsmith, Sir Henry Knott.

- ( Harvey whispering to Bruce ) Honestly, Bruce you ask way too much of that guy. Why, you treat him more like a slave than a butler ! You could afford to employ any number of staff here, and you only have this poor guy ?

- ( Bruce whispering back ) Honestly, Uncle, Alfred wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, he insists on it If I told him, that we needed! extra help, it would be the end. He would leave immediately !

- Actually Bruce, I wouldn't mind having a word with Alfred, if you don't mind.

- No, not at all. Be my guest.

- ( Alfred to Harvey ) I was just working in the lower drawing-room, if you would care to walk this way, Sir.

- Now come on Alfred, ... Mac, ... you can cut out the routine with me. Remember you and I go way back.

- ( Entering the drawing room ) Honestly Sir, this is no act. Since my unfortunate period of ill-health, all those years ago, I have little recollection of large parts of my life before, and, if anything, I would care not to look to engage in conversation about my life prior thereto.

- I quite understand, Alfred. ( Alfred pulls a dust cover away from a vast tabletop in the room, to reveal a layout of model soldiers, which last belonged to Harvey, and to Thomas Wayne. He is shocked, suffers a profound sense of guilt and goes as white as a sheet. ) My goodness, Alfred, I didn't expect to see those after so many years.

- ( Puzzled a little at Dent's response and appearance ) Ah yes, the Battle of Waterloo. I believe some of my ancestors fought there, ... from both sides of my family.

- ( Still feeling quite awkward ) Really, Alfred. Mind you, given your military background, why does that surprise me ?

- ( He starts painting one soldier very meticulously ) Yes, my Great Great Great Grandfather served as a boy in the 73rd Highlander Regiment, and another of the same generation, on my Father's side, with the 95th Rifles. My Maternal Grandfather served in the Black Watch on the eve of D Day, and was part of an ill-fated commando raid, that hadn't been cancelled, as it should have been, when the Invasion was delayed for one day. All, but one, of his comrades were killed, in a barn on the Normandy coast. He was taken prisoner, but later escaped, and joined up with a group of partisans, supported by the celebrated Paddy Mayne, who commanded the British S.A.S. Hence, why I was interested in the Regiment, when the time came to join.

- Ah, I see. I never knew that, Alfred. But, why are you putting so much effort into repainting those soldiers ? Surely, just the impression of detail should be enough, when there are so many of them. No one would notice the odd blemish here or there.

- Begging Sir's pardon, but I would notice. In any case, I am only repainting the incredible detail, that was already once there. It seems that Master Thomas's father expended great effort in adding such detail, for the pleasure of his son and his friend.

Another big revelation for Harvey Dent. Such an act of love would have been alien to his own father.

Just then, he hears the sound of an alarm ringing.

- What's that, Alfred ?

- Ah, that would be the egg-timer, Sir. .. I believe the Master's eggs are ready. He likes them hard-boiled.

Then Bruce Wayne appears around the doorway, to say that he has just been paged, and that he won't be staying for supper.

Then Harvey Dent receives a phone call, ( He says nothing, only listens ) ... " Everyone in place, do we have your OK to proceed ? "

- Hold on a minute. ...I am at Wayne Manor. I'll call you back.

Both Bruce and Harvey say together:

- Sorry, I have to go.

Harvey leaves.

- ( Bruce heading with Alfred, hurriedly for the next room and a rather unusual computer configuration ! ) What is it, Alfred ? I heard the alarm.

- ( Listening in to Fire Service communications ) It would seem that you have what you want, Master Bruce. There 's a fire at the Castle Towers Apartment Block. An elderly woman trapped in a Tower ... the West Wing.

- Why, that's in the centre of Gotham, not far from our Office Tower. Perfect ! I 'm on my way !

He heads out, leaps into his sports car , and takes the underpass route straight to Wayne Tower. He swipes his private admission card, enters, and takes the elevator.

- Roof Top Heliport. ( The elevator begins its steady ascent ) Come on, he says in frustration, come on !

He reaches the Roof Top, changes quickly into his suit, and hooks up to the Hang-Glider. He uses his binoculars. He can see the fire burning brightly at the Castle Towers building. The tower there has caught fire, and it is way out of control. The first of a number of fire tenders has already arrived. It's Ladder 21, his old Search and Rescue Unit !

- Well, here goes, he says to himself. ( And running as fast as he can off the building ) Geronimo !

Fox's glider works like a charm. Bruce, looking batlike ( but only just ! ) swoops down towards the castle tower. One of the Firecrew notices him coming.

- What the hell is that ? Is it a bird ? Is it a plane ?

Bruce is about to make a pinpoint landing , when, all of a sudden, there is a massive rush of flame ! He has to make a sudden adjustment, and slams, somewhat, into a wall next to the balcony, where the woman is shouting for help. Somehow, he manages to hold on to stone ornamentation all around, and, still hooked up to the Glider, he edges toward the woman, and climbs on to the balcony.

- ( To the woman ) Put your arms around my chest and squeeze !

Bruce is about to launch themselves off, when, suddenly, a man appears in the room. He is coughing, and also looking to escape the flames.

- Ah, .. problem, ... he thinks to himself.

But the problem is even greater than that. For the guy is carrying a heavy calibre pistol ! He goes to fire at Bruce.

Bruce turns suddenly, crouching, and shielding the woman. The man fires, and Bruce feels he is hit. The impact is shattering, but, somehow, he recovers his composure, and says to the woman:

- Hold on !

And off they jump, the Glider taking both safely to the ground, to a quiet spot, well away from prying eyes.

- There you go, old woman, he says.

- Do I look like an old woman to you, Buster ? She says.

And, as he looks at her again, he can see that, there before him, stands a very attractive mature woman, who couldn't possibly ever have been described as old !

- My apologies, Miss.

- Mrs. .. actually. ... Nice work... O my God, you 're hurt !

- It's nothing, it's just a scratch.

- You'll have to get that seen to. ... Now, what was I saying ? Ah yes, nice work. ( Bruce acknowledges with a muted thank you ) But what 's with the suit ?

- I 'M BATMAN, he replies, and discreetly makes his exit.

The Fire Authorities successfully battle the blaze, and the paramedics carry an unidentified man, with burns to his face, and gasping for breath, to an awaiting ambulance.

Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor ...

- Why Master Bruce, you 've been hurt !

Suddenly Bruce's mind goes back to the many times his faithful Bodyguard, then his Butler, would say that, then tend to his wounds. That night, it was no different.

Alfred goes down to the main greenhouse at the Manor and brings up some leaves from one of his rare plants, together with a bowl of honey.

- What are you doing, Alfred ? ... And what are those leaves you are breaking up ?

- ( Breaking the leaves in little pieces, then spitting on them to make a type of paste ) The leaves are from a rare form of tea plant, that we would use in the jungle, for treating flesh wounds, Sir. It possesses both anaesthetic and antibiotic properties, as does human saliva. And finally, some Manuka Honey, nature's best medicine, Master Bruce.

- Oh, right ... Great, that's really handy. I was beginning to wonder, how I was going to explain all this at Gotham General. Yeah, I guess Lucius isn't quite as good as I thought he was... Aaah ( As Alfred probes away at his wound )...Ha, maybe I have found a chink in his armour...

- Yes, very droll, Master Bruce, very droll... But, as a matter of fact, I rather think you owe Mr Fox both an apology and a profound debt of gratitude.

- Really, why so ?

- ( Removing the bullet from between Bruce's body armour and flesh, applying the paste to the wound, then holding the bullet up to the light ) This ... is a high calibre round. It packs rather a heavy punch, if I may say so. In my humble estimation, that, if I am not very much mistaken, would have easily penetrated Kevlar at that range, ,..., and killed the poor unfortunate wearing it.

- And yet, it only just made it through the material Lucius designed.

- Quite so, Sir, ... Quite so.

- Maybe with a few tweaks here, and a few there, he can make the armour full-proof ! ... Here, turn the television on. Let's see if we have made the news yet ?

- And that concludes our news on the hour, the day that a mysterious knight in shining armour, dressed like a bat, rescued Mrs. Victoria Bross, the mother of the new owner of this television news station, Mr. Warner Bross, the night that his new home was nearly burned to the ground, in what is believed to have been the latest in a new series of arson attacks. This is Gotham City News.

- Now, that is what I call instant good publicity, Alfred, ... a News Media Tycoon, ay !

Finally, over in Gotham General Hospital.

A guard has been placed outside the room of the armed man suspected of starting the blaze at the apartments, ... a single guard, ... a police guard,, .. a S.W.A.T. Team guard, from S.W.A.T. Team Six ! He looks both left and right, before surreptitiously entering the room. The alarm sounds at the Night Nurse Station. He is found dead. The symptoms all bear the signs, that the patient finally succumbed to delayed asphyxiation, an opinion borne out by a special appointee at the Coroner's Office.

- ( Dent to Commissioner Gordon ) Most unfortunate, Commissioner. Our best possible lead so far, and he dies in his own fire. ...


	19. Chapter 19: Post Mortem

Post Mortem

by Brian Mark

- We now go live to our City Center Studio for a live interview with the woman, who was rescued by a bat, yes, you heard it here first folks. We join Naimh Ross as she poses the questions you 've been asking to Mrs. Victoria Bross

- So Mrs Bross ...

- Ah ... Miss, ... I'm divorced.

- I do beg your pardon, Miss Bross, you were talking about your amazing rescuer last night. Can you describe him for us ? A member of the first fire crew to arrive thought he might have been using a hang-glider and wearing some kind of a suit, that made him look like a bat ?

- Oh no. Oh no. This guy was amazing, absolutely amazing. he didn't just look like a bat, he was part bat ! Part bat and part man, .. yes a batman,, .. yes, that's the only way to describe him. ...Tall, dark, ...and very sexy, ... if you like that sort of thing !

- Wow, , that ''s amazing, Miss Bross ! Is there anything else about this man, that you can tell our viewers at home this morning ?

- Ah, ... no, I'm afraid not. I'm already under contract to Time Magazine, who want to do an article, so I'm afraid I can't at the moment. But you'll be able to read all about it in their next issue !

- ( Obviously a little awkward and embarrassed at such a shameless attempt at advertising ! ) Ah, thank you, Miss Bross. And so that is all for now, people. Well, ...you have heard it here first, folks. so who is this Batman ? Who is he and what is he ? And why should he appear now, at this moment in time ? This is Niamh Ross, your Society News Reporter for Gotham City News, reporting from the now temporary home of our new owner, Mr Warner Bross.

- ( Switching off the TV with the remote ) Hey, Alfred, this just gets better and better ! Money couldn't buy publicity like that. Boy does she spin quite a story. She is quite some woman.

- ( Rather taken by the woman, but trying to hide it ) Yes, quite so, Master Bruce, quite so. I rather suspect that Sir is not the only one looking for publicity out of last night 's episode. .. But enough of Miss Bross for now. How is Master Bruce 's wound this morning ?

- You know, Alfred, its not at all bad. It is beginning to feel more like a scratch, if anything. Why, you missed your true vocation, old friend. You should have been a doctor. Where did you learn to operate like that anyway ?

- Ah, Master Bruce, it is nothing. On active service I would often be designated medic in our squad. Anyway, the wound was not nearly as serious as it might have been, ... and was, if truth be told, more like ... a scratch, .. as you so eloquently put it, Sir.

- The only thing about her story that bothers me, though, is that she has painted Batman as some sort of a freak of nature.

- But, Master Bruce, I thought you would be of the opinion, that this woman has done you a great service. I thought you wanted to instill fear in your potential foes, play on their minds, use their minds against them, leave them feeling that they were defeated already, long before the final coup de force ( Alfred up to his usual tricks once more ).

- Why, yes, Alfred, of course ! ... A man who is half bat and half man, , .. bitten repeatedly by bats, .. .( thinking ) when he accidentally fell into an abandoned mine, ... or a cave ? His body slowly mutated, creating batlike features in his anatomy. We could spread the rumours, anonymously, on Twitter !

- But you would seriously need to improve the look of your disguise, and greatly improve your equipment, so as to successfully sustain the illusion.

( Simultaneously )

- I need Lucius Fox

- You need Mr Fox.

- Then there are other things about last night, that could have gone better.

- How so Master Bruce, how so ?

- The length of time it took me to get to Wayne Tower, for instance.

- Ah, I also considered that as a problem, and took the liberty of investigating the intrinsic structural plans of the City, Sir.

Standard regimental procedures and all that.

Bruce looks really interested in the plans.

- ( Alfred explains ) It would seem that, deep under the city, there is a continuous loop of disused railway tunnel, broad gauge, that was once used to provide service access to the City's drainage system. If Master Bruce had at his disposal a vehicle that could utilise that railway, he could reach most parts of the City at breakneck speed, and totally stealthily.

- Brilliant Alfred. So ...

(Simultaneously)

- I need Lucius Fox.

- You need Mr Fox.

- Then, there's another thing... The elevators in our Towers are a bit on the slow side, getting to the roof tops. I was thinking we need a much more powerful and faster way to reach the tops in future, some sort of secret shute system that would get me there in no time.

( Simultaneously)

- I need Lucius Fox.

- You need Mr Fox.

- Then there's communications, Alfred.

- Ah, great minds do think alike, Master Bruce. My thoughts exactly.

- There were long periods of time, when we were out of touch with each other. A mobile phone isn't the answer, and, even with hands free, we would still need a secure line.

- Yes, if Master Bruce had been more seriously hurt, there would have been no way to seek my help.

- I need something like what the C.I.A. has.

- Not just the C.I.A.

- ( expecting Alfred to echo his words once again ) I need Lucius Fox.

- Ah... No, Sir,...Begging the Master's pardon, but I think I can help you there ! After all, it is rather a speciality of mine.

- Among other things ... .like Cooking, .. Art,... Antiques, .. Horticulture, .. Painting ... Martial Arts !

- There is, however, one tiny problem that remains ...

- I'm going to have to find some way of telling Lucius that I am Batman.

- Precisely.


	20. Chapter 20: The Quartermaster

The Quartermaster

by Brian Mark

- Right, ah, Lucius, ... Right, ... I guess you are probably, .. maybe wondering why I called you here today.

- ( Waving a copy of Time Magazine ) Why don't you just come out and admit that you are this Batman, Mr. Wayne ?

- Wow, boy, I didn't see that one coming. ... Boy, I am impressed. I was wondering, ... struggling, ... even terrified, ... about how I was going to tell you, ... How did you figure it out ?

- Let's just say I have always been good at reading between the lines ... an adventurous daredevil rescue, involving a burning building, .. a gunman firing at point blank range and the bullets just bouncing off ...

- Well actually, ( feeling his side ) that is more of an embellishment on the part of Miss Bross.

- Need I go on, ?

- Ah, ... no.

- So, basically, it looks as if I have been, without knowing it, and never having given my permission, resoursing this, and what are likely to be more, madcap adventures in the future. What are you trying to do, Mr. Wayne ? No, let me guess. You want to make this world a better place, maybe take on the bad guys in the process, you want to make a difference. Am I right, Mr. Wayne ?

-Well, ... actually, ...yup, that's just about the size of it.

- But you need my help, right ? Things maybe didn't go quite as well as you planned ... Things could have been better. .. You are looking for extra, maybe better equipment, to help you engage in this great crusade of yours.

- Well,, .. .actually, ... Yup,, that's just about the size of it.

- But a man got killed, . I thought we had agreed, I wouldn't help produce anything that would result in anyone's death.

- That was nothing to do with me. The guy had started the fire, was trying to escape, and Miss Bross and I got in the way. He tried to kill me !

- 's different. I'll grant you that. ... Look, I've got to say that I am not entirely unsympathetic to what it is you are trying to do. Why, if I was a little younger, I might well want to join you. ...

- But you can Lucius. You can ! Just supply me with the tools, and let me go out there and make a difference !

- Obviously, I'll have to think about this very seriously, Mr. Wayne.

- It means strict secrecy, you understand.

- That goes without saying. .. Look, tell me all the things you think you shall need, and I'll consider it.

- Well, something that makes me more like a batman, for a start, and a suit I can change into a lot more quickly than the one I was wearing that night.

- ( Writing everything down ) Anything else ?

- Yes, a vehicle that could utilise an underground railway line, that runs under the City. Alfred discovered it.

- Wait a minute. Hold on here. Your Butler, Alfred. .. He knows about all this ?( Thinks a moment ) But of course he does.

- You can't keep anything a secret from Alfred ! Trust me, Lucius, there is a lot more to Alfred than meets the eye.

- Why, this is beginning to sound like fun.

- So, are you interested ?

- You know, I think I just might be, Mr. Wayne. I think I just might be. A railway line you say ?

- Yeah, but I'm afraid its broad gauge. Alfred was a little concerned about that.

- Why should he be ? Its the best kind. Why his fellow countryman designed and produced the fastest and most stable railway of his generation, using broad gauge, Isambard Kingdom Brunel !

- You're kidding me, right ?

- When it comes to science and engineering, Mr. Wayne, I never kid anyone ! ... Mmm, a railway, huh ?... I do like a challenge. I do like railways., But then of course, you'll need another vehicle.

- Another vehicle...How do you mean ?

- Why, ( giggling) you can't expect to do all your travelling underground, Mr. Wayne.

- ( Laughing ) I guess not. Yeah, sure, put me down for another vehicle, a car, yeah, a bat car !

- Then there's the Glider I made for you, how did that perform, exactly ?

- You know, Lucius, I was meaning to talk to you about that. .. That night, it was responding brilliantly, until I encountered lateral draft, ... from the fire. Is there a way to improve it a lot further, to be able to compensate ?

- Just leave it all to me, Mr. Wayne, just leave it all to me.


	21. Chapter 21: Naimh Ross

Chapter Twenty-One

Niamh Ross

by Brian Mark

Niamh Ross (pronounced Neeve ) was born to be a society gossip columnist, if not a full-blown newspaper journalist. Hers were not humble beginnings, .. oh no,, ... for Niamh was born into the home of one of Gotham's most prominent State Senators ! Republican or Democrat, perhaps I hear you ask ? Actually neither ! Pat Ross was stridently independent. He had got elected on the back of a strong Irish American vote, and on a strongly pro-family ticket, ... which was the whole problem for Niamh, as she was growing up. Right from an early age, she knew .hypocrisy when she saw it.

For Pat Ross, as hugely popular as he would become in Gotham, was simply not the person he seemed to be , ... In fact, the young Niamh Ross knew, that he wasn't that person at all ! In public, he was so congenial, so friendly, always kissing babies and enquiring after the children of his most wealthy supporters. At home, he wasn't the least bit interested in Niamh, nor her brothers and sisters. In fact, he would often lose his temper with them big time, and she would always suspect, that he had, on several occasions, beaten her oldest brother very severely indeed, though neither would ever admit it. She also came to know for a fact, that her father had also had a number of illicit affairs behind her Mother's back, despite her unwavering loyalty and support for his political career.

But that would never amount to the total sum of Niamh 's disappointments in life, ...oh no ! There were other things, that were to leave lasting scars ! For most of her childhood and teenage years, Niamh would need to wear braces on her teeth, something that would cause her immense pain at the hands of so many at school, both boys and girls alike ! In fact, the happiest day of her life was to be the day, when she would finally be free of them for good. Not that her teeth had been exceptionally crooked. It had been a purely cosmetic exercise, again on the part of her Father, so that he could present a host of perfect children to the world. Niamh had learned the hard way, that everyone is judged in this world by appearance, and by appearance alone !

Then there was the great love of her life , Francis Hammer the Third ! At least that was what he had called himself ! Alas, he was not to be quite what he seemed either ! He would charm Niamh with days out in his fancy convertible, with promises to take her away on fancy holidays,, and would always manage to work into the conversation something about how wealthy he and his Family were, only for the poor girl to discover that the guy was living one big lie. Now don't get me wrong. ..He was, for the most part, a nice enough guy, .. He could be very thoughtful, and thought the world of Niamh. He was even very good looking. In fact, most girls her age would have considered him to be quite a catch. But, what had disappointed her the most, was the fact that Frank thought that she would only be interested in boys, who had more money than she did, and that he had to wear a mask to impress her. The irony was that, had he simply just been himself, she probably would have fallen head over heels for him. She ended the relationship. She had felt deeply hurt. The only relationship, that would matter for her, with a guy in the future, would be one with no masks.

This was to be the crux of the matter for Niamh Ross, masks. Everywhere she looked, people would wear masks. It shocked her to discover, that very few people around her felt confident to be themselves with others, or, even if they did, that they still felt obliged to be someone else, in order to be more of a success, both socially and professionally. It really did strike home to the young Niamh, that there was often no place in the higher echelons of society for the truly decent man or woman in the street.

Hence what was to prove to be her chosen career, . a life in Journalism, ,... her quest, to seek out hypocrisy wherever she could find it, and all the masks involved. The real people behind the masks, ... who were they, ... and what made them tick ? And Gotham seemed the most perfect place to start. It was awash with masks ! And there just happened to be an opening in the local Gotham rag, for a Society Gossip Columnist at the time. For Niamh Ross this was the life ! Soon, her talents could not remain unnoticed, and she was offered a junior position with Gotham City News, an offer she welcomed with open arms ! If anything, , you might say that Niamh had the knack of always being in the right place at the right time, ... the only girl free to interview Victoria Bross the day after Batman first appeared on the scene ( now there was a man, and a mask ! ), and the night Gotham was struck by the Joker's first prank, when she had her first big break with CNN, but, as we shall see, maybe being in the right place at the right time is not quite the way to describe the way the fortunes of Niamh Ross would soon unfold !

.

2


	22. Chapter 22: Special Delivery !

Special Delivery

by Brian Mark

Lucius greets Bruce, at the entrance to his inner sanctum !

- Welcome to our new Technology Centre. I believe it is your first visit… Now pay attention, Mr. Wayne. ...I have asked all other personnel to stay clear of this section, for the immediate duration of the project.

He directs Bruce to an area of the section with several large cloth-covered units.

- Now, Mr. Wayne, if you remember ,you asked me to produce you a suit, that would make you look much more like this Batman. ( Removes first cover ) Voila !

Lucius reveals a Bruce Wayne size dummy, dressed in a black costume.

- But this looks just like a navy SEAL's wetsuit, only with a Bat Mask !

- To all intents and purposes, Mr. Wayne, that's exactly what it is. But do bear with me for a moment. ... First of all, the mask, ... a supe- strengthened paper-silk-carbon nanotube composite, .. as is the suit. Please observe. ... It is now, that you will fully appreciate, why you had to spend so long in the moulding department ! ... It is split on both sides toward the bottom, allowing for the speediest use (placing it on Bruce ), and then secured around the face with disguised velcro-like bands, either side of the mouth, ... like so.

- ( Looking in a mirror ) Wow, that is simply incredible Lucius, ... .but what about this suit , and what are these odd fittings for ?

- I was just coming to that, Mr. Wayne. ... You wear the suit under your normal clothes.. .. Of course, you are going to have to create the impression, that you have been working out a whole lot more ! ( giggling, then moving on to the next covered unit ) ... Voila ! ( uncovers it, revealing a robotic metal frame, with six arms ! .. He places the dummy inside the unit. ) ... You stand in this unit, and a whole variety of attachments … well, .. attach ! ( Very quickly the arms dress the dummy as Batman.) That's what the fittings are for, Mr. Wayne.

- Ouch ! That kooks as if it hurts !

- You'll get used to it. … .Batlike bullet deflector, arm and leg guards, chest-piece, ...and then, ...as you step out, ... conveniently hanging so, is .. a utility belt !

- You're joking !

- I thought I told you before, Mr. Wayne, when it comes to science and technology, I never joke about anything... .( Demonstrating ) ...Now, contained within this belt are all sorts of Special Forces equipment, I have,, over the years,, surreptitiously acquired, designed, improved upon, or all three ! But you can explore all these various little toys for yourself, at your own leisure, Mr. Wayne.

- ( Shooting a climber's line and spike across the room ) Wow !

- Please, be careful with that equipment, Mr. Wayne !

- Why, is it fragile in any way ?

- No. .. You've just made rather a mess of the paintwork. ... Ah yes, next, .. the problem of the wayward hang-glider ... Voila ! ...As you can see, it looks little or no different from the original model, but, what is different this time, is that we use these. ( holds up two rather familiar-looking units )

- ( Taking them from him ) Smoke detectors !

- No Mr. Wayne,, no.. ( Taking them back )..If you notice, they are painted like dirty stone. ... This is because they will be secreted, in great numbers, around central Gotham's high buildings. They are basically a form of sound-emitter, which, combined with an inbuilt computer-receiver in your glider, allows the machine to make all the fine adjustments necessary to go exactly where you want it to, Batman ( sniggering ), ... and at lightning quick speeds.. ... I did consider using regular radar, but it interferes with too many people's TV's and Sat-Navs !

- ( Somewhat distracted, to say the least ) Right, .. right.

Bruce gravitates towards something, which could only possess the form of a rather sleek-looking vehicle.

- Please, O please, Lucius, ... allow me this time. ( Lucius gladly acquiesces, and Bruce removes the cover ) ... Wow, ... But it is just a regular sports car, Lucius, ... granted, a very nice sports car, ... a very nice black sports car, but a sports car nonetheless ...Why so, if I may say so, Maestro ?

- Behold your brand new personal vehicle, Mr. Wayne ... It has all the comfort of a regular sports car, classy seats, great sound system, ... but, as before with the suit, there is another unit, and another process involved. ... Observe. ( Lucius lifts up a small black remote, the car starts, purring with an engine-sound ,the like of which ,we lesser mortals will never ever have heard before ! He steers it towards another set of panels. All of a sudden, a robotic device, similar to that for the suit, and to robotic machinery, used in modern-day car plants, starts to operate at lightning quick speed ! .Suddenly, a variety of attachments...attach ! Everything starts to change, and the Batmobile appears ! ) Wing mirrors come off and are replaced, bolt holes are vacated, and utilised by a whole variety of devices and decoration ( As the Bat Panels attach ! )... There is no internal wiring involved. Each unit receives its commands through special internal metal pathways, all the special devices that one will require for one's work.

- Hah, you're beginning to sound like Alfred.

- Ah, why that would never do. ( Giving a wry smile )

- How fast can she go ?

- However fast you would want a car, that suddenly has the cubic capacity and performance of a Formula One car engine., … and you have really got to try out the sound system.

- Why, what does IT do ? ( Presses the Load button. ... it starts playing, " Bat Out Of Hell " ). Nice touch. I like it.

- I thought you might. ( Bruce looks suitably impressed as he circles the car )... But my favourite additional unit is this ... ( Presses a button on the dashboard and a droning sound starts )

- What is it ?

- Its a low-frequency microwave emitter. Dual purpose. It has a unique fire-suppressant quality, to aid either yourself or a third party in escaping from a fire at ground level, .. and it also acts as a debilitator, causing a distinct sudden feeling of nausea for anyone in its path. I'm sorry to say, that the Nazis were the first to think of that one. We can adapt it in the future, in such a way, that it might, shall we say, need to carry more of a punch ( Another wry smile ). I assumed, you would be suitably impressed. I have already arranged with Alfred,, for work to start installing the special units at Wayne Manor tomorrow. My men think they have been working on state-of-the-art car washing facilities for your home. I knew, you wouldn't mind.

- I wasn't expecting anything like this, Lucius. You have more than excelled yourself ! I wasn't even dreaming of anything like this !

- I want you to save people, Mr. Wayne. I want you to get the bad guys.

- And a remote control for it, too. What's its range ?

- Anywhere in the world, Mr. Wayne. I've taken the liberty to 'upgrade' the programming on Waynetech 's satellites. I knew, you don't mind. … Then, of course, there is our railway engine.

- You're kidding me right ? You actually had time to work on that, as well ?

They begin to walk towards Fox's office.

- Not only work on it, Mr. Wayne.

- Ah, ...sorry, Lucius. This probably isn't the best time. ... In fact it is definitely not the best time, ... but the other week, I completely forgot to mention another problem, ... .concerning the elevators ?...Why are we heading for your office ? Do you have video footage of this railway engine ?

- Not exactly. ( They enter the office, and Lucius operates another remote. Observe the food service elevator. ... ( It opens ) ...Care to step inside.

- What on earth for ?

- Funny you should say that. Because it is designed to bring you down to earth, if not under it, very, very fast ! ... I always thought ,that these elevators could take someone the size of an average man, like ourselves. Well, just about !

Bruce squeezes in, and watches Fox key in a code. He types in the word ' MEATLOAF '! Down he hurtles at breakneck speed ! The elevator flies back up again,, and within moments he is joined by Fox. They are in a short subterranean passageway.

- Follow me, Mr Wayne.

Just a short distance along a drain tunnel is the machine.

- ( Bruce ) Unbelievable ! ...Simply unbelievable !

- Very practical. Little or nothing in the way of frills. You lie flat on board...These are the throttle and the brakes. This is the remote that changes the points at the occasional junction along the way, and this, ...This is the rocket engine to take you there.

- ( Bruce looks quite incredulous ) Lucius I'm speechless.

- Here are the keys, 007. Do try to bring her back in one piece.

Bruce climbs aboard, all excited.

- ( Lucius ) But, setting all jocularity aside, Mr. Wayne, I wish you every success in your noble endeavours and...

( He flies off, disappearing down the track in his rocket engine )... Godspeed ! ( Just laughs to himself !)


	23. Ch23 The Incredible World Of Mr Freeze

The Incredible World Of Mr. Freeze

by Brian Mark

Viktor Fries had been presented with an apparently insurmountable dilemma. Work for whoever ultimately was responsible for this secret operation, or risk the life of his beloved Heidi.

In effect, he was being forced to discover the ultimate solution, and find the cryogenic version of eternal life, again. He was being forced to conduct research into weapons, that would perform in extremely cold temperatures, again. He was left wondering just how long it would be, before he was asked to develop a new form of rodent control, again !

My God, it was the same dilemma he had faced at the hand of the Nazis ! But his would be the same solution, he adopted, when working for them, … bide his time, sabotage the most potentially dangerous aspects of his own work, and break free, with Heidi.

There had been one happy bi-product of the cryogenic process to which they had both subjected themselves. Heidi was totally cured ! The blood formula, together with the freezing process, had removed some, then killed the remainder of the bacteria that lay behind her degenerative disease !

- Fries, Skinner asked Viktor one day, we 're looking for a type of stealth aircraft, that can fly high in freezing cold temperatures, at great speeds, and not freeze up in the process.

- ( Not for one moment thinking that the idea would be taken seriously ) Why not make the wings and fuselage of ice. It is, after all, totally pervious, absorbing all forms of radar. Taking off in temperatures of - 20 degrees or more, it can initially support the heat of propeller engines, then, at altitude, scram jets !

During the war, Viktor had been part of the initial design team behind the concept of the Sturmgewehr 44, the revolutionary new Assault Rifle designed for German Troops on the Russian Front. A whole range of weapons, vehicles and technology, in general, would be required to equip a specialist force of Arctic Commandos. Somehow, Skinner, and the powers that be, knew that Viktor was their man, but how ?

It did not take him too long to work that one out ! Dimitri Kharkov. It just had to be his old friend Dimitri Kharkov ! Some old friend, I might hear you say, but no. Viktor, like this old friend of his, would have been one formidable opponent on the chessboard, always thinking any number of moves ahead.

At this juncture, of course, we need some further background information ! You see, Viktor first came across Dimitri, when working on the Nazi Atomic Weapons Project. Doktor Dimitri Kharkov was Ukrainian, and believed by the Nazis to be Anti-Russian. His speciality seemed to be the delivery system required to speed a wonder weapon to its target.

Until one day, Viktor had stumbled upon Kharkov taking secret photographs of the files. He was, in fact, working for the Americans ! He had been recruited by the O.S.S. , the forerunner to the C.I.A. , to spy on the progress being made by the Nazis in developing an Atomic Bomb. Greatly relieved he was, to find, that Viktor was as anti-Nazi as he was, and, together, they became great friends, while covertly undermining Hitler's war effort, and, coincidentally, working together in the field of cryogenics !

The Americans engineered an escape for Dimitri, to bring him to America, to Los Alamos, to take part in the project that ultimately led to the World 's First Atomic Bomb. The only thing was, that Dimitri Kharkov was actually working for the Russians, and had been passing on all America 's Nuclear Secrets to the Motherland. He was, in effect, the consummate triple agent ! Once, when he seriously thought that his cover might be blown, he made contact with Viktor, and entrusted him with his true identity.

Lieutenant Colonel Dimitri Kharkov, of the Special Assault and Kommando Brigade, the Red Army ! Originally a very accomplished young scientist, Dimitri had rapidly risen through the ranks, as a brilliant and creative commander, in one of Russia's elite military units. Viktor, believing that it would curiously be better for the world, if a balance of nuclear power could be created, helped Dimitri convey the information to his contacts, and maintain his cover as an American Secret Service operative !

Putting two and two together, he reckoned that, if Gunther Grintz had been employed by an American operation in the general field of cryogenics, then, quite possibly, by the same token, Dimitri might not be far behind either. Weapons Technology and Cryogenics had been a speciality of his, after all. And, of course, also by the same token, surely the Russians would be involved in this whole business, somewhere along the line ! They always seemed to be before !

Viktor was soon to learn, that the research facility was located in a long glacial valley, and that, not too far, further up that valley, there was a military base and manufacturing unit, that was producing prototypes of all the weapons and vehicles he was helping to design. Based there, were hundreds of unfortunate men, mostly on the young side, who had either been invalided out of the regular army, with degenerative diseases, or been promised excessive financial rewards as research subjects. Again, the blood formula and the freezing process combined, had cured those who had been ill. Yet, all bitterly resented what had happened to them.

- I wonder, ..., he thought to himself. If Dimitri wanted to be involved in this whole show, that is where he would be.

And so, it proved to be the case ! Viktor engineered a pretext, whereby he would need to visit the plant, and, lo and behold, there was his old friend ! He, too, had been cryogenically frozen, and was in exactly the same predicament as Viktor. He had, of course, been passing on secrets upon secrets to the Russians !

- Little do these cowboys know, that an army of Cryo Russian Arctic Commandos operates across the Bering Straits from here, Spetznaz-trained and ready for action at a moment's notice ! And yet, at the same time, I can command units of Cryo American Troops as well !

All of a sudden, a plan of escape and revenge emerged ! Dimitri, once he could slip away, and team up with his fellow countrymen from that unit, could lead a Spartacus-style rebellion amongst all like-minded, unwitting victims of the Cryo-Process, on both sides of the Arctic Curtain, together with Viktor, and break out of their respective polar straitjackets. And it got even better !

Dimitri had expressed concerns to Skinner, about the safety of the military plants in the valley, because, at the head of that valley there was a massive ice dam, created by global warming, that had, at best three years, before it would burst and flood the valley. If so, it would burst with a force, that would utterly destroy all the buildings and facilities involved in the American side of the operation.

- Why don't we simply help nature along a little ? Joked Viktor.

- O Yes ! His old friend replied. I like it, Viktor, I like it !

And, not very long after, together they had raised a small army of American and Russian Ice Warriors, ready to embark on a campaign of escape and revenge, worthy of the great Spartacus himself !

But first, there was a little bit of unfinished business to take care of, .. Gunther Grintz ! Viktor had conducted rather a lot of research, and in more ways than one ! He had discovered, that it was Grintz, who had experimented on Monika !

Viktor had been investigating the possibility of emulating the biological functions of various arctic wildlife, which can regulate which parts of their bodies stay warm, and which can stay cold. He pursued a line of reasoning, apparently to its conclusion, with a formula and surgical procedure, that should enable the ice-bound patient to operate in both worlds at will again.

Grintz secretly photographed all his research, reproduced the formula, and had the facility's surgeons perform the procedure.

- Well, hello once again, Herr Doktor ! Grintz proclaimed. Once again, I have been several steps ahead of you. I took the liberty of borrowing your research, and, once again, taking the opportunity, of being the first test subject. Behold ! ... I step outside into a temperature of -2 degrees !

As he does so, Viktor, rather clinically replies:

- Ah, Grintz, you must be referring to my musings and my games ! I often indulge in such activities, as I work with ideas in my head. I assure you, Herr Doktor, the research you describe was quite erroneous, and deliberately so.

( Whereupon, he slams the vacuum-sealed security door, Grintz has just used, shut and locks it. ) But do not worry, my old friend, you still have...( looking at his watch ) ... Oh,I would say twenty seconds to live, ... but then, ... maybe that is of cold comfort to YOU !

Whereupon, Grintz begins to start decomposing, experiencing rapid putrification ! Death quickly follows.

- That is for Monika, you B... !

After a pre-arranged signal, the uprising begins. How ? All the Cryo American Troops have to do is open all the doors ! The regular guards and their commanders are quickly rendered incapable of responding to the break-out, and are quickly overcome by Viktor 's men. All that remains for him to do, before leaving with Heidi, is to warn the, the guards, that they must evacuate immediately, and head for higher ground.

And would you believe it, ( for Viktor certainly couldn't ! ) that, as Fries, Heidi and their band of arctic brothers look on, Dimitri appears as a co-pilot in an ice plane, powered by scram jets, firing high yield explosive missiles into the ice wall of the dam ! The whole massive wall gives way ! A massive wall of water takes its place, and floods the whole valley, totally demolishing every building in it's path.

- Project Arctic Warrior has now been duly terminated, he exclaims, ... permanently !


	24. Chapter 24: Home Improvements !

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Home Improvements !

By Brian Mark

Bruce is reading the Newspaper, talking to Alfred, well aware, that Aunt Harriot could come in at any moment.

- Well, Alfred, plan are well underway to install shute elevators in all three Towers. They should be ready by the middle of next week. How are plans proceeding here in the Manor ?

- I must say, it is all rather exciting, Master Bruce ! Mr. Fox and I suggest that we totally remodel the old emergency cellars, and utilize the adjacent cave.

- Funny you should say that, Alfred. ( Becoming much more animated ) Funny you should say that. … You' ll probably think this a little strange, but I was kinda thinking, that the cave would make a kind of neat garage ! .. Only, I don't think we should call it the adjacent cave. I was thinking more along the lines of the Bat Cave !

- Ah, a stroke of genius, if I may say so, Sir,…and, given the fact, that every garage requires a door, no doubt Sir is considering the tunnel exiting East toward Gotham, for the purpose.

- Indeed Sir was !

- The ' Car Wash ' unit, that Lucius ordered through the Technology Department, is to be delivered tomorrow. We can simply have the transporter remain ' in situ '. Lucius could drive it here himself, and we will install it in the Cave.

- I like it, I like it !

- What else did you and Lucius come up with ? … I can't wait to see what Lucius has devised for the pole in the Library. … Now, that was something I really loved about my days with the Fire Department, the Pole. We 've got to keep William Shakespeare and the button. There 's something very cultured about using Old Bill, when my services are required.

- That is not a problem, Sir. The costume unit is to be fitted at the base of the pole. But there is a slight problem with the passageway to the Cave.

- How slight ?

- Solid granite.

- Excuse me ?

- We can't erode the granite outcrop in the passageway to the Cave, as there are already natural cracks in the structure, which, were they to be exacerbated, would compromise the very foundations of the Manor. In other words ...

- In other words, if I want a normal corridor to the Bat Cave, Wayne Manor might fall down !

- In a nutshell, Master Bruce.

- Better not try, then, Alfred.

- No

- What about the West Wing elevator ?

- Ah yes, Mrs. Cooper's elevator, Sir. … It is to be modified.. …With the pass sequence Lucius gave you, it descends at the same velocity as those in the Towers, and to a level lower than the emergency cellar, allocated to your Great Aunt. If one happens to be in the West Wing at the time, one can use the elevator, Sir.

- Can one ? Oh, how absolutely spiffing ! … I must make sure Aunt Harriot knows to press the right buttons !

Just then, Aunt Harriot comes in.

- Are you two talking about me again, Bruce ?

- Oh' I was only saying to Alfred, how shocked you were about last week's earthquake in Indanau. It says here, ( pointing at the newspaper ) that, as many as 180,000 people are believed killed.

- Oh, Bruce, it really is terrible, and so many more hurt or homeless. Once I have breakfast, I'm going straight to my sewing-circle. We're holding a sale, and the proceeds are going to the orphans there.

- Very thoughtful, Aunt Harriot. … You tell your ladies, that whatever you make, Wayne Enterprises will donate ten times the final amount raised.

- Why, that's wonderful, Bruce. … What would the World be without you, Bruce ?

- 9 Adopting a mock Shaespearian tone ) Now, '' That is the question '', Aunt Harriot. '' That is the Question. ''

- Oh, Bruce. you really are the joker !


	25. Ch25: A Most Mysterious Disappearance

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Mysterious Disappearance Of Cranberry Stubbs

By Brian Mark

A tall, dark, distinguished-looking guy is standing at the bar of a rather nondescript drinking establishment in Gotham. He is well dressed, casual, and looking around him, his gaze constantly fixing at regular intervals on the main doors. He's waiting for someone. He looks down at his outrageously expensive watch.

The Bar Tender asks:

- Waiting for someone are you, sir ?

- Why yes, is it that obvious ?

- It's just that most of the new guys, who come here on this particular evening, usually come with a view to meeting someone. You are new here, sir ?

- Yeah, ( a little nervous ) it's my first time here.

- A young lady is it, sir ?

- Yeah, as a matter of fact it is.

- ( His neighbour at the bar ) So you 're here to meet somebody, huh ?

- Sorry ?

He is momentarily distracted, for, at that moment, as he looks towards the doorway once more, his gaze is transfixed, for in walks the most amazing pair of legs, he has ever seen in his life !

- You're here to see somebody.

- Yes, ... and, O boy, do I see some body !

And those legs negotiate their way around each of the tables, raising every eyebrow around the room ! And they are working their way steadily in his direction ! They complete their brief, but jaw-dropping journey, next to our friend at the bar.

- Wow, you look every bit as beautiful as your picture on the website !

- Well then, I guess you must be the guy, I've been talking to on the site, since you never included a picture of yourself, you naughty boy !

- Well, now you have a picture of what I look like, do you like what you see ?

- Oh, .. Meeaow ! ( As she touches his hair and collar suggestively ).

- That 's it. Let 's get out of here. I know just the place where we can be alone !

- Hey, what's the hurry ? Aren't you going to give this lady a drink first ?

- Why of course, how ungallant of me, ( To the Bar Tender ) Give the lady a drink, and I'll have the same.

- ( Under her breath) No you won't, you son of a ...

Once the drinks have been served up, the girl runs her fingers again suggestively around his glass, then she looks to make eye contact, just long enough to have been able, had she wished to, that is, to drop something into his beverage. The two drink up and leave together. But, as they do so, out in the alley way leading to the Main Street, the guy is startled by a jet black cat, that mews aggressively at him.

- Wow, I wonder what's got into him, all of a sudden !

- Excuse me, ... sorry, ... What do you mean ? ... I didn't see anything !

- But you must have done. It was right there !

- Look, let's call a cab, and you can take us to your private apartment.

- Private Apartment ?

- Well, that is where you were intending to take me, honey, isn't it ? Oh, by the way, my name is Janice, and yours is...?

- Cranberry. ... Janice, huh, so it's not Pussy Willow then, ha ha !

- Ah, no... Well, now I know what CBY stands for, in your Website Name !

Yes, this was a rich property tycoon, a wealthy property developer, one Cranberry Milton Berle Stubbs ! ( His parents had been big fans of the American comedian ! ) He was one of a long line of Cranberries ! His family had made their vast fortune, over generations, from their cranberry plantations. Only this Cranberry had wanted to branch out !

They stop a cab and Stubbs tells the driver the address. He 's beginning to feel a little bit light-headed, but attributes this to the fact, that he had already had a couple of drinks before 'Janice' had joined him.

- ( As they journey in the cab ) Actually, what you said about the cat reminds me of stories, I heard when I was on Safari with my Father in Africa.

- O really, and what stories would they be exactly ?

- Well, we actually met people, who swore to us that they saw neighbouring tribes people turn into big cats, and then try to attack them. Crazy or what ?

- Yeah, crazy !

- The Cat People of the Congo, I think is what they are called.

But, as they exit the cab, there is that cat again, and it mews aggressively, again !

- Look ! There's that cat again, surely you can see it this time !

- What cat ? There isn't any cat, honey. Look, let' s get you inside and make ourselves really comfortable, eh ?

- Say, now you' re talking !

Cranberry leads the way ahead of the girl, not paying the least bit of attention, as to how many people, or indeed animals might have been able to find their way into that apartment, had they wished, that is ! Such was his level of distraction ! ! !

- Another drink, Janice ? ( As he goes to his own private bar ! )

- No, none for me, honey, it would only go straight to my head ! But you have one if you want.

- No, ,actually, (as he feels a little groggy) come to think of it, I'll pass as well. Maybe some coffee ?

- Sure, coffee would be fine, and while you are making that, I'll go and slip into something a little more slinky ! Where 's the bedroom, honey ?

- It's over there.

She disappears in seductively. Only for the door to open ajar immediately afterwards. Out comes the cat he has already seen twice before. He sees it, but he doesn't believe it. But, as it disappears behind a sofa, Stubbs sees the shadow of a cat four times its size, and then it emerges from behind that sofa the size of a panther ! Stubbs is terrified, and frantically searches for his mobile phone. And, as he does so, the large cat disappears again, only this time to transform into what he could only describe as a catwoman ! He feels a little faint, and sees a cat, and a woman, standing there in the one place, gradually morphing from one state to the other, as if by some crazy form of magic ! This catwoman has a whip, and she starts thrashing it at him, laughing in semi-crazed fashion !

- Janice, Janice, are you alright in there ? He calls,, thinking she is still in the bedroom.

Then he sees her, in a dressing gown. He grabs her suddenly, to try and protect her from the feline assailant.

- Quick, I know where there's a gun, he says.

And with that, he moves to a picture on the wall, and a safe, secreted behind. He punches in some numbers, opens the safe, and takes out the gun, only to see Janice morph into this Catwoman, and scratch him with her claws ! Suddenly he loses consciousness altogether. The ' Catwoman ' helps herself to the contents of the safe, money, jewels and private papers, and then, with a large, tall man with rock-like facial features, helps him to another car, followed by a jet black cat and panther !

- Hapa kijana, she calls to the panther, kijana mzuri !

The cats run in obedience to their mistress's call. They jump into the car as it begins to drive away !

The next day, his wife, absolutely distraught, phones the police, to report a missing person. The call is intercepted, as usual, by Alfred, up in his private rooms at Wayne Manor. But he thinks nothing of it. It is likely to be a simple police matter, that 's all.

But, Cranberry Stubbs will be missing for the best part of three days ! Slipping in and out of consciousness, he awakes in one of his private offices. Janice seems to be tied up. There are all these cat people, she says, do you have another gun ? Like a fool he heads for another safe, and the whole process begins again. A small cat becomes a panther, then a catwoman. He is beaten with a whip, crtes out, then ends up unconscious again !

But the third time this happens, in yet another of his offices, he manages, briefly, to get hold of his mobile phone, frantically calling the police :

- Hello, hello, I am being held by this magic Catwoman, ... My name, ... Stubbs, ... Cranberry Stubbs !

Then, all of a sudden, there are a whole variety of big cats in the room !

- Ngari, haha kairitu ! Ndwiga, haha kahii !

- My God, there's a panther, a leopard and a tiger in here, and they all obey her every command ! She 's speaking some kind of cat language ! ( She is cracking her big whip. ) Help me, I 'm in the Moonbeam Plaza !

Once again, Alfred intercepts the call, only this time he immediately informs Bruce Wayne ! ( Bruce clicks 'send' on an email, then logs off at his computer, closing with a bit of a glint in his eye ! )

- A Mr. Cranberry Stubbs, Master Bruce, his wife reported him missing three days ago, and he hasn't been seen, or heard of since, until now. He sounded absolutely crazed, thinking that there was a cat woman holding him captive, and torturing him ! Do you know of this man ?

- Yes, I know of the Stubbs family. My Father went to school with one of them. He comes from a long line of Cranberries ! They cornered the Cranberry Market in Gotham. Each of the first-born sons in the family have always been called Cranberry. Only, this is one Cranberry who wanted to branch out !

- O how very droll, Master Bruce, … yes, very droll indeed !

- So, where is this Moonbeam Plaza ?

- I took the liberty of zero-ing in on his mobile phone 's co-ordinates. It's on the corner of 73rd.

- I'm on my way !

And with that, he heads straight into the library, presses a button in the bust of William Shakespeare on the desk, the panel opens in the wall, and down the pole he goes. In the cellar below, he uses the quick-change device designed by Lucius Fox, and is in his Batman costume within seconds. He is momentarily apprehensive, takes a deep breath, then squeezes his way, in places, along the narrow entrance way into the Bat Cave ! The Batmobile awaits. It has started automatically, and he gets inside. At speed he heads for the Plaza.

When he gets there, he is just in time to catch sight of, what seems like, a woman in a catsuit, and gives chase on foot ! She is incredibly agile, leaps up on top of walls and swings from fire escapes ! Bruce is hard pressed to catch up, but does so, with the help of some more of Fox 's wizardry, notably the grappling pin, only to be thwarted suddenly, as a leopard appears, stopping him dead in his tracks ! Completely startled, it takes him a little while to realize, that no sooner has the leopard appeared, but it has gone again, and with it the catwoman !

He doubles back to rescue Stubbs, still suffering from the after-effects of his ordeal, as he keeps seeing big cats and cat people all around him ! Bruce looks to calm him down, and escorts him to Gotham General, where he is reunited with his wife and children. They, of course, are most distraught to see a husband and father in such a state ! After weeks of treatment in Arkham Asylum, he would be finally released, the Doctors finding slight traces of several unknown substances in his blood stream, but, given the sensitive nature of his extra-marital activities, leading to the unique circumstances of his disappearance, he declines to be entirely forthcoming with all the details, which the police require for their investigations !

Not long after, rumours about Cat People, and one Catwoman in particular, would start to spread around Gotham. For weeks, fear and panic would be rife. There would be sighttings of this mysterious Catwoman, ... a black cat changing into a woman, and back again ! As one newspaper will report:

'' Is there something in Gotham's Water ? A Bat mutating into a batman, a cat into a catwoman. …. What next ?

But, on the night in question:

- It looks as if we have another interesting foe, Alfred !

- Interesting indeed, Master Bruce. My investigations are beginning at once.

- I thought they might be ! Oh, by the way, has the new computer arrived yet ?

- If Sir refers to the deluxe quantum computer, Mr. Fox designed, .. Yes, it arrived tonight. I took the liberty of depositing it in the Bat Cave, personally.

- I hope you were careful with it, Alfred. That is no ordinary computer. According to Lucius, it uses individual atoms to make its calculations. It performs at 3000 times the speed of Police computers.

- Why, miracles will never cease, Master Bruce.

Meanwhile, a woman in a slinky cat suit opens the door to her home, a very impressive looking home, a Manor of a home, in fact ! And quite nonchalantly, she heads over to a table and opens the mail waiting for her. She gazes down to look and check the name before she opens one letter in particular: ... Miss Salina Kyle !

She moves across to her laptop, and switches it on. ' You have one new email,' it tells her. She accesses it. ''Message from Dwayne Brood'':

- Hi Kitty, loved your last email. Seems we really are suited. Reckon we could be made for each other ! Got to go, something really important has just come up. Love Dwayne xx !

A loving glint appears in her eyes. She pauses for thought, clicks on Reply, then types ...

- You know I'm beginning to think the same. Will email again soon !


	26. Chapter 26: The Labyrinth

The Labyrinth

by Brian Mark

( Earlier that day ) A man is sitting in a crowded subway train, reading a newspaper ( With a Batman headline !). He suddenly suffers a dramatic heart attack. The crowd are stunned and helpless. A mysterious male passer-by is walking down the passageway. He stops, and immediately begins to administer rapid CPR, clearly demonstrating he knows what he is doing. The man stops breathing. His airways are blocked. He loses consciousness. The stranger asks:

- Has anybody got a pen ?

Someone obliges. He takes out a penknife, and begins to perform an emergency tracheotomy. The crowd are amazed, as they look on. He cuts into the man's throat, and, after a few anxious moments, inserts the make-shift tube. The man regains consciousness, coughing, then begins to breathe normally again, through the tube. The crowd applauds. The stranger simply says:

- Thank you, thank you. ( In a strangely familiar and mildly self-gratified tone ! )

We cannot see his face. He moves on, leaving that section of the train. He is wearing a green suit !

The train stops. The paramedics arrive. Later in Gotham General, a Doctor is examining the man's throat. He says to the man:

- Wow ! Today was your lucky day, my friend. That guy must be some Doctor. Not only did your mysterious miracle- man bring you back from the dead, but he performed the most amazing tracheotomy-with- complications, that I have ever seen !

Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor, Alfred is serving Bruce afternoon tea. The billionaire tycoon is watching the news channel.

- One lump or two, Master Bruce ?

- Oh, one. please, Alfred. I'm trying to cut down.

- ...And that concludes our news report from around the world today, on the day that seismologists, based here in Gotham, detected shock waves from, what seems to have been, the first recorded bursting of an ice-water dam in living memory, in the farthest reaches of Alaska. Early reports appear to confirm, that there were no casualties. The Government has since confirmed, that its two facilities in the area inundated were both totally unmanned.

- Miss Cooper will not be joining us, Master Bruce ?

- Ah, no, Alfred, Aunt Harriot has gone to a Charity Rummage Sale downtown ... Our feline friend hasn' t been active again ?

- No, I believe not, the question ?

- It's just, if we are going to uncover her true identity, we are going to need some more information. … I fed the name of the victim into the 'Q ' ( Bruce' s name for the Bat Computer ), along with the interest in cats, and her gymnastic abilities, but, apart from Salina Kyle, it' has come up with a total blank ! …. Oh, I almost forgot. .. You know, Alfred, there is something I've been meaning to ask you, for a very long time.

- Yes, Master Bruce ?

- Where did you learn to be such a perfect Butler, .. Buckingham Palace ? ( Laughing )

- Well, as a matter of fact ...

- Oh you've got to be kidding me, right ?

- Sir Humphrey Pilkingdon Smythe, that was his name, Personal Equerry To Her Majesty. I learned all I needed to know from studying him everyday .. You see, Her Majesty's regular Bodyguard in the Palace had taken ill, and I was assigned in his place for six months.

- Alfred, you have done it again ! ... But hold on. Did I not read somewhere, that some strange guy once broke in to the Queen's Private Apartments, in the Palace ?

- Not on my watch, Master Bruce, not on my watch.

- Of course not, Alfred, .. of course not. ( Smiling ) Forgive me.

- Apology accepted, Master Bruce. Apology accepted.

That's been a pretty good job, converting the bats' cave down below into a garage for the car, Alfred.

- Yes indeed, Sir.

- The exit point emerges sufficiently out of the view of any prying eyes, onto the link route to the main road into the City. The only problem is the fact, that the pole from the Study accesses away from the cave, in the cellar. It's a bit of a tight squeeze, but I can handle it It means the only direct access from the Manor to the cave is by Aunt Harriot's elevator. But I can only use that when she's not around. Any progress on the radio equipment, Alfred ?

- Yes indeed, Master Bruce. The matter is well in hand.

That evening, after dark, on a clear moonlit night, a rather pathetic-looking individual finds himself in the middle of the Gotham High Hedge Maze ! A bright light suddenly shines on him from above, and a voice echoes through the Complex 's P.A.:

- Doctor Josiah Arkham, I presume !

- Wh .. wh .. who are you, and what do you want with me ?

- All in good time, Doctor Arkham, all in good time.

- Well, at least tell me where I am, and how I got here ?

- Irony of ironies, Doctor Arkham, not that you ever properly earned that title of yours. ... You see, and this is the real beauty of it, while you and your staff were administering the usual routine medication to your regular patients, one of them, who happens to be a very good friend of mine, from way back, was administering a little medication of his own, .. into your coffee ! You passed out like a dream, if you pardon the pun, while sitting in your car, and I drove you straight here, most ably assisted, this time, by a past patient of yours, a former Medical Orderly in your Asylum. Instead of fully recognizing, that he had been cured, and rehabilitating him back into his old job, you let him go ! What a waste, Doctor Arkham, what a waste ! Who better to appreciate, in a more sympathetic fashion, the sensibilities and difficulties of the poor individuals, who find themselves in your establishment, and to support them in a genuine way, than someone who has been there, so to speak ? Someone who could act as a sign post to patients, that there can be light at the end of the tunnel, a job, some hope, however long that might be !

- Why, I don't know who you mean .

- My God, man ! You mean to say, that you can't even remember someone on your own staff, when he fell on such hard times ? Why, you are even more pathetic than I thought. I should have thought, that the brother of Amadeus Arkham, of all people, might have appreciated, what it means for someone in the Profession to fall foul to a form of insanity, but no, ... not in your case. ... For your information, the poor man in question couldn't find a job worthy of his not insignificant qualifications. Instead he ended up here, ... as an attendant at the City Maze, and very co-operative indeed he has proved to be ! Say hello, Martin.

- Why hello there, Josiah, and how are you doin' ?

Josiah waves back, a little nonplussed !

- ( The mysterious captor is none other than Edward Nigma ! ) Alright Josiah, why don't you and I get down to brass tacks. .. You find yourself caught right in the middle of the City Maze. The irony perhaps has not been lost on you, considering, that solving mazes and infantile puzzles, has always played a major role in your approach to your patients' recovery ! ... You have to get out. ... I can help you, ... with a series of questions, which, if you get right, will entitle you to a little assistance on my part, in terms of a helpful set of directions, ... understood ? ...( Arkham nods ) ... Then let us begin !

Do you want to try a few steps of your own to get you started ? ( Josiah starts to feel his way out of the maze, then stops. ) Okay, Josiah, let's start with an easy one, an old favourite of mine ! .. What did the monkey say, when he ran out of bananas ?

- ( Starts to panic a little, mumbles as he asks himself the question ) I don't know, what did the monkey say when he ran out of bananas ?

- O come on now, Doctor Arkham, surely you remember the answer to this one ?

- Why no, I don't believe I do.

- It's time to get more bananas !

- ( Whispers ) It's time to get more bananas, yes, of course, it's time to get more bananas, it's obvious, it's obvious, that's what it is...Okay, give me another one.

- Very well, Josiah. ... I am lighter than a feather, but right now, you could not hold me for more than two minutes. What am I ?

- ( Josiah, again panicking a little ) ... Why I don't know, ( Becoming noticeably more anxious ) ... I don't know !

- Your breath, Doctor Arkham, your breath. .. You really aren't very good at riddles and puzzles, are you, Josiah ? ... I'm really sorry, friend, .. but you are well and truly on your own !

Arkham feels his way tentatively around, and moves away from the centre of the maze.

Meanwhile, back in Wayne Manor !

Aunt Harriot and Bruce are just finishing dinner. Enter Alfred.

- Pardon me, Miss Cooper, .. Sir, but Mr. Wayne is wanted on the telephone.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Funny, I didn't hear anything. Oh, Bruce I must be getting deaf in my old age !

- The call came through on your 'private line ', Sir.

- ( Getting up from the table ) I'll take it in the study right away, Alfred.

- Oh Bruce, you haven't even finished Alfred 's famous pineapple turnover !

- I'm sure he will keep it warm for me, won't you, Alfred ?

- That I will, Sir, that I most certainly will.

As they head for the study:

- Well, Alfred ?

- I have intercepted a missing persons report on the Police band, Master Bruce.

- What, another one ? Okay, Alfred, but what makes this one so special ?

- It happens to correspond to reports of eyewitnesses, who suspect, that the individual in question was abducted.

- And does this individual have a name ?

- Doctor Josiah Arkham, of the newly re-opened City Asylum. The Police are about to investigate reports, that a car of similar description has been seen parked in the near vicinity of the City Maze, Sir.

- Then I better take the Bat Rail.

- I do think that would be most wise, Master Bruce.

Bruce presses the hidden button on the bust of Shakespeare, the secret compartment opens, and he heads down the Batpole. In the cellar he strips to his undersuit and stands in Fox's Dresser. The conversion is complete ! He squeezes through the narrow passageway to the Cave:

- Oh, ...Ah, .. .Ouch ... ! .. How can I tell Alfred, that I still suffer from claustrophobia ? .. ! ! !

The entrance system to the Bat Rail simply consists of another pole ! He drops down, and climbs onto the Batrocket, . Zooooom ! ! ! !

Back at the City Maze, our poor captive is hopelessly lost:

- Oh tut, tut, tut,, Doctor Arkham. You know, that, according to your own diagnosis methods, yours would be signs of mild schizophrenia ! !... ( Arkham is clearly floundering ) ... Need a little more help, Josiah ?

- ( In a faint voice ) Yes.

- What was that, Josiah ? I couldn't hear you.

- ( Louder ) I said yes !

- Why, Doctor Arkham. There is no need to shout ! ... Okay, next question. ... What gets whiter and whiter, as it gets dirtier and dirtier ? ( The same hopeless scenario plays out ) ... Don't know ? ... A bird cage, Josiah, a bird cage !... ( By now, Arkham is panicking frantically ) ... Let's try another. Oh, how I love my riddles ! ... Ah yes, here's a good one... He, who makes me does not want me. He, who buys me does not use me. He, who uses me never sees me. What am I ?

- ( Dropping to his knees in tears ) I don't know, you son of a ... , .. I don't know.

- ( Opening his arms, shrugging his shoulders, and with a nonchalant tone ) I'm a coffin.

The sheer mention of such a lugubrious object sends Arkham into breakdown, broken down and very, very frightened.

Just then, Batman appears ( He has just emerged from the nearest drain ! ). He runs towards the Maze, and starts to climb over hedge after hedge.

- Well, my goodness, Josiah, this is your lucky day ! Why, the famous Batman has come to save you !

Josiah shows a very tentative sign of recovery.

- ( Nigma ) Climbing over the lines of hedges, eh ? ( As Batman reaches the wretched Arkham ) ... Why, that's all you had to do to get out, Doctor Arkham, ..., that's all you had to do,, ... so simple really !

With this realisation, Arkham collapses in Batman's arms. Batman cannot pursue the mysterious tormentor.

- Oh, how we are conditioned by our circumstances,, Doctor Arkham. ... You didn't need my help at all. The answer was simple. ... Climb your way out !...Oh Batman, or whatever you choose to call yourself, that reminds me. ... Imagine if you are surrounded by a group of starving lions. How do you survive ?

- ( Batman thinks for just a few seconds ) ….. I would stop imagining.

- Oh, very good, Batman. Very good ! A man with intellect, as well as machines ! ... Well, if you don't mind, my wing-ed friend,, the Police will be here soon,, so I will bid you adieu, if not au revoir ! ( He leaves with Martin )

- ( Speaking into his comm.. ) Lucius,, are you there ? ... Ah good. ... Home in on my co-ordinates, access the plans of the City Maze, and direct me out of here. ... I'm helping someone to get out.

Lucius is at Wayne Tower, does as Bruce requires with ease, and directs him out. And just in time, as the Police arrive. He makes a strategic withdrawal back to the Batrocket.

- ( Policeman to an Arkham, now stumbling hopelessly around the entrance to the Maze ) My God, Sir, are you alright ? You weren't trapped inside there, were you ?

Josiah nods, breathless, before passing out.

- ( Into HIS Comm ) Hey Joe, we need Paramedics here right away !

Meanwhile, a safe distance away:

- Thanks, Lucius. That was a bit of a narrow escape ! Boy do we have a real mastermind on our hands. ... Hey, Alfred, this radio equipment of yours is perfect. Where on earth did you get it ?

- Ah, Master Bruce, in my former line of business, I came to the conclusion, that one is much better never knowing the answer to such questions.

Then, ... over breakfast, next morning, Bruce is listening to the radio:

- Mystery still surrounds the incredible ordeal faced by the now former Director of Arkham Asylum, Doctor Josiah Arkham. Somewhat ironically, he, himself, is now a patient there, like his brother Amadeus Arkham before him. Sources close to the Governing Body of the Asylum have informed us, that the running of the Institution has now passed to a Doctor Thompson, and that this is likely to be a permanent appointment, at least for the foreseeable future.

- ( Alfred ) Ah, now that is one good thing, that has come out of this most sorry affair, Master Bruce.

- Really, Alfred,. what do you mean ?

- It was Doctor Thompson, who correctly diagnosed, what had happened to me, leading to my stay in that particular establishment to be curtailed,, ... against all odds. He's a very good man. ... If anything, Master Bruce, I reckon that the unfortunate patients, who find themselves there, are now in much more capable hands than before.


	27. Chapter 27: James Gordon

James Gordon

by Brian Mark

James always felt that he lived in his older sister's shadow, as far as his Mother and Father were concerned. Belinda was the good-looking one. Granted, less academically inclined than her younger Brother, despite early signs of remarkable intelligence, she was, nonetheless, the person that anybody who was somebody, wanted to be with, and get to know. Later on in life, it was nearly always to be his experience, that people only wanted to make friends with him, so that they could actually get to know her.

This is probably what led to his tendency to lead a double life, rather timid, reluctant, even sheepish on the one hand, but secretly rather fancying himself as a hero, on the other, and secretly harbouring ambitions to enter the world of Law Enforcement.

He had finished High School, a few years after Thomas Wayne, Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot, with reasonably good grades, but, like so many, both in the years above and below Oswald, James too had had to rely on Cobblepot 's outstanding abilities in Maths and generosity of spirit, before he could manage a grade high enough to enter Police Training. He developed quite a friendship with Oswald, and would always remember the debt he owed him.

He was going to begin life in the Force at the bottom, on the Beat, as it were, which would help fund the courses he would need, if he wanted to make Detective. James Gordon seriously wanted to make Detective. Gotham was absolutely awash with crime, before it would become awash with corruption and Harvey Dent ! The young James wanted to make a difference.

It was during this period in his life that he would first meet, and then develop a lifelong association with, someone who would, in the course of those many years, become his 'Right Hand Man', Officer Patrick O'Hara, someone, indeed the only one, in whom James Gordon could place his trust implicitly.

It was during this period of his life that he built up an invaluable network of contacts, both in the regular and criminal communities alike. He was a very congenial young man, and this congeniality caused him to be able to make friends very easily, out on the Street, and appear rather harmless, even ineffectual. Funnily enough, James Gordon came rather early to the conclusion, that to 'get ahead' in the Force, it really did pay to seem somewhat harmless and ineffectual !Over the years, he would come to play up to this image, when he finally made Detective, and catch many an individual unawares.

But an eye-opener indeed it was, and something that caused him a not inconsiderable conflict of emotions, was the occasion on which, after painstaking detective-like work on the Beat, he finally discovered the whereabouts of the Penguin, and was instrumental in the arrest of the man on whom he had once relied and most admired. Such was the cost of the Uniform and the Badge, he thought to himself. You have to be prepared to bring even a friend or an acquaintance to justice, if required. In that sense, James Gordon was totally incorruptible and beyond compromise.

Of course, his career in the Police corresponded almost entirely with the transition from crime on the streets, a prolonged period finally brought to an end by Harvey Dent and his S.W.A.T. Teams, to corruption in high office. Much to his own surprise, time and time again, this rather unlikely candidate for success would be favoured above peers, whose record far exceeded his own, until he finally made Gotham's Commissioner of Police, with Dent as his Assistant, and O'Hara as Chief. Unfortunately for James Gordon, nether his Father nor his Mother lived to see the day.


	28. Chapter 28: White Christmas

White Christmas

by Brian Mark

7.30am 20th December.

We join Bruce, Alfred and Aunt Harriot It is mid-morning.

- Well, Master Bruce, that is the last of the Christmas Cards addressed. They are now ready to be mailed.

- ( Eating breakfast ) Look, Alfred, you know you don't have to do that. Aunt Harriot and I aren't helpless, are we, Aunt Harriot ?

- ( Very sweet and endearing ) We most certainly are not, Bruce. Why I can hardly remember, when I actually mailed my own cards. I remember us both insisting one year, but you threatened to leave if we did.

- A good Butler would not have it any other way, Miss Cooper.

- ( Bruce ) O Alfred, would you mind putting the news channel on ? I think, we might just have missed the news, but we might just catch the weather.

- How many times have I told you ,Master Bruce. It is not required of one, to request anything of one's Butler so politely.

- ( Smiling wryly ) I'm so sorry, Alfred, please forgive me.

- ( Feigned cough ) Ahem. ( Switches on the TV )

" Severe weather warnings are in place across the whole of the Mid-west, as one of the coldest weather fronts in recent memory is about to hit the city. All citizens are well advised to remain indoors, and not to venture out, unless it is absolutely necessary. Temperatures are already beginning to fall quite dramatically, and are expected to average at least -18 degrees centigrade over the next 48 hours. "

The sweet and endearing Aunt Harriot goes to the window.

- O look, Bruce, I do believe it is starting to snow. O, I do hope it will last. How I do love a white Christmas !

- Don't you think it still a little early to have posted all our cards, Alfred ?

- A good Butler never leaves anything to the last minute, Master Bruce.

- You know, Alfred, why do I seem to remember having this conversation every year ?

- Perhaps because we always do, Master Bruce.

- Oh Alfred, perhaps given the dire weather warnings, it might be an idea to top up the anti-freeze in ALL the vehicles.

- Begging the Master's pardon, but one has already taken the liberty, Sir.

5.30pm.

People are seen in their cars, finding travelling tough-going, through up to one foot of snow and blizzard conditions, that suddenly start to abate. In one car they turn on the radio for another weather report :

" And so the current blizzard that has hit the City today will shortly have run its course. But the worst of the conditions still lie ahead, as this all too significant mega-front of cold arctic air begins to sweep in from the North later this evening."

7.30pm Daniels Air Force Base.

Colonel Cole has just come on duty, and walks up to his wheelchair-bound radar operator.

- It sure is getting cold outside, Colonel.

- ( Colonel Cole, blowing into his hands ) You can say that again, Perkins. Anything to report ? Have we cleared the runways yet ?

- No problem with the runways, Sir. The ploughs cleared those 30 minutes ago, and there have been no significant falls since, but I did notice a few irregularities on the screen, Sir.

- What kind of irregularities ?

- Nothing I can quite put my finger on, Sir, a few tiny blips that appeared and disappeared, like in the blink of an eye.

- Could heavy snow cloud be responsible ?

- Possibly Sir, ... There never has been a situation quite like this, since the Base was built, Colonel.

- ( A little concerned ) Just keep me posted, soldier, keep me posted.

Meanwhile, outside, two guards, dressed in heavy winter gear are patrolling the perimeter.

- ( Teeth chattering ) My God it is cold ! When are we due our next cup of coffee ?

- Not for another two hours, Joe, but at least the snow has stopped, and I can see you now. Suddenly, it's a clear night, despite that haze in front of us. I've just heard from the Colonel. He says it might be nothing, but he wants us to be especially vigilant tonight.

Flashback, four weeks previously, two men speaking, one Russian, one German:

- Vot if the paratroopers are spotted by the guards, vot then, ve might have to open fire ?

- No zey von 't ...: For ve are coming in on a cold air mirage, caused by a front of super chilled air. Ze guards vill see nothing, till it's too late.

Back in the present.

The guards are taken aback to see ghostly figures starting to emerge from the haze.

- ( Joe ) What the hell ...?

Two figures emerge suddenly from behind the guards, using chloroform to disable them. Then they drag them indoors. It soon becomes clear, that these are Special Force troops, but they are not dressed in heavy winter gear ! They break into the outside generating unit.

- ( Cole ) Am I imagining things, Perkins, or has it suddenly got a lot colder in here ?

- It looks as if the heating might have broken down again.

- Goddamnit, we can afford thousands of nuclear missiles, and fighter aircraft that cost 60 million dollars apiece, but we can't afford to repair the generators these days !

Then momentarily the lights cut out, only for emergency ones to kick in.

- ( Cole ) What the hell ... ?

Two windows are blown in, There is a sudden rush of Arctic air, and, immediately, in abseil two lightly dressed crack troops in sleek white combats ! Then, suddenly, two Colonels come face to face, as several commandos burst into the Command Centre ! Colonel Clinton Cole and a Russian Lt. Colonel ( as yet masked, with a combat scarf ) ! There is nothing Cole and his personnel can do.

- ( Russian Colonel ) Please, Colonel, do not move, and neither you nor your men vill be harmed in any vay.

- My God, we've been invaded by the Russians ! What are you, Spetznaz ?

-Yes, ... and no, Mon Colonel And no, I assure you, you have not been invaded by Russia ! Take them to the holding area vith the others ( Moving to the Comms. Unit and speaking into the microphone ) Hello, Arctic Eagle, come in Arctic Eagle. ... Air base and it's perimeters secured. ... You may begin your landing.

The Lt. Colonel and his squad escort Cole and his men to a store room, the Russian Colonel personally pushing Perkins in his wheelchair.

- Where did you suffer your injuries, comrade ?

- Afghanistan, Sir.

- Ah, difficult terrain, difficult enemies.

- You saw action there, Sir ?

- You might say, zey thawed me out, to see action there.

The squad locks Cole and party in the store room.

Back outside, the landing lights come on , and the lights of an incredible looking C130-type plane. The Colonel heads out and meets it as it lands and taxis. It is made of ice ! He takes off his mask. It is Dimitri Kharkov ! He greets a masked man, not in uniform. He removes his mask. It is Viktor Fries ! They embrace.

- Everything is vorking like clockvork, exactly as ve planned. No casualties to report on either side.

- Alles gut, Dimitri, very good !

A sizeable number of troops disembark from the plane, as the group commandeers several vehicles from the base, and heads towards Gotham.

- ( Cole, locked in a large storage room ) By God, those guys are slick operators !

- ( Perkins ) They sure sounded like Russians to me.

- ( Flight Sergeant ) I thought, they sounded like Americans, if you ask me.

Cole tries the bars on one of the windows.

- ( Perkins ) It's no use, Colonel. There's no point. There's no way out of here. Those guys knew what they were doing. It wouldn't surprise me at all, if one of them has served here before.

8.00pm The Old Cathedral Building in Gotham.

A major art and cultural exhibition is taking place, sponsored by its owners, the Property Cartel, who operate out of the adjoining offices. People are admiring the fine building, as much as the exhibits. The old stained-glass windows are still in place. There are verses from the Bible, reading, " Blessed are the poor, for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven " and " It is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle, than for a rich man to enter the Kingdom of God ". Niamh Ross is there with a TV crew, reporting on the exhibition ! She is just concluding her report.

- And so, yet again, a number of Gotham's wealthiest citizens have hosted a prestigious cultural event, to wow its more culturally aware citizens. What next, I wonder ? ... O my God, my God ! There's something happening next door, I can hear gunfire !

A security guard in the office buildings fires warning shots in the air, as he spots something suspicious, but, suddenly, all around the office complex, specialist explosive charges go off ! All the lights go out, cold arctic air rushes in, and in burst Fries's Arctic Commandos !

- ( An American officer ) Nobody move, and you will not be harmed. Please, do as we say. Make your way to the exits, and you will not be harmed.

A similar assault takes place across the street in the First Gotham Investment Bank.

- Oh my God ! We can hear explosions now, taking place all around us. Everyone in the Old Cathedral here is perfectly OK, and there hasn't been so much as a window broken. But none of us dare take even a step outside. This is Niamh Ross, reporting for Gotham City News, from the Old cathedral Quarter, Gotham, feeling incredibly afraid.

Harvey Dent is watching the broadcast, in his Assistant Commissioner's Office at Police Headquarters.

- ( Dent, a bit rattled, taking a mobile call, rather secretively ) Yes, I've just seen it on the news. Yes, I know that I have offered you exclusive protection. Yes, I'm sending my best team to take care of it.

Another call comes in.

- ( Again, rather secretively ) My God, not the bank as well ! I assure you, I've got my best team working on it. …. Yes, you will have the protection I promised. ….

In hurries Commissioner James Gordon .

- My goodness, Mr. Dent, have you heard ? I've already sent regular units, with Chief O'Hara, down to the area, to set up a perimeter. Have you any idea what's going on down there ? Have there been any indications, that something like this was on the cards ?

- No, none at all, but I've just been on to my crack teams, and they are on their way.

Meanwhile, back in Wayne Manor. ...

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Oh, you have the tree looking absolutely lovely again this year, Bruce. I know, I say it every year, and at the risk of repeating myself, I do love a real tree at Christmas.

- ( Bruce, adding the finishing touches to decorating it ) Well, after all, it is just about the only thing Alfred allows us to do for ourselves !

- I'm so glad we agreed to go one night without having the television on, Bruce. I always think the run-up to Christmas is always so much better without it.

In comes Alfred.

- Begging your pardon, Master Bruce, Miss Cooper, but there has just been a rather disturbing report on the evening news.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Oh dear, I knew it was just too good to last.

Meanwhile back in the offices :

- ( Kharkov ) Remember your orders, Lieutenant. Only open fire, if your lives are in immediate danger. Do not open fire on the Police. We should be in and away from here, before the SWAT Teams begin even to plan an operation against us.

But down in the basement, one of the families of the Cartel has been visiting with their children, and is panicking frantically, and shivering violently, in the dark and the cold. One of the Russian Commandos offers his help, to get them out safely, and reports in on his radio accordingly.

In both the office complex and the Bank, special safes are being blown, and money, together with sensitive documents, are being carefully removed by the forces under Fries 's Command. Again, the troops are reassuring staff and customers alike, that everything is going to be Okay, and most are safely escorted out of the buildings.

But a crack SWAT Team has already arrived, a Team that is on a constant state of readiness, Team Six !

Two from the Team stumble upon the Russian and the family he is helping. They challenge him to surrender, which he does. His Radio Comms. are still switched on. The family make their escape, then the two shoot him dead, in cold blood. Everyone in both Arctic Assault Teams have heard what has happened.

- ( Kharkov on his radio link ) That is it my friends. The gloves are off. I repeat the gloves are off. As soon as you identify any member from that Team, engage immediately, and neutralise if necessary. That is all.

Firefights with Team Six break out all over the site. The SWAT Team members are greatly hampered by the snow and the cold, especially their clothing, and cold trigger fingers. On a number of occasions, they are ambushed, knocked out in karate duels, caught in a flash bang blast, and simply outclassed by a specialist force, that is very much playing on home ground. The freedom of movement they enjoy, wearing light combats, gives them a staggering advantage.

- ( Harvey Dent, back at Headquarters on the radio. ) What the hell is going on down there ?

- ( An injured Team Six Officer, receiving treatment ) They are just too good, Sir. Boy are they good ! They are just appearing from everywhere. They have all the right equipment, yet scarcely any equipment at all ! Our choppers have been grounded by the cold. The same goes for our armoured vehicles. Our weapons are beginning to freeze up. For God 's Sakes, its just like Stalingrad all over again down here !

- I sent Teams Three and Four down. .Have they got there yet ?

- Sir, they arrived ten minutes ago, and are reporting 50% casualties, Sir !

- Damn !

- ( Commissioner Gordon ) The situation is clearly way out of control. I 'm going to ask for Batman.

- But you don,t even know, how to contact him, do you ?

- There are times, when I wish, I had a hotline to the man, but no, I 'm going to make a direct plea on TV and the radio.

Bruce Wayne sees the broadcast appeal, in his Private Library.

He presses the button on the bust of William Shakespeare, drops down the Bat Pole, stripping off his outer clothing, steps into his costume unit. All the attachments attach. Then, he squeezes through along the short passage way, into the Bat Cave. Alfred awaits him there, under the car.

- I've just been doing a little bit of fine tuning, Sir, for the cold weather, you know.

- What's that in your hand, Alfred ?

- A little petrol, Master Bruce. May I suggest that you add a little to all the relevant equipment, you plan on using this evening. ( Hands him a squirt can ) It will almost guarantee, that nothing will freeze up, or jam in the cold. A little trick I learned from a friend of mine in Norway, when on mountain training. I've already applied a few squirts here and there to the car.

The car converts into the Batmobile as usual, and away Bruce Wayne races, as Batman.

- ( Alfred to Bruce on Comms. ) I recommend, you take Route 60 into the City, Sir. The Road and Traffic Police have just reported that it is passable, but with care.

Bruce is flying…Waaoww !

Meanwhile, in the Cathedral...

- ( Niamh Ross, in the middle of another report ) O my God, we have never been so frightened in our lives. There are sounds of gun shots, grenades and explosions everywhere. But wait, the doors to the Cathedral have just burst open. O my God, it is three of the gunmen. Maybe this might be a good time to cut the broadcast !

- ( The Producer, at the camera monitors, to his colleague in the room.) No way, keep the cameras and her mike running. Stick to Niamh like glue. This has got to be the best Goddamn Prime Time News Report of all time !

The camera pans to the three Commandos.

- ( Harvey Dent peering closely at his TV screen. ) Who are those guys ?

- We are being ushered out of the Cathedral. The gunmen have assured us, that they have secured a route of safe passage for us to follow. My God, this is quite unprecedented. I thought, we were going to be taken hostage, but they are letting us go free. They certainly don't seem to be your regular gunmen, from where I'm standing.

( Beginning to run to safety ) This is Niamh Ross, reporting for Gotham City News, in the Cathedral Quarter, running for safety !

For Fries and Kharkov the operation is rapidly coming to an end. They have acquired sufficient funds to resourse their activities for the foreseeable future, and at their enemies' expense, in an act of practical revenge ! But, all of a sudden, the shooting stops. A ceasefire has been declared.

- ( Chief O'Hara ) THIS IS THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE. I REPEAT, THIS IS THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE. YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP !.

- Vell, so far, so good, Dimitri, eh ?

- Da, Viktor, yes, vithout question.

But, just then, a member of Team Six, seemingly dead, lifts himself up and points his machine gun at them both, from behind. Suddenly, a rather petite looking Commando knocks him out.

- ( Dimitri goes to remove the combat scarf from their saviour's face. ) Why, thank you young man..

- I am no young man !

- ( Fries ) Vhy, Heidi, vot are you doing here ? I thought, I told you to remain behind and avait our safe return !

- I'm sorry, Father. But, Dimitri has trained me well. And I wanted to prove, that I am every bit as good as the men.

Dent arrives at his Unit 's mobile HQ. he receives another mobile call:

- … What, are you kidding me ? … I had no idea you were funding such an operation. ….You think, that will work ? ( Calling out to his ground commander. ) Okay, let 's heat em up, guys !

Bruce reaches Wayne Tower. He ascends in the usual manner to the roof, and a Bat Glider. He applies a little squirt of petrol, here and there, to its parts ! ... Then away he goes, landing first on the guttering of the Old Cathedral Tower. He observes two Commandos manhandling two regular SWAT Team guys.

He swoops down, knocking both to the ground. The SWAT guys stumble, freezing and exhausted, away. Bruce discards the Glider. It collapses as it should, into handipack form ! Obviously feeling the cold himself, he is about to engage the Ccmmandos.

- ( Commando with a Russian accent !) Why Batman. It is Batman, isn't it ? Hey, Sergei, look who it is, it's Batman ! Can I have your autograph ?

Bruce is quite nonplussed at this, and asks :

- Look, who are you guys, and what are you doing here ?

- ( Sergei ) We take you to our leader, No ?

The two take him into an icy cold Cathedral Building. Some Commandos have commandeered two massive air fans from the building, and use them to blow arctic air into the Old Cathedral.

- ( Fries ) Ah, Batman ! I was vondering if you vould show up. Please, ve mean you nor ze people of zis fine City no harm. Ve leave. But first, just one further little thing to attend to. Can I at least rely on your neutrality, for a moment?

Bruce agrees.

Fries goes to the organ and starts to play. An assembled gathering of his Commandos stand in the old Choir Stalls and sing Silent Night !

" Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."

- My favourite Carol, Batman, written in my own hometown, you know !

The Carol just about ends, when in bursts a Commando, coughing, his clothes smoking.

- It is Heidi, Herr Doktor. One SVOT Team has started using Molotov Cocktails, petrol bombs. Heidi is trapped in ze car park, by ze flames !

- ( Bruce grabs Fries by the arm ) Look, leave this to me. I'll take care of this. You give yourselves up to the police and I'll bring her to you.

- ( Fries ) But how ?

Bruce produces his Remote, and summons up the Batmobile from round the block. Getting inside, he races to the burning car park. He uses the microwave emitter to suppress the flames. He gets out, using his Bat Cape to protect both him and Heidi from the flames, lifts her, and carries her back towards the car.

- ( Heidi, very weak and beginning to die from the heat of the flames ) No please, keep me in the cold, I beg you.

He carries her instead, back to the Cathedral . He passes her to her Father, and is shocked to see the whole Troop disappearing down into the Crypt, and through a hole blown in the wall. They are all disappearing down into his secret railway network !

- ( Fries, taking Heidi into his arms ) Vhy Batman. Whoever you really are, I thank you vith all my heart ! How can I ever repay you ?

- But I don't understand. Who are you ? You've just killed and wounded scores of officers, and robbed a City bank. How can I let you go ?

- It vas never our intention to harm anyvone. You have to look closer to home to find zose responsible for ze death and destruction, ve have seen today. You have to trust me, Batman. Ve are not at all enemies. Suddenly Fries releases a gas grenade. Bruce is momentarily debilitated, and, when he comes round, Fries, Heidi and his force have gone. They have emerged from the railway service tunnel, at a pre-arranged rendez-vous point, with the Air Base vehicles, they used to reach the Cathedral Complex. They reach the Base, board their plane, and take off. Eventually Cole and his men are found, none the worse for wear, a few hours later !

Chief O' Hara rushes in, accompanied by squads of regular cops and SWAT Team Members.

- ( O'Hara ) My God, Batman, are you alright, are you alright ?

- I'm fine, Chief O'Hara, quite fine.

- But where are they ? Where did they go ? How could they just disappear like that ?

- I think you'll find the answer in the Cathedral Crypt, Chief.

Next Day in Wayne Manor,, Bruce is reading the papers.

- ( To Alfred ) I see our latest arch villain has a name, Alfred. Not that he might be the villain that they are making him out to be . ….

- Really, Master Bruce ?

- Yes, , Something he said before he left. … I see they are calling him Mr. Freeze. I wonder who he really is.

- Ah Master Bruce, I have already accessed the Police files, and processed the information through Mr Fox's new computer in the Cave. It seems the villain in question proved a little careless when he spoke to you in the Cathedral. He told you, where he came from. Cross-referencing all the details, concerning the expertise he must possess to have executed such a plan, the Computer reveals, that he is none other than a certain Victor Fries.

- Victor Fries. Now, how do I know that name ?

- Maybe, because he was your Father's old chemistry teacher in Gotham High !

- My God, yes. Now I remember. I must take another look at his journals. He disappeared suddenly. But, that was over thirty years ago. Tthat is impossible,... quite impossible,... isn't it, Alfred ?

- Quite evidently not, Master Bruce, quite evidently not.

.


	29. Chapter 29: Journals

Journals

by Brian Mark

Bruce Wayne comes into the greenhouse, to join Alfred, at Wayne Manor. Some music is playing on the radio in the background.

- Relaxing to a little music in the Greenhouse are we , Alfred ? I didn't realise that we had the Radio piped in here, too.

- Hardly, Master \Bruce, hardly ... That was but a brief little musical interlude, heralding the beginning of the cut and thrust of political and economic debate, on the News Channel, Sir. One does like to keep abreast of current affairs, and all the various people making the news. It is very good for one 's Intelligence, if one gets ones meaning.

- One does, Alfred, ( With a knowing smile ), crystal clear… Actually, Alfred, I have just been on the phone to Commissioner Gordon. … He asked me, if I would authorize the setting up of a secure phone line, through Waynecom.

- I see. Might I be so bold to ask, with whom ?

- With Batman !

- Forgive me, Sir, but one finds oneself somewhat at a loss.

- Apparently, Chief O'Hara secreted a note on my person, as I was coming around, the night I met with Viktor Fries. I have only just found it. ! .. It was very well secreted, … in my Utility Belt. … Anyway, the Commissioner wants to establish a secure line with Batman.

- ( Very enthusiastic ! ) A Hotline, Sir !

- Exactly. And the only network he could in any way trust with the intricacies and safeguards of the communications involved was Waynecom. ! …. If ever there are other emergencies, the Police

can 't handle, or if they are short on leads,, he wants to be able to call on Batman. It 's going to be a mobile Hotline !

- Absolutely splendid, Master Bruce, absolutely splendid. … I must confess, I didn 't expect something like this from the Commissioner.

- I don 't know, Alfred, I don 't know. I kind of get the impression, that is maybe the way he has always operated. There is more to Commissioner James Gordon than meets the eye. ... ( Looking all around him. ) My goodness, Alfred, it never ceases to amaze me, how many rare and incredible plants, we grow here.

- ( With a mock clearing of the throat ) Excuse me, Sir.

- Ah, .. yes. ...That YOU grow here.

- Why, thank you, Master Bruce. One does one 's best. ... And it is, of course, most befitting in an estate of this stature, shall one say, that there be such a horticultural collection on such a scale.

- ( Teasing him a little ) Oh, absolutely, Alfred, absolutely. ... But, unless all those years studying Botany in Biology Class somehow deceive me, not only are some of these specimens extremely rare, but most of what you grow is remarkably geographically diverse... For instance, where is this one from ?...It reminds me of a plant from the Fens in England, that I once researched.

- Ah, Master Bruce, far from being a waste of time, your knowledge of plant biology serves you well, and will, no doubt, in the future. That little plant is, indeed, most rare, and is only found in two or three marshland areas of Western Europe, in this case, the bog land of South Armagh.

- That's in Ireland, right ?

- Northern Ireland, to be exact. ... Yes, I have come upon most of my most beautiful plants, in the course of my previous employment.

- What were you doing in the bog lands of South Armagh ? ...Ah, . ..Right...Perhaps you had better not answer that question.

- Quite, Master Bruce, quite...Save to say, that, when one' s responsibilities for Queen and Country involve close observation, one sometimes finds oneself closely observing the flora and fauna as well. ... ( Rather lovingly ) This plant, that one has painstakingly kept refrigerated for several years, is native to the Antarctic Island of South Georgia,, ... and this orchid to the riverbanks of Central Sierra Leone. ... ( Pondering a little ) Yes, ... these particular little specimens serve to remind one of days long past, and the respect due to the enemies one had to observe, ..., living in holes on an ice-cold mountain, or in someone 's back garden.

- You lived in someone 's back garden ?

- In a hole, ... in someone 's back garden.

- My God, Alfred ! .. And people think, your job was glamorous.

- ( A little uncomfortably ) Quickly moving on, Master Bruce, One does recall you mentioning that your Father might have recorded some information about Doktor Viktor Fries ?

- Ah yes. ... My Father kept a series of journals. He was prolific,. I've asked Aunt Harriot, if she knows anything about them, and where they might be in the attic.

- ( From some distance away ) O Bruce ! ... O Bruce, dear !

- Coming Aunt Harriot ! ... Keep up the good work, Alfred.

- Doesn 't one always, Master Bruce, ... Doesn 't one always ?

As Bruce walks away, he busily types something into his mini-laptop.

- ( News Presenter: ) And now for the latest on the suspicious circumstances surrounding the sudden death of Francois Lorenz. Coming within days since the publication of his new policy as European Administrator of Food Production, was he murdered by Eco Terrorists ? ...Find out more, after this brief commercial break. ...

- ( Bruce, climbing the stairs into the Attic. ) Goodness, Aunt Harriot, I can't remember the last time I was up here. All I do remember is, that I had a quick read through some of my Dad 's Journals, but where I found them, and where I left them, I can 't remember.

- Ah, memories, memories. ... You know, some of your Mother 's old toys and books are stored up in this room. ( Starting to cough and splutter ) Mind you, it could do with a bit of a Spring clean.

- But it's the middle of Winter, Aunt Harriot.

- ( Giggling ) Oh Bruce, ( giggling again ) always the joker, … ever the joker.

- Well, what do we have here ?

- Well, I never ! It's your Mother 's old rocking horse. ... Why, I remember seeing little Martha on that, so many years ago, more than I care to imagine. In fact, she was never off it, if my memory serves me clearly.

- And what is this, Aunt Harriot ? It is absolutely magnificent.

- Why, it's your Mother 's ornamental Doll's House. Your Father made it for her. .. Impressive, isn 't it ?  
- It's Wayne Manor !

- Your Mother really adored that Doll's House. ... She really adored your Father, too...  
( Rummaging ) ... Ah, here they all are, Bruce., your Father 's Journals. ... He wrote so many !

- This is fantastic, Aunt Harriot, Thank you for all your help. ... Boy, there is so much to discover up here. ... My Father sure was creative.

- He certainly was, Bruce, he certainly was. ... Now, if you have no further use for your poor old Great Aunt, I 'm afraid I must be leaving you. It's my turn to host the Sewing Circle.

- Gee, sorry. I didn't realise. ( Looking at his watch ) Why, Aunt Harriot, they 'll be here any minute !

- Don 't worry, Bruce. … I don 't have to do a thing. Alfred has it all taken care of.

- Of course he has, Aunt Harriot, of course he has. ( Bruce smiles and shakes his head in semi-disbelief )

He starts to get engrossed in the Journals.

- So I will see you later, Bruce. ( She heads down the stairs )

's fine. ... In fact, .. it's more than fine. Bye, Aunt Harriot. Thank you. …... Wow !

He reads on.

March 17th: Concerned about Harvey. Has been having a rough time with his Father. Came to school with bruises this morning. It was his Birthday yesterday. Oswald and I do our best, unsuccessfully, to cheer him up. But his mood soon changes in science class, Doctor Fries demonstrates the effect of perchlorates on aluminium and magnesium. The results are both deafening and blinding, but only temporarily. It is hard to beat causing explosions in class !

The Doctor really loves his subject and this spills over into the classroom. It is hard to imagine, that someone so kind could have been a Nazi in the war. Will ask Dad tonight. After class, we tell him, you could make a bomb that way. But, once again, he points out, that the military use of such knowledge is a perversion of science, and is to be deplored. However, he said, if such materials were to be used in smaller quantities, and in a hard, shatterproof material, with holes allowing only the light and sound to escape, a non-lethal device could be created, that would encourage soldiers to capture, rather than kill their enemies, rendering them temporarily incapacitated.

I can only respect the man for his genius and his principles. Everyone loves his class, and, even though his English is far from perfect, we understand what he is teaching perfectly. If only the same could be said for all my teachers.

- My God, I do believe that Viktor Fries invented the stun grenade ! At least, he first envisaged it. What a guy !

Reads on.

March 17th: Talked to Dad about Dr. Fries. Asked him if he thought our teacher could have been a Nazi. Dad said, never be quick to judge anyone. Not all Germans were Nazis. Many Germans died, resisting or fleeing the Nazis, some of them Scientists. Maybe he was one of them. But then, again, Nazis could be very nice too, at times, just like us. People are complicated, and don 't fit into neat boxes. Dad calls them stereotypes. I think I will use that word in my English exams. He says I should wait till I graduate, then ask Doctor Fries man to man, face to face, about his life, where he came from, and what he did in the War.

March 21st: Doctor Fries very quiet today. Looks so sad. Later his Daughter comes to visit him in school. I talk to her briefly. This is the anniversary of his wife 's death. Did not know, he had been married and had a daughter. Heidi is a lovely girl, but thin and frail. I think she is ill. Fries must worry about her. I guess everyone has their problems. You would not know, to listen to the Doctor. He seems so happy most of the time.

Reads on.

.April 1st: Have got to take my hat off to Oswald. Has just been the victim of a cruel joke, and still is the first to try to help Harvey,,who, again, has come to school with bruises. In a way, Oswald is just like Fries. He still gave extra tuition classes today, for two hours, after school. It is a pity he can 't change his name. Cobblepot isn 't exactly a name like Wayne or Dent.

April 10th: Just met the girl I am going to marry. Martha . She 's new, and in the same year. Harvey introduced me to her. He is a good friend. If I had been him, I would have kept her for myself ! Am meeting her after school today.

April 15th: Martha says she wants to go steady. I have never felt this way. I really like her, and she likes me too ! But, I feel sorry for Harvey. Not spending as much time with him as I used to. He doesn 't have a girlfriend, and must feel left out. Is acting a little strange. Things are a bit different now between us. Maybe this is normal. I must spend more time with him, maybe ask him to come with me and Martha, sometimes. Maybe Martha has a friend.


	30. Chapter 30: Puss In Boots !

Puss in Boots

by Brian Mark

Kaufmann Burns was , how shall we put it, a less than imposing, less than handsome looking man, not that popular with the ladies. In fact, he had a bit of a reputation for seeking virtual relationships in cyber space ! But, unlike his close friend and associate, Cranberry Stubbs, whom we have already met, he was never prepared to see any contacts, that he would make with the opposite sex there, through. Cranberry, though also a bit of a ridiculous character, was always more attractive to women. Kaufmann always hoped ,that maybe, just maybe, one day, he might pick up one of Cranberry's 'rejects', so to speak. The nearest Kaufmann Burns had come to a meaningful relationship with another woman was, in fact, a series of dialogues with chat line girls on the Internet, and very rarely talking, at that, ,... .rather, more often typing. such was his complete lack of confidence, when it came to matters of the heart, or anything else !

So, as you can well imagine, what an absolute thrill it was, one morning, in his office at the Old Cathedral, to find a new message on his private email page, and a photo message at that ! ... A tantalizing picture of a long, sensuous leg, in a long and sensuous black boot, with the following personalized message ...

' Well hello Kaufmann ! Our records show, that you have made regular visits to our sister websites. Let me introduce myself. My name is Puss in Boots, and I am making my debut video chat performance online tonight. You have been especially chosen, if you so desire, to be my very first caller ! Your call will cost absolutely nothing, and your confidentiality fully guaranteed. A slot has been reserved for you at 7.00 pm, either to speak to me personally, or to text me online. Why not log on then, and hear all the things I have been up to today. I have the most voracious appetite, and I can't wait to tell you all about myself ! Click on this box, if you wish to be my first special caller on the show tonight.

Felix Chat Services is a fully licensed Limited Company registered in the U.S.A.

All the usual terms and conditions apply. '

Whereupon, Kaufmann, almost salivating, clicks the box immediately ! He then presses his Secretary's button on his own personal mini switchboard :

- Oh Miss Perkins, please cancel all my social engagements for this evening. ( Swinging on his chair, with his hands behind his neck ) I have other plans for the evening ... ( Switching his Comm off ) Yes, ... other plans !

- ( Salina Kyle, viewing the ad. on her laptop screen, looking and sounding very satisfied ,indeed ) Yes, that ought to do very nicely. ... ( Clicks on her laptop ) ... Ah, ... I see, that he has taken the bait ! ( She strokes her pet black cat ) .. Well, well , well, Cleopatra, we ARE going to be busy tonight, aren't we ?

The young and sensuous Miss Kyle, as we have seen, had already acquired all sorts of information and interesting documents, following her fleeting liaison with the now, shipwrecked Cranberry Stubbs, all sorts of names, addresses, email contacts and dark secrets. ... Yes, dark secrets about those he dealt with, from his very own personal diary, including musings about the personal, private internet habits of his close 'friend' and business associate, Kaufmann Burns ! It came as a major revelation to Salina, that such business magnates, in the world of investments, could play such a double game, snuggling up to so-called friends and those perhaps a rung or two above them, on the ladder of success, and, at the same time, acquiring and storing up all the dirt, they could dig up on them, as a rather different kind of investment, that might come to fruition in the future !

Unfortunately for the young Miss Kyle, there were no references, of any kind, to anything dating back to the period, leading up to the death of her father. The documents just didn't go back far enough. She began to consider, that Stubbs and Burns might simply have been bit players in the whole affair.

Rather puzzling, but nonetheless intriguing, however, were the constantly recurring references to a mysterious individual, that Stubbs only referred to as H.D., even in his own private diary. It reminded Salina of the evil Dark Lord in Harry Potter. ... They dare not even speak his name !

But, who could this H.D. be ? Certainly not the father of High Definition technology ! ... He was certainly the one, almost omnipresent figure in Cranberry's life, who genuinely scared him, ( That was before his fateful 'nuit de passion' with her feline alter-ego of course !) and, who had some kind of strong hold on him, somewhat ironically.

So, all this information and documentation was one major acquisition for Salina Kyle. The money he had kept in his several private safes was another. It had been payback time, as far as Salina was concerned. She was simply beginning to take back, what was rightfully her father's, and which would, hopefully, one day allow her to re-establish the family Safari Park, she so desperately missed. Oh yes ! .. and the technology, that allowed her to hack into, and manipulate the otherwise highly secure private email worlds of men like Stubbs and Burns, THAT was another ! Funnily enough, to that particular end, she had acquired a few bits and pieces from a somewhat distant subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises.

- Oh, that reminds me, Cleopatra, I have to email that lovely Dwayne of mine, and tell him, that I won't be able to make our usual online date tonight. ( She types and clicks away.)

Meanwhile, back in Wayne Manor, or should I say under it, Bruce and Alfred are in the Bat Cave, at the Bat Computer, the brainchild of Bruce's star employee, Mr Lucius Fox. The computer's quantum technology allows it to perform its tasks at phenomenal lightning speeds.

But, before starting to research their latest matter of interest, Bruce's attention is briefly diverted by a sudden email that flashes up on the screen ! He quickly clicks it off before Alfred might catch sight of it, but ...

- Oh really, Master Bruce, I know that it is none of my business, but a gentleman, such as yourself, should not need to resort to the technological pursuit of a meaningful relationship.

- On the contrary, Alfred, a gentleman like myself, with billions of dollars to my name, and albeit unwelcome celebrity status, finds the anonymity afforded by such technology suitably liberating, when it comes to finding someone of like mind to oneself. My God, Alfred, I'm beginning to sound like you now !

- Ah yes, of course, Master Bruce. One must find it almost impossible to be sure, that a woman is not interested in one, for one's money and celebrity alone ( a slight wry smile).

- That reminds me, Alfred. ( Rather mischievously, for he knows, that there is a chink in his Butler's armour ! ) Victoria Bross hasn't called at the Manor for some time now, do you know if she is alright ?

- ( Coughing ever so slightly, and doing his level best to conceal it ). .. I believe she is out of the country, Sir.

- Oh really, Alfred. ,... How long for ?

- For an indefinite period, I believe, Master Bruce, for an indefinite period.

- ( Again, somewhat mischievously ) Oh, that's such a shame. You know, Alfred, I can't help thinking, that she must have a bit of a thing for me. It's like, she is constantly making excuses to come to the Manor, for some reason or another.

- I really don't know what you mean, Sir. ... ( Quickly changing the subject ) But, perhaps back to the latest matter in hand. ... You asked me to monitor the possible activity of Doctor Viktor Fries ….

- Yes I did, Alfred, so I did. ( Viewing lightning quick images of CCTV footage, newspaper cuttings and various files.) One of the Newspaper headlines read: MR. FREEZE ATTACKS MOSCOW !

- You were absolutely right about him, Master Bruce. His certainly does not in any way match the profile of an archetypal villain. ... Observe. ... ( Points to screen) ... On the one hand, you see him, and the armed band around him, attacking certain military and government buildings in Russia and this Country. And, on the other, there is more than circumstantial evidence of incredible humanitarian efforts being made by himself, to treat people, especially the young, suffering from hitherto incurable degenerative diseases. And there is anecdotal evidence to suggest, that he is meeting with unbelievable success.

- How so, Alfred ?

- Seemingly he is exposing his patients to short-term spells of extreme cold, together with injections containing some kind of formula. Some of these people have joined him, and are swelling his numbers.

- I bet that the formula, he is using, is what allowed him to be cryogenically frozen in the first place ! Yes, Alfred, that's it ! Only, .. there was something wrong with it, and he, and everyone who was exposed to it, can't exist in normal temperatures. In my father's journals, I read, that his daughter suffered from a fatal degenerative disease, yet, when I rescued her from the car park that night, she had been fighting fit, quite literally ! ( He types something more into the 'Q' )

- What is Sir doing now ?

- 'Sir' has just ascertained, that Fries and his Ice Warriors have never operated in temperatures warmer than – 8 degrees centigrade. That is their sealing, - 8 degrees.

- Brilliant, Master Bruce, quite brilliant.

- But, they seem so humanitarian.

- Nonetheless, I have taken the liberty to make preparations for any future visit, he might make to this general vicinity. ... I have enlisted the support of one Hans Anders Christiansen from Norway, a former colleague of mine, from my arctic mountain training days, to come here to Gotham, and begin a training regime for you in Arctic combat.

- What, Alfred ? Have you completely lost your mind ? What about confidentiality, and our strict secrecy code ?

- You need have absolutely no worries about Hans Anders, Master Bruce. ...You see. he is none other than the Arctic Fox, Norway's very own answer to Batman, but on ice ! ! !

- Very droll, Alfred, very droll.

- Why, Master Bruce, you ARE beginning to sound just like me, after all !

And so, to the main event. The night was dark. They usually are ! … And Kaufmann Burns, cancelling his last appointment of the afternoon, had rushed home to his private apartments, to be ready to liaise with a woman, who, in his mind at least, was going to be a vision of loveliness, sexiness and beauty !

So caught up in the moment was Kaufmann, ( It would be the only moment, when he would ever live in the moment ! ) that, rather like Cranberry Stubbs before him, he fails to notice, that the skylight above him has been slightly forced, and is lying slightly ajar, and, again like Stubbs, he has completely neglected to secure the front door after him.

Soon it is 7.00pm. He logs on to the brand new website, wondering what he might see, what

Puss will look like, what she will be wearing, ... or not, as the case may be,. ... what she will sound like, and what she will say.

But, as he clicks on the icon indicated, what confronts him, but a less than attractive looking young woman, chewing gum, and with a most common sounding New York accent !

- Why, hello there Sugar, how's it all hangin' ? II believe you wanted to know all the wonderful things I got up to today. ... Well, first of all I treated myself to four lovely, scrummy jam doughnuts, ... then, a quick cup of coffee, followed soon after by three huge chocolate chip muffins. ...

- No. Oh no, there has got to be some mistake here, where is Puss in Boots ? ( He rather frantically starts clicking his mouse, and pressing buttons on his keyboard, but to no avail ).

And it is precisely at this moment, that Catwoman slips down with her pet cat, through the open skylight.

All of a sudden, an incredibly frustrated Kaufmann is distracted by the sight of this dainty looking black cat, dressed in delicate tailor-made black boots, walking along the floor towards him.

- My God ! ,... What the ... Why, I 've never seen the like before. Is this some kind of a sick joke ? ... ( Bends down towards the cat ) Mind you, she does look kind of cute. ...

Suddenly, the lights go off momentarily, and, for a split second, there is total darkness. Then, as the light comes back on, there before him is a black panther growling aggressively. Burns is terrified. The big cat moves suddenly out of his view, ... and then, ... there is Catwoman, wearing tight short pants instead of her usual complete cat suit, and long black boots ! She makes the exact pose that formed the picture, that had so tantalised Kaufmann earlier that day.

- Well hello, Kaufmann, I'm so sorry for the stunt on the website. ... I thought I'd surprise you, and come in person instead... Is this the sort of thing you wanted ?

Whereupon, she performs a dance, part erotic, part war dance. Kaufmann begins to think, that maybe, just maybe, his luck has finally changed ! Catwoman pulls, from around her belt, that iconic whip of hers. She cracks it !

- Well, what about it, Kaufmann, fancy a bit of domination ?

Burns half lifts his arms, as if to say 'maybe', ... then he thinks again. ..Of course ! ... How could he have been so stupid ? ... This is the Catwoman, ... the very woman, who so terrorized his friend and partner months before ! Suddenly the front door breaks open ( It is the handiwork of one giant, by the name of Lazlo ) and a large male lion leaps through, only to pause a matter of feet in front of him.

- Kimia, she says, kira ! .. Lala chini !

The lion falls silent and lies down.

- OK, Kaufmann, where is the safe !

- ( Burns scared stiff ) The safe, ... what safe ? ...I don't have a safe !

- O come on Kauffy Baby, you should know the score by now. Remember what happened to your good friend, Cr..an..berry ? ... The poor guy is still a day patient at Arkham ! Why, the poor guy has lost all credibility amongst his peers. We don't want the same thing to happen to you now, do we ?

Burns points dispiritedly towards a picture on one wall.

- Now, that's more like it Kaufmann. ... Now let me see. ... What would be your favoured combination ? Let's try your Mother's Birthday. ... ( She punches in the combination ) ... Yep, that's it ... Honestly, Kaufmann, men like you are so predictable !

The safe opens. She clears out all the money,documents and, finally, his gun from the safe.

- You won't be needing this, now, will you honey ?

Burns reaches slowly to something around his neck, and presses something.

Well. my goodness, if it isn't a panic button ! And I thought, those were for old men and women living on their own ! ... Well, Kaufmann, ( kissing him on the cheek) I'm afraid I'm going to have to love ya and leave ya ! ( And, with the same voice as the girl he heard before) ... Good bye sugar ! … ( To the lion ) Hapa Kijana, ... haha kahii !

The lion follows her out, along with Cleopatra.

Meanwhile, Batman is returning from an early evening call out, in the Batmobile ! He suddenly gets an all too familiar call from Alfred.

- Have just intercepted a panic button call made from the Rainbow Plaza, Master Bruce, apartment one zero seven, a believed robbery in progress.

- I'm on my way.

The Batmobile does the most incredible u-turn and zooms towards the Plaza. As he arrives, he catches sight of a strangely familiar figure, in the park adjacent to the complex:

- Not this time Sweetheart, not this time.

Whereupon he leaps out of the car and gives chase. The woman is fast and agile, but then, so is he. She leaps a fence. So does he. He catches her and corners her. She looks around ...

- Hapa Msichana ... Haha Kairitu !

But there is no response.

With a slight air of resignation, she launches herself at Batman, and a full-on street fight ensues, but Batman, clearly getting the better of her, seems to have her beaten. He uses all the moves he learned from Alfred, as a teenager, plus some from the Basketball Court ! Then, all of a sudden, he is knocked out cold !

The shadowy giant figure of a rather threatening looking Herzegovinian emerges from the darkness.

- What kept you ? ( She says in a nonchalant tone.)

A little later, Catwoman returns home to Kyle Manor, using the front door once more. Removing the distinctive elements to her costume, she slips into her dressing gown, in front of a large freshly lit log fire, just prepared by her Butler ! She feels the back of her neck, and nurses the bruises Batman has inflicted all over her body:

- Maybe, I should enlist the services of a martial arts specialist, .. but not tonight. … ( She looks purposefully towards her laptop.) … Maybe I should chat to the lovely Dwayne after all, she says to herself. It really does seem as if we are kindred spirits. .. We have so much in common. ( Suddenly her cat jumps up onto her lap) You know, Cleopatra, he lost his father, when he was young too. ... Mm, maybe I'm just a little too tired. ... It would have been nice to have spoken to him this evening, but ... ( She pulls out a wad of the cash she has just liberated from the clutches of Kaufmann Burns, and scattering it in the air. ) ... you can't have everything !

I'll email him tomorrow.

The next thing, that Bruce Wayne remembers, is waking up later in Wayne Manor, and seeing his trusted Butler there before him !

- I trust you slept well, Master Bruce ?

- Ohhh. ( feeling the back of his head.) ... What hit me ?

- I have absolutely no idea, Master Bruce. All I know is, that your Comms. suddenly went blank. ... Whereupon, I ventured out in the Rolls, picked you up, and brought you back here, ... and no, nobody saw me, Sir. That homing device in your Bat Glove is most effective. ... I had no trouble finding you. ... None whatsoever, in fact.

- ( Feeling the back of his neck) It was her again, Alfred.

- Who ? .. The Catwoman ? ... I heard the news reports later, based on the babblings of one Kaufmann Burns, the recipient of the said female's attentions this evening. ...We will have to find out, who she is, and what she is up to, Master Bruce.

- I couldn't have put it any better myself, Alfred. I couldn't have put it any better myself.


	31. Chapter 31: A Diffrent Kind Of Guise

A Different Kind of Guise

by Brian Mark

That same morning, the morning after the night before, in Wayne Manor, as Bruce is having breakfast.

Radio: We bring you the latest news from the islands of Tahishi, in the South Pacific. An earthquake, magnitude 8, has been recorded in the region, according to leading seismologists. Fears have been growing, in the last half hour, of a potential tsunami, that could threaten the coastlines of several densely populated areas close to the epicenter. We promise to update all our listeners, as the news about a possible impending disaster continues to reach us.

- ( Bruce ) Oh, Alfred, may I introduce you to the latest member of the Wayne Household ! ... ( A dog suddenly comes round from behind the breakfast table ) He's a Labradoodle ! ... a labrador and poodle cross. I've decided to call him Doodles !

I just happened to be visiting the Dog Pound yesterday afternoon, and there he was. One of the attendants told me that both his parents had been killed, when he was still a puppy, and that he was waiting to be adopted. So here he is !

- I see, Sir, both his parents were killed when he was young, were they ? ... One asks oneself, what Mr. Freud might have to say, in this instance .

- Oh, very good Alfred, very good. You know the thought had never occurred to me. … What with the events of last night, I didn't have time to tell you. They only delivered him here, half an hour ago. I was out in the garden, when he arrived.

- Ah, that would explain, why one knew nothing about the matter.

- ( Suddenly returning to the main topic of conversation, he intended to have with his Butler ! ) ... You know, Alfred, I've found myself thinking lately, about something you yourself said once.

- Really, Master Bruce ? And what might that be ?

- About maintaining a persona.

- Oh really, Master Bruce ? How so, and in what context, might one so enquire ?

- There, you are doing it again !

- With all due respect, Master Bruce, to what, precisely, could you possibly be referring ?

- Precisely that, Alfred ! The way, you maintain the style of that personal equerry guy, you know the guy, who was a personal servant to the Queen.

- Ah yes, now one remembers.

Radio: We are interrupting our current round of birthday greetings, to bring you an update on the latest from Tahishi. It seems, that the previous fears about a massive tsunami in the region, have, in fact, been realised, as early reports indicate that a wave measuring 20 feet high has been detected, moving at a speed of 150 mph. This is likely to reach a height of at least 35 feet, as it approaches the shallower waters of the islands and neighbouring land masses. Urgent alerts have been circulated to all those living in the villages, towns and cities, that will be affected, though fears are growing, that there seems to be little or no time to conduct effective evacuation procedures.

- My God, Alfred, that sounds absolutely terrible. That must be the third or fourth massive quake to hit around that part of world this year, and it is still only July.

- Indeed, one fears that, in that respect, you may well be correct, Master Bruce.

- There we are, trying to hold back the tide of crime, craziness and corruption, here in Gotham, and yet, we are completely powerless, when faced with the destructive forces of Nature.

- Quite so, Sir. But, begging the Master's pardon, you were saying ?

- Ah yes, creating a persona. ... Yes, Alfred, it has struck me recently, that Batman uses all manner of equipment and devices, that, despite all the efforts of my Head of Applied Sciences, could, nonetheless, be traced back by enquiring minds to Wayne Enterprises, and, obviously, to me. ... I reckon, that I need a different persona too, ... to leave me looking the least likely person in the world, who could possibly be him, or even, in the slightest respect, associated with him.

- And, may one be so bold as to enquire, what this different persona might entail ?

Bruce: (Playing with him ) Indeed one may, Alfred. Indeed one may. ... Basically, I am going to become a rather self-seeking, alcohol-abusing, womanizing playboy, who leaves all the day-to-day affairs of Wayne Enterprises to my Deputy CEO !

- Brilliant, if one may say so, Sir, ... and most wise, Master Bruce.

- It shall represent my fall from grace, ... permanently. After all, it IS the way the Tabloid Press likes to portray me anyway. All the charitable activities of Wayne Enterprises will, of course, continue, in the guise of the legacy of my Father, and his obvious commitment to humanitarian ideals.

- And when is this earth-shattering change in persona going to occur ?

- Why, right now, Alfred, right now.

Later on that same day, Aunt Harriot is having afternoon tea, and is talking with Alfred.

- Oh, isn't it awful what has happened out in Tahiti, Alfred ? Such a lovely holiday spot. Now it's all gone. ... Oh, please pass me one of your dear homemade muffins, Alfred. ... Yes, the ones with the lovely elderberry jam, you made last week.

- One made them especially, Miss. Cooper.

- Why, thank you, Alfred. ... You are worth your weight in gold. Turn the radio on, would you please, Alfred ?

Radio: Fears are now growing that over 100,000 people may have lost their lives in Tahishi alone, and a further 150,000 along the neighboring coastlines, amounting to approximately one in three of the estimated population exposed to the 35 feet wall of water, that struck their homes and workplaces today. Scientists and seismologists are baffled by yet another totally unexpected earthquake in the region. To a man, they have all said, that these run counter to all previous patterns of earthquakes, in the areas hit by the last four quakes, which have rocked the world's oceans in the last seven months.


	32. Chapter 32: Puss Emails

!

Puss Emails

by Brian Mark

10.00 am

**Kitty:** Good Morning, Dwayne ! How was your night ? Did you do anything interesting or exciting ? I know ,I haven't emailed for a few days, but I have been really busy lately.

**Dwayne Brood:** Good afternoon, Kitty, just caught up on the old emails. Sorry I missed you this morning, but I had an important meeting at work. No, nothing exciting _( Nursing a rather bruised head and neck after his latest encounter with a supervillain ! ) _ . My nights are nearly always entirely uneventful. I hope that might soon change, once you feel ready to finally meet me, that is ! How was your night ?

5.30pm

**Kitty:** Good evening, Dwayne, just got in from an afternoon's shopping. Bought a few outfits, but nothing that exciting. _( just a couple of slinky cat suits, that's all ! ). _I didn't get up to anything exciting last night either _( She only roughed up Kauffmann Burns and wrestled with Batman ! )._ Just had a quiet night in with the cat ! _( Stroking her panther ! )._ What sort of a meeting was it ? _( Wondering whether she will have to pay HIM a similar visit ! )_ I hope it wasn't one of those high powered tycoon affairs ! You know, how I hate that sort of world. Sorry, if I seem to be keeping you dangling, but woman's privilege and all that sort of thing ! Anyway, a girl like me has got to be worth waiting for !

8.00pm

**Dwayne Brood:** Hi Kitty, just got back from work. No. the meeting was quite a small affair, nothing special, quite ordinary really _( just a full meeting between the entire Board of Directors with thirty multi-millionaire shareholders ! )._ What have you got against high-flying businessmen, anyway ? They are people too, haha ! Some of my friends work in the world of high finance, and they are just like me ! Without guys like that, the entire economy of Gotham would collapse. Some are even quite benevolent and donate big money to great charitable causes.

**Kitty:** You are right, of course. I didn't mean to insult your friends. It is just that the last millionaires, that I have come across recently, have been real pains in the ass, and the one billionaire I know is a carefree, selfish, womanizing ne'er do well ! At least, that is what the Press say about him.

**Dwayne Brood:** Sounds like my kind of guy ! ( Only kidding ! ) No, I know what you mean, … the sort of person who lives in a house, way too big for someone living on their own, with way too much more money than sense, I feel the same way about women like that. I'm really glad, that you don't fit that mould. And, yes, from everything you have told me about yourself, I reckon that you'd be a real catch !

**Kitty:** Thanks, Dwayne. But, then again, neither of us knows, what the other looks like yet, what with the way we wanted us to get to know the real you and me first, and all. Why, I could be the last girl you would want to end up dating ! But, I know what you mean, the sort of woman, who likes to be waited on hand and foot _( Lazlo brings her dinner on a silver tray, and turns the TV on with the remote ! _). But, at least, neither of us are like that at all.

**Dwayne Brood:** Thankfully not _! ( As Alfred starts to serve up a huge meal on the long dining table in front of him ! )_

**Kitty:** That reminds me. Neither of us has ever said, what it is we actually do.

**Dwayne Brood:** I though, t that was the way that we wanted it. Neither of us wanted to be defined by what we did.

**Kitty:** True, but, now that we have been getting to know each other, maybe we should talk a little more about what we do. .. What do you think?

**Dwayne Brood**:: Why not? .. OK, who's going to go first ?

**Kitty:** I will.

**Dwayne Brood:**: OK, Kitty, so what is it you do ?

**Kitty: **I work with animals.

**Dwayne Brood:** Really, that is fantastic. I like animals too.

**Kitty:** I am glad ! What kind of animals ?

**Dwayne Brood:** _( Thinking for a moment ) _Dogs.

**Kitty:** Oh, that's nice. I prefer cats. Do you have a dog ?

**Dwayne Brood:** Yes, a Labradoodle. Just got him today , from Gotham City Pound !

**Kitty:** Aw, that is so sweet ! It's very good of you to give a dog like that a home. … But, what about you, what is it you do exactly ?

**Dwayne Brood:** Sorry, Sweetheart, just got an important call. ... I've something to do with Law Enforcement .. Bye for now !

**Kitty: ** My hero ! ! !


	33. Chapter 33: Love Triangle

Love Triangle

by Brian Bower

We join Bruce Wayne, in a large room in Wayne Manor's West Wing, dressed as Batman, going through a number of training exercises, in the company of one Alfred Pennyworth. The room is darkened, with all the latest state-of-the-art technology from the newly formed Applied Sciences Department of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce swings on horizontal poles, uses his pneumatic-powered grappling hook to hoist himself high, then a new memory-wired cloak to part-glide to the ground.

- ( Alfred ) So what do you think of our new Killing House, Master Bruce ?

- Well, , ... considering Batman doesn't, as a rule, go around killing anyone, ,... and that this is not a 'house', ... I love it ! ! ! !

- Begging the Master's pardon, Sir, the Killing House is what one called it in the course of one's previous form of business. .. One took the liberty, and brought you the morning papers, Master Bruce. You really are creating a bit of a stir as Gotham's most eligible playboy, Sir.

- Much as I would love to say that it's not that difficult, Alfred, I have got to say that it really is ! ... Even more late nights, darkened surroundings, people I have never met before. ...

- Ah yes, ( A little awkward ) now, how do you Americans put it ? ... One gets the picture.

Meanwhile, at one and the same time, Catwoman is going through a most similar training regime, in a similar room in Kyle Manor !

- ( Lazlo ) Your morning papers, Mistress Kyle.

- Why, thank you, Lazlo.. (Starting to read them) ... Oh that Bruce Wayne ! ,... He is so infuriating !

- Infuriating Mistress Salina, why so ?

- Okay, so I didn't have much time for the billionaire whizzkid to begin with, .. but he at least carried with him some respect. ,... But now, ( flicking the papers with the back of her hand ) ... look at him, ,.. surrounded by all those glamour girls ! ! ! He's lost any modicum of respect he had left in my eyes ! ... ( Remembering ) O Lazlo, did you remember my laptop ? ... ( Lazlo points to the near corner of the room.) ... I have one final piece of the jigsaw to chase up, from the Burns Files. ... Oh yes, and I want to send an email. ( Starts typing. )

- Dear Dwayne, ... why did you ever pick such a crazy name for yourself ! ! !...Anyway, ... just thought I would get in touch again, and keep you posted on everything I have been doing. Just got in from some early morning shopping. Now about to get down to a little light reading, what about you ? When are we finally going to meet up ? ...You know I can't wait until we actually, finally see each other ! ! ! ( She clicks on Send, then returns to her training routines, … spins, leaps, climbs, then a pinpoint landing ! )

Back in Wayne Manor, Bruce, as Batman, moving at lightning speed, has just started to use Bat Charges against stationary and robotic moving targets dotted around the room.

- Honestly, Alfred, these new Taser charges, Lucius invented, are just the job to quickly disable and disorientate anyone up to no good in Gotham. ... And they are amazingly light and accurate ! ( He goes to his laptop to check his emails, .. reads, then types ... )

- Yeah, I know the name is a little bit odd, but the early emphasis was on humour ! ..Good to hear from you, by the way. Boy you sure are one committed shopper ! I had a pretty uneventful evening last night. Boy, I can't believe that we are actually going to meet up, you and I, ,... after all these months ! .. I wonder what we will think of each other ! !

He clicks on Send.

This process continues, as Batman and Catwoman train rigorously, each preparing, as best they know how, for the next time they will meet ! They interrupt their session periodically to continue their internet conversation !

- ( Salina ) Oh, that reminds me. I have started my Kung Fu lessons ! A girl like me can never be too careful on Gotham's streets at night.

- Who is your Instructor ?

- I can't remember his name. It is really kind of strange. He was born an Arab, but has spent most of his life in the Far East. … Look, Dwayne, I've got rather a lot of work to do now. I better go. Bye for now ! ! !

As had been the case, after her encounter with Cranberry Stubbs, Salina Kyle had spent first hours, then days, then weeks, digging through endless amounts of information, she had acquired, from the now panic-stricken Kauffmann Burns. She had already discovered a major player in the corruption game, by the name of a certain ' H.D. '. Now, she had uncovered an even bigger fish, ' K.P. '. She begins wading through some final bits of data remaining, that she had not yet quite had time to scrutinize. She momentarily goes to her favourite Live News Feed on her laptop.

- Meanwhile, Gotham's golden boy billionaire just doesn't seem to know when to let up ! ... Is he, or isn't he dating glamour model, Suzie Bridges ? Or is it Miranda Millar, the tabloid favourite, that Brucie Wucie has his eyes on ? This is Naimh Ross, Gotham Society News, here in Gotham.

Salina: ( In a fury) Oh !

Back in Wayne Manor.

- ( Alfred ) Oh, Master Bruce.

- Yes, what is it, Alfred ?

Alfred: Miss Cooper would like to have a word with you, at your earliest convenience.

Bruce: ( Rather preoccupied ) Really Alfred, ... You don't happen to know what she wants to talk to me about, do you ?

Alfred: With respect, Sir, ... might not one care to guess ?

Bruce: Ah, ... right. Thank you, Alfred, that will be all.

He continues clicking on his laptop, only, this time he is investigating Viktor Fries ! He has hooked up to the Batcomputer in the Cave.

- O Alfred, ... I've been looking at Viktor Fries again, ... and the various personnel and technology, that he may have at his disposal ... Any future encounter with him and his team does seem extremely daunting. How soon do you think that your friend Christiansen can join us.

- Why, he is 'joining' us next Saturday. One took the liberty of consulting the master's diary. We will fly by your private jet to Archangel, and will be residing with him at a luxury complex, that belongs to one of his closest associates.

- To begin training, right ?

- To begin training.

- Excellent.

Meanwhile, back in Kyle Manor.

- I don't believe it ! I just don't believe it ! Why the dirty rotten Son of a Bitch ! ... Lazlo ! ( Pulls on a rope beside her ! )

- You rang ?

- Well, it looks as if we have just found our next victim, Lazlo, ... Bruce Wayne. According to the last entry in Burns' private diary, it seems that our whizzkid playboy has been concealing a majority shareholding of mine, in one of his biggest and most successful subsidiary investment companies. It was bought, in a private arrangement, by my Father, to provide me with the sort of funds I would need, if I was ever to start up the Safari Park again.

( As she starts typing again feverishly on her laptop. ) ... Well, okay, Mr Wayne, this is it. Prepare to be the target of the most sophisticated electronic hacking equipment on the planet ! ...Time to find out, just what sort of a bad boy you really are. ... What have you really been getting up to, then ? ... ( Types away, ... then throws her hands up in frustration ! ) ... Hey, this can't be right, surely. ... ( Tries again ) No, I don't believe it ! .. It's impossible !

- What is it, Mistress Salina ?

- I have never come across anything like this before ! ... All the information you could ever want on the day-to-day business of every corporation and concern, under the name of Wayne Enterprises, ... and even the most extensive resume of the life and career of Bruce Wayne, ... but that is where it all begins and ends ! ... As soon as I try to dig deeper, I get barrier upon barrier, like the walls of Minas Tirith, in 'Lord of the Rings' ! .. ( She suddenly notices something ) ... O my God ! ... O my God ! ... That Son of a Bitch's system is initiating an automatic counter-search against me ! ... He's getting closer. ... He's getting closer ! (She quickly logs off on her laptop ! ) ... Phew ! ... I think that I might have made it just in time ! ... That's a relief !

- ( Lazlo ) My God ! If that is the level of security on Mr. Wayne's domestic computer systems, then what must his private home security be like ?


	34. Chapter 34: Cold Comfort ( Part One )

Cold Comfort ( Part One )

by Brian Mark

Bruce Wayne and Alfred are about to leave Wayne Manor, to take Bruce's private jet to Archangel in Alaska, to meet up with Hans Anders Christiansen for Arctic training. But first, Bruce goes to make a quick call on his mobile phone. Suddenly Aunt Harriot appears.

- Ah, there you are, Bruce, I've been hoping to have a word with you, all week now. Have you been avoiding me ?

- Sorry Aunt Harriot, but I've got a plane to catch, and there's someone I have to call before I leave.

- Not another of those girls everyone is talking about, I hope. ... Honestly, Bruce, it's not like you. You always used to be such a nice boy, ever since you were little.

- Look, Aunt Harriot, I'm really sorry.( Looking at his watch ) I really have to make this call.

- All this razzmataz, the drinking, the girls, the flippant remarks to the Gentlemen of the Press. .., And yet, at home, you're the same sweet, kind-hearted, likeable young man that you have always been. What's the matter, Bruce, ... is it drugs ?

- No, Aunt Harriot, I can assure you, it is definitely not drugs . .. my phone call ?

- Because, if anything was bothering you, you know that my room is only 250 yards away.

- Honestly, Aunt Harriot, there is nothing to worry about. You know, that you can't believe everything you read in the papers. … Hello, ... Lucius, it's Bruce Wayne.

- Well hello, Mr. Wayne, .. and to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure ?

- Some days ago now, someone tried to hack into my private files, ... my MOST private files ?... I used your computer, if you get my drift, to try and trace the connection. The automatic counter-trace just failed to identify the source by seconds. Alfred and I will be away for a week, .. You couldn't employ those remarkable resources of yours, and see if you can have better luck. Whoever it was, was using state-of-the-art equipment, to get as far as they did, and evade our tracing mechanism.

- THAT would be another pleasure. You can leave it with me. Enjoy your vacation, Mr. Wayne ( giggling ).

- Thank you Lucius. I knew I could rely on my new Acting C.E.O. ! ( Hangs up )

- ( Aunt Harriot ) And, how many well-to-do young men take their Butlers with them, when they are on holiday ?

- ( To himself ) Mmm, ... State-of-the-art equipment, eh ? ... Well now, let me see, we make state-of-the-art equipment. ... ( He goes to a digital data base, looking to see if anyone unusual has purchased any relevant equipment from Wayne Enterprises-controlled companies, that he supplies.) ... It couldn't be that simple, could it ?...Well, would you believe it ? ... Well, well, well, young lady ... Now, why would you be trying to find out so much about Mr. Bruce Wayne ?... Now, let me see who else you might have been spying on. ...Well, bless my soul, bless my soul ( Clasping his hands around the back of his head, and swinging round in his chair ).

Later that day, Bruce and Alfred meet up with Christiansen, at the holiday resort Alfred had spoken of some days before.

- ( Speaking quietly into Christiansen's ear ) The Arctic Fox, I presume.

- ( Doing likewise ) Batman, I presume.

- ( Alfred ) One can only imagine, what that was all about, ... but shall we make proper introduction, if one may be so bold, Sir ?

- Indeed you may, Alfred ( smiling wryly ).

- Hans Anders Christiansen. ... Bruce Wayne. ( They shake hands ).

- Oh please, you can call me Hans Anders.

- And you can call me Mr. Wayne. ...Na, ... just kidding, ... you can call me Bruce.

- I see you are quite the joker, Bruce. .. And this is my Butler, Jens. He goes everywhere with me.

- ( Bruce and Alfred ) Jens.

- ( Jens ) Pleased to make one's acquaintance, one is sure.

Bruce smiles.

- ( Hans Anders ) So, Bruce, Mac tells me you want to do some serious Arctic Training.

- Mac ?

- ( Alfred ) It's what colleagues used to call me in the old days, Sir.

- Ah, right, ,... yeah, I remember now. ... I always used to wonder why Dad called you that, when you were driving us around, as a kid.

- ( Hans Anders ) I don't know if you already know this, but Mac is a highly celebrated veteran of the Iranian Embassy Siege, Northern Ireland, South Georgia, the Falkland Islands and Sierra Leone. ... And highly decorated too.

- ( Alfred ) Oh, come now, Hans.

- (Bruce ) Actually, I didn't know that. But, knowing 'Mac' ( Alfred coughs in polite disapproval ), I mean Alfred, I can't say I am the least bit surprised. ... Wow, Alfred, wow !

- ( Hans Anders ) Well, let's get down to things straight away. ... How do you Americans like to put it ? ... There is no time like the present.

- ( Bruce ) I was afraid you were going to say that.

Meanwhile, in Kyle Manor, Salina is enjoying afternoon coffee, as served by her trusted Butler !

- Well, Lazlo, ... tonight's the night. I have it on good authority, that Brucie Wucie and his Butler are away this week, from his dotty Aunt. I know, that Wayne's security is likely to be quite tricky, but ... I have one or two tricks up my sleeve. Let's see what he is doing with my inheritance, and if his files can shed any light on who this H.D. is.

- Yes, Mistress Salina.

- Oh, Lazlo ?

- Yes, Mistress Salina ?

Salina: I won't be requiring any of our bigger feline companions this evening, or, for that matter, your services, Lazlo, only Cleopatra.

- Very well, Mistress Salina. ... Will that be all ?

- ( With a very self-satisfied look ) Why yes, Lazlo. That most definitely is all I need tonight ! ( Clasping her hands together around the back of her head ).

Back in Alaska, Bruce is in the middle of a crash-course in Arctic Training.

- ( Hans Anders ) Now, being Batman carries with it certain advantages, as does being the Arctic Fox. But, unlike me, you can't confront Fries and his team, with layers of warm clothing, so, let's see how you fare in the deep snow, with only your Batsuit on. Remember what I told you about perspiration. If you perspire, it starts to freeze, and then, its not only Fries and his men you have to worry about. It's Hypothermia.

- So what do I do ?

- As little as possible ! That's the secret, Bruce. Now, more than ever, it is important to use your wits, and your equipment to your best advantage. Let them do the work for you, ... and without perspiration ! ... It is absolutely imperative that you get accustomed to the extreme cold, but find ways to retreat to a warm hide. ( Bruce looks slightly dubious, and not a little hypothermic ! )

- ( Alfred, well wrapped up, and drinking a cup of hot coffee ! ) Trust me, Master Bruce, that's exactly what he taught me. It works, ... I assure you.

Bruce falls over !

Later that evening, at Wayne Manor's boundary wall:

- ( Catwoman, following her cat over the wall ) While the mice are away, the cat will play ! ( She very sleekly weaves her way through some trees, with her cat in her hands. Then she releases it towards the Manor.) ...Go Cleopatra ...If Wayne's security is in any way conventional, it will correct itself, to allow for small animals, ... and while it is doing that, I simply slip my way through, like so, and ... well would you believe it, they have only gone and left a window open. What luck !...How stupid is that ? Guess, that's puerile playboy behavior for you. ... It makes you slack.

But, as she slips in through that open window, all of a sudden the window closes shut, automatically ! An alarm sounds ! Lights flash ! Stunned, she runs toward an open door. It closes shut and locks ! She tries to open it, but can't. She heads for the second door, and it does the same ! Meanwhile, Aunt Harriot, sleeping in her room until now, hearing the alarm, heads out into the hallway, into her emergency lift, and, pressing several buttons, drops at lightning speed. The doors open, and she passes out !

Back in the room now her cage:

- ( Catwoman ) Caught like a rat in a trap.

Then, out from the shadows in that room, steps none other than Lucius Fox !

- ( Lucius ) No, ( giggling ) more like a cat in a trap. ... Salina Kyle, I believe.

- ( Taking her mask off ) Well, who the hell are you ?

- Oh, I do beg your pardon. ... Lucius Fox. ... I work for Wayne Enterprises.

- How the hell did you get here so quick, and how the hell do you know my name ?

- Most of our security systems are based outside the perimeter, on the understanding that any would-be intruder will leave their vehicle some distance away, and proceed on foot. As for knowing who you are, well, you made one simple, basic mistake. You bought all your most essential equipment from Wayne Enterprises. We own the company you used. I designed the equipment you procured.

- So what now ? Obviously Wayne knows about this, as will the Police.

- Actually he does not, … and, no, .. I'm not going to tell the police. ...You see, I've done a little digging of my own. ... And I've figured out, why you've been doing what you've been doing, and I want to help you, Miss Kyle. I want to help you. …


	35. Chapter 35: Cold Comfort ( Part Two )

Cold Comfort ( Part Two )

by Brian Mark

- ( Salina ) What ? ... This is crazy ! ... Are you out of your mind ?

- ( Lucius has to answer his mobile ) Ah, excuse me for one moment. .. Hello, Miss Cooper,... are you alright ? ,... You sound a little dazed.

- More than a little. Why, Mr Fox, I've just had the fright of my life. .. Is there a fire ? I heard the alarm.

- Actually, Miss Cooper, it was a false alarm.

- A false alarm ? One moment I was pressing the descend button in my elevator, and woosh ! ! ! I was dropping like a stone. The doors opened, and, well, I must have been imagining things, cause I could have sworn, I was in a cave ! I must have passed out, or something. When I came round, I was back elevator brought me back up again.

- Why, yes, Miss Cooper, it definitely does sound as if you were imagining things. The sudden rush of blood to the head isn't good for your blood pressure. ...Tell me, Miss Cooper, did Mr. Wayne not tell you, never to press more than one button ?

- Why, yes. Mr Fox. As a matter of fact he did.

- Well, in my humble estimation, that is exactly what you must have done, Miss Cooper. Can I be of any assistance ? Perhaps I should call the Doctor.

- Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, Mr Fox, I think I'll be just fine. ... Come to think of it, I do think I pressed more than one button.

- Well, there you are, Miss Cooper.

- Well, bless my soul ! ( Giggling to herself ) ,,,,,, Silly old me. ... Well, goodnight, Mr. Fox.

- Goodnight, Miss Cooper. ... Sorry about that, Miss Kyle, ... you were saying ? ,,,,, Ah yes, .. no, I can assure you, I am entirely Inside my mind. ... You see, the sort of individuals, you are, quite rightly, aggrieved at, are precisely the kind of individuals, that have caused me significant grief in the past. ...You would, indeed, be doing me a great service, if you could help me track down the people, who were responsible for some of MY woes, Miss Kyle, and not just your own.

- Were you expecting me, Mr. Fox ?

- In a manner of speaking, Miss Kyle. ... You see, every bit of the sensitive search equipment, I produce, carries with it a tracing mechanism. ... I could track all your recent moves over the last few months, and could see, that, every time you intruded into an individual's files, you followed it up immediately with a personal call ! ... And here you are !

- Well, in answer to your question, if I can call it a question, the answer is yes, Mr. Fox, ... and, by the way, ... can I have more of that sort of equipment ?

- Why, indeed you may, Miss Kyle, indeed you may. ... Perhaps I can show you to the door.

They go to leave, when out comes Aunt Harriot.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Why, Mr. Fox. I didn't think you were actually here, when I was talking to you, and, .. well, bless my soul, is that you, Salina ? … My, my, .. I haven't seen you since you were twelve years old. But, of course, you phoned me earlier on. You were asking about Bruce. What are you doing here ?

- I was giving Miss Kyle a lift to a Fancy Dress Ball, in Gotham, when my pager registered the alarm here in the Manor.

- Ah, I was wondering why you were dressed up like a cat, Salina. Actually, it kind of suits you. ... Do you know, when you dress in that suit, the Police could mistake you for that Catwoman, or whatever she's called.

- ( Talking almost under her breath ) Yes, ( clearing her throat ) Catwoman. That's who she is, ... mm ,...Catwoman.

- ( Lucius ) Well, I think we had better bid you Goodnight, Miss Cooper. ... Are you sure that you don't want to see the doctor ?

- Quite sure, Mr. Fox. ... Now, you two go on, and enjoy your evening, Salina.

Just then, Doodles, the Wayne Manor dog, comes into the hallway, barking at something.

- Why, thank you, Miss Cooper... ( The barking stops, and up pops Salina's cat into her arms ) ... Ah, Cleopatra, I was wondering where you had got to ! ... And who is this ? ( As she gives the dog a cuddle.) What sort of a dog are you, fella ?

- ( Lucius ) Actually, Miss Kyle, he is a Labradoodle.

- Really ? ,... My boyfriend ... ( beginning to wonder ) .. has one of those.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Bruce calls him Doodles. .Actually, it was Doodles who helped to bring me round. ... I'm looking after him, while Bruce is away. He really is great company for me. ... Do you like dogs, Salina ?

- Well, if I'm being strictly honest, Miss Cooper, not really. I'm more into cats.

- But, of course, you worked with all those big lions and tigers and things, in your Father's zoo, all those years ago.

- It was a Safari Park, actually.

- ( Not really thinking ) Yes.

- ( Lucius ) We better be going. ... Goodnight, Miss Cooper.

- Goodnight.

They leave.

- I'll drive you to your car, Miss Kyle.

- ( Deep in thought about the significance of the dog, to herself ) No, it couldn't be, ,.. could it ? Surely, it's just a coincidence. Yes, that's what it is. ... But, mind you, ... Dwayne Brood, ...Bruce Wayne. ... Oh my God, I've been Internet Dating Bruce Wayne !

- ( Lucius, as they get into his car ) Salina ? ..You seem a little more pre-occupied than before.

- Oh no, it is nothing. ... This has all been quite a shock for me, that 's all.

- ( Driving ) Quite, ... of course. But, there is one key proviso, that I must add, if we are to co-operate in the way that I am suggesting.

- Ok. Go ahead. Shoot.

- That you leave my employer well alone. ... Do you understand me, Miss Kyle ?

- But he's one of the creeps, who has been siphoning off my family's funds.

- Ah, yes, the Harrison Futures Account.

- You know about it ?

- I kind of know everything that goes on around here, Miss Kyle. You see, I am now Mr. Wayne 's Acting C.E.O. ... You have got it all wrong. ..You see, Mr. Wayne is not 'siphoning off ' all your funds, as you so eloquently put it. He is safeguarding them, tying them up, investing them further, secretly, in your name, thwarting all the attempts by Messrs Burns, Stubbs and company from defrauding you of your rightful inheritance. In little more than six months, the period of time, you are liable for your father 's debts, will have lapsed, and the millions will be yours.

- But, why didn't he tell me that ?

- Walls have ears, Miss Kyle, walls have ears. And computer files can leak like sieves. As you well know. No one, not even you, could know, until the time came, when no one other than you could re-appropriate the funds. No one other than Mr. Wayne and myself knew, who the true owner of the Harrison Account is. ... until a week ago, that is. Mr. Wayne discovered Burns ' attempts to uncover the truth. He is empoying his best llegal team, to tie up the funds in your shareholding until your 21st Birthday, should there be any formal dispute with the ' Creeps ', in six months time. ... Well, Miss Kyle, do I have your word ?

- ( Still lost in her thoughts ) Sorry ? ... Oh yes, yes, you have it. I'll never try anything like this on him again.

- Thank you, Miss Kyle. ... I believe this is your car.

- Oh, there is one other thing.

- Yes, Miss Kyle.

- Burns and Stubbs keep referring to their boss, as a guy called H.D. Does that ring any bells ?

- I'm afraid not. ... Finding the someone YOU are looking for will be like finding a needle in a haystack ! The only H.D.

I know of is Harvey Dent, the Assistant Police Commissioner. Goodnight, Miss Kyle.

- Goodnight, Mr Fox.

Then, later in the week, as Bruce is drawing near to his period of training.

- ( Hans Anders ) Obviously, Bruce, you don't want to stay in your adversary's domain for very long, where you will inevitably be at such a disadvantage. But, if you are trapped, or caught, or find yourself isolated from YOUR domain for long, you need to make sure that you have been consuming the right nutrition, slow release energy, and that you have a ready supply of same on you at all times.

But the advantage switches dramatically, if you can draw or drag that adversary into your domain. ... I have been doing some research, and it would seem that Fries and his Team never operate in temperatures warmer than - 7, 8 or 9 degrees centigrade.

- That is what we were thinking.

- My guess is, that this is their temperature sealing, and that this is their 'Achilles heel'. As is their great 'cause celebre'

- And what might that be ?

- Everywhere they operate, and where Fries looks to practise his humanitarian endeavours among the sick and dying, they are hounded by forces sympathetic, or in the pay of a certain unknown individual, who goes by the name of King Pin. It is this individual, I believe, who lies behind not only the Arctic Super-soldier programme, but also the whole rotten mess, that forms the web of corruption at the highest levels of Government and Big Business in this country. Fries is becoming increasingly desperate, leaving him and his team more likely to accept the possibility of 'collateral damage.'It is the risk to innocent life. to which you must address yourself.

- My God, Hans. You sure kept that one quiet. I have never heard of a King Pin before.

- Then you must make it your business to get the sort of leads, that Fries will be looking for, and pre-empt his moves. You 've got to get one step ahead Then lie in wait, when the cold weather comes !

- Right.

- Then, there is the matter of camouflage. The Arctic Fox dresses not in white, contrary to popular folklore, but in light grey. For two reasons: one, snow, when it has been lying in an urban environment for any time, tends to turn light grey, and two, grey is a better colour when operating at night. It is less conspicuous than white ! Perhaps it is time for Batman to have a style make-over !

But seriously, Bruce, and these are my parting words, to which I urge you to pay great heed. ... Your adversaries have been Special Forces trained. Before they were transformed into Arctic Super-soldiers, they were trained for all conditions and a rich variety of situations. They are, as a consequence, likely to be incredibly resourceful and of like mind to yourself. Never ever take them for granted, or under-estimate them in any way.

- ( Alfred ) It sounds like good advice, Hans, ... as always.

That same day, as they are flying back to Gotham, the pilot gets strange directions from Air Traffic Control, as he prepares to make his approach.

- ( Pilot ) Excuse me, Mr. Wayne, but I have just received rather bizarre instructions from Gotham Air Traffic Control, that would have taken us way off course. It seems as if there is a problem with their Satellite Navigation. I have switched to the Wayne Enterprises Network and it is entirely unaffected. Do I have your permission to go ahead and land, Sir ?

- You do indeed, Perkins.

The Radio: News just in. Early this morning, paramedics were called to the home of Kaufmann Burns, one of Gotham's most prominent up-and-coming tycoons. Mr. Burns was pronounced dead-on-arrival at Gotham General Hospital. The next of kin have been informed. More information on this breaking news story, as we get it.

-( Bruce ) My God, Alfred, he was such a young guy. ... Wow, I sure didn't see that one coming. You don't think that it could be Catwoman, do you ?

- Hardly, Master Bruce, it isn't exactly, .. now, … how would a detective put it, her 'modus operandi' ?

- Perhaps you're right. ... ( Thinking ) You know, Alfred, I have been so caught up in all of this training, that I have totally forgotten to keep up with my emails. ... Will you excuse me for a moment ? ( He keys in his password on his mobile phone and reads: )

' Hi, this is Kitty, I'm sorry to have to do it like this, but, could we, like, take a bit of a break ? '


	36. Chapter 36: Navigational Errors !

Navigational Errors

by Brian Mark

It is mid-morning in Gotham City, and, what is gradually unfolding for this unfortunate Afro-American mother of three, is by no means uncommon, amongst everyone using their Satnav systems, to negotiate the crazy maze of it's busy streets that day.

Mother: ( Banging on her dashboard ) What is the matter with this thing ? All I want to do is get to the shopping mall across town .

Satnav Voice ( female ): At the next intersection turn right.

Mother: Listen, honey, if I take THAT turn, I'm going to end up in the river. !

Child: What's going on, Mama, we passed the right turn for the Mall half an hour ago ?

Voice: Now turn left.

Mother: What on earth ? This is the City Airport !

Voice; Now, take a plane !

Mother: Well, I'll be doggone !

Meanwhile, at the Control Tower, Gotham City Airport, .a massive Airbus Jetliner swoops within inches from the Tower ! Air Traffic Controller Jeffers is on duty:

Jeffers: God Almighty, that was close, Perkins ! What the hell is going on around here ?

Perkins: ( At his radar desk.) I don't understand it, Mr Jeffers, if something isn't done to correct this problem, every plane in America could crash. It's like the whole Country's Satellite System is off the scale !

Jeffers: Let me see that, Perkins. ... What do you mean, 'off the scale' ? ( Takes over at Perkins' control panel. )

Perkins: Just exactly that, Sir, ... It's like suddenly all our navigational systems are operating on a different scale. Planes due to land here thirty minutes ago have overshot Gotham by three hundred miles ! The only plane that has been able to land normally is flight WE 001. It's currently taxiing on runway three niner niner.

Jeffers: And how was IT able to land ?

Perkins: WE 001 is a private jet owned by Billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Of all the systems across the U.S.A. Mr. Wayne's satellites are the only ones that are operating normally.

Jeffers: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Perkins ?

Perkins: ( Taking back his controls ) I'm onto it right away. ... Flight WE 001, what is your status ? ... Our Flight Controller has an unusual request to make of Mr. Bruce Wayne.

At the same time, a strangely familiar scenario is playing itself out, at the apartment of a character we have encountered once before, a young man with a singularly warped sense of humor. He is frantically making adjustments to a program on his laptop. Then he switches on the Midday News.

Young Man: What on earth ? How can Wayne's satellites prove to be incorruptible, when the Government's aren't ?

News Reporter: Our main story today, ... the disruption caused America-wide to road and air traffic networks, as Satellite Navigation Systems go haywire. ... Road networks, that are normally fairly quiet, and run freely on a Saturday morning, have been absolutely chock-a-block, as people relying on their Satnav systems to get from A to B, end up not in C or D, but in many cases X and Y ! ...

Young Man: ( Laughing ) Oh how absolutely wonderful ... Now, how would Hannibal Smith have put it ?... I love it when a plan comes together !

Reporter: The situation across the country, however, is perhaps best typified by a report from our society news correspondent, Naimh Ross, as she has been following the fortunes of Ga Ga Zsabor, who arrived in Gotham today to begin shooting for her latest movie.

Naimh Ross: Yes, Ron, it has been an absolutely crazy day for Ga Ga today, as, to cut a long story, if not a long journey. short, poor Miss Zsabor ended up in San Francisco, where she left more than her heart ! ... More like all her nervous energy and exhaustion ! ... Now THERE is another celebrity woman who has let her mask slip this year !

Young Man: Aw, ... you poor thing, ... I've gone and interfered with your celebrity lifestyle. ...The movie shoot will be delayed for a few days. ... TRAGEDY ! ... Niamh Ross, huh ? Great comments, ... maybe a bit of a kindred spirit there. ... I like the style ! ... But where the hell is Batman ?... Then again, it's not exactly the sort of case the Caped Crusader can handle !

Back at Gotham City Airport, Bruce Wayne has joined Jeffers in the Control Tower, while Alfred has rushed back to Wayne Manor.

Bruce Wayne: By all means, Mr. Jeffers, ... I've just spoken to my Acting CEO, and he can give you unlimited access to all our satellites, no problem.

Jeffers; Why, thank you Mr. Wayne, but there is also the problem of computing power. How can you possibly hope to cope with the sheer volume of traffic, and the calculations needed, to help us co-ordinate the movements of the whole Country's Air Traffic ?

Bruce Wayne: I've already taken that problem on board, Mr. Controller, and instructed Mr. Fox to channel all incoming communications through our very latest computer ( He's talking about the Batcomputer ! ). We have every confidence that it can cope with all demands put upon it, in this instance.

Jeffers: My God, Mr. Wayne, thank you again. .. I hope for all our sakes that you are right, for we honestly thought we were going to lose thousands of lives today.

Meanwhile, one rather doddery middle-aged man is driving in his car.

Voice: At the next intersection turn right.

The man turns left !

Man: Now, this looks promising.

Voice: Now turn left.

He turns right !

Man: Well I'll be a monkey's uncle ! What have they done to improve this pile of junk ( as he touches his Satnav ) ? Not only has the darned thing worked for the first time in it's life, it actually got me here early !

Bruce Wayne is just leaving the City Airport in his unconverted Batmobile.

Bruce: ( On his comms.) What seems to be the situation, Alfred ?

Alfred: ( Monitoring all emergency communications ) More or less as reported on the news, I am afraid to say, Master Bruce. There have been particularly harrowing episodes, where fire crews have been heading for fires in outlying districts of the city, only to lose their way. It rather looks as if lives have been lost entirely needlessly, one might add. ... One does think that, in some instances, they may require the assistance of Batman.

Bruce: Very well, Alfred. ... I'm on my way to the Bat Cave. ... Do the authorities have any idea about who 's behind all of this ?

Alfred: None whatsoever, I'm afraid, Master Bruce. ... And, for that matter, one does not either. Perhaps Mr. Fox might be able to shed some light on the matter. He, too, is on his way to the Cave, Sir.

As unlikely as it may seem, as soon as the switch-over is made, planes start to make their approach to the Airport, as normal, and begin to land, as normal ! Jeffers, Perkins, and everyone else in Air Traffic Control embrace each other, in absolute relief.

- ( All ) Yes ! ( Hitting the air. ) Yes !

Back in his apartment, the young man continues to monitor the news.

Young Man: ( Becoming increasingly agitated ) Come on, come on, no major disasters yet ! ... ( Looking out of the window ) What about all those wonderful accidents, just waiting to happen in the skies over the city ?

News Reporter: And now for some breaking news, ...from the Country's National Air Controller's Agency. ... All flights, both domestic and international have now returned to normal.

Young Man: ( Standing up in complete disgust. ) WHAT ?

News Reporter: Yes, thanks to the co-operation of Wayne Enterprises, whose satellites remain curiously unaffected by the problems afflicting the National Network, every plane in the country has been able to reach its intended destination and land safely, without fear of mid-air collisions or other navigational errors.

Young Man: You're going to pay for this, Wayne !

And in Kyle Manor, briefly. ...

Salina Kyle: ( Stroking Cleopatra ) Oh my God, Bruce Wayne. It would have to be your satellites that save the day.

News Reporter: However, up and down the Country, in addition to the chaos and mayhem, caused to everyone using their domestic Satnavs, on our roads, there have been tragic incidents, where people have lost their lives, some young children, as emergency services haven't been able to reach them on time.

Young Man: Oh please, my heart bleeds !

News Reporter: Then again, on a lighter note, the disruption caused to all those systems didn't prove to be a disaster to one man in Wisconsin, Bob. ... Tuning onto the news, and hearing about how everyone 's Satnavs weren't working, he phoned into his local station, to say that HIS was working perfectly, and, for the very first time ever, his machine got him successfully to his destination !

Young Man: Now, that's what I call funny !

Deep in the Bat Cave ...

Bruce: Well, Lucius, is the Computer coping alright with all the extra strain ?

Lucius: You've got to be kidding me right ? ... It's quantum circuits are coping more than adequately with the strain.

Bruce: ( Beginning his transformation into Batman ) OK, Lucius, by the looks of things, someone has been interfering with the scale on which the Country's satellites operate, am I right ?

Lucius: Very good Mr. Wayne. I AM impressed. ... In fact, by my calculations, whoever has been responsible for this little escapade, changed the scale from yards to miles, and had the equipment and the skill so to do. ...

Bruce: ( Each piece of his suit slots into place ) My God ! ... Mind you, I can see that you've got that look again, Lucius. ... OK, tell me who you think it is.

Lucius: Remember the little incident over Gotham last year, concerning certain aircraft belonging to the United States Air Force ?

Bruce: ( Then the car transforms ) Not our joker friend ?

Lucius: The very same. ... exactly the same sort of equipment, the same sort of skill required, and the same sort of prank, if you can call it that. The question is, how do we defeat him?

Bruce: First, Batman denies him the last of his little victories. ...Then, he sends him a message.

Lucius: Excellent, Mr. Wayne. You go and save the world, and I'll help you send the message.

Bruce climbs into the Batmobile, and zooms off.

Batman: Okay, Alfred, where do I go ?

Alfred: There are reports of a fire on a farm off Route 16.

Batman: I'm on my way.

But, before Alfred can give him any more directions, he has to stop suddenly, as an oil truck has crashed into two family cars. A fire crew has just arrived on the scene, as has a Gotham City News Helicopter, with a reporter and cameraman on board.

Officer: Hey, Batman, it's sure good to see you, here, but I don't honestly think there is anything you can do. One of our officers is already risking his neck trying to cut a kid free, but there has been a gas spill, and it looks like it's about to go up.

Batman: Actually, Officer, I do have something here that can help.

Just then, the beginnings of a fireball are evident, when Batman drives towards the spill, turning on the low frequency suppressor, arresting the flame long enough for the officer to get the child free.

Officer: My God, Batman, that is absolutely amazing ! I've never seen anything like that before in my life ! We'll have to get one of those on all our tenders !

Then the car explodes, as the fireball erupts ! Batman gets out of the Batmobile, rushing over to a second vehicle, where a woman is about to suffocate to death, crushed by a steering column. Another officer is trying to cut her free. Batman starts to operate a cutting tool, very similar to that of the officer, but manually, from his utility belt.

Officer: If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it ! ( Together they cut her free. ) Thanks Batman.

He climbs back into the Batmobile, and heads off towards Route 16.

Alfred: You will be pleased to know, Sir, that, together with Mr. Fox, one has been able to patch the Gotham Emergency Navigation System through our own. .. It means, that the nearest emergency fire crew can be there in approximately five minutes.

Batman: Excellent, Alfred. I can be there in two. I can see the flames from here. It looks real bad, Alfred. Get a message to the Ladder and tell them to hurry.

Alfred: One is doing that as you speak, Master Bruce. ... Oh, Master Bruce ?

Batman: Yes, Alfred ?

Alfred: There may be one little problem. ... It's Ladder 21.

Batman: But that's MY old Ladder.

Alfred: Yes, indeed, Master Bruce, yes indeed. ... Might one suggest, that you be both as quick, and discreet as possible, Sir ? ... Oh, by the way, it is two children, who are trapped in the fire, Sir.

Batman: Here goes !

He hurls the Batmobile through the burning house, and brakes spectacularly next to the best access point to the children, as they scream from the upstairs window. ... The same GCN Helicopter is in attendance. It has followed him all the way.

Children: Batman ! Batman !

He can hear his old Ladder arriving. ... He quickly rushes upstairs, using his entire cloak to protect him from the flames, then gets to the children, grabs them both, activates his cloak's electro-shaping wings, and glides out safely, down to the ground below.

His old friends rush up to provide the children with oxygen and preliminary treatment for burns, and look to congratulate Batman.

Officer: Gee, man, that was some trick you pulled there, love the wings ! ... You know, we sure could use a guy like you in the Department !

He breaks suddenly away, almost robot-like.

Batman: I've got to fly !

Meanwhile, the helicopter has landed, and a news reporter runs to grab an interview with him.

Reporter: O Batman, Batman ! ... Nice job. ... Have you a few words to share with us, about what has just happened here at the farm ?

Batman: (Putting on a gruff, macho accent ) Yes, I have a few. ... I'd like to ask why your helicopter was circling all around a burning building, filming, when you could have been offering assistance to two young children, who were about to burn to death.

The reporter turns to the cameraman, and makes a cut of the throat sign, to scrub the interview.

Batman speeds away.

A little later, the young ' joker ' is watching GCN on TV.

Reporter: Breaking News. ... As a long catalogue of near disasters, and disruptions to everyday life across the Country comes to an end, we bring you amazing, as-it-happened footage of two catastrophes, that were narrowly averted, thanks to the heroic efforts of Batman !

Young Man: O My God, No ! ( He pounds his fist on the table ) No !

Reporter: Yes, thanks to secret equipment on the Batmobile, and about his person, Batman was able to both assist in, and effect the rescue of three young children and a woman today. ( All the footage is screened, bar the interview, of course ! )

Young Man: Where does he get all those wonderful toys ?

Reporter: We requested an interview, of course, but, Batman, being Batman very courteously declined.

In Kyle Manor, ... Salina Kyle, watching the same broadcast with her cat. …

Salina: First, it is Bruce Wayne, now, it is Batman. ... Someone up there must really hate me, Cleopatra. ... Mind you, ... he does look kind of sexy, ... and he did save the lives of all those people today. ...Pity that philandering playboy, Brucie Baby can't show the same sort of courage. ... After all, he did serve for a time in the Fire Department, himself. Whereas Batman, .. now, there is someone who is involved in Law Enforcement !

Reporter: And now back to a more regular item of news, the sudden death of Mr. Kaufmann Burns ( Salina becomes particularly attentive ). ... Doctors are reported to have diagnosed a massive heart attack, brought on by excessive stress. ... Over to our Society News Hound, Naimh Ross, newly arrived from a quick stay in San Francisco today. ...

Naimh Ross: Yes, Bob, this is actually only the latest of a series of sudden deaths amongst Gotham's jet setting business community, and yet another case of what appears to be severe stress-related illness besetting that community in the City. As we have been reporting over the last few weeks, as many as one in three of the Business Community in our major cities are showing symptoms of such illness. ... Hey take it easy out there, Dudes ! That's all for now. ... Naimh Ross, reporting for Gotham City News, Gotham City General.

Salina: My God, the poor Son of a Bitch goes and dies on me. ... and before he can help lead me to HD and KP. CRAP ! ! ! !

Back in the Young Man's Apartment, a message starts to come through on his laptop.

Young Man: What the hell ? ... I didn't activate that program !

**Hello, joker ! Nice Try. Better Luck Next Time.**

** Lots of love,**

** Batman.**

Young Man: OH, I'll get you for this, Batman ! ... Mmm, Joker, .. Joker, ... the Joker ! ... Not a bad name, huh ?

And back in Kyle Manor, as Salina is checking her emails, she notices ...

- Hi Kitty, this is Dwayne, can we not talk about this ?


	37. Chapter 37: William Norris

William Norris

by Brian Mark

Born into a rather poor family, William Norris grew up in an overcrowded, socially deprived area of Detroit. Named after his war hero Grandfather, he lived in a dilapidated, overcrowded apartment block, with his Father, Robert, Mother and older sister. It was a wretched existence. His Father, a car factory worker, was never regularly employed The family had barely enough to live on. The rooms above and below had large families living there, there was such constant noise, banging and shouting, it almost drove the young William to the depths of despair. The worst was the constant sound of babies and young children crying.

This sense of despair was to be compounded by the death of his beloved Uncle, on his mother's side, a Teacher of Geology, who would look after him during school vacations, in his seaside home at Maine. There could have been no greater contrast to the crowded conditions of home. Then his Uncle died, and the idyllic seaside holidays were no more, but not before he had imparted to his Nephew, what was to be a lifelong understanding, and appreciation of the Earth's Tectonics !

The only saving grace for him were the stories of his Grandfather, William Norris. He had been a brilliant student in Berlin, just before the Second World War, and had helped to lead a resistance movement against Hitler, helping many hundreds of persecuted Jews to the safety of America and a number of neutral countries. He and his group operated both inside and outside Germany, during the War. In fact, the Germans were so afraid of him, that they called him,

" Sensermann', 'the Grim Reaper', so cold and calculated were the tactics he and his team would employ against them. He had secretly married a French girl, and had one child, Robert, whom he had smuggled out of occupied France, before mysteriously disappearing without trace, shortly after the War. It was widely believed at the time that he was the victim of a Nazi revenge killing. His son, Robert, was brought up by William's parents. However, the young William had always harbored thoughts that, somewhere out there, his hero Grandfather was still alive, and would return one day, and be able to tell him all about his wartime exploits personally.

At school, William so excelled at science that he won a scholarship to Gotham University, where he made lots of friends among the City's growing elite. As fragile as his underlying psychological condition was, he managed to conceal this well. He still hated crowds, but to all his friends, he was simply good old, congenial Bill Norris, a guy you could sit down and have a beer with. By the time he had finished his university career, 'Bill' had come top of his year in Physics, Biology and Chemistry. Contrary to all social norms, he then went on to become a Doctor of Sciences.

It was while he was at university, that Norris first took an avid interest in World Population trends. Basically, there were two main aspects to the problems of over-population. Although there might be enough capacity in the world overall, to feed the World's many billions, in some parts of the world, radical shifts in weather patterns dictate that the growing population trend can no longer be sustained. And the second aspect is this: the need for most people to congregate in urban settings renders it almost impossible to guarantee a sufficiently satisfactory quality of life, for the populations of the World's towns and cities, not to mention public health and safety considerations,. According to some experts, the World was over-populated by approximately one-third, one in three.

Everything finally crystallized for William, while giving a series of lectures in Japan. Repeatedly, he was traumatized by the overcrowded conditions on the Tokyo underground. One day, he and several old men, women and children almost died in the crush on one particular carriage. Norris, along with many others, had to be hospitalized, and it was while he languished in a Tokyo hospital, that the Doctor of Sciences decided, that the time had come to do something about the World's over-population problem.

If there was some way of decreasing the Population of the World by one-third, two very important objectives would automatically be achieved, one, the excess would be gone, and two, the population level of the World could be stabilized as a constant, as it takes two people to make two babies.

He would take care of the matter personally. He would start to decrease the World's population by a third, one-in-three ! He would devise means to eradicate individuals he would encounter on an every third basis, and he would be perfectly fair in this, every third man and every third woman, be they teacher, businessman or banker ! And he would also look to find ways to cause the mass culling of populations around the world, in a way that would reduce them by approximately one-third. Would this, in effect, be at all possible ? Unfortunately for the World, Bill Norris had a very positive adage: 'Where there's a will, there's a way' !

He even thought of a name for himself, but this, of course, wasn't the least bit difficult in his case ! In a world, that had people with names such as Hawk, Catwoman, Batman, Penguin, the Riddler, Falcon, Kestrel, Eagle and Mr. Freeze, William Norris would reprise the title of his namesake, and take the name of the Grim Reaper ! After all, wasn't the problem of over-population like a plague, that had to be resisted, the way his Grandfather had to resist the Nazis all those years ago ?

So, there you have it, a truly spine-chilling character, and a great dichotomy ! For, on the one hand you have William Norris, the Grim Reaper, and, on the other, good old Bill Norris, the sort of guy you can have a beer with.

Oh yes, there's one more thing. … William Norris was married. He was already several years into his campaign as the World's self-appointed Guardian, when his Wife, whom he loved dearly, announced to him one day that she was expecting their third child. William Norris left home, never to return.


	38. Chapter 38: Many A Cross Word

Many a Cross Word

by Brian Bower

Wayne Enterprises is hosting a Charity Gala in Wayne Tower. The party is already in full swing, when Bruce Wayne and Alfred arrive. As they enter the main suite, Brice stops and briefly glances over a mobile notice board. One of the advertisements displays a picture of Doctor William Norris, with the date of an approaching lecture he will deliver, entitled 'World Population and the Dangers of Urban Overcrowding'. Bruce thinks to himself,' yeah, that's a problem I have often thought about, I might give that one a bit of a go'!

On the way in, they say hello to Lincoln Oakleaves, the rather old C.E.O. of Gotham's First National Bank.

Then, Bruce catches sight of a very familiar face, as it rapidly makes it's way toward him, that of Victoria Bross ! She calls out to Bruce:

- ( Grabbing Bruce's arm and placing it in hers !) Well, at last, I get to accompany Bruce Wayne, the international jetsetter playboy ! ... And, who is this, again ?

- (A little embarrassed) Mm, .. this is my Butler, Alfred.

- You bring your Butler to parties ?

- He 's also my personal chauffeur. ... (As they flirt and carouse a little) ... I have been known to have a little too much to drink at parties ! (Both laugh.)

Alfred feels a little put out at this, as he casts an admiring eye in the direction of Miss. Bross. Then she casts a glance back in his direction. He quickly looks away.

In the background, you can hear the most incredible jazz music playing, provided by a live band, and one member in particular, at the piano !

-. Aren't you a little old for me ?

- Why, hell no. .. I don't think I'll ever be too old ! ... But if YOU'RE not interested, what about your Butler over there ?

- Alfred?

Just then, Warner Bross steps up to introduce himself.

- Mr. Wayne, I believe, Warner Bross. I see you already know my mother. ... Great music. ... Who's the guy at the piano ?

- I have absolutely no idea. ... You own the Gotham News Network, Mr. Bross ? Any news ?

Both laugh.

- Actually yes. .. You know that Batman angle we covered the other day ?

- Batman ? I think that guy is a bit of a self-publicist myself. ...

- Surely, you can't mean that ? Batman's the best thing that has happened to Gotham in years, maybe ever !

- Well, I don't happen to think so. ... Anyway, you were saying ?

- Yeah, what he said about the helicopter crew set me thinking. ... I've instructed our crews to stop and land, the next time they are in the same situation. From now on, they will help people when they are in trouble.

- I 'm glad to hear it. ... And I'm sure Batman is too. ( Smiling to himself. )

- Yeah, if he knew. .. I haven't made the formal announcement yet.

Also numbered among the evening's guests are Salina Kyle and Lucius Fox. For some curious reason, we find them talking together:

- I don't believe it, Lucius. ... Why that Bross woman must be twice Brucie Wucie 's age !

- Sounds as if you might be ever so slightly jealous, Miss Kyle.

- Me jealous of Mr Bruce Wayne ? ... A career in Law Enforcement indeed !

- Sorry, ... I don't quite follow.

- (Feeling really awkward) Well, maybe I AM a little jealous. .. Okay, ... can you keep a secret, Lucius?

- (Smiling) I've been known to keep one or two.

- Do you promise, Lucius, do you promise ?

- If there's one thing about Lucius Fox, Miss Kyle, it's that he doesn't need to promise to keep a secret.

- (Abruptly) I kind of blind-dated Bruce Wayne on the Internet !... I blind-dated your Boss on the Internet. ... He told me that he was in Law Enforcement. Can you believe that ?

- ( Laughing a mischievous laugh ) Oh, this just gets better and better. ...

- I 'm sorry ?

Bruce is just starting to begin his regular drunken revelry routine, when Alfred gets an alert message through on a hidden ear-piece.

- Ah, apologies, Mr. Bross, would you excuse me ?

Alfred disappears for a moment, then returns, and whispers in Bruce 's ear.

- Begging your pardon, Master Bruce, but there is a situation over at the Waterfall Plaza. .. Two armed men have broken into the Lounge area, and have started a blaze. ... It could be our arsonist friends, Sir.

- Ok, thanks, Alfred. ... Make all my usual excuses. .. I'm on my way...

Bruce goes to leave.

- What, ... ALL of them, Master Bruce ?

Bruce heads up to the roof of Wayne Tower, presses some buttons on a pocket remote control device, activates panels, which open, revealing the Batglider and all the usual attachments for the Batsuit. Soon he is ready for take-off !

Off he heads, out and down towards the nearby Waterfall Plaza. The two 'armed arsonists' are, in fact, two half drunk ex-cons, who have fallen on hard times. They forced their way into the building, and accidentally started a fire ! They are rather frantically trying to escape, and are unarmed!

From above, Batman can see both fire crews and police cars, with a S.W.A.T. team pulling up around the building. Bruce, circling a little, is surprised to see the S.W.A.T. team go in first, into what now is obviously a violent blaze. ... The Officer in charge of the Team talks to his Superior on their comms:

- This is Team six. No sign of the two hobos, Sir. ... It's getting really hot in here, and we didn't have time to pack our breathers.

- Take them out, Scribbs. ... We've already issued an initial report that they're armed. ... This is the perfect opportunity finally to end the Arson Campaign. ... Do it !

- Roger, ... out.

Batman decides to land on the roof, and look for anyone he can save, thinking that he is up against armed and dangerous men. As he works his way down a burning staircase, he comes across the two poor unfortunates, totally disoriented. He tries to grab one, but he takes a swing at him, and knocks him to the ground. As Batman is in their way, they both launch themselves at him, and there is a short struggle. Suddenly the Team appears.

- That's them, Sergeant, ... Open fire !

Totally shocked, Batman leaps towards the two, and pushes them to the ground. They are both dazed and very frightened. Batman quickly points to the way out upstairs, and says:

- You go that away, I'll draw their fire !

Whereupon, Batman launches a few Batflashes toward the Team, dodges a few bullets, but only just, and makes his way up the stairs after his new-found friends. By now, the fire is way out of control, and Scribbs with his Team have to withdraw. Two members are badly burned, and need urgent paramedic attention. Meanwhile, Batman drags the two men to the Batglider, and, though seriously overweight, it makes a controlled crash landing on the ground, well away from the scene of the fire, and the S.W.A.T. Team.

- Go ! Run ! Get away from here, as fast as you can !... I think it'd be safer for you all round, if you simply disappear.

- Gee, thanks Batman. ... And sorry for ... you know, ... taking a slug at you.

They both run away into the darkness. Batman summons up the Batmobile by remote control, and makes his way home to Wayne Manor.

The next morning, Bruce is having breakfast, reading the paper and chatting to Alfred:

- You know, Alfred, those two guys are lucky to be alive today. That S.W.A.T. Team Leader was ready to shoot first, and ask questions later.

- Perhaps they felt rushed by the heady progress of the fire, Master Bruce.

- Maybe, ... But I've been thinking. ... Don't you find it strange, that we hardly ever find ourselves up against 'regular' criminals ? It's always crazy guys, who don't care if they run the risk of getting shot, or guys like those two, who are too drunk to care ?

- Your Uncle, as you call him, has advocated a 'No Tolerance' approach to Law and Order in the City, Sir.

- Yes he has, Alfred, ... yes he has . ... ( Thinking )

Alfred, too, begins to think about the matter, only with added depth to his thoughts, based on what might be actual memories !

- My God, Alfred !

- What is it, Master Bruce ?

- It's the Crossword ! Look at the clues, Alfred, look at the clues!

Alfred moves and bends down towards the Gotham Times newspaper in Bruce's hands. He reads aloud:

- One across, 'Definitely not indefinite'. ... Three letters. Two across ... 'One who delights in creating conundrums'...  
Why this is the People's Crossword, Master Bruce, the one that readers of the Paper submit.

- Definitely not indefinite, .. the Definite Article, 'The' !

- Two across ... Riddler !

- Three Down. ...' Intentions '

- Plans !

- Two Down, 'Not to borrow' ... Five letters.

- Steal !... No, it begins with T ...

- To rob !

- 'Belonging to this city,' ... Gotham's !

- 'No prize for coming second'

- First.

- There ! 'Pertaining to one's country', ... National

- Don't keep your money in a hole by a river !

- Bank.

- 'Trapped between yesterday and tomorrow'. ... Today !

- 'The Riddler plans to rob Gotham's First National Bank today' !

- Should we telephone the police, Master Bruce?

- Not just yet, Alfred. I think the priority is to contact Lincoln Oakleaves at the Bank. .. ( He uses his mobile) ... Hello Mr. Oakleaves ...

- Why, that sounds like Bruce Wayne. ... If you are phoning about the message in this morning's crossword, the Police have already been informed. .. Everything's being taken care of ... Thanks very much for your concern, Mr. Wayne. .. I didn't have time to complete the puzzle myself. .. Honestly, you young intellectual types, ... able to do the Crossword in twenty minutes.

- I usually do it in fifteen. .. Incidentally, Mr. Oakleaves, who was it who contacted the Police ?

- Actually, Commissioner Gordon, himself, uncovered the message at his breakfast table. .. Quite convenient really, ... didn'tt need to phone for the Police at all. ... Everyone's been alerted. .. Our own Security Staff, the regular Police. ... And, even as we speak, there are S.W.A.T. Teams on their way. .. So you need not concern yourself, Mr. Wayne. ... I'm sure everything's under control.

- I'm very glad to hear it, Mr Oakleaves.

- The thing is, what type of idiot actually tells you when he's going to try to rob your Bank ? ... A crazy one, if you ask me.

- I'm sure you're right. ... Bye.

- Goodbye, Mr. Wayne.

- Well, well, well, Alfred, James Gordon beat us to it. It seems that there is even more to our Commissioner of Police than we thought. Who knows, maybe he IS the sort of man Batman could do business with.

- Perhaps, Master Bruce, perhaps. .. But what of the pressing matter in hand ?.. The Police are taking care of the matter I trust ?

- ( Pondering ) Yes, Alfred, ... yes. .. It all seems very peculiar. ... This guy, whoever he is, is very intelligent, if not ultra-intelligent. He's pitting his wits against Oakleaves, against Commissioner Gordon, against Uncle Harvey and against Batman. ... He has too much at stake, too much to lose if he should fail. .. He's got to feel 100% sure of success, and that he has a fool-proof plan.

- Why, Master Bruce, one does believe you are developing a crime-fighting intellect all of your own, .. well and truly. ... Should one prepare the Batmobile, Sir ?

- No, Alfred. I think I'll drive normally to the Wayne Finance Tower, and operate from the air. I'll observe the situation from buildings around the Bank. You monitor all Police communications, and keep me informed.

- As you wish, Master Bruce, as you wish.

Bruce drives off towards Gotham.

Meanwhile, the whole area around the First National Bank is awash and buzzing with Police vehicles and S.W.A.T. Teams. The Bank is located right at the heart of Gotham in the City Square. Local big business owners have refused to close, and remain open for business. The public are mixing freely. The whole situation is one of chaos.

Not too far away, in Police Headquarters, James Gordon is on the phone. He has assumed full personal control of the Operation:

- On my head be it, Mr. Mayor. ... The only problem is the crowds. ... Perhaps you could use your authority, and close down the Square.

- Are you kidding me, Commissioner ? ... Hawkes, Gutter, Scrape, Spratt and Furey. .. They're all my main Backers, and I'm up for re-election next year ! ... Then, there are the voters ! ... Anyway, ... how can you close off the entire centre of Gotham, for what's bound to be one big hoax ?

- I'm not so sure, Mayor Linseed, I'm not so sure. The word on the street is, that we should take this 'Riddler' very seriously, very seriously indeed. ... Very well then, Mr. Mayor, if you insist. We will do our best in the circumstances, as they pertain. Goodbye Mr. Mayor. ... ( To his secretarial assistant ) Officer Perkins, get me Harvey Dent. ...

- Hello, Mr. Dent ? ... No, I'm afraid the Mayor refused. ... Do the best you can, but nothing heavy-handed, you understand ?

He hangs up.

- ( Gordon ) Damn ! ….. ( Has a thought or two, then reaches for a rather special mobile phone ! ) …. Hello, Batman ?

- ( Answering on his hands-free car phone. ) Yes, Commissioner. I know all about it. I 'm on my way. ( He hangs up. )

Passing Bruce, along the way to Wayne Manor, is none other than Victoria Bross. Why is she on her way there, I hear you ask. She 's a woman, who needs no reason, just pretexts. On this occasion, however, the reason is Alfred !

Bruce reaches the Tower, housing Wayne Investments and Finance, a Company founded by his father, soon after the death of Davis Kyle. It offers loans to the small businessman or private individual, who can't acquire a loan elsewhere, or can't afford regular interest rates.

He enters the building discreetly, and climbs into a service shute ! He keys in the name, 'Meatloaf', ascends at the usual lightning speed, and is soon at the top. Just before he exits, there is a costume unit, that allows him to change into Batman ! He dashes to the edge of the building to observe the scene below, through his ultra-powerful binoculars, again, courtesy of Mr. Lucius Fox. He radios in:

- Anything to report, Alfred ?

- No, everything is absolutely quiet on all police bands, Master Bruce. … Oh, hold on, Sir.

- ( With anticipation.) Yes, Alfred ?

- There is someone at the door. … Apologies, Master Bruce.

He opens the door.

- ( Victoria Bross ) Why, hello, Alfred.

- ( With the slightest semblance of choking ! ) Good Morning, Miss. Bross. And to what does one owe the pleasure ?

- Oh, Alfred, ( Moving into the foyer, rather seductively. ) I never knew, you considered me a source of pleasure !

She moves to embrace Wayne Manor 's Butler !

- Miss. Bross, please. ... You misunderstand. … ( Not exactly unrattled ! ) One was about to inform one, that the Master of the House is presently in the City, engaged in important business. One was unaware, one was expecting one.

- Why, Alfred. That was a bit of a mouthful ! What is it with all this ' one was unaware one was ' malarkey ?

- Alas, Miss. Bross, one cannot help the way one speaks.

- Nonsense. I bet ' one ', that if I had ' one ' alone here for the next two hours, I would have ' one ' stop using the word, 'one ' in no time !

- Miss. Bross !

Meanwhile, Batman is anxiously trying to contact his Butler !

- ( Getting angry.) Alfred ! Where the hell are you ?

As he surveys the walkways below, he can see nothing unusual, at all.

- Alfred !

Suddenly, he spies a man in a green suit, down below. .. He leaps, then swoops down, using a Bat Glider, but, just as he is about apprehend the Riddler, he now sees TWO men in green suits ! …. As he lands, however, after a brief scuffle, he has both in his custody. But, of course, neither are the Riddler ! … Yet, he does recognize them. … They are none other than the two down-and-outs he apprehended the night before !

- What on earth are you doing here, and what's with the green suits ?

- ( One of them.) There was this guy, see. He woke us up at around five in the morning, and offered us money, if we would walk around the City in these suits ! And not just us, he has a few of our friends out there as well. He gave us fifty dollars apiece !

At last, back at Wayne Manor, Alfred is able to wrestle himself away from Victoria Bross, maybe a little reluctantly, but, nonetheless dutifully ! He suggests that she watch the news for a while, while he attends to important duties. He moves quickly to his private quarters, and makes contact with Bruce:

- Apologies, Sir, but one has just been entertaining a most demanding visitor. Has Master Bruce anything to report ?

- Yes, … I have just run into my old friends from last night again, dressed as decoys for the Riddler. I have reason to believe there are more.

- Why yes, Master Bruce, one is picking up police calls, coming in from everywhere in the vicinity. Officers are giving chase. Perhaps, if one were to contact the Commissioner.

- ( Victoria shouting. ) Oh, Alfred, where are you, Alfred ?

- Excuse me, Sir, just one moment.

- Ah, Miss Bross.

- I've just been watching the News. About this Riddler guy, robbing First National Bank. … That's my bank ! They 're calling it, ' The Crossword Bank Robbery '. … Why, only last night I saw my Bank Manager, Mr. Oakleaves, waving his keys around.

- Excuse me, Miss. Bross ?

- Yes, it was a Magical Act., at the Gala last night. Surely you must have seen it, Alfred. You were there. Remember, … the man in the green suit, playing the piano ? … He stepped up, and began his act with Mr. Oakleaves. He made his keys disappear ! Then, two minutes later, after all the panic looking for them, there they were again, in his back pocket, after all. You don't suppose, they could have been the Bank's keys, do you ? Surely, no one could be that stupid !

- Ah, yes, Miss. Bross. ( Smiling at her ). You really are a most remarkable woman. ...

- Why, thank you, Alfred. ( She reckons, she has chalked up a bit of a success ! ) You aren't too bad yourself !

- Now, if one doesn't mind, I must take my leave, and attend to the preparation of the Master's lunch !

- Why, Alfred. You just employed the First Person Singular, rather than the word, ' One ' !

- Ah, .. so one did. Apologies, a slip of one's tongue. … ( Hurrying her to the door. ) Perhaps another time, Miss. Bross.

He gets back to his controls.

- Yes, Master Bruce.

- ( Bruce, again angry on his comms.) Alfred, I don't believe this ! … Boy, are you going to have some explaining to do, when I get back. … What do I say to the Commissioner about the Riddler ?

- ( Still a little rattled ) I am, I mean, one is just running a check on his identity now, Master Bruce. It seems, that the master jazz pianist at the Gala last night may have made copies of some very important keys. I believe the man in question to be … ( As photos from the gala's CCTV footage come up on his personal computer screen, and various files. ) .. none other than a Mr. Edouard Nikma, or Edward Nigma ! … One is sending you a photograph of the suspect now.

- Good work, Alfred. .. That's more like it ! ... E. Nigma, huh, ... Well, what a coincidence !

Meanwhile, just before she goes to leave in her car, Victoria Bross takes an admiring stroll through the Manor's greenhouses and gardens. She gets a call on her mobile:

- Oh, hi, ma Darlin'! How are you, and where are you phoning from ? … Really, how wonderful ! You'll never believe where I am, Dear. You would just love to be where I am standing right now !

Meanwhile, Batman makes contact with Commissioner Gordon:

- Commissioner, yes, it's me. I'm sorry, but we have no time to lose, perhaps it is lost already. Do not pursue any more men dressed in green. They are all decoys. If anything, I fear the Bank has already been robbed, and the Riddler gone. He may well have had copies of the keys.

- Good grief, Batman. What are you saying ? We have had a cordon round that bank, so tight, water couldn't pass through it !

- I fear the Riddler was already there, in the Bank, as the cordon formed, and he has just walked through it, while we were chasing shadows. I suggest you check the Bank Vaults immediately, Commissioner. And, one other thing, here is a photograph of the man, one Edouard Nikma, I believe.

- Right away. ( And, lifting his more regular phone, he talks to Chief O'Hara. ) Yes, Pat ? I need you to go to the bank vaults immediately. That's an order. I'm also circulating a photo of the suspect to all units.

When O'Hara enters the vaults, accompanied by Oakleaves, the scene greeting them beggars belief ! .. Only three boxes have been opened, one belonging to Harvey Dent ! One belongs to Oakleaves, himself, and the other to Cadbury Hawkes ! ... Inside that belonging to Oakleaves, there is a handwritten note, reading:

'Thank you very much, Mr. Oakleaves ( Only the 's' is inverted.), signed Robin Hood.'

Chief O'Hara reports in immediately: ( Alfred is listening in, using his sophisticated equipment, and relays the information to Batman.)

- ( With a beautiful Irish accent !) Aw now Sir, you 're never goin' to believe this, to be sure, but, with all the boxes the man could have opened, he only chose three, and one belongs to the Assistant Commissioner. Now, he thinks he's Robin Hood !

- My God ! ( On the phone again. ) Give me Harvey Dent.

- Mr. Dent ? ... I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news.

- What kind of bad news ?

- I'm afraid you have been robbed.

- What do you mean, I've been robbed ?

- It looks like the Riddler has been and gone, and he wanted the contents of your safety deposit box, together with those of Oakleaves, himself, and Cadbury Hawkes. It seems, as if he had copies of the keys.. … Hello, … Mr. Dent ? … Mr. Dent, are you there ?

Dent is absolutely numb at first, then breaks a pen in his hand, in rage ! He phones Oakleaves:

- What the hell do you think you're playing at ? Call yourself a banker ? I wouldn't trust you with a child's allowance ! ! !

- Why, Mr. Dent, … I .. I am so sorry. … I had money stolen too, you know.

Dent hangs up, and phones someone, whose identity must, as yet, remain anonymous !

- Hello, it's me. … We have a real problem. .. ( Reconsidering ) I have a real problem. Vital documents have been stolen, sensitive files, … and the money has gone too, all $500,000. … ( Dent's voice falters.) Yes, … the money I needed to make the deal, …. all gone. This Riddler has it, … He has it all.

- ( Bruce ) Robin Hood ay? Another guy in green, robbing the rich to give to the poor, while humiliating the Sheriff of Nottingham, and various buffoons, under him, in the process ! Why would he want into Uncle Harvey's Box.

- Why, indeed, Master Bruce ?

Just then, the News comes on :

Major embarrassment all round today for Lincoln Oakleaves, Commissioner James Gordon and the entire Gotham P.D., after the self-styled Riddler revealed today, in advance, that he was going to rob Gotham's First National Bank, and then proceeded to do it, under their very noses. Oakleaves, it has just been announced, has resigned, and there are now question marks about James Gordon's position, as Commissioner of Police.

- Lincoln Oakleaves, I can understand. He was probably due for retirement anyway, but Commissioner Gordon ? Why, Gotham needs a man like him, always has, and always will.

- One couldn't agree more, Master Bruce.

Just then, Alfred's alarm sounds, indicating a major crisis emerging across Police wave bands. 'Major crisis' happen to be the words that, when used over their radios, triggers his alarm !

- Bomb alert in Gotham City centre, bomb alert ! Evacuate all buildings immediately !

Alfred informs Bruce of the emergency.

- I'm on my way. … This hasn't exactly been a slow day !

Bruce heads into the Library, presses the button on William Shakespeare, drops down the Bat Pole, is costumed up, braces himself, before squeezing his way into the Bat Cave, then drops down the pole to the Bat Rocket, ... Zoooooom ! !

- ( Alfred ) According to the Police, someone phoned an anonymous warning about a bomb in the Shopping Mall, the precise whereabouts conveniently undisclosed.

- Maybe it would be an idea to run a security check on all the stores in the Mall on the ' Q ', and run everything by me, when I get there.

- Very well, Master Bruce.

The Rocket takes Batman to an area right below the basement of the Mall. He climbs some sheer rocks that lead up to a manhole cover. The strong hands he developed under Alfred's tutelage, as a boy, are invaluable ! With great stealth, he lifts the cover, and he is in !

- ( Batman ) Hello, Alfred, any word on the security arrangements here ? Just in case the bomb is wired to a security alarm, or something crazy like that. I wouldn't put it passed whoever planted the thing, to be watching from somewhere.

- If there actually is a bomb, Sir.

- Indeed.

- One has been able to ascertain, that all alarms in the building have been disabled, as have all cameras. …. Ah, now that is very interesting, very interesting indeed. .. But Sir is not going to like it. Mm, ... I am not going to like it.

- What is Sir not going to like ?

- In situations like this one, if one finds an odd one out, then that is a good place to start. All the stores in the shopping complex have security contracts with Dentsec, with one exception.

- And that is,

- Nimble Toes, the independent retailer.

- Yes, I know who you mean, Wayne Finances granted them a loan last year. …. Well, much as I hate to cast any aspersions on Uncle Harvey, but here goes. It sure is worth a try. Nimble Toes, here I come. ( He makes his way quickly towards the store. )

The Police have not yet re-entered the complex, after the evacuation.

- Alfred why are there no police checking the premises ?

- They are waiting for the Bomb Squad, Master Bruce.

- And the Bomb Squad is part of S.W.A.T., and S.W.A.T. is run by Mr. Harvey Dent. This doesn't look good for him, Alfred.

- One thinks not, Master Bruce. It rather grieves one's heart to say.

As he enters the store, he stops in utter amazement, … for there in front of him is the Riddler, in a nice green suit and mask, … and, what is more, he is rather nonchalantly examining a bomb !

- Ah, welcome Batman. Please come in.

- Nikma !

- Oh, very good, Batman. You figured out who I am, and you had the courtesy, to call me by my real name, thank you.

- What are you doing here ? I thought YOU would be long gone by now.

- Well, shall we say, it just so happens, that I discovered from the old bank haul, that a major bomb explosion was scheduled for this evening. The information didn't specify where, but I figured out that it must be here. It's the only store, that doesn't have a security arrangement with Harvey Dent.

Bruce thinks to himself: 'But, it took a quantum computer 3000 times faster than normal computers to provide me with that information, and he worked it out on his own' !

- ( Batman ) Shouldn't we get out of here ? This is a bomb, after all, and, if I'm not mistaken, that little clock, under there, suggests it is timed to go off sometime soon ! And I for one have never diffused a bomb before.

- Neither have I, but I have read about it. .. Do you have a screwdriver ?

- This is crazy !

- Now, let me see, detonator, timer, primer and explosive. ( He pulls out a pair of cutters ! ). Look, if it's too hot for you, you can always scram. I won't hold it against you.

- No, it's okay, what the hell ! .. ( Just then, Alfred comes through on his comms.) .. It's okay, it's okay, everything's under control here. … Will get back to you in five.

- ( While feeling and examining all around the bomb. ) Ah, so even Batman has a Mission Control, huh ?

- You could say that. .. But, what about earlier today, what was that all about ? That was some job, by the way, not that I can condone it in any way.

- Call it killing four birds with the one stone. … I get rid of two incompetent fools like Oakleaves and Gordon, get the low down on Dent, and cream off an obscene amount of money from shifty old Hawkes, for the treatment of kids with special needs, minus a small discount for myself, of course ! I didn't expect to find Five Hundred Grand in Dent's Deposit Box, though.

- James Gordon is nobody's fool. He was the first in Gotham to complete your crossword.

- Really ? … I under-estimated him, then.

- You might say that.

- Ah ha ! ! ! ( As he tests the consistency of the explosives. ) Very interesting, very interesting indeed.

- What is it ?

- Dent is employing some bomb-maker now ! Usually the primer charge is way smaller than the big one, but this is the other way round. .. This is E5, activated by extreme heat, but, when it goes, it GOES ! The big charge is mainly Napalm-based. It will provide the heat !

- So what do we do ?

- We slip the smaller charge, that's the E5, off the big one, throw the rest into the street outside, and run like crazy !

- But we warn the Officers and Fire Crews waiting down there first, right.

- Right

Just then, Batman gets a call on his Hotline :

- Hello, Commissioner. … Yes, I am aware of the situation. … I think I have it well under control. … Have everyone evacuated from the lane behind Nimble Toes. .. There's going to be quite a display !

- ( The Riddler ) Ah, I see what you mean about Gordon. … Privately enlisting the help of Gotham's most trusted protector ! … You're right. I was wrong about him. But I WAS right about Dent.

- But, there have never been any bombs like this before. This is the first one. … Up until now, it has always .. ( Beginning to realize.) .. been … fires. ….Oh my God, Harvey Dent, the Assistant Commissioner of Police, is the Incendiary of Gotham !

- Very good, Batman. … The money I found must have been for the Bomb-Maker, for a new contract. ... ( Taking a deep breath. ) …. Well, Batman, .. are we all okay down below ?

- ( Opening the window, and looking out.) We're okay !

- Then, here goes !

The Riddler lifts away the smaller charge, and hurls the rest of the bomb out the window ! They both run like crazy !

**Booooooom ! ! ! ! !**

.


	39. Chapter 39: Pamela Eisley

Pamela Eisley

by Brian Mark

If the life of Oswald Cobblepot was to be defined by what happened on his Prom Night, and Edouard Nikma 's by his dyslexia, then Pamela Eisley's would be defined by a debilitating skin condition. Her Parents were both in the employ of two of Gotham 's richest and finest, Cadbury and Victoria Hawkes, and, together with Pamela, made their home in living quarters within Hawkes Manor,

Her Mother supervised the Hawkes kitchen, and her Father was the Head Gardener. Now, just in case you might be thinking that Pamela would get her legendary love of plants from her Father, nothing could be further from the truth. For Pamela was sick to death of hearing about ' this plant and that plant ' from her Father. Then again, the effects of her skin condition left Pamela more or less incapable of taking an active interest in anything, besides the latest boy she would be into. And therein lay the fundamental problem. Not a single boy was into her. And no girl would be her friend. From the age of three, she had developed a condition, that confounded every leading Dermatologist in the Country.

How did she have access to such distinguished specialists, do I hear you ask ? Well, despite the terrible reputation of the Hawkes Family, there was one redeeming feature, Cadbury's wife, Victoria. Now don't get me wrong, she was no saint or angel, definitely not. But she did have a heart. She had always shown Pamela's Mother the utmost respect and appreciation, so much so, that she was to be Pamela's Godmother after she was born, albeit a rather distant one, but a Godmother nonetheless. And it was to be Victoria Hawkes, who urged, or shall I say, insisted, that the Family pay for all the attempts to get to the bottom of her god-daughter's problem, and to find a cure. But all to no avail.

Pamela did have a friend, of sorts, in a young man, who would come to stay sometimes, Victoria's son from her first marriage. She had been married three times before ! The two got on rather well. Pamela was rather sweet on him. Like his Mother, he was in no way repulsed by her condition. From time to time, he would play ball with her in the gardens.

As time went by, it became clear that Cadbury and Victoria did not exactly enjoy an ideal relationship, and even Pamela's Father was to find himself caught somewhat in the middle, on one occasion. It had long been a dream of hers, to have the Manor covered in Virgin's Bower, a plant she had adored, growing up in her home state of Virginia. Cadbury had long resisted the idea, but, fearing this could be the straw, that broke the camel's back in their relationship, finally gave way. The shipment of plants arrived, and Pamela's Father was to plant and set them all accordingly. But the expert horticulturist soon recognized that there was a problem.

- Excuse me, Sir, he explained to Hawkes, but I rather think there has been some mistake. There are enough plants to adequately grow the way your wife desires. The only problem is, that not all these plants are Virgin's Bower. I rather suspect that these plants here ( Pointing ) are Toxicodendron Radicans, and I think that Sir's knowledge of Latin and Greek will tell him exactly what that means.

- My God, Eisley ! ... Look, that is literally all the stock of plants left in the whole of Virginia. Cover the front and sides in the Virgin's Bower, and use the ' Toxicodendron Radicans ' to finish off any outstanding areas around the back. Just tell your wife and the child never to touch it. That is all.

Eventually, however, the two were finally to divorce, and Pamela was to lose her only two friends. She would never forget how she felt at that time, ... all alone, ... completely and utterly alone, ... like a leper.

Within a year, disaster struck. There was a fire at the Manor, started deliberately, and there was little or no security system at the Manor to protect the building. Harvey Dent himself, in his capacity as Head of Dentsec, had only been commenting on the fact, a week or so before, and had been warning Hawkes of the danger, but Hawkes had done nothing.

The first the young Pamela, now aged 14, knew about what was happening, was the screaming from the hallway above. That was where her Mother had been serving supper. Suddenly she felt the figure of a man brushing against her. There was just enough time for her to notice two things about him. One was that he was carrying a can of gasoline, and the other, was a peculiar smell of tobacco from his clothes. Then she caught sight of a fireball erupting between her and her Mother. Neither could reach the other ! Pamela 's Father could soon be heard, yelling out to his beloved Daughter. She yelled back:

- Daddy help ! I'm here in my room ! … I can't get out.

- Your Mother and I are coming for you, Honey. We 'll try to get out through your window. You go first. There's no time to lose. Quick, honey, quick.

Pamela ran coughing to the window, opened it, and started to climb down the plants along the wall, but got stuck half way down. She struggled and struggled. It is like the plants are alive, and fighting with her, biting her, and grabbing

her ! To Pamela, it is like an eternity ! She eventually makes it down to safety, looking up to see if her Mother and Father are following, just in time to meet two firefighters, who have just arrived. One says to the other, that there has just been a collapse inside the building, and that two are feared trapped inside.

- That's my Mother and Father, she cries.

Minutes later, those same Firefighters emerge from the Manor, carrying her Father. He is alive, but only just, severely burned, with a broken leg, and barely breathing. Moments afterwards, the lifeless body of her Mother emerges, carried by two others. This all happens way too quickly for a young girl to take in. It is like her life is ending in a matter of minutes ! … Well, one life is. A new one is soon to begin.

Hawkes had survived unscathed. Only the back of the Manor had been set ablaze. Her Father was alive, and he recovered, but he was only half a man thereafter. Pamela, having no immediate next of kin, found herself in the care of her Godmother, who had now reverted to using her previous married name, Victoria Bross ! Her son, Warner, was to become her Stepbrother. But there had been one remarkable bi-product of the tragedy, that had befallen her. As she later was to discover, the plants that had saved her life had been Poison Ivy, not Virgin's Bower ! But they were to save her life in more ways than one, for slowly but surely, all the lesions and horrible rash, that had caused her to look hideous to the outside world, started to disappear, never to return ! Experts reckoned, that it had taken a poison to kill a poison, and Toxicodendron Radicans was just the poison required.

But Pamela did more than recover. It soon became clear, that under the layers of diseased tissue, there were the makings of a beautiful young woman. And thus, it came to pass. On the one hand she had lost her dear Mother, whom she had loved deeply. She might as well have lost her Father, now confined largely to a wheel chair, with considerable damage to his lungs, in a residential home. But, on the other, she was now the Society Girl, that every boy wanted to date, and every girl wanted to befriend !

Yet Vicky Bross was to prove to be a rather distant Stepmother. She insisted that Pamela be educated at one of America's finest Boarding Schools for Girls, as she had been. And so began the love-hate relationship between Pamela and her Stepmother, and so did the desire for revenge on the man, who had started the blaze, and the man who had ordered it. She also had an axe to grind against Batman. This Batman was quick to appear on the scene to rescue her Stepmother, when her turn came to suffer at the hands of a fire starter. There now seemed to be sufficient evidence, that these attacks had been orchestrated, and that many more than just one individual was involved.

If Batman could champion the cause of good against evil, as a Bat, then she would do it as the plant, that she came to identify as her savior, Poison Ivy. On the few occasions she could visit her Father, he would teach her all that he knew about plants, and not necessarily the beautiful ones. For a long time in her life, she had been less than beautiful. Pamela was always to identify with the plight of the less than beautiful female. So many plain-looking plants had medicinal qualities. Many had poisonous ones ! And some poisons could heal, if administered in a targeted way, and in the right quantities. She would soon develop a love for all plants, and a deep concern for the most endangered ones. Wherever they were threatened, there was the 'Cause Celebre', that would justify a campaign of her own against all those responsible.

And it was the occasion of, what were to prove rarer visits to her Father, that she was to know one more great revelation. Some years after the fire, her Father told her to sit down, and prepare herself for a bit of a shock:

- You have a sister !


	40. Chapter 40: A Grim Reap !

A Grim Reap !

By Brian Mark

William Norris was in town ! He was finally in Gotham. He had become quite a celebrity wherever he went in the world. Ironically, the very people, who supported his ideas on population-control, or who were interested in tackling the problems of overcrowding in cities, were liable to suffer at the hands of one who had the ultimate answer ! For the World's Great Savior, as he considered himself to be, made no distinction between friend and foe in the struggle. One in three people attending his lectures would be dead within a year ! The premature death of Kaufmann Burns is testimony to that ! Kaufmann had offered to help fund his World Lecture Tour. He was the third multi-millionaire to do so ! William Norris never made any exceptions.

Well, he did once, …. in the case of a multi-billionaire, a man at the heart of government in Washington, with the initials K.P. ! He had been the third mega tycoon, Norris had had the pleasure of meeting that month. He carried with him a master-clicker, a clockwork device with a categorized memory system, to record the third of every type of person to be culled. He could kill without remorse, in an instant. It was just a matter of mathematics. If anything, he felt he was acting out of compassion for the other two people spared ! The Grim Reaper also carried on his person a seemingly innocuous nose spray, and was about to use it, explaining to his intended victim, that it would induce a fatal heart attack in a matter of seconds. Of course, Norris couldn't afford the luxury of face to face contact with all his victims. But, if and when it so transpired, this is what he always told them:

- Sorry, no room !

- Wait ! .. Wait ! …. I can help you !

- How ? ( With his finger poised on the spray button. )

- I know the figures !

- What do you mean ?

- I know how many people you have to kill ! .. But it's way too many for one man. .. I can help you !

- You still haven't told me how ?

- I have the money. I have the contacts. I know where you can get nuclear bombs !

The Reaper dropped the arm holding the lethal spray, and said :

- Today is your lucky day !

This was to be the one and only time he would compromise on his principles, … and yet, he wasn't compromising at all, if it meant finally acquiring the resources he would need, given the magnitude of his mission.

- I know where you can buy the suitcase bombs. The owners have been trying to sell them to me for years ! They've been missing for decades, but I know where they are, and who has them. … If you want a backer, you've got one. … In fact, we can help each other. … I have big investments in the disaster recovery business. … I can give you a cut of the money made to help the people left start all over. … In a way, your mission becomes self-financing !

And so, in a matter of minutes, everything had fallen into place for Bill Norris. For a long time now, he had hoped to use the World's tectonics as the major tool to reduce its population, now he could, with nuclear devices ! Together with disease, natural disasters are, indeed, Nature's way of controlling numbers. Earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunamis and landslides; all could be generated artificially by a man armed with his knowledge of the Earth's Plates and Fault Lines.

And, with a ready source of astronomical income, he could explore the possibilities of helping Bird Flu find its way around the World, … the best way, by air !

So all the mysterious earthquake and tsunami activity in the Pacific Region, and the gradual rise in the death rate among the wealthier classes ? … All the work of William Norris.

Bearing all this in mind, the long awaited encounter between the Grim Reaper and Batman loomed. Bruce Wayne, if he was free, that is, intended, at least to some extent, to attend Dr. Norris' Lecture ! ….. But, of course, he has bigger concerns. How is he going to proceed, now that he knows about Harvey Dent ? … Who is Catwoman ? ….. Who was trying to hack into his more sensitive files ? …. When are the circumstances most likely to occasion a visit from Viktor Fries next to occur ?

We join Bruce and Lucius at the recently opened addition to Wayne Real Estate, the complex housing Lucius' Laboratory for Applied Sciences. Bruce is rummaging around the shelves:

- Wow, Lucius, I love what you have done to the place ! So many of the things around here sure do bring back memories.

- Revised and updated things, Mr. Wayne.

- Oh, absolutely ! …. ( Holding one of the radar units. ) Remember all the time you, Alfred and I spent around Gotham, pretending to be window cleaners, TV repair guys and builders, when we had to place these emitters everywhere. … I seem to remember an embarrassing moment, concerning an old woman and a bath ?

- Yes, Mr. Wayne, very droll.

- But it did mean, that we could set up the Bat Eyries on the Wayne Towers. They provide ideal high aerial advantage for Batman over the City. … Ah, the Bat Drones ! We've only needed them once, thank goodness, but we needed them big time, against that joker guy.

- Yes, Mr. Wayne, totally updated and ready for use, as the need arises.

- Good, Lucius. After what I've just discovered, we are going to need everything we've got.

- And what might that be ?

- Just the identity of the mastermind behind Gotham's arson attacks old and new. …. Harvey Dent.

- Did I hear you correctly, Mr. Wayne ? … The Assistant Commissioner of Police ?

- The same.

- I note, that you did not refer to him as Uncle Harvey.

- No, definitely not.

Lucius starts to think to himself about the initials, H.D., and sees an even bigger picture than Bruce, or so he thinks.

- ( Bruce ) Yes, the thought has rocked us to the core. … Alfred and I have put two and two together. … Dent, or one of his men killed my parents. …. Alfred has begun to remember everything prior to his time in Arkham Asylum. …. Dent was behind that too. … My Father was onto him, he must have been. Alfred uncovered the real nature of most of Gotham's S.W.A.T. Teams. That's why they drugged him the way they did. So you see, Lucius, we are up against the strongest units in the Gotham P.D. ! That two-faced snake in the grass is bound to be waiting for any incriminating information to surface I never thought that I would find myself fighting the Police !

- Nor I, Mr. Wayne.

- So, we reckon that it was Dent, who was hacking into my files the other week. … It might explain why you came up with a total blank on that one.

- Possibly, quite possibly, Mr. Wayne.

- As for Catwoman, there is a shortlist of twenty possible suspects, and Salina Kyle is not one of them. Must have been a glitch in your system, ay Lucius ?

- ( Under his breath.) There is a glitch in the system, alright.

- Sorry Lucius ?

_ Oh, nothing.

- Got to dash, … I'm thinking of going to a lecture tonight. …

Over in the Gotham's Millennium Plaza, Dr. William Norris is adding the finishing touches to the seating arrangements for his lecture ! …. He is applying a highly toxic plant-based poison, with a small brush, to every third seat on each

row of twenty-one seats ! Specially developed by himself, it begins a gradual process, slowly weakening the heart-wall lining, resulting in massive heart failure within six months. And, with each application, he whispers quietly the words:

- Sorry, no room.

His favorite music box-set is playing in the background, "Phil Sapphire's Greatest Hits." Singer-songwriter, Sapphire has been his favorite singer since his teenage years, and he quite happily sings along to each song.

A little later, back in Wayne Manor, Bruce, returning from his meeting with Lucius, meets Aunt Harriot, as she is putting on her coat. Bruce notices, that she is all dressed-up and ready to go out.

- Ah, Aunt Harriot, you are all dressed-up and ready to go out ! Where are you going, and who's the lucky guy ?

- ( Giggling ) Oh, Bruce, always the joker, like I always say. … But surely you haven't forgotten. … You are driving me to the fundraising Gala for the Disaster in Malahi. You're my escort. Remember ?

- Oh, Aunt Harriot, I completely forgot. Of course, I'll take you there in the car.

- Well, if it's not too much trouble. …. But, maybe you have other plans for this evening. .. ( Giggling again. ) Maybe you have a lucky girl !

- No, Aunt Harriot, I had no plans at all. … I'll get my coat.

And so, Bruce gets ready, and takes Miss. Harriot Cooper to the car. Just then, he meets Alfred, returning from the Manor's greenhouses!

- Ah, Master Bruce. You are taking your Aunt to the lecture, you wanted to hear this evening.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Lecture ? .. What lecture ?

- Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking it might make a pleasant change to get a little intellectual relief for a change. But, a promise is a promise, Aunt Harriot.

- Nonsense, Bruce, nonsense. … Look, Alfred can take me, can't you, Alfred ?

Alfred thinks to himself for a moment about some business he was intending to pursue on behalf of Her Majesty's Government that evening, disguises his frustration faultlessly, then replies:

- One would deem it a great honor, Miss Cooper.

- There, you see, Bruce, you can go to your lecture, after all.

- Are you sure, Alfred ?

- Perfectly, Master Bruce.

- It seems, this is my lucky day !

Around this time, Salina Kyle, as has become her custom, phones Lucius Fox:

- Hello, Lucius, what's new ?

It had not taken long at all for Lucius Fox to decide how he was going to answer that question, when it came ! Now was not the time to tell Catwoman about Harvey Dent.

- Oh, absolutely nothing, Miss Kyle. What about you ?

- My kung fu lessons are going really well. Like the guy teaching me has a really crazy name, .. the Gul School of Martial Arts. I keep thinking of ghosts and things that go bump in the night ! But he thinks I have real promise. … he has absolutely no idea, that I am Catwoman !

- Quiet, Miss Kyle, quiet. This isn't a secure line. In fact, you had better hang up immediately. I have reason to believe, that someone will start to access this conversation now, in about two minutes, if not less. ... ( He is thinking about the Bat Computer, and Alfred ! )

- Okay, spooky. Good Night, then, Lucius.

- Good Night, Miss Kyle.

On the Gotham News Network, Naimh Ross is making her routine contribution to the Society News Section:

- Well, Bob, here I am, outside the Millennium Plaza, in Gotham, just waiting to see who'll turn up for the various big draws, scheduled for this evening. We've already seen Ga Ga Zsabor arrive for the fundraising Concert for the Victims of the Malahi Disaster, just one of the events being organized tonight, to support the people of that city. Oh, and here comes Phil Sapphire ! …. Hello, Phil ? … Naimh Ross, GNN. What are you doing here tonight ? Are you here for the Concert ?

- Well, Naimh, ( Very charming and pleasant, as is his true nature.) I know who you are. I love your work. ..

- Thank you.

- I was due to sing tonight, but got a sore throat at the last minute, and had to cancel. But, fortunately, I get to go to the lecture this evening.

- Ah yes, on Overpopulation., that's Dr. Norris's lecture.

- That's right. When one door closes, another opens, .. right Naimh ?

- Right, Phil. … Oh, sorry, Phil, … I've just spotted Billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. ….( Jostling through the crowd.) Excuse me, Bruce. What, no eye candy on your arm tonight ?

- No, honey. … The sort of girls I date don't like lectures.

- Ah, so you're here for the lecture, too.

- Can't wait. … Sorry, honey, gotta rush, and that, It starts in five minutes.

- ( Rather miffed at his attitude, and, let's face it, who wouldn't be ? ) Well, there you have it ,folks. Typical of Mr. Bruce Wayne. … Okay, that's about all we have time for. … Over to you, Bob. … This is Naimh Ross, reporting for the Gotham News Network, at the Millennium Plaza.

Salina Kyle is watching at home:

My God ! Okay, the guy might have saved me a fortune, and, thanks to him, I 'll be able to re-open the Safari Park. But I just can't believe, that I was dating that guy !

In the Lecture Theatre Norris is absolutely horrified to see Sapphire enter the room ! It is for this very reason, that he hoped he would never meet his idol. He has no option, but to reach into his pocket for his clicker. He clicks up Celebrities, and, to his absolute relief, sees the number, 'two'. ….. But then, right in front of him, as if from no where, pops Ga Ga Zsabor,wanting to steal a photo opportunity, and to appear a little less two-dimensional !

- Why hello, Dr. Norwich. ( A photographer's camera flashes just as she shakes his hand ! )

She then moves away, without another word, as if Norris never existed !

- ( Norris thinking to himself.) Please don't come up to me, and whatever you do, don't sit on the wrong seat, tonight !

But it is too late, Phil ' the Nicest Guy in Show Business ' Sapphire comes up to say, hello. .. Norris clicks on his clicker. Up comes the number,' three' ! …. He has to reach for his spray, .. no more exceptions ! .. He presses on the spray very discreetly in Sapphire's direction. Then he turns to his idol, and simply says:

- I am very, very sorry, Phil, no room.

Sapphire doesn't understand at all, and turns to take a seat in the front row. … Then, he reaches for his chest. The auditorium expresses collective disquiet, as the singer is taken ill.

- ( Norris to a steward.) Please, this man is ill. Take him out immediately, and give him some air.

This the steward does.

- ( Norris ) Ladies and Gentlemen, it is quite okay, Mr. Sapphire just needs a little air. I am sure, he will re-join us in a few minutes. … Meanwhile, may I take this opportunity to welcome you all to my lecture this evening !

Just then, as the lights go down in the theatre, Bruce enters, but who should he bump into, on the way in, but Victoria and Warner Bross !

- ( Victoria Bross ) Fancy meeting you here, Bruce. I didn't think this was quite your style !

- Strangely enough, I was thinking exactly the same about you, Miss Bross.

- ( Warner ) Oh come now, you two. Let's all go, and sit down and hear what this guy has to say, huh ? .. Look, there are three seats over there, we can all sit together.

- ( Bruce ) Okay, let's go. … Say, did I just see Phil Sapphire come in here a minute ago ?

- ( Warner ) Yeah, I think so.

Just then, Bruce's pager goes off, or should I say, Batman's !

- Ah ! … Excuse me, I have just got to take this !

- Some young lady, is it, Bruce ?

- There's just no fooling you, is there, Victoria ?

- When it comes to any member of the opposite sex, Bruce, I know everything.

Bruce leaves the Theatre, finds a discreet spot, where he can talk to Lucius, Alfred currently indisposed, as he is, elsewhere !

- What is it, Lucius ?

- I suggest you proceed to Bat Eyrie Two immediately, Mr. Wayne. There is the distinct possibility that a child is trapped in the top floor of the Mountain Stream Apartment Block.

- I'm on my way !

Aerie Two is just one block away, so he runs into the Wayne Communications Tower, accesses the service shute, ascends accordingly, strips quickly out of his evening suit, to convert his under suit accordingly, when he gets another message from Lucius.

- Sorry, Mr. Wayne, false alarm.

It is by no means the first time this has happened, and it is not the first time Bruce has not been extremely frustrated, but such was his experience as a search and rescue specialist with the Fire Department. … He dresses back into his evening suit, descends in the service shute, and makes his way back to the Theatre.

Norris has just completed his preamble, as Bruce makes his way in the dark down the side Warner and Victoria Bross are sitting.. Warner turns to him, and says:

- Glad you could make it. You haven't missed much. Great lecture. We kept you the end seat.

Bruce takes his seat and, like everyone in the audience, is quite captivated by the content of the lecture, and the skill of the lecturer, and doesn't notice the two hours pass by at all ! Dr. William Norris concludes the evening with these few words:

- Thank you, so much for coming this evening. Unfortunately, it is with deep regret, that I have to announce the sudden death of Mr. Phil Sapphire, who passed away on his way to Gotham General Hospital this evening.


	41. Chapter 41: Dick Grayson

Dick Grayson

By Brian Mark

Richard Grayson was born an ordinary boy, in an ordinary house, into an ordinary family. As a child, he looked quite ordinary. He had an ordinary schooling. Most of his friends were ordinary. Then Batman happened ! A man half-Bat, half-man ! What had happened to this man, to give him the abilities and character of a bat ? Who was he ? Where did he live ? And Dick, as he had become known, was one of the few young boys ever to have talked to the Caped Crusader ! Well, that's what he said. As you and I might have figured, Dick was the last boy to learn the true nature of the hideous game played out over Gotham, when Fighter Planes and Apache Helicopters blew large holes in the City !

How Dick wanted to talk to him for real. How he wanted to be like Batman. How he wanted to join Batman ! Batman was anything but ordinary, and what he did was anything but ordinary ! After his brief encounter with his hero, he tried to be where Batman might appear, near burning buildings, or the scene of a crime !

He almost got his wish one day, at the scene of a fire, but the Man In Black was too busy to talk to him, before finally rescuing three children before his very eyes. Batman had arrived in the Batmobile, activated the fire depressant system, before exiting and dashing up to the building. Dick remembered feeling very depressed, as he stood in front of the iconic car that day. How amazed he was to see Batman use his utility belt, taking the Bat Grappler and firing it roof-wards, then climbing like a monkey up the cable, and along several ledges, until he was able to enter the children's bedroom, leaping using the memory mechanism in his cloak !

It was an experience as frustrating as it was inspiring. Batman cared about people, and was prepared to take great risks to help them, and sometimes he took on the bad guys. If ever he was to team up with his idol, he would need to buff up his physique quite a bit, improve his fighting skills ( These were non-existent ! ), and be able to pull off death defying feats. So Dick took up weight-training, karate and gymnastics !

In his admiration for the Caped Crusader, he was not alone. Bruce Wayne' alter ego had inspired others to take up the cause. There was Hawk, Falcon, Kestrel, Osprey and Eagle, all of whom had only first made their appearance soon after that episode with the American Air Force over Gotham. They always acted as a group, never separately, and started to hit the headlines, just like Batman !

They had started tentatively at first, then had become rather emboldened, especially after beating even Batman himself to the scene of a fire ! But who were these guys ? Certainly Dick Grayson wanted to know. He would give anything to be able to join them, given that Batman was more like an inaccessible dream. … It was only when he had been at Gotham High for a few years, that he was to find out.

He was revising in the Library at the time, and overheard the most fascinating conversation between two final year students. Now, either they were acting out a rather bizarre fantasy, or they were part of the very select group he

Wanted to join:

- There's something big on tonight.

- Are you sure ?

- Yeah. Hawk says there is a stake-out down at the docks, and, that it is on for tonight ?

- What time ?

- 7.30. Can you make it ?

- Try and stop me ! ,

To say that the young Richard Grayson was intrigued would be an understatement, to say the least ! He decided to go down there himself, that evening, armed only with binoculars, remaining at a safe distance, and see what happened..

It transpired, that it was a Police Stake-out, and that there was a suspected drugs shipment due to arrive around

8.00 pm. Well, he certainly wasn't disappointed, for, rendez-vous-ing close by the main dock gates were Hawk, Falcon, Kestrel, Osprey and Eagle !

And it wasn't long before he saw some action. … Once the Police began their arrests, the guilty parties spread out everywhere. Some escaped, but Dick felt privileged to see Falcon descend, Batman-like, from the top of a container, land on one, engage in a full-blown fight, then successfully apprehend him. He was soon joined by the others, one of whom had caught a second suspect. They tied the two to the main gates, then vanished into the night !

Well, that was it for Dick. If the two guys were there in the Library next day, he was going to ask to join ! … Well, they were, and he did !

- Excuse me. I don't know what you mean, kid.

- But, I heard you talking yesterday. I followed you,. I saw you catch those bad guys.

They both look at each other, then one says:

- Okay, Dick. … You certainly look a bit older for your age. We can't exactly promise anything, but give us your number, and if the others say it's okay, then we'll get back to you.

Later that day, Guy Baker ( Hawk ), Jill Easterby ( Kestrel ), Josh Crowe ( Eagle ), Simon Clark ( Falcon ) and Park Yung ( Osprey ) meet, agree that Dick should join them, and give him the all-important phone call ! ( They felt they only had one option, as the identity of two members had already been compromised. )

Richard Grayson couldn't believe it. Things like this didn't happen to guys like him. …. But, when he finally came face to face with the members of the team, he realized that all of them seemed ordinary guys, just like him, and so they were. All of them had never been given any particular recognition or respect. They had all felt like nobodies, before donning the costumes, and finding adventure in their new roles. Simon and Josh were the guys he had met in the Library at Gotham High. Guy, Jill and Park were all third year students at Gotham University.

Dick would always remember that day, December 6th, St. Nicholas' Day, snow on the ground, and birds singing in the garden outside.

- ( Hawk ) Okay, Dick, you know the score. You know how dangerous this all is. We have tried to discourage you, and you still are as keen as ever. All that remains is to give you a name. Remember, all we can let you do for now is to be our look-out, to watch our backs, and warn us if anyone gets too close.

Just then, Jill Easterby notices a rather daring little bird land by the window. Perhaps you can guess what sort of a bird it was !

- ( Kestrel ) What about 'Robin', Dick ?

They all agree:

- Yeah, Dick. 'Robin' sounds great !

Dick really isn't that happy at all. He had always had in mind a grander kind of name. …. But he couldn't very well argue with a unanimous decision, and reluctantly agreed. And so Robin was born ! It was as simple as that ! It was as ordinary as that !

And they were to have many interesting, sometimes hair-raising adventures. … Suddenly, Dick Grayson didn't feel ordinary at all, even though, of all the heroes and villains in Gotham, his was, by far the most ordinary name !

Dick would always press to be given a more prominent role in their operations. … He had, after all, begun to impress the others with his not insignificant karate and gymnastics skills. Until:

- ( Hawk ) The mission after next, Dick. Then you're on. .. And we might just give you another name !

That very evening, Robin gets a call. Josh Crowe has intercepted a police report about suspicious activity in the Rainbow Plaza. …. They all make their way there, with Dick bringing up the rear as usual. Hawk instructs him to take up a position overlooking the apartment in question.

But, unknown to the group of would-be super-heroes, they are about to interrupt a secret Team Six Operation, on behalf of Harvey Dent himself ! And they've been spotted !

- ( Scribbs ) Boss, we have a problem. … It's Hawk, Falcon and Co. … They're about to compromise the whole op. What do we do ?

- Kill them all !

- Roger that.

Suddenly, as if played out in slow motion, the young Robin sees masked men, dressed in night combats emerge from nearly everywhere around his friends, unleashing a hail of bullets, cutting them down one by one ! …. Only his higher vantage point saves him from the attention of Team Six. ….. Approaching Police sirens encourage the sinister S.W.A.T. team to disperse very professionally into the night, leaving Dick in a state of profound shock on a roof-top overlooking the scene. But, even he soon realizes he has to disappear, before the Police fan out to investigate what has happened, and he makes his way home ( He doesn't remember how.) to his parents.

He was absolutely terrified. He couldn't understand what had happened. And he couldn't imagine any of his friends surviving the attack he had witnessed. He doesn't sleep at all that night. In the morning, as he switches on the news, his worst fears are realized. All his friends are dead. Jill was still alive at the scene, but was pronounced dead on arrival at Gotham General. It had been a clinical operation, reminiscent to the young man of Special Forces operations he had seen rehearsed on Documentaries he had seen.

Dick felt so guilty. Everyone was dead, but he had survived. If only he had been more careful. Maybe he could have warned his friends.

The newspaper reports read:

**Entire Band of Young Heroes Slaughtered !**

and:

**A Generation Weeps Loss of Heroes**

and:

**Only Batman is Left Now**

A week later, they were all buried together, side by side, in a special part of the Gotham City Cemetery reserved for citizens the City wishes to honor in some way. Dick is there, as is the Billionaire, Bruce Wayne and Assistant Police Commissioner, Harvey Dent !

Of all those in attendance by the graveside for the committals, Bruce notices a young man, no more than a boy, crying uncontrollably, absolutely inconsolable. It strikes a chord with him, to see the boy's reaction to the deaths of these young people. He goes up to him, and places his hand on the boy's shoulders:

- Are you okay, son ? Where are your parents ? Was one a friend of yours, family maybe ?

- Look, Mister, please leave me alone.

- ( Handing him something. ) I understand. .. Look, please take this, this is my card. If you ever need a job over the school vacation, why not give me a call.

- Okay, thanks, Mister …

- Sorry, … my name's Bruce Wayne.

- Dick Grayson. ( He shakes his hand.)


	42. Ch 42: Snakes In The Grass (Part One)

Chapter Forty-Two

Snakes In The Grass ( Part One )

By Brian Mark

It is the morning after the William Norris Lecture. Bruce is reading about the sudden death of Phil Sapphire, in the morning newspapers:

- Good morning, Alfred.

- Good morning, Master Bruce, one trusts you slept well.

-.( Distracted ) Yes, …. Alfred. … Better than in a long time actually. … It's such a shame about Phil Sapphire, dying like that, .. and so suddenly. .. I was there, Alfred.

- Yes, Master Bruce.

- Such a nice guy. … And he wrote great music, too. … You know, Alfred, I've been doing some thinking about those young people killed last week. …. I checked a few things out on the' Q ', and found something very interesting indeed.

- Yes, Master Bruce ? One has also found something rather interesting.

- That apartment their killers were burgling. … It had been rented by one D.L. Rider. … An anagram for Riddler.

- Quite so, Sir, quite so.

- Well, now we know, that it must have been one of Dent's S.W.A.T. teams. ….. Dent must have known, that Nikma was fishing around, and either wanted to kill him, burgle his place, or both !

- A legitimate assumption, Sir.

- Then there's that boy, Richard Grayson. …. Some news reports ' Q ' found for me spoke of a sixth member of the Group, a new member of the Hero Team. .. My guess is that the boy was that sixth member.

- Quite uncanny, Master Bruce.

- Sorry, Alfred. … You said, that you had found something interesting.

- Yes, Master Bruce. It occurs to one that you might have been poisoned.

- Excuse me ?

- As is one's custom, your previous day's attire was duly gathered, to be cleaned. But, one's attention was attracted by an unusual odor, that reminded one of a rather poisonous plant one encountered in Central Africa. The trousers of your evening suit were the source. It would appear, that in the course of last evening, you sat on something coated in that poison.

Bruce is dumbfounded, not to say most alarmed.

- Do you have an antidote, Alfred.

- Unfortunately not, Master Bruce. One can only suggest that one proceeds to the Hospital post-haste, or the consequences might be unthinkable.

- Now you tell me !

Bruce dashes to the Library, descends to the Bat Cave, then down to the Bat Rocket. Dressed as Bruce Wayne he catapults himself at lightning speed to an exit point near to Gotham General. He makes his way to the Hospital, explains what has happened at the desk, and is admitted at once !

Later that day, after a series of tests, a Specialist reports back to him, concerning his condition:

Well, Mr. Wayne, obviously you are still with us, and are showing no signs of sickness whatsoever. Obviously a very good sign.

- Obviously.

- All the tests w carried out would indicate the presence of a small trace of toxin, barely noticeable in fact.

- That's good, right ?

- Actually, no. …. You see, Mr. Wayne, the particular toxin belongs to a family of insidious poisons, where even the slightest dose is likely to prove fatal !

- You can't be serious.

- I'm afraid I can, Mr. Wayne. …. In greater quantities, the poison in question, and my guess is, that it is a hybrid, would destroy the lining of the heart almost immediately. … In your case, I reckon that you have no more than five or six months. …. It looks as if someone is trying to kill you, Mr. Wayne. … As you can appreciate, owing to the gravity of this situation, I took the liberty of informing the Police. They are on their way. …. But, first of all, do you have any idea, where you contracted the poison ?

- There really is only one place, …. The Millennium Plaza here in Gotham.

- Can you be more specific ?

- Yes, … ( Considering the matter very carefully.) the Lecture Theatre.

The Specialist looks to leave immediately:

- That's all we need, for now, Mr. Wayne. … I'm very sorry, … I really am.

After an interview with a detective from the Gotham P.D., Bruce turns on the news, to discover, that a city-wide alert has gone out to all those who attended the Lecture, the previous evening. Seemingly, there are fears, that he has not been the only one affected.

There is a knock on his door. It is Harvey Dent. Bruce does a very good job of disguising his true feelings about his father's best friend.

- Hello Bruce, how are you ?

- Fine at the moment, Uncle Harvey. ... So they reckon it was Dr. Norris, then.

- Yes. We've ordered an All Points Bulletin for his arrest. Unfortunately, the Health Alert, that was necessary, comes in timely fashion, and has only served to alert him. He's bound to go to ground, at least for the time being, but rest assured, Bruce. We'll find him, and bring him to justice. … In fact, that's why I have to leave so soon. … I'll have to catch up with you later, Bruce. … The Doc. has filled me in. … I'm really sorry.

- Bye, Uncle.

A little later, there is another knock on the door. This time it is Aunt Harriot, accompanied by his most trusted Butler !

- Oh, Bruce, is it serious ? What's the matter, dear ? Are you going to be alright ?

- I'm absolutely fine, Aunt Harriot. In fact, the Doctors have told me I'm free to leave, anytime. I can go home with you now, if you want.

- And there was I, bringing you some nice grapes, oh my !

- We can still eat the grapes, Aunt Harriot, can't we, Alfred ?

- Why, of course, Master Bruce !

- Oh, Aunt Harriot, I was wondering, if I could have a word with Alfred on our own. Would you mind waiting outside ? You can have the grapes.

- Well, if you're sure, Bruce. ( Opening the bag ) Oh, these are absolutely delightful grapes. ( She leaves.)

- It's really bad, Alfred. … If we can't come up with an anti-toxin soon, I might only have six months to live. Who would have thought William Norris capable of such a thing.

- It would certainly appear, that he has devised rather novel methods to address the problems he outlines in his lectures, Master Bruce.

- Gosh, Alfred, this could be the end of Batman.

- No, Master Bruce. It could be the end of you !

- What do I do, Alfred ? Do I stop everything, and hope we can come up with a cure ? … You know, Harvey Dent was in here, just before you. As bold as brass, he played the dedicated Police official. As bold as brass, he played my loving uncle !

- One is of the opinion, that you have just answered your own question, Master Bruce.

- You're right, Alfred. … ( With increasing realization ) You are right.

Later that evening, back at Wayne Manor, or, rather, under it, Bruce talks with Alfred again, in the Bat Cave:

- Okay, Alfred. Let's think of the worst case scenario, and my condition makes it's presence felt real soon. …. I've been thinking about the boy, Dick Grayson. …. I think I could train him. … The Minister at the funeral said that those young people had been inspired by Batman. My guess is that the boy would be exactly the same. … He could take my place.

Would you be willing to accept a new Batman, Alfred ?

- ( Disguising his emotions. Without question, Master Bruce. …. But, if Sir might forgive one for having done so, one has been doing one's own research, and it is only very late on in the process, that the person poisoned begins to show any sign of illness at all.

- That's very comforting, Alfred, but, regardless of timescale, we have to face facts. …. I will make contact with the boy as Batman, and train him, as my partner, another member of the team. … It will meet a serious need, that he has in his life right now.

- Very well, Master Bruce, very well.

- But we have serious business to attend to. ..How to take on Harvey Dent. … And how to deal with our friend, William Norris.

- Sometimes serious business can be most therapeutic, Master Bruce.

- ( Typing something into 'Q' ) Why , Alfred, I feel better already ! ….. Okay, according to Q, William Norris was brought up in the Larkville Quarter of Detroit. An overcrowded district, by all accounts. Mmm, yes, he made reference to that in his lecture. … Something for us to bear in mind. ….. It is a constant theme of his, that the World is overcrowded by one third. …. Q has been busy sifting through Harvey Dent's Case Files, …. Revealing … now, let me see, …. ah yes, every third seat in the Theatre last night had been coated with the agent he used.

-( A penny or two beginning to drop ) One in three, Master Bruce, one third. …..

- Yes, Alfred, what is it ?

- Why, so many accounts of the disasters occurring in the Pacific in recent years, have recorded death-rates of approximately one third, 33%, Sir.

- But, how do you manipulate the forces of nature in that way, all those disasters were considered natural.

- ( Typing in something of his own. ) Interestingly enough, there is one report here, in one of the papers, quoting a young research scientist's theory, that one of the disasters might have been caused by some sort of secret underground test. His theory was well and truly dismissed at the time. ….. Now, with a little bit of cross-referencing. … Ah ha.

- What have you found, Alfred ?

- Around the time the Cold War was being negotiated towards its end, a significant number of nuclear suitcase bombs went missing.

- How, on earth do you know that, Butler, old chum ? ( Putting on a mock English accent ! )

- That is neither here nor there, Master Bruce. One knows, and that is that. ….. Anyway, it would seem, that all the underground bidding for the weapons ceased some years ago, as if there were no longer any available for purchase.

- So you think, that Norris acquired them, ….aAnd has been using them to trigger natural disasters around the World.

- It might explain a great deal.

- Here, let me try again. ( Typing something in. ) …. Interesting, … very interesting. … Norris had an uncle, who was an expert in the Earth's Tectonics. …. And, Norris has recently been investing in spray equipment, and research into the most effective distribution of pesticides.

- Except, it is not insects, that the man is looking to control. … Sir, please allow your Butler one further moment at the Computer. .. ( Bruce acquiesces.) …. Mmm. … The Angel of Death in ancient and medieval folklore was also known as the Grim Reaper.

- Yes. We've all heard of the Grim Reaper, Alfred.

- But some of the illustrations of the Reaper could be construed now, in our modern age, as representing someone, or perhaps more than one individual wielding a spraying device, not a sickle. .. Some of these illustrations correspond to periods when the Plague ravaged the whole of Europe. Some people thought the Reaper was spreading the disease.

- My God, Alfred. That's it ! …. Norris was named after his Grandfather, a hero before and after Word War Two. … The Germans called him, The Grim Reaper !

- Dr. Norris sees himself as one following in the tradition of those who, he believes, have gone before him, wielding death itself, as a means of controlling the Earth's population. ….

- Yes, Alfred. Nothing solved the problems, caused by overcrowding in the cities of medieval Europe, better than the Plague.

- Regrettably, that was very much the case, Sir.

- But he doesn't only operate on a global scale ,or even on a smaller, multiple scale, such as what happened to me. He operates on a one-to-one basis as well. Remember the statistics about stress-related conditions reported by doctors in America, one in three !

- That could be his handiwork as well, Master Bruce.

- Phil Sapphire, of course ! Norris killed him. His was no natural death. … But how can he afford nuclear weapons, and where did he get them ?

- Perhaps the answer lies with what Hans Anders told us, during our sojourn in Alaska. ….The mysterious K.P. .. It has long been suspected by some. that the Government is in the grips of a super rich shadow figure, who leaves no footprints, no trail, no evidence of any kind. Only a few know his name, but none dare speak it. But there is only so much, that you are able to do in one day, Master Bruce. One might be inclined to say, that the plot thickens, Sir.

- Okay, so that's our way into that case, my dear Watson ! …. Now, what about the other ?


	43. Ch 43: Snakes In The Grass ( Part Two )

Chapter Forty-three

Snakes In The Grass ( Part Two )

By Brian Mark

It is the morning after the day before, and Bruce is eating breakfast with his Aunt, Harriot,

- Bruce, dear, would you mind passing me the salt. .. Alfred never quite puts enough on my eggs.

- I think Alfred is only thinking about your continued good health, Aunt Harriot.

- I'm sure you're right, Bruce. I'm sure you're right. ….. But, talking about good health, Bruce, are you sure you're

alright ?

- Why shouldn't I be ?

- It's just I heard on the News, that a lot of people had been poisoned at that lecture. You WERE in hospital, you know.

- That's true, Aunt Harriot, but I was hardly affected at all.

- Oh Bruce, I'm so very glad to hear that, … ( giggling ) .. so very glad.

Enter Alfred.

- Please pardon the intrusion, Sir, Miss Cooper, but you requested a visit from Mr. Lucius Fox. He has just arrived at the Main Gates, Master Bruce.

- ( Fixing her hair. ) Oh, is that delightful Mr. Fox coming today, Bruce ?

- Yes, Aunt Harriot, but I'm afraid it's purely a business call.

- Oh, what a pity. … Make sure you arrange a social call, sometime soon.

- I'll make a point of it, Aunt Harriot, .. just for you.

- ( Giggling again. ) … Oh, Bruce, .. now you are embarrassing me. …. Gee, is that the time ? .. I had better get ready for my Sewing Circle.

After showing Lucius Fox in, Alfred retires to his private apartments. He has previously typed in every conceivable answer to the problem of Bruce's poisoning. His heart sinks, as he peers at his monitor:

' None Found '.

Alfred weeps.

Bruce joins Lucius in the main drawing room of the Manor. ( There are three ! ) The TV is on in the background.

- Ah, Lucius. I'm real glad, you could come at such short notice. I need your help urgently.

- Why, Mr. Wayne ?

- I need you to come up with a secret, hidden computer algorithm, and fast.

- Why, Mr. Wayne ?

- I want to get a message to the Riddler.

- Why, Mr. Wayne ?

- Dent is going to be so edgy, and panicking, now that someone has compromised a number of his secrets. The Riddler robbed him of half a million dollars, so he is also going to be looking for some quick cash. It makes him very dangerous right now, and he will be looking out for potential enemies. If we tried to present evidence, that could bring him down, there are few we can trust right now. There's no telling, what he is capable of. I want him to think he has only one enemy. I want Nikma to appear to be blackmailing him, even bribing him, the sort of thing, he has done with so many in Gotham. It will unsettle him, but have him looking only one way. …. I also want you to lay a breadcrumb trail, to entice Viktor Fries into paying us a visit.

- Why Mr. Wayne ?

- What's the matter with you, Lucius ? Can't you say anything other than 'Why, Mr. Wayne ?'

- I'm a man of few words, Mr. Wayne. Surely you should know that by now.

- The Fries team are the only guys I know, who can stand up to Dent and his men. They nearly took out the whole of Gotham's S.W.A.T. units, remember ? … ( Becoming a little more fevered. ) All we need is a really cold spell, like last time. Oh, yes, … and maybe you could help me bring Catwoman into the picture, too.

- Why, Mr. Wayne ? ( A little more concerned about this. )

- She always comes up with ways to keep her victims off-guard. .. She's obviously very computer literate. … In fact, when I asked you to track down our mysterious hacker friend, I had half expected you to find that it was her. .. If only we could tie Dent in, somehow, with the tycoons she targets. … I know, it's probably a long shot, but it's worth a try. … And there's one more thing. … I want you to produce more equipment for me, only this time, to suit a fifteen year old boy.

- Why, Mr. Wayne ?

- Because I want to train him to become Batman.

- Why, Mr. Wayne ?

- Because I'm going to die, Lucius.

Stunned silence. ….. Then:

- I don't understand.

- You heard about the poison scare, following the Norris Lecture the other day. Norris has styled himself as the Grim Reaper. He's trying to save the World by poisoning a third of it. He got ME that night. .. I've got six months.

- I was thinking, you were beginning to sound manic, Mr. Wayne. Now I know why. .. Is there no cure ?

- No.

Bruce turns up the volume on the TV, to hear the News, only to catch the very end of a programme presented by Naimh Ross :

- Well, that concludes this month's Society News Expose Special on Ga Ga Zsabor. I bet she sure wishes she hadn't had that photo with Dr. Norris rushed to the Papers now. Tune in next month, when I will be taking a close look at Assistant Police Commissioner Harvey Dent. …. What makes him tick ? What lies behind the most successful figure in the history of policing in this City ? … Are there any skeletons in the cupboard ? This is Naimh Ross, your Society News Reporter, Gotham City News.

- ( Bruce ) Oh, that is just brilliant. .. I really like that girl, Lucius, but she has an absolutely lousy sense of timing !


	44. Chapter 44:The Robin and the Bat

Chapter Forty-four

The Robin and the Bat

By Brian Mark

A boy heads out the main gates of Gotham High, books in one hand and bag over one shoulder. There is snow on the ground, and a robin is singing in the trees opposite. Unknown to the boy, he is being watched, by a shadowy figure spying on him from the top of a nearby tower block. He makes his way out on to the main street. If he should happen to gaze on the ground to the right of him, he would notice a bat-like shadow flash by, as that shadowy figure glides to a vantage point overhead. The boy takes his favorite shortcut through an alley way home, and a bat-like figure swings on a rope, to a point immediately above him. A piece of brickwork breaks loose. The boy looks up, and the figure swoops down. The boy can't believe it:

- What on earth ? … Oh my God. …. It can't be ! … Batman ?

- Batman.

- But, what … how … where … why ?

- Oh, don't you start.

- What do you mean ?

- It doesn't matter. .. It helps to ask one question at a time. What do you want to know ?

- Who are you ? .. What are you doing here ? .. Where did you come from ? .. How did you appear just like that ? …. Why me ?

- I can't tell you who I am, at least, not now.

- Are you half-bat and half-man, like people say ? Some of my friends in Biology Class think you might be some evolutionary throw-back,

- Wow! .. No I'm an ordinary guy.

- A genetic mutation then ?

- No, I really am an ordinary guy, just like you, Dick.

- How do you know my name ? .. Nobody knows my name.

- ( Not wanting to tell a lie.)Let's just say I might have known Hawk.

- You knew about us.

- I didn't know your name in the Team.

- Robin. .. My name was Robin. I was the look-out. .. How did you appear just like that ?

- I have strong hands. I gripped my way down in front of you, after using a Bat Glider and rope, of course.

- So, what do you want with me ?

- How would you like to be just like me, .. part of MY team ?

- You want me to be your partner ?

- More of an apprentice.

- My God. Are you serious ?

- I couldn't be more serious, Robin. … Is it okay to call you that, or would you like to choose another name?

- Gee, no. I reckon I owe it to the guys to keep it, if that's okay with you.

- Wow, I like that, Robin. I like that.

- I don't think I'm good enough to be your partner, Batman.

- Mm, .. humility. … Again, I like that. .. I want to train you.

- Gosh. I just can't believe this. Things like this just don't happen to me, at least, not since the night I played the Apaches Over Gotham game.

- I remember that night well. Don't tell me that was you flying the last Apache.

- Yeah, that was me.

Just then, someone living in an apartment two floors above happens to look out their bedroom window, opens it, and shouts out:

- Hey, that's Batman ! …. Who's that he's talking to ?

Suddenly, other windows start to open, and curious faces pop out of each and every one !

- (Batman) Time to run !

They both run out of the alley, and into the next street. ( You can almost hear the original TV Theme Music, as they run together! ) The two are still running, as Batman says to Dick:

- The pilot was really impressed how you flew that thing, Dick. … Added reason to take you on as my apprentice. .. What do you say, .. Robin ?

- Yes, Batman. Yes !


	45. Ch 45: The People Against Harvey Dent

Chapter Forty-five

The People Against Harvey Dent

By Brian Mark

Naimh Ross's series of monthly 'Celebrities Exposed' shows is only a few months old. There is no shortage of people to investigate in Gotham ! Our intrepid reporter had always wanted to expose Ga Ga Zsabor, but it is those she choses to ignore, that are most noteworthy.

Bruce Wayne had gained her total respect for being prepared to risk outright public hostility, to be the person he really was. He didn't wear a mask, no question about it. Then, there was Commissioner of Police, James Gordon. No one could quite understand how someone like him could become Commissioner. Obviously, there was no mask there, either !

She still harbored the desire to be able to do a Special on Batman one day, the Man Behind the Mask, whether or not she would discover his true identity. Part of her, the ambitious part, wanted to reveal who he really was. Another part, the romantic part, preferred him to remain a figure of mystery. Part of her, the passionate part, wanted to know who he really was, and tell absolutely no one, but to woo him, and keep him totally for herself !

This month's show about Harvey Dent, is already a work in progress. She has already recorded the introduction !

- Harvey Dent: Is Double-jobbing ever acceptable ? Some people will always argue, that if it is in the Public's interest to have the best person available to do the job, then exceptions can, and should be made. Can such a case be made for the Head of Dent Security, or Dentsec, and our Assistant Commissioner of Police ?

We join Naimh (Pronounced Neeve ), as she and her camera crew chase Dent around Gotham's Country golf Course:

- Mr. Dent, … Mr. Dent, can you answer a few questions please ?

- If you don't mind having to keep up with me, and allow me and my associates to play our shots, sure.

There now follows a series of fevered exchanges on the move around the golf course !

- Mr. Dent, you own Dent Securities. You are also Gotham's Assistant Commissioner of Police. How can you justify holding down two jobs like that ?

- I run a very successful business, Miss Ross. Lots of people around the world, who have proved their worth in the Private Sector, have been employed in various capacities by governments both national and local.

- But you earn fifty times as much money as C.E.O. of Dentsec, as you do as Assistant Commissioner. It is reckoned that you earned one and a half million dollars last year alone. Why stay in a position that pays peanuts in comparison ?

- ( A little rattled ) I see you've done your research. … I do it out of a sense of public duty. I also seem to have been pretty successful at it too.

- That's another thing, Mr. Dent. How come there is such a need for security services in Gotham, when you claim to have all but eradicated robbery and violent crime in the City. ?

Now that question really does hit home.

- Maybe, it's a question of attacking the one problem on two fronts, Miss Ross, deterring the criminal from invading a person's property, and dealing firmly with him on the streets.

- Some might argue a bit too firmly, to the point of infringing their human rights.

- What about the human rights of the ordinary citizen, Miss Ross ? And the majority of those citizens happen to agree with me. So, if you don't mind. I'd like to finish my golf game.

The trek across the Country Club comes abruptly to an end.

- Damn, I nearly had him there. God, that guy is smooth. But he is hiding something. I know it. … I know it.

Before leaving, she makes a note of the number plates on all the vehicles, saying to herself:

- I wonder if any of the guys he's playing with might give me a clue.

Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor, Bruce is enjoying afternoon lunch with Aunt Harriot. He is catching up with the morning newspapers. One headline reads:

Another Bomb Rocks Center Of Gotham !

Alfred is dutifully serving them both, as usual, and asks:

- Begging the Master's pardon, but would one be correct in saying that the explosion was close to Wayne Tower ?

- ( Engrossed in the report ) Why, yes, Alfred. That's where I was last night, and again this morning. …. That makes three attacks on the center in the space of as many weeks. Thankfully, no one was hurt. There was enough of a warning.

- Was there a lot of damage, Sir

- A lot of broken windows on the South Face, but no structural damage of any kind.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Well, I think it is absolutely disgraceful. To think that things like that can happen in Gotham of all places. Why, for years now, the City has been so quiet and safe. It is indeed rare to be able to walk the streets at night, and not be afraid you'll get robbed. Now this. … It looks as if we still need Harvey for another four years.

- He certainly keeps robbers off the streets, Aunt Harriot. … Could you pass the salt ?

Suddenly the radio comes on.

- ( Bruce ) My goodness. What was that, Aunt Harriot ?

- Oh, Bruce, don't worry. It's just the latest weather report. I get the automatic bulletin. … Alfred very kindly set everything up for me.

- And now for the latest weather report. The cool dry conditions of the last few days will continue for the next two weeks, until after Christmas, but the same can't be said for New Year, as early reports suggest we're in for another super-cold spell, as an icy front moves its way in slowly, from the Polar regions.

Bruce looks at Alfred, and Alfred at Bruce.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Oh, how I love my weather reports. .. I really can't imagine, what I would do without them.

A little later, Alfred joins Bruce in the Bat Cave:

- Ah, Alfred. What kept you ? I need a very precise weather report.

- Apologies, Master Bruce, but Miss Cooper wanted one to help her rewind all her balls of wool. .. ( Moving to the Bat Computer ) .. Very well, Sir. .. ( Typing on the keypad ) .. To think, that, in the days of one's maternal grandfather, this exercise might take three days.

- Unfortunately, meteorology is not my strongpoint.

- Ah, alas, in one's previous employment, meteorology had to be one's strongpoint, Master Bruce.

Suddenly, up comes all the necessary data.

- ( Bruce ) Aha. According to what I can only describe as an incomprehensible feat of computing, on your part, Alfred, temperatures are going to fall to around – 17 degrees centigrade for a period of five days or so, from Dec 30th till Jan 4th. That's perfect for Viktor Fries and his team ! … Well, it's either now or never. We better call Lucius right away, to execute that breadcrumb trail.

- Ah, Master Bruce. That may not be possible right away. He tried to contact you earlier, to say that he would be otherwise indisposed this afternoon.

- We'll send him a text, then !

Lucius is 'otherwise engaged' in Kyle Manor ! Somewhat taken aback, to say the least, by Salina's security system, he stands in the hallway, shepherded by her tall, rock-like Herzegovinian Butler:

- My goodness, Miss Kyle, I've never been personally escorted from my car by a leopard before !

- I find that it is a much more reliable system than a mechanical one. I reckon, that your employer and I must be the only owners of substantial properties, who don't have a contract with Dent Securities. .. Good to see ya, Lucius. Walk this way. …

It is a case of Deja Vu for Lucius, as he negotiates a myriad of corridors towards Salina's main drawing room ! Well, it would be the case, only for the Panther accompanying them, trying to nestle against his mistress's leg !

- ( Salina ) Well, Lucius, have you come up with any more possible candidates with the initials H.D. ?

- ( Sitting down, he pulls out a list and reads. ) Well, there is Horace Drysdale, Assistant C.E.O. of the Mid-West Bank.

- Old Horace. I don't think so.

Just then, Lazlo enters, pushing a trolley with tea and cakes:

- Afternoon tea, Mistress Salina ?

- Yes, that would be wonderful, Lazlo. Just set it there.

- (Lucius, seeing similarities with the Wayne Household, under his breath ) Good grief.

- Sorry, Lucius ?

- Oh, .. nothing. .. Then, there's Henry Dunstable, of the Ohio Dunstables, Chairman of the City's Finance Committee.

- Honest Henry ? He wouldn't say boo to a ghost.

Only one more, I'm afraid, and that's Hayley Deaconfield, heiress to the Deaconfield Estate.

- A woman ?

- I'm not sexist, Miss Kyle. … Are you ?

- Of course not. .. Of course not. .. It's just, that I never considered it could be a woman. That's all. … No, surely it's got to be someone else.

Just then, Lucius receives his all-important text !

- But, now you come to mention it, there is one other candidate, I'm afraid we may have overlooked. …

Back at the Country Club, Dent and a number of business associates are finishing lunch, after their game of golf. One such associate, known only to Den remains behind:

- Okay, Dent. I came up with the first three as promised. Now I want the rest of my money.

- You'll get your money. You'll just have to wait a few days, that's all. … The money I had set aside was stolen in the First National Bank Robbery. I can't just go in to the bank, and withdraw half a million dollars in cash. I need to raise it from associates like the ones we just played golf with. … ( Leaning towards his friend. ) You see, I've got leverage on all those guys. .. Some of them have had secret affairs. Some secret bank accounts, One is secretly gat !

- And how do you know all this ?

- Dentsec supplies them with all their bodyguards. Those bodyguards are all former members of my S.W.A.T. teams, and report back to me. I can also access their internet accounts, since they are all constantly under surveillance with my security cameras. I've watched each and every one key in their personal details online !

- What about the Reporter ? What are you going to do about her ?

- Granted, she's beginning to get a bit close. But I can handle her. She has nothing. Maybe she will arouse some suspicion, on the part of some, but I came out of that interview smelling of roses !

- And, if she uncovers more ?

- Well, then the same thing will happen to her, as happen to everyone, who stands in my way. She will have a road accident, a fatal road accident. ….

Well, talk of the Devil, but Naimh Ross is already back at GNN, working on possible leads, that might help uncover some skeletons. After exhaustive research, over a period of three weeks, she is definitely of the opinion that Dent was too clean ! And if someone seems to be too clean, they have got to be using cosmetics ! She has called in a favor from someone she knows in the Police Department, in Traffic, looking to discover the identities of everyone at the Country Club that day. Naimh quickly eliminates all but one of the vehicle owners, as in any way suspicious. A certain Larry Dicks is the only non tycoon ! But there is little or nothing to discover about him, save that he majored in Chemistry at Gotham University.

- Mmm, it might be worthwhile doing a little digging.

Then ext day, after breakfast, Bruce Wayne and Alfred are deep in conversation in the Bat Cave:

- ( Bruce) I know we have our hands full with Harvey Dent, but I've got to get to William Norris, too.

- One cannot help but noticing, that you are running an in-depth analysis of his family and early life, on the computer, Master Bruce.

- I might have missed something before. I don't know.

- All of this, coupled with the desire to train the boy. .. Might one not be, how shall one put it, over-stretching oneself a fraction ?

- I know, Alfred, I know. .. But it's all so important. .. Maybe I'm just looking for some peace of mind.

- One will need all one's strength and mental resources, when the time comes.

- Trust me, Alfred. One knows !

- And, what of the boy ? When does one intend next to meet with him ?

- Ah, the future young Master Dick ? ( Alfred frowns a little. ) .. This afternoon. There is an abandoned warehouse, off Forty-fourth. I've arranged to meet him there.

Suddenly, something flashes up on the monitor …

- Ah, at long last !

- What is it, Alfred ?

- I believe, Mr. Nikma has just replied to our email, Master Bruce. … He has responded with the same hidden algorithm, employed by Mr. Fox. .. Mr. Fox installed a decryptor. .. One can now read his messages and send him one's own.

- Brilliant. .. Now, what does he say ?

- Hello, Batman. How are things ?

- Good.

- You must have a quantum computer !

- Yes.

- So do I. .. Built it last week !

- My God ! .. You never cease to amaze me, Edouard.

- We need your help.

- What do you want me to do ?

- Need you to start blackmailing Dent.

- Why ?

- We are bringing him down.

- How ?

- Oh, good grief. Here we go again !

- ( Alfred ) Perhaps Master Bruce would like some coffee ?

- ( A little exasperated ) Yes, Alfred. I think I need it.

Alfred ascends on Aunt Harriot's emergency elevator !

- Mr. Freeze.

- Good idea.

- When can you start ?

- Already started, dear boy !

- What ?

- He received first email this morning.

- What do you want from him ?

- Another half a million dollars, for the Orphan fund ! Plus his resignation !

- Nice one ! Tell him, he can have two weeks.

- Ok. Bye for now !

- Happy Christmas, Edouard !

- Happy Christmas, Bruce !

- ( Quickly logging off. ) Can you believe that guy ? How did he figure out, who I am ? …..

At home, Harvey Dent is panicking. He makes a series of phone calls:

- Hello, Hawkes ? Meet me in the Cathedral tonight 8.00pm sharp.

- What for ? Why the rush ?

- You'll see. Just be there, Okay ? ( Hangs up.)

- ( Dials again.) Hello, Stubbs ? …

That afternoon, in an abandoned warehouse, off Forty-fourth !

- ( As Dick enters.) Hello, …. are you there ?

Batman descends stealthily on his Bat Rope behind him.

- Boo !

- ( Scared to bits ! ) Gee, you scared me, Batman.

- Lesson number one, Dick. .. First scout around the perimeter of a building, before entering. And, upon opening a door or window, don't only look around, but above as well ! Those guys who killed your friends were professionals.

- You know, who they were ?

- Maybe.

- Gosh, Batman. You gotta tell me. … I wanta know.

- Lesson number two. .. ( Speaking in a deeper voice, repeating what Dick just said. ) You've got to tell me. .. I want to know. …. Caped crusaders have to be well spoken, and to alter their voice-tone. It is all part of the disguise !

- I'll try to remember that. .. But, please, … tell me !

- I can't, Dick. … Not yet. .. It might blow the whole operation, if you knew.

- You're going to take them down ?

- I'm going to take them down.

- Can I help ?

- No. You will need to train for a few years, before a mission like that. … Okay, did you bring your costume, as I

asked ?

- Yup. Here it is.

- YES. Here it is.. Remember ?

- Sorry, Batman.

Dick puts on the iconic costume, not unlike that of the sixties version !

- I know it's a bit ordinary, maybe even geeky, but I'm Robin, and I think I always will be.

- That's fine by me. We can look at the costume again. … Come on, let's start. … Let's try a little self-defense.

Whereupon, Bruce Wayne starts to re-live all those times, when, first his father, and then Alfred taught him so many basic moves and techniques. Once or twice, as they spar, Dick puts up a good show.

- Well done, Robin. .. I can see, why Hawk and his team let you join so early. … But, there are people out there with much better skills…. You know that.

- Yeah, Batman. I do. … Sorry, Yes, Batman. I do.

- Okay. That's it for today, Robin. Same time tomorrow ?

- Gee, Batman. I can't. I start my vacation job at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow. I'm meeting Bruce Wayne himself.

- Oh, I see. .. Well, ask for some time off. Next week. Same time, same place.

- Do you think that's a good idea ? I don't want to lose my job.

- If you're talking to Bruce Wayne, why not ask him. See what he says. Look, here is the hotline number, the Commissioner uses, when he wants to contact me. You can get me at that number.

- Gee, thanks, Batman !

That evening, at the Old Cathedral, limousine after limousine arrives, and well-dressed executive after well-dressed executive exit, walk up the bright white marble steps, and through the mega-ornate front doors, as if attending a Sunday Service. They are the Property Cartel !

Inside the Conference Room of the main office building, the Assistant Commissioner of Police for the city addresses the assembled gathering. There are twenty richly tailored executives in all.

- I haven't got all day, gentlemen. Let's cut to the quick. I need money, and I need it fast. I need fifty grand from each of you.

- ( Cameron Scrape ) Fifty thousand dollars ? It's preposterous !

- In cash.

- ( Press Gutter ) Why, it'll take at least three weeks before the Bank can issue that amount in bills.

- ( Slamming the table ) I don't have three weeks ! … Let's put it like this . I know too much about you all, for you to let me go under… For, if I go, you go with me, savvy ?

- ( Caspar Furey ) Couldn't we just all write you a cheque ?

Everyone nods in agreement.

- Impossible. How could I possibly explain such payments, if there's an investigation ?

- ( Cranberry Stubbs, still bearing some of the nervous scars from his encounter with Salina Kyle ! ) Why do you need the money for, in the first place, Harvey ?

- I'm being blackmailed, you idiot. And, what's more, the guy has got a lot of the information I have about you lot !

They all look at each other in horror.

- ( Crawford Spratt ) Okay, Harvey, okay. We'll come up with the money, won't we ?

They all agree.

- Two weeks. You have two weeks, gentlemen. No more !

The next day, a teenage student is attending an interview, prior to beginning a vacation job at Wayne Enterprises, as a message boy, the interviewer none other than Bruce Wayne, himself !

- Ah, I remember you. Dick Grayson, the boy at the cemetery. How are you, my name is Bruce Wayne.

- I remember, … Sir.

- You probably aren't aware, but I normally leave all the day-to-day running of the business to my acting C.E.O. , but, from time to time, I still like ti get a little hands-on. You know what I mean ?

- Why, … yes

Bruce notices immediately, that Dick's use of language has improved significantly.

- Okay, Dick. All the information you supplied about yourself is in order, most impressive ,in fact. .. You can start right away.

- Gee, thanks, Mr. Wayne… Mmm ..

- Is there anything else.

- Well, actually, yes. … Do you think I could have the afternoon off next Wednesday ?

- ( Smiling to himself ) I don't see why not. … I'll get Perkins, at Wages, to see to it.

- ( Really excited.) Why, thanks Mr. Wayne ! .. Thanks !

Bruce presses a button on his phone lines :

Hello, Perkins ? …

Meanwhile, out on a busy Gotham street, in the snow, two men meet in secret, both dresses almost identically, with their coat collars turned up, and wearing woolen hats:

- The word on the street is, that someone's putting the squeeze on Gotham's rich guys, someone really big.

- Do you know who he is, Joe ?

- ( A bit nervous, looking all around him. ) All I know is, that it could be one of you guys.

- What, a Police Officer ?

- Not just any Police Officer, but someone really big.

- Do you know what Department ?

- It might be S.W.A.T.

- I see. .. Look, thanks, Joe. … It's been a long time, since we first began , well, this unique relationship of ours.

( Reaching into his pocket. ) … Here, there's a couple of bucks. Buy yourself a good cup of coffee !

- Thanks, Boss.

Later that evening, Bruce Wayne receives a phone call on Batman's Hotline,

- Hello. … Ah, what can I do for you, Commissioner ?

- I will need your help to arrest Harvey Dent !

'


	46. Ch 46: For Whom The Bell Tolls ( Part 1)

Chapter Forty-six

For Whom The Bell Tolls ( Part One )

By Brian Mark

Batman meets with Dick Grayson in the abandoned warehouse.

- ( Batman ) So you were able to make our appointment after all.

- Yes. Mr. Wayne was very understanding.

- I thought he might be.

- You know Mr. Wayne ?

- Let's just say, he has always struck me as that sort of a guy. ( Changing the subject. ) Well, have you been practicing your moves like I said ?

- Everyday. .. ( Noticing a lot of loose packaging piled in the middle of the warehouse. ) What's with all the packaging ?

- Today, we're going to work with these. ( Batman produces two Bat Grapplers ! )

- Gee, Batman. I saw you using one of these once before. I never thought I'D get the chance !

- This one's for you, Dick. Get ready for Lesson Three, Robin !

Dick changes into his costume, and the two begin feats of aerial gymnastics like you would not believe. Batman is suitably impressed:

- I see that you have another hidden talent, Robin !

- We'll take a bit of a rest there, and then we'll look at Lesson Four.

Meanwhile, in her office at Gotham City News, Naimh Ross is still trying to find something incriminating on Harvey Dent, her only lead, Larry Dicks. She gazes studiously at her monitor, talking to herself:

- Ah, now that is interesting, Mr. Dicks. I see that you once applied to join Gotham's S.W.A.T. units as a trainee explosives expert. … Now, let me see. … bomb-disposal, ... use of explosives in a controlled manner, … but you were turned down. … Now, why would the head of an organization, that rejected you, be meeting with you on the Golf Course, I wonder? ….. There's only one thing for it. I'm going to have to start following you. I hope you don't mind !

The snow is falling at Gotham City Zoo, as two men, in their late middle-age walk round together:

- Ah, just when I thought this cold spell might just be over, Lucius. Why, the sun was shining only an hour ago.

- Haven't you been following the weather forecasts, Oswald ? It's due to get a whole lot colder, before it gets any better.

- Weather forecasts ? I never pay any attention to weather forecasts. They need a much better computer system, before they can convince me about anything so unpredictable as the weather.

- And the only person who knows how to produce that system is you, right, Oswald ?

- ( Laughing ) Right ! … Right !

They walk up to the Antarctic Aquatic Enclosure. Lucius reads one of the signs:

- These Penguins are sponsored by Oswald Cobblepot. Nice touch, Oswald.

- Well, penguins are people too. …. Look, Lucius, you didn't bring us all the way over here to look at a few penguins. ( Oswald pulls out a small bag from his pocket, and throws the penguins a few small fish ! )

- I want you to do something for me, old friend.

- Why am I not the least bit surprised ?

- In about a week's time, I'm going to want you to call Harvey Dent.

- What the hell for ?

- Bruce wants to set him up and have him arrested.

- Why. Sure young Mr. Wayne looks on Dent as his uncle.

- Not any more.

Back at the warehouse, Mr. Wayne continues to train Dick Grayson:

- And you don't always have to make physical contact with your enemy. Sometimes it's a question of using the mind, both yours and his. For instance, right now I'm working on a way to take down the Grim Reaper.

- The Grim Reaper, Doctor William Norris.

- The guy, who tried to poison all those people ?

- The very same.

- So what are you going to do ?

- Let's just say I'm 75% there. … Anyway, you get into his mind with yours, ( And just as he does at school, Dick writes everything down in an exercise book ! ) learn as much as you can, and use what you learn against him. .. Sometimes it's just a question of sowing fear and panic. Make him as frightened of you as possible, using every means possible. Use sounds, vision, and machines to generate that fear. Sometimes he is defeated even before you make contact. Sometimes, you trick him into making himself more vulnerable. Sometimes you just win the mind game.

- Gee, that's brilliant, Batman.

That evening, Dent meets with this right-hand man in S.W.A.T. Team Six, Captain Scribbs:

- Okay, Scribbs, it's like this. There's a cold spell coming, a really cold spell. And it's coming in a little ahead of schedule. Those guys whipped our asses before. But my guess is they might return. I plan on being ready for them this time. Prepare your men.

- Just team Six, Sir ?

- No, all the teams. … Phosphorous grenades, napalm charges, anything to generate the heat that will incapacitate them, and when they are incapacitated, execute them. Kill them all.

- Anything else Sir ?

- Double the number of training exercises, only in extreme cold, white combats.

- But, how will we tell everyone apart ? Won't that cause total confusion ?

- I'm counting on it.

Later that evening, Bruce Wayne is in the Bat Cave, at the Computer:

- Well, what do you know ? … Have I got news for you, William Norris !

His phone rings.

- Hello Aunt Harriot.

- Where are you, Bruce ? .. I know the house is so big and all that, but you do keep disappearing, and you never tell me where you've gone. … Alfred has just brought our supper. It's getting cold, and there's Christmas eggnog.

- I thought I would head down to the cellars for a while, Aunt Harriot. Maybe you'd like a glass of wine ?

- Oh no, dear, not at this time of night. Why, it's getting late, and I'll be going to bed. But you go ahead and bring some wine for yourself, Bruce.

- Okay, Aunt Harriot. I'm coming now.

Then the Hotline rings !

- Hello, Commissioner.

- Hello, Batman. Any more progress on the Harvey Dent situation ? You did say, that a raid by Mr. Freeze and his Team would represent the perfect opportunity to arrest him.

- Yes, Commissioner, and that cold spell is coming in a little earlier than expected.

- I have decided not to begin indictment proceedings until we have the witnesses we need, and Dent is safely under lock and key.

- Very wise. To do anything else would risk compromising the whole operation. There is no way of knowing where his web of corruption begins and ends. If all goes according to plan, there should be no shortage of people prepared to turn States Evidence against Harvey Dent. Remember, Commissioner. Under no circumstances, allow any of your regular units anywhere near the scenes of the Freeze Raid. It will be solely Dent's responsibility. S.W.A.T. teams only.

- Understood, Batman. … Oh, and Merry Christmas !

- Merry Christmas, Commissioner.

Bruce hangs up, and takes an old secret stairway route, up through a hidden door compartment into the main Manor kitchen ( There are three ! ). He proceeds to the main drawing room to have supper with Aunt Harriot. His dog runs to greet him.

- Doodles ! That a boy ! ( He gives him a hug )

- Ah, there you are, Bruce ! .. But where is your bottle of wine ?

On Christmas Eve, it is customary for most people to go to work, then quickly make their way home to join with loved ones. Naimh Ross goes to work, spends her whole day following Larry Dicks, as he visits the stores during their busiest season. She witnesses him buying timing devices, wiring and chemicals, that could only be used to for one thing, to make bombs ! Could Dicks be the Gotham Bomber ? If so, why on earth was he playing golf with Harvey Dent ? What should her next course of action be, to report Dicks to Dent ?/ No. Why give someone shady the credit for catching Dicks ? Much better to go to the regular police, but then again, what if there is insufficient evidence to convict a bomber, who will have every reason to come after her ?

- My God, I could die in my car, in a ball of flames !

James Gordon didn't exactly cut much ice in the eyes of Gotham Society, nor did the ordinary police he commanded. They had always been overshadowed by Gotham's Special Police headed by Dent. How to square the circle ? That was the problem she faced. The answer ? .. To wait. The next day was Christmas Day. It's an unwritten rule. Nobody does anything bad at Christmas ! She would wait, and follow Dicks again. She knew it was a course not without its risks, but it did seem to be the most logical one:

- Oh, to have a direct line to Batman !

That night, Dent, having already discreetly posted S.W.A.T. team guards around his house, discreetly doubles them !

- ( To Scribbs ) Make sure you and your men keep your eyes extra-peeled, Scribbs. Freeze is bound to make his play over the next few days. I expect him to be keen for a re-match. … But, even if HE doesn't show, I don't exactly trust Dicks.

- ( Very keen ) Right, Sir. … Anything you say, Sir.

On Christmas Day, Lucius Fox joins Bruce and Aunt Harriot for Christmas Lunch, a sumptuous affair, prepared perfectly, from beginning to end, by one Alfred Pennyworth !

- (Aunt Harriot ) Well, Bruce. You were certainly true to your word, inviting that lovely Mr. Fox to join us for Christmas.

- No problem, Aunt Harriot, Merry Christmas.

- Merry Christmas, Bruce. Gosh, it really is cold outside, and getting colder. It certainly makes me glad that we're here in the warm.

Lucius takes Bruce discreetly to one side, and expresses his concern about Bruce's long-term future:

- Why, would you excuse us a few moments, Miss Cooper ?

- By all means, Mr. Fox.

- ( Whispering to Bruce.) Have the doctors been able to offer any more hope, Mr. Wayne ?

- I'm afraid not.

- Have you considered having a heart transplant ? You couldn't continue as Batman, but at least you would still be around next Christmas.

- No, Lucius. You see, the poison remains in the system for up to eighteen months, meaning that, even receiving a new heart merely postpones the inevitable.

- I see.

- ( Bruce ) Changing the subject, Lucius. Were you able to do as I asked ? I know, arranging to attract two super-villains to one place at the same time represents a tall order. ( Little does Bruce know, that he has actually managed to attract three !

- Why, yes, Mr. Wayne. I think I managed to 'leak' word successfully, that Mr. Dent intends to meet with K.P. over the New Year period. It is his habit to wine and dine his most special business associates, at special times of the year. So New Year carries with it that extra weight of credibility. I have also noted, through my direct link to your computer, that there has been a marked decline in Freeze's activities of late. …

- Indicating, that something big might be on the cards.

- Precisely, Mr. Wayne.

- And, what about Catwoman ?

- Well, I managed to discover, that, hidden within the files of all her wealthiest victims, has been information about a certain H.D. She seems to be obsessed with who he might be.

- Harvey Dent.

- Precisely, Mr. Wayne.

- And ?

- I figure, that Catwoman, whoever SHE might be, is still monitoring the email communications of Cranberry Stubbs. I thought that, if I planted a ghost email, suggesting that Mr. Stubbs was going to meet H.D. in his apartment, on New Years Eve, then that would be the bait we would need, to enlist her services.

- Perfect. .. Using the minds of our enemies.

- Precisely, Mr. Wayne.

- Well done, Lucius . Well done.

Just then, Bruce gets a text message on his hotline:

- ( ROBIN ) Merry Christmas, Batman !

He texts back:

- Merry Christmas, Robin !

Aunt Harriot comes up to Bruce and Lucius, and says:

- Isn't this absolutely wonderful, Bruce ? We must do this again next year, what do you think, Mr. Fox ?

A poignant moment, indeed. …

Well Christmas comes and goes, as does the cold spell. A rapid fall in temperature, down to -15 degrees centigrade, doesn't produce the arrival of Viktor Fries at all !

At Daniels Air Force Base, Colonel Clinton Cole has tripled the guard, just in case Fries and his team should try to use the Base as a landing field again:

- Any sign of suspicious activity Perkins ?

- None whatsoever, Colonel. Things are as quiet as ever, Sir.

Dent has his teams on a state of high alert, but there is no sign of Mr. Freeze anywhere.

And so it continues. In fact, after a few days, the temperature begins to rise again, and still no sign of even one arctic super soldier !

For everyone with any stake in the matter, it is just one big anti-climax. Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Lucius, James Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot, even Salina Kyle, all are nonplussed at Freeze's failure to appear. Salina had hoped that Freeze would cause a welcome diversion, to make her assault on Dent all the easier.

The freezing cold weather does make it impossible for Dicks to be in any way active, likewise Naimh Ross.

On the night of the 30th December, around 11.45 pm, the two hobos Batman saved from Scribbs and his Team go to bed, a little worse the ware for alcohol, on two neighboring benches, in the deep snow, in Gotham City Park:

- Goodnight, Harvey.

- Goodnight Bruce.

- Say, did you hear that, Harvey ?

- Hear what, Bruce ?

- It sure sounded loud to me.

- Maybe it was aliens, Bruce. ... Now why don't you get some sleep. Tomorrow is New year's Eve, and we have some celebrating to do.

Next morning, while it's still dark, as both begin their usual search among the trash cans dotted around the park, both their gazes suddenly become transfixed by the sight of five ghosts suspended in mid-air ! At first, they appear to be perfectly still, then they start to move !

- Do you see, what I think I see, Bruce ?

- Yup. I think I do see, what you think you see. Let's get out of here !

Both run for their lives, while Viktor Fries, his daughter, Heidi, and two pilots, and one other emerge, dazed, bruised, but conscious, after an emergency crash landing, from their ice plane !

- Is everyone okay ? Heidi, are you alright, Liebchen ?

- Yes, Vati.

- ( One of the pilots ) Everyone fit and ready for action, Herr Fries !

- Very well, let's go ! Let's get to work !

It has always been part of Viktor's plan, well, it might have been Dimitri Kharkov's really, to lull all the relevant parties in Gotham into a false sense of security, before launching their attack on Dent. They always intended to come in on the end of the cold spell, not the beginning, now that Fries had developed 'cold suits', that allowed the Team to operate in temperatures around Freezing ! …

There is, however, one great drawback. The suits are only effective for 24 hours, before their battery packs need recharging, and the ambient temperature begins to penetrate the material. And, what is more, they are black ! .. Second-guessing his enemy, Fries decided to go black. He expects Dent to have his teams in white. In the dark, they will hopefully fire on each other ! But his men will still be distinctive, and much more obvious come daylight !

During the night, Fries, in his four-engine ice plane, has dropped twenty-five men by parachute into Gotham, including Lieutenant Colonel Dimitri Kharkov !

Dent, feeling relieved, that he has now got one less problem to worry about, has dismissed one of the two S.W.A.T. teams guarding his house.

Kharkov and his men are waiting further back than Dent's guards. They seize their chance !

One by one they sneak up behind each guard, and chloroform him. Kharkov takes six of his men. They prepare to force entry, with special forces charges, through the windows of the house. The rest are to stand guard, should Dent be able to sound any kind of alarm. Their plan is to apprehend the mysterious K.P. with Dent, should he be staying with him in the house. If not, they will force Dent into escorting them to where he is staying, so that they can kidnap him !

They burst in. Dent is taken totally by surprise. In an instant, Kharkov and his men 'have the drop' on him !

- Okay, Dent, keep your hands where we can see them. Where is your mysterious guest ?

- ( Totally shocked ) Guest, what guest ?

- ( To some of his men. ) Search the upstairs ! .. Come now, Mr. Dent. We know that you are presently entertaining someone very special from Washington. We want to know who he is. We want to take him with us, and ask him a few questions.

- Look, I seriously don't know what you are talking about.

- A man with the initials K.P., Mr. Dent.

- I still don't know, who you mean.

Dent sits down on his sofa.

- We think you do, Mr. Dent.

One of the men comes down the stairs.

- Nothing, Kolonel.

- Search again ! Make sure, make absolutely sure.

- Yes, Sir.

He goes back upstairs.

- If he is not here, Mr. Dent, then you will lead us to him. If not, we will take you North with us instead !

Just then, Dent reaches for an Uzi machine pistol, hidden behind one of his cushions ! He opens fire, killing one of Kharkov's men, and wounding another. He only just misses Kharkov ! He exits one of the windows blown by the team.

- ( To his men ) Quick, after him !

Suddenly Dent is embroiled in a firefight with several of Kharkov's team outside. He reaches for his phone, presses a button, and shouts:

Code Red ! Code Red !

- (Kharkov to his men ) Hold your fire, all of you ! It is vital we take him alive !

Thinking they have successfully outflanked him, they discover he has given them the slip. Once a special forces soldier, always a special forces soldier !

He knocks out the guy who was guarding his car, gets in and drives off !

- ( Kharkov, somewhat relaxed. ) Okay, men, relax. Commandeer some of these cars. ( Looking at a hand-held

monitor. ) It looks as if he is heading towards his Police Headquarters. I took the liberty of placing a device on his car, before blowing our way in.

Dent calls into his mobile, while driving at speed:

- Alert all teams ! Repeat, alert all teams ! Proceed to Police Headquarters, and prepare to defend ! Alert Commissioner Gordon immediately.

Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor, Bruce is playing Alfred a game of chess !

Suddenly his hotline rings.

- Hello, Batman ? …. We're on ! ! !


	47. Ch47: For Whom The Bell Tolls (Part Two)

Chapter Forty-seven

For Whom The Bell Tolls (Part Two)

By Brian Mark

( Naimh is pronounced Neeve, an Irish name ! )

When the people of Gotham wake up on the morning of 31st December, they are expecting a New Years Eve like any other, perhaps a normal working day, a special holiday movie on TV, an office party perhaps, culminating with counting in the New Year, before the Old Cathedral Bell beckons it in.

Instead, they awaken to the news, that all Hell is breaking loose in the City !

While Kharkov and his team were raiding the home of Harvey Dent, Viktor Fries and his small team have hired a taxi in the center of Gotham, with suitcases full of arms and ammunition in the trunk ! Fries gets a message on his phone from Kharkov:

- Dent heading in his car for P.D. H.Q.

- Roger. Over and out. .. Driver, turn right here, then stop the car.

They all get out of the cab, take the cases out of the trunk, and pay the Driver ! … Then, under the cover of darkness, they open their cases, and equip themselves with enough arms and ammunition to stop a tank ! .. They each take up position. Dent's car appears skidding around the corner. .. One of Viktor's men stands in the middle of the road with a Rocket Launcher, aimed straight at the car. The idea is, that Dent should stop. Instead, he swerves, and slams into a street lamp. A little dazed, he gets out, and opens fire with what's left in his Uzi magazine. Fries and his team don't return fire, for fear of killing him. They want to capture him.

Just then, one of the S.W.A.T. teams on its way to Headquarters, diverts to respond to the gunfire ! Their armored vehicle stops. Most dismount. Two remain, and open fire from hatches in the roof. The guy with the Rocket Launcher fires an R.P.G. at the vehicle, and blows it up ! A number of Dent's men throw phosphorous grenades and napalm charges towards their adversaries. As they explode, Fries radios Kharkov:

- We need your help at once. As we predicted, they are using heat-based weaponry against us.

- I'm on my way.

- In the heat of battle, if you pardon the expression, Heidi radios her father:

- Vati, these suits are magnificent. Those weapons are horrible, but they aren't getting them close enough to us.

- As I thought, Liebschen, just as I thought.

A firefight ensues, during which Dent makes his escape into a backstreet. Just then, Kharkov and the rest of the Team arrive in their commandeered vehicles. They get out, and join the firefight, forcing what remains of the S.W.A.T. unit to withdraw. One of them radios in:

- Attention all S.W.A.T. units. Proceed to Palm Tree Square. Firefight with Freeze in progress. Request back-up, .. Repeat, request back-up ! Send Police units to cordon off the area, over.

This causes confusion amongst Scribbs and the whole of S.W.A.T.,as Dent's last command was to defend Headquarters at all costs ! Is this a diversion, or what ?

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne calls Lucius Fox on his mobile, descends on the Bat Pole, is kitted out in the light grey Batman costume, that Christensen recommended, squeezes awkwardly through the passageway into the Bat Cave. His luxury sports car descends from above, in its regular garage, by its hydraulic lift, to be kitted out as the Batmobile, in the unit designed by Lucius. Soon, Batman is on his way ! Alfred calls him on his radio:

- Intercepted Mr. Dent's last call to Police Headquarters. Last reported position, Palm Tree Square. Reported firefight in progress. Main Special Units expecting siege of Police Department building.

- My God, Alfred !

He speeds towards Gotham City Center.

Back in the heart of the City, Dent is clearly dazed, after crashing his car. It was quite a shock to see someone standing in front of him with a Rocket Propelled Grenade ! … Now he is being pursued by two highly trained Arctic Commandos ! .. Now unarmed, he scrambles desperately over walls, knocking over trash cans, in an effort to escape. He can't talk on his mobile, for fear of giving away his position. Suddenly, HE gets a call !

- ( Very rattled ) What the Hell ? … Hello ? … Who is this ?

- It's Oswald Cobblepot, Harvey. .. Sorry, have I called at a bad time ?

- ( Whispering ) No, .. no, ..what can I do for you, old friend ?

- Well, it's more what you can do for Cranberry Stubbs, Harvey. .. See, I had arranged to meet him at his private apartment. He was trying to get some quick money out of me for some reason, but anyway, by the time I arrived, Catwoman had been and gone ! He's lying here in his apartment now, shouting for you.

- Catwoman ? .. Look, I'm kind of busy right now. Just phone for the regular cops.

- You don't understand, Harvey. The guy is absolutely crazy. He's saying all these crazy things about you, things you just wouldn't believe.

- ( To himself ) This is all I need ! … Okay, Oswald. I'll be there as soon as I can.

The two Commandos hear him on the phone, discover his position, and fire warning bursts over his head from their AK 47's. Dent notices he is crouching next to a manhole cover, and he leaps down a drain !

Oswald sets down his phone. He is lying on his bed chair, in the comfort of his own home, in front of a nice warm fire, drinking a glass of mulled wine !

The two Commandos follow Dent down the drain, radioing their position to Kharkov:

- Dent is heading east, Colonel.

- Very good. I have studied those drains. We have been there before, remember ? Herr Fries and I will head him off. We are on our way.

Dent gets another phone call !

- ( Beginning to lose it ) What is it now ?

- It's Scribbs, Sir. Where are you, Sir ?

- ( Whispering ) I'm down a drain, for God's sake ! Send back-up immediately. I'm heading towards Moonbeam Plaza. I'm in the main sewer.

- What about the attack on our Headquarters, Sir ?

- There isn't going to be an attack. Dispatch all units. And get Gordon out of his bed !

- Roger that. Over and out.

Dent speaks to himself:

Come on Harvey. Remember your training. Breathe in. ( He breathes in. ) Three deep breaths. Regain your composure. …. That's better.

Alfred radios Batman once more:

- Dent heading East towards Moonbeam Plaza as planned, but underground.

- Underground ?

- According to his last communication, he is using the main City Sewer.

- Perfect. Oh, perfect. .. Lucius, I don't know how you did it, but you are a genius ! Everything's going according to plan, .. well, … sort of.

- You must be quite close to the Plaza now, Master Bruce.

- Yep, Alfred. .. I think I can see some of Freeze's men approaching as I speak. .. I can't afford to let any get to Dent.

- Be careful, Master Bruce.

- Careful is my middle name, Alfred.

Batman slows down in the Batmobile, and approaches as stealthily as he can. Then he activates the low frequency resonator in the car. This has an immediate effect on Freeze's men. They start to feel nauseous, and pretty depressed. Leaving the resonator working, he sets to work, sneaking up on the Commandos one by one. The snow is melting apace by now, but the light grey color, Hans Anders suggested, is perfect in the brightening gloom, to camouflage him, and little by little, Freeze's men are becoming more conspicuous in their black combats !

Despite feeling ill and depressed, each Commando puts up a significant struggle with Batman. The fights are really impressive. Every martial art is employed, on both sides ! But soon, there is only one man still waiting to surprise Dent, Kharkov himself:

Ah, Batman. We didn't meet the last time our men were here. .. Sorry, Lieutenant Colonel Dimitri Kharkov.

Just then, Fries and the rest of his team arrive. They point their guns at Batman.

- Ah, Batman. Good to meet you once again. (Looking around him.) I see you have been making short work of my men. What's this ? I'm beginning to feel quite nauseous and depressed. You must be using a low frequency resonating device. Let me guess. It is in your car, Ja ?

- Very good, Viktor.

- Ah, so you know my name. Impressive.

- Ja.

- ( To one of his men ) William, go to Batman's car, and switch everything off.

- ( Batman ) That won't be necessary. (He holds up his remote control device, and switches everything off ! )

- ( Fries ) So very impressive. Where do you get such amazing equipment ?

- ( Smiling ) It's a secret.

- Why are you going to such lengths for the sake of Harvey Dent, Batman ? Are you not aware just how duplicitous this man is ?

- Oh, yes. I also know you want to know who K.P. is.

- Do you now ? .. Once more, very impressive.

- And, if you and Colonel Kharkov withdraw your men, in that Apartment is someone with just the right tools to discover just who this K.P. is.

- Sounds intriguing, Batman, very intriguing. … I'm beginning to wonder just who the ultimate source of our intelligence for this mission actually was.

- Sounds like you're on the right track, Viktor, but quick. Dent could get here any minute. Trust me. Withdraw your men. Dent's S.W.A.T. teams are on their way. You are going to have to hold them off.

- ( Kharkov ) Oh, we are going to do more than that, Batman, especially if we may rely on your support.

- Indeed you may, Colonel.

- ( To his men ) Okay, gentlemen, you may lower your weapons.

They all withdraw from around Moonbeam Plaza, and take up defensive positions around the complex. Batman returns to the Batmobile and gets in.

Dent emerges from a nearby drain, smells himself, and cleans himself down a little.

- I don't believe this.

The door of Stubbs's apartment is lying open. Without thinking, he makes his way inside:

- Oswald ? .. It's me, .. Harvey. Where are you ?

The hallway is still quite dark. He goes to switch on the light, but it isn't working. He senses it must be a trap. He turns. The door suddenly closes behind him. He's trapped !

A slinky voice can be heard from the shadows:

- Why, hello, Harvey ?... Boy, do you stink ! ! !

- Let me guess, … Catwoman.

- Right first time, Harvey.

Suddenly he feels something sharp in his neck, like a bee sting. It's a dart, fired from an African blow-pipe !

- Okay, lady, I don't know who you are. I certainly don't believe that you're half-cat like people say. Just tell me what you've done with Stubbs and Cobblepot.

- ( Stepping out of the shadows.) I can assure you, they are purr-fectly safe.

Dent might have been through Hell that morning, crashing his car, then chased through the streets and wading his way through a sewer, but he was still a Delta Force soldier, an Ex Green Beret. He lunges towards Catwoman, and engages with her in hand-to-hand combat !

- I'm going to be the one to arrest you, lady. I'm a guy, you're just a woman. My teams are on their way. They'll be here in a minute.

- In your dreams, Mr. Dent !

Catwoman deals more than adequately with Dent. The courses she has been taking with Gul have paid real dividends ! Even before the hallucinogenic drug, she has fired into his system, begins to take effect, she has him helpless on the floor:

- Not bad for a woman, huh ! … But, Harvey. You WERE wrong about one thing. … I'm still part cat !

Unknown to both of them, their exchanges are being overheard and recorded by Batman in the Batmobile, using a window bugging device !

- My God ! What a woman. She really is something else !

Now the drug starts to kick in, and Catwoman knows it. She lets him get up off the floor. She moves panther-like around the floor, disappears into the shadows again, and out comes her panther !

Dent is stunned.

- I don't believe it. It simply isn't possible ! .. ( Becoming a little desperate ) No, .. no, it's some kind of a trick. It's gotta be !

- It's no trick, Harvey. .. It's magic !

Suddenly, the panther appears to have become a lioness, which roars loudly.

- (Dent ) No !

- Oh yes, Harvey, I'm going to eat you !

He takes something out of his pocket, and points it at the cat.

- (Catwoman) What's that you have, Harvey ?

- It's my lucky coin. ... It saw me through real dangerous missions. It brought me back alive.

- Oh, that is interesting. ... But, I'm afraid even your lucky coin isn't going to save you today. And, as for your friends, well it seems as if they're kind of busy right now.

- Please, what is it, what is it you want, anything, anything !

- Oh, .. Meeaow. That's more like it !

Just when it is beginning to get really interesting, Batman has to leave the car.

- One of Freeze's men comes up to him and says:

- We've got company.

Armored vehicle after armored vehicle arrives, packed to the brim with every S.W.A.T. Team member in Gotham ! But the order to wear white combats hasn't been countermanded. Those teams think their foe is dressed in white, too ! Another firefight begins.

- (Kharkov ) Cover yourselves in the snow that remains. Don't let them see, that you are in black combats !

- (Batman ) I have an idea.

Meanwhile, like so many people in Gotham that morning, Naimh Ross wakes up to the News on TV:

Firefights in the heart of Gotham ! That's right, folks. Every single member of S.W.A.T. has been called into action this morning, in an effort to thwart another raid by Mr. Freeze on the City. The fighting first started in Palm Tree Square, then escalated, with rumors that Gotham P.D. Headquarters itself was under attack. Our reporters on the ground have been keen to contact Mr. Harvey Dent, the Head of the City's Special Weapons and Tactics units, but, and again, this is unofficial, it may well be the case, that Mr. Dent is being held hostage by Freeze and his men.

- ( Naimh ) Oh my God !I have just got to see this !

She quickly gets dressed, grabs a quick bread roll, and leaves in her car. Suddenly, the activities of one Larry Dicks are no longer anywhere near as important !

The scene, as it was around Palm Tree Square, is repeated around the Plaza, Arctic Commandos blowing armored vehicles apart with RPG's, and Dent's teams responding with phosphorous grenades and napalm charges. One by one, Batman, more camouflaged than anyone, knocks out half a dozen S.W.A.T. members, and takes their white combat suits. He brings them back to Kharkov. Kharkov chooses six men, has them place the suits over their own, and orders them to work with Batman.

Meanwhile, in the apartment of one Cranberry Stubbs, things are getting really interesting indeed !

Dent is convinced he sees Catwoman transform into five different kinds of big cat, and back again. He is quite, quite hysterical !

- Okay, Dent, tell me about our friend, K.P. ... How is he ?

- What, Kensington Payne ? He's real fine, ... okay, a little peeved that I lost all the ready cash he sent me, ... but, yeah, .. he's fine.

- Tell me again, Harvey, why was it you needed that money ?

- To pay Larry for the bombs he made, remember ?

- Ah yes, good old Larry Briggs.

- No, no, it's Dicks, .. Larry Dicks. That's his name.

- Oh, purr-fect, Harvey, purr-fect.

He is now lying on the sofa in the foetal position. She moves towards him, sits down beside him, and strokes him like a cat !

- ( Gently ) Good boy, Harvey. Good boy. I won't let those naughty big cats hurt you, I promise.

Outside, there must be sixty S.W.A.T. members ranged against twenty Commandos, but Freeze has Batman on his side. Captain Scribbs tries desperately to contact Dent, but his mobile is switched off ! Fearing for Dent's safety, he radios Headquarters:

- Give me the Commissioner right away. ... Hello, Commissioner ?

- Yes, this is Gordon here. What is the situation, Scribbs ?

- I haven't been able to reach Mr. Dent for some time now. Freeze and his men are mounting strong resistance. Request regular back-up, Sir.

- Negative, Captain. Repeat, negative. Withdraw your men immediately, and offer Freeze the chance to surrender. I am on my way, to take charge of the situation. Chief O'Hara will be with you soon, with regular support. Over.

- Roger that !

But, sensing, that the game might be up for Team Six and its activities, should Dent be dead, Scribbs gathers that team together, and prepares to lead them in an all out attack on Freeze, trusting that the rest will follow. He radios the message.

Meanwhile, things are proving difficult for the Commandos. One of them reports to Kharkov:

- These Napalm attacks are taking their toll on our battery packs. I don't know, how long our suits can hold

out, Sir !

- It won't be long now, Batman has something in mind. You'll know when it happens.

Just then, Alfred radios Batman:

- Special Teams ordered to withdraw. Police to arrive soon, with Commissioner Gordon. Scribbs planning one last assault, Master Bruce.

- Thanks, Alfred.

Batman warns the six Commandos, then they arc around the perimeter of where the main action is taking place. As Scribbs and his men advance, Batman leaps and tumbles, to stop Scribbs in his tracks.

They both exchange a few karate blows, before one of Dent's men comes up behind Batman. Suddenly, the man is floored ! It is Robin ! There is now a double duel taking place, before both Batman and Robin prove victorious.

- Thanks, Robin.

- Don't mention it, Batman.

- But, you're taking such a risk to be here, like this.

- I heard it on the news, knew something big was happening down here. So, here I am.

- You better be going, before anyone else sees you.

- Okay, Batman. I'll call you.

He leaves.

Meanwhile, the six Commandos have fanned out, and are in amongst Team Six. They use phosphorous grenades of their own, and open fire, largely above the heads of the S.W.A.T. units. Because they are dressed in white, it causes so much confusion in the ranks of Team Six, that they start to fire on each other, and throw their Napalm Charges at each other. Many are killed, or terribly burned !

Batman has Scribbs well subdued.

- Okay, Scribbs. game over. Tell your men to cease firing.

- No, Batman. We still have time. We can do it. We're S.W.A.T. !

At that moment, Police sirens can be heard. Chief O'Hara is the first to arrive with his regular Gotham P.D. units, then Commissioner Gordon.

- ( Batman to Scribbs, with his strong hands gripped around his neck ! ) Now will you give up, Scribbs ?

- Okay, okay... ( Into his radio. ) Scribbs to all units. Scribbs to all units. Cease firing, and withdraw immediately. Repeat. Cease firing, and withdraw immediately.

Kharkov orders his men to do the same, and to give themselves up to the Police.

Commissioner Gordon informs Chief O'Hara:

- Scribbs was under strict orders to withdraw, and deliberately disobeyed those orders. Therefore, he is to be placed under arrest immediately. And the same goes for Team Six, well, those who remain alive, at least.

Meanwhile, as Naimh Ross drives towards the scene, she hears on the radio:

- Breaking news. Earlier reports of an assault on Gotham P.D. Headquarters are now known to have been false. But it looks like war in the vicinity of the Moonbeam Plaza ! Some reports appear to confirm that Assistant Commissioner, Harvey Dent, is indeed being held hostage there.

She heads towards the Plaza !

As O'Hara and his men approach Batman and Scribbs, Batman dashes back to the Batmobile, to monitor what is happening in the apartment. Catwoman has just one last question to ask Dent:

- What about our good friend, Davis Kyle, Harvey ? .. Tell me, ... whatever happened to him ?

- Oh, poor, poor Davis. ... I didn't want to do it. ..

Suddenly, she sits up in shock.

- But, he was standing in the way of progress. ... We didn't need safari parks in the City. ... He discovered too much about the Cartel, .. way too much.

Catwoman becomes somewhat angry at what she is hearing:

- What did you do, Harvey ?

Batman senses that it is time to intervene, and fast ! He dashes towards the apartment.

- I arranged a little accident for him, and made it look like suicide. .. I had the Coroner confirm it, for a small fee, of course.

She loses it completely, and starts to injure him significantly.

In bursts Batman. He pulls her away, and punches her chest. But the apartment is full of wild cats ! They roar at him. He has to step back. Catwoman gets up and calls to the cats:

- Hapa kijana ! Kijana mzuri !

She gets a message from Lazlo on her radio:

- Everything clear at the back.

She dashes out the back door of the apartment, closely followed by her cats, the lioness, the panther, a leopard and a cheetah ! They all leap into a waiting van below, with Lazlo at the wheel, and speed off !

- Did you get it all on tape, Lazlo ?

- Yes, Mistress Salina.

Batman, a little dazed, after being threatened by so many big cats, heads back outside to get some assistance for Dent. On his way, he encounters one of the Commandos, coming in his direction.

- ( Batman ) Ah, William, isn't it ?

- Yes, Batman, William Norris. I thought you might have needed some help.

- You are William Norris ? Not the same William Norris, that fought the Germans before the War ?

- The same. I joined Colonel Kharkov and his team in America, after it ended.

- Well, look, William, ( Taking him by the arm, as they walk back.) I don't know how everything's going to pan out here, but I might just have a favor to ask of you. ...

Meanwhile, paramedics enter the apartment, and begin treating his wounds.

Outside, Kharkov, Fries and their men are all being handcuffed. Batman goes to Fries, and says:

- Sorry, it has had to end this way. There may yet be something I can do.

- Might it be possible to arrange some extra-cool transportation, Batman ?

- Already taken care of, Viktor.

The Commissioner had already arranged with Batman, to have refrigerated containers ready, should any of Freeze's men be apprehended !

- Thank you, Batman.

Just then, Naimh Ross arrives in her car, only to find that the crisis is now over. Freeze and his men are being escorted into a container, some of them just about to collapse, due to suit-failure ! Harvey Dent is being carried out, on a stretcher, into a waiting ambulance.

- Just great ! ( Banging the dashboard ) That Goddamn Gotham traffic ! If only I could have got here five minutes sooner !

Then she notices that S.W.A.T. team members are also being handcuffed !

- Oh, now that is interesting. Why would the cops be doing that, I wonder ? Maybe I had better follow Dent to the Hospital.

She hasn't noticed Batman. Maybe, if she had, she would stay !

Batman remains behind to talk to Commissioner Gordon. He plays back to him the whole recording on his little hand-held. Gordon is stunned :

- My God, Batman. This is quite shocking.

Another announcement on the radio:

Well, it looks as if it is all over, at the Moonbeam Plaza. Assistant commissioner of Police, Harvey Dent is reported to have been safely rescued by the City's S.W.A.T. Teams, and his captors, believed to be Mr. Freeze and his men, are now safely under lock and key.

Says Naimh, as she follows the ambulance to the hospital:

- Something tells me, that is not exactly what happened.

But there is someone else listening to the News on the radio, Larry Dicks ! He says to himself:

- I don't like the sound of this. Maybe it's time to teach you a lesson, Mr. Dent. You haven't paid me my money, and it looks like you aren't gonna either. Just a pity you aren't gonna be around to learn it !

He, too, makes his way to Gotham General !

Back at the Plaza, Batman has a suggestion to make to the Commissioner:

- We should have enough evidence here, to indict Dent and his men, thanks to Freeze and his team. Could we not just let them go ?

- I'm afraid that is just not possible, Batman. I had assumed that their operation would work like clockwork, as it had done before. I never envisaged having to arrest them all. I can only file a request for leniency on the part of the Judge and Judiciary.

Even as they speak, however, the small cavalcade of vehicles, carrying and escorting Freeze, is hijacked by a small team of Kharkov's men, his Reserve Team ! The regular officers in the cavalcade are heavily outgunned, and have no alternative but to surrender. The whole force leaves the scene in the Police vehicles and Container Truck, carrying Freeze's battle-weary Commandos. Says Kharkov to Freeze:

- It always pays to have a Reserve, Viktor, da ?

- Da !

They drive quickly past a couple of blocks, and disappear into a storm drain. There, waiting for them, is another refrigerated container, and a store of more heavy weapons and battery packs.

- (Fries) Next stop, Alaska !

They all laugh !

Meanwhile, at Kyle Manor, Salina Kyle is just returning from Catwoman's assault on Harvey Dent. She sees Lucius Fox, waiting in his car, at the Main Gates. She activates the remote device that opens them. Lucius follows her in, and, after settling down a bit, still in her Cat Suit, makes the stunning revelation:

- ( Very angry ) The guy you are looking for is called Kensington Payne.

- ( Lucius ) I take it that everything didn't go strictly according to plan.

- No, Batman got in the way. He stopped me from killing Dent.

- You tried to kill, Harvey Dent ?

- He had my Father killed.

- I see.

Just then, he gets a call on his mobile:

- ( Holding one hand over the phone.) Excuse me for one moment.

- Yes ?

- Lucius, it's Bruce. Everything went near enough according to plan. The guy you are after is called Kensington Payne. Thanks again, Lucius. We couldn't have pulled it off without you !

- I see. Look, maybe I ought to call you back later. I'm kind of busy right now.

- I understand, Lucius. You've got company.

- Yes, Mr. Wayne.

- ( Salina ) Bruce Wayne ? Can you believe that guy ? .. Does he never give you a rest ? I thought YOU ran that company, anyway !

Later that day, Bruce is resting at home with Aunt Harriot, nursing some bruises incurred in the course of his morning's exertions, when he gets a call on his hotline. It is the Commissioner:

- Bad news, Batman. I have just been talking to the District Attorney, and he is quite adamant. Hospital reports confirm, that Mr. Dent's comments were made while in a state of drug-induced hysteria. In fact, he is due to be transferred to Arkham, just as soon as he has recovered from his injuries. The recording you made will never hold up in court. All the Assistant Commissioner need do is to plead temporary insanity.

- I see. ( Doing his best to disguise his conversation, in the presence of Aunt Harriot ! )

- But, what I could do, is to have him held on suspicion for 24 hours, and, in the meantime, see if I can get some of the Cartel and Team Six to turn States Evidence. It was a pity to lose Freeze and his men like that, but we do owe him quite a debt of gratitude, in a way. I haven't exactly gone out of my way to have him re-apprehended, though. I AM working on a number of leads on the Dent matter.

- Very well, Commissioner. Keep me informed.

- I know it's not exactly what we hoped for, but it's a start. Happy New Year, Batman.

- Happy New Year.

- ( Aunt Harriot ) Why was the Commissioner calling YOU, Bruce ?

- Oh, he just wanted to wish me a Happy New Year, that's all.

- Oh, that's nice.

Meanwhile, over at Gotham General, Naimh Ross is sitting in a waiting room, hoping to get the chance to have a quick interview, even if she has to break the rules to get it ! Outside, Larry Dicks is preparing a remote control bomb device, which he hopes to smuggle into Dent's hospital ward !

As he lies, delusional, and still in a lot of pain, he overhears a nurse saying that he is likely to be transferred to Arkham that very evening. He decides to secrete his way out, and to make his escape ! Grabbing a spare hospital porter's coat, he makes his way past the waiting room. Naimh thinks she recognizes him, and follows Dent down to the ground floor, and out to where he takes a vacant taxi.

Dicks has by now made his way up to Dent's ward, and also reckons he is trying to get away. He runs down the stairs. On his way down, he passes the Police Officer sent by Gordon to guard Dent. The Officer recognizes Dicks, who has recently come under suspicion of being involved in the Gotham bombings. Scribbs, sitting in James Gordon's office has just named Dicks as the Bomber, and agreed to turn States Evidence against Dent ! He radios in the sighting to Headquarters.

Naimh Ross gets into her car, and follows the taxi cab. Dicks sees her car, and thinks it is Dent's. They both drive the same kind of car ! Dicks gets into his car, as it idles next to the hospital entrance, and follows Naimh !

It is getting dark, and the roads are getting busy with revelers. At one set of lights, Dicks has enough time to get out of his car and place his bomb under Naimh's car ! He always fits a magnetic component to his bombs.

Meanwhile Dent has noticed Naimh in the car behind him. He tells the cab driver to turn off the main road as soon as he can. He gets out, pays the driver, and hides. Naimh, not wanting to be discovered, has not been quick enough to notice, just enough to see the taxi turn into an alley way.

Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred comes into the Main Drawing Room, to inform him that Dicks was seen leaving the hospital, after Dent. There is now an A.P.B. out on both Dicks and Dent.

- Quick, Alfred, get down to the Bat Cave and get onto 'Q'. I'll get ready, and join you there.

As Naimh goes to get out of her car in the alley way, Dent gets in the other side, and pretending to hold a gun through his pocket, tells her to drive off, fast !

- You're not going to ruin MY career, little lady !

Soon, Batman is mobile again, and begins to follow directions from Alfred, who has linked the Bat Computer into the City's CCTV traffic system. Using lightning quick face and number plate recognition, Alfred can tell Batman four or five different things:

- Harvey Dent was sitting in a taxi just 60 seconds ago, at the corner of 23rd. He is still in the vicinity. His driver has radioed in, taking another fare. I was initially looking for his car. I thought it was the car behind. Its plates correspond to a car belonging to Miss. Naimh Ross The car behind hers belongs to Mr. Lawrence Dicks.

- My God, Alfred !

- Quite, Master Bruce..

Dent gets Naimh to stop next to a secret lock-up of his. He tells her to get out of her car, and open the lock-up door, throwing her the keys. Meanwhile Dicks has just pulled up, at a discreet distance behind. It is now dark. Dent lifts a gun out of a box in the lock-up:

- See, Miss. Ross, there WAS no gun. (Waving this one. ) Now there's a gun !

Dent tells her to get back into the car, ties her up, and, this time, he drives.

Dicks says:

- Well, well, well, if it's not our friendly television reporter !

Dicks tends to be a bit of an exhibitionist, and likes to make the most of his explosions. So he waits for an opportune moment, when as many people as possible can witness the demise of Harvey Dent !

Dent and Naimh head off in the car again, only out of the City, towards the hills overlooking Gotham.

- Why are you taking me here, Harvey ?

- Because I want to arrange a little accident for you, little lady !

She thinks to herself:

- Why do these things keep happening to me ? It's like someone, somewhere is writing a script for me, and I follow it !

Alfred issues Batman with his next set of instructions;

- The car in question has left the City and is heading up Kane's Hill.

- Kane's Hill, that's it, that's where Davis Kyle was killed. I can be there in five minutes.

It only serves to frustrate Dicks, that there isn't an audience to witness the big boom. If anything, he would much prefer to blow Dent up at 12 Midnight, and shout Happy New Year ! But, no, he had to wait. .. And then he remembers, that some people always meet at the top of the Hill, to celebrate New Year.

- Perfect !

As Dent and Naimh reach the top of the Hill, Dent is very frustrated by the crowds:

- Damn ! Killing you off isn't going to be nearly as easy as I thought ! I tell you what. ( Reaching into his pocket.) I'll give you a sporting chance. This is my lucky coin. Heads I let you live. Tails you die !

Dicks pulls up just a little bit behind, trying to keep out of Dent's sight. He gets ready to press the button on the Remote Control.

Just then, his car is rocked severely from behind. It's the Batmobile ! ... Dicks is temporarily dazed. the crowd is amazed to see Batman, and cheers !

Dent, unaware of what has just happened, tosses his lucky coin, catches it, but ...

Batman rushes out and over to Naimh's car. Dent, still worse the wear for the drug Catwoman has used on him, can't believe it:

- Well, if it isn't the Caped Crusader ! I'm going to shoot you, Batman, and all these people are going to see me do it

- ( Batman ) Get out of the car, Dent, quick !

That is the last thing he expects Batman to say, and, for a split second, he hesitates.

Batman grabs Naimh, and pulls her clear, falling to the ground. Dent, then realises he should try to get out !

Dicks, regaining his composure just enough, presses the button. The car goes up in flames, as one big fireball ! Dent is blown clear, but his clothes are on fire. He screams in absolute agony ! Batman gets up, and rushes over to him, using his special cape to extinguish the flames. The side of Dent's face is horribly burned. Batman calls out to the crowd:

- Someone call for an ambulance, immediately, .. and get the police !

- ( Dent, barely able to speak with the pain.) I'll get you for this, Batman. I'll get you for this.

Then he passes out. Batman then goes over to Naimh, unties her, holds her, and asks:

- Are you alright.

Naimh, in a bit of a real romantic swoon, replies:

- I am now, Batman. .. Boy, I am now. .. How would you like to give me an interview ?

Later on, as Gotham gets ready for the big countdown, Bruce Wayne is at home, with Aunt Harriot and Alfred. Aunt Harriot says she is feeling very tired, and won't stay up. She goes to bed. A little later, there is a ring from the Manor's Main Gate. It is Victoria Bross !

- ( Bruce ) Oh the perfect end to a perfect day ! ... Or year !

- ( Alfred ) Quite, Master Bruce.

- Best prepare some extra supper, Alfred.

- Naturally, Master Bruce.

And after the most incredible supper Miss. Bross has ever enjoyed, conversation turns to the subject of the william Norris Lecture:

- ( Victoria ) When I think how close I came to being poisoned ! .. Have they come any closer to finding a remedy for that poison, Bruce.

- I don't think so, Victoria.

- Well, why don't they just give my adopted daughter a call. She has just graduated top of her class from the most prestigious Bio Chemistry University in the world, and is an expert in poisons. I'll be giving her a Happy New Year call in ten minutes. I'll mention it to her.

- ( Bruce, secretly hopeful.) It can do no harm, as they say.

Meanwhile, down in the Old Cathedral Quarter, the crowds have gathered to cheer count down the new year:

- FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TW0, ONE !

The bell of the Old Cathedral strikes twelve times !

Over in Gotham General Hospital, Harvey Dent is wide awake, and still in incredible pain. He can hear the bell ringing from his hospital bed. He yells out:

- Aaaahhhhhhh !


	48. Chapter 48: Poison Ivy

Chapter Forty-eight

Poison Ivy

by Brian Mark

Up until now, Pamela's life had been rather turbulent, to say the least ! Now, one of the world's most beautiful women, she had been born ugly and disfigured. Inside, she was still ugly and disfigured. She was beautiful now, only because of a personal tragedy, that had killed her mother, and left her Father only half the man he was before. And, what had cured her of her terrible skin disease ? Poison Ivy, Toxicodendron Radicans, something people choose to avoid, a metaphor for her earlier life, when she was something people chose to avoid, more an object than a person. And, to add to the turbulence, she had discovered she had a sister. Her father had told her, some time after the fire. She had been one of identical twins !

Both had suffered with the same disease. Her Mother could only cope with one of the girls. The other was put up for adoption, but no one ever wanted Penelope Eisley. Yes, she was fostered by two different couples, but their inability to cope with her psychological response to the disease, that bedeviled her, led to them reluctantly returning her to the orphanage, that was to remain her home for eighteen years, resulting in even greater feelings of rejection. The day Pamela first met Penelope, the Pamela, who had at least had loving Parents, met the Pamela, who hadn't had parents at all.

Like Pamela, Penelope had never been informed she had a twin sister. It was confidential information, and with good reason, as you can imagine. It had come as a tremendous shock for Pamela to learn about Penelope. How much more of a shock for Pauline to learn about Pamela, and a Pamela, who was extremely beautiful ?

At the St. Francis Care Home For Girls, there was much deliberation as to how Pamela would meet Penelope. Should someone break the news to her beforehand, and, if so, who ? Pamela felt it best to be the one herself, to tell her in person, and her opinion prevailed:

- Hello, Penelope ?

- That's right. Who are you ? If you're selling something, I'm not interested. .. What's that you are carrying ? It looks like a present.

- It is. It's for you.

- I don't want no present from no stranger.

- Penelope, this will come as a real shock to you. But you will find, that I am no stranger.

- What the hell are you talking about ? .. Why don't you just leave me in peace !

- Penelope, there is no easy way to tell you this, but believe it or not, I'm your sister.

- I aint got no sister. ... Look, who do you think you are, coming in here, looking so pretty, and coming up with an idea like that ?.. Sister Theresa !

- ( Sister Theresa ) Yes, Penny.

- Would you mind showing this girl the door. .. She has only gone and told me, that she's my sister.

- That's right. She is your sister, Penny, and, what's more, she's your twin sister.

- My God. That's impossible. What the hell are you saying, Theresa ?

- I'm saying, that you don't have to feel alone ever again, Penny. You have a sister here, who wants to see you, and who wants to go on seeing you. Isn't that right Pamela ?

- You better believe it !

- What the hell are you saying, ... that you were given up for adoption, too ?

- ( Theresa ) Actually, Penny, no. I am very sorry to say, that your real parents felt that they could only keep one of you, and that was Pamela.

- Yeah, the real pretty one, right ? .. The one that didn't have leprosy !

- (Theresa to Pamela ) That's what she calls her skin condition.

- Actually, Penelope, I was born with the same condition as you. That's why our mother felt she couldn't cope with the two of us.

- ( Becoming hysterical ) No, I can't take this. No. get out the pair of you. Leave me alone. Leave me alone ! Get out ! ! !

Both leave straight away !

Two weeks later, Pamela gets a phone call from Sister Theresa, to say that Penelope is now willing to see her:

- Hello, Penny.

- If we were born with the same disease, how come you look so beautiful ?

Pamela is at first really taken aback by the abrupt, out-of-context response to her greeting. Then, after a few moments, she realizes, that she understands it completely:

- I discovered the cure.

- ( Incredulous ) YOU ... discovered the cure.

- Did the Sisters here explain to you what happened to our Mother ?

- Yeah.

- Well, that night, I climbed down through a whole lot of Poison Ivy. It was the only way I could escape the fire. Something in the plant was enough to eradicate the toxin that causes the disease. I have successfully isolated the enzyme responsible. I want to give it to you... Penny, it stands to reason. If it cured me, it should cure you !

- ( Really animated ) Do you think so, Sister ?

- I reckon I know so, .. Sister.

- What's that under your arm ? .. I see, you've brought that goddamn present with you again.

- Here, open it.

Inside, there is a small glass bottle containing the enzyme, and a large amount of Poison Ivy, all tightly squashed.

- My God. What do you call this ?

- I call it the enzyme and Poison Ivy, that's going to make you well again !

- What do I do with it ?

- ( In an almost joking tone, mocking the skin care advertisements on TV ) Rub the Ivy all over your body to begin with, then rub this liquid in after two hours, and you could look like me in ten days !

- And you produced this 'enzyme' yourself ?

- Yes, I'm about to start studies in Biology and Bio Chemistry at the Rhyker Institute in Lucerne, Switzerland.

- I'm hoping to start University too, in California. I won a scholarship there.

- Well, would you believe it, Penny ? It looks as if brains run in the family ! What do you want to study ?

- Bomb-making !

- What ?

- I want to blow the whole world up. But, if I can't study that, I was planning on taking physics and chemistry, with a little computing thrown in.

- Phew, for a moment there, I thought you might be serious ! ... Well, we've got a hell of a lot of catching up to do, but we have years ahead of us to do that. First, let's get started with your first treatment. ...

Within the ten-day period, specified by her sister, Penelope Eisley was indeed cured of her skin disease, and did indeed look like Pamela ! They did all their catching up in four weeks ! But, taking into account that Pamela herself had a real axe to grind against certain sections of Society, Penelope felt even more strongly than her. At times, Pamela feared that Penelope's character bordered on the pathological.

Pamela feared that such a rapid transformation into a beautiful young woman, after all she had been through, might cause all kinds of problems, not least in the social skills department. Significantly, the different choices they had made, concerning their university education, meant that, for the second time in their lives, they had to go their separate ways. Penelope Eisley was definitely going to prove a loose cannon, but Pamela wasn't going to be around to tie herdown ! All she could do was phone and text her as regularly as she could.

One thing's for sure. she never told her Stepmother about Penelope. Victoria Bross had never known about her Twin Sister, and Pamela planned on keeping things that way. She dreaded to think what might happen, if Victoria tried to interfere in Penny's life.

While in Switzerland, Pamela looked to develop every skill she would need, if she wanted to advance the cause of plant biology in medicine, and protect endangered species. In this regard, she spent a summer at the Royal Botanical Gardens, near Kew, in England, where some 30,000 rare plants reside, and 650 scientists operate. She was fascinated by the fact that there were over 7 million preserved plant specimens there, invaluable to such an up-and-coming stellar Research Student !

Victoria Bross had done very well financially out of her divorce settlement with Cadbury Hawkes, and had the money to send her all around the World on fact-finding trips. She especially spent time with the World's unofficial experts on plants, people like her Father, but much more knowledgeable ! Native tribesmen, Aborigines, ancestors of the Incas and the Aztecs, all gave her invaluable additions to her store of knowledge. Very soon, she had become the best and most promising student in the best Bio Chemical Institute in the World !

When it came to boys and men, especially those she met in academic circles, her intellectual acumen accounted for nothing, only her looks and her legs ! When she was a young girl, she had hoped that boys would be attracted to her, as a person, and see past her ugliness. Now she hoped that they would be attracted to her as a person, and see past her beauty.

Her very first excursion as Poison Ivy was when she was involved in a research project in Philadelphia. A rather plump professor in his mid-forties wanted to get fruity with her, shall we say. She had to fight him off, and vowed she would teach him a lesson. Lying about the date she was leaving, she stayed on an extra day ! She donned the slinky green cat suit and spangled mask, that was to become her trademark. She made a cat-of-nine-tails with fine rope, interwoven with ivy, and attacked him with it, in the relative darkness of a night plant chamber. He had been investigating the behavior of vines at night First he saw Poison Ivy, then he didn't !

- My God ! Who was that, and where did she go ?

All of a sudden, he felt his vines had come to life, and were attacking him ! He felt them pulling him to the ground, and then beating him, no, more like whipping him ! Before long, he was lying hopeless and helpless on the floor. Just before leaving, Poison Ivy appeared in the light once more, in front of him:

- I'm Poison Ivy, boy ! .. I'm like a Goddess. Even your vines obey me ! Goodnight Professor. Remember to be good to your plants, and they will be good to you !

And that was that. She was up and running, but the way, that she had toyed with her victim that night, gave her an idea. What if there were two Poison Ivies ? She could replicate the tactic she had employed with that professor, and then some ! She would have to reveal what she was to Penelope, but she reckoned, that in her sister she had found a kindred spirit, and that here was a perfect way for them both to vent their anger ! Yes, she could team up with her Twin Sister, and bamboozle the World !


End file.
